


Die verlorene Generation

by fancyday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Deutsch | German, Ensemble Cast, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders' Era, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Translation, jily, wolfstar
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 68,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyday/pseuds/fancyday
Summary: Die Rumtreiber-Ära in Hogwarts, Voldemorts Aufstieg zur Macht und der nachfolgende Krieg, Familientreue und -entehrung und die Herausforderungen der Freundschaft in einer schwierigen Zeit.





	1. Ein Erbe wird geboren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennbob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennbob/gifts).
  * A translation of [the lost generation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110486) by [Jennbob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennbob/pseuds/Jennbob). 



> Übersetzung von "The Lost Generation" von Jennbob.  
> Auch auf fanfiktion.de: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5cba1d50000ab9f235f6fd62/1/Die-Verlorene-Generation

_November 1959._

Cygnus Black tritt aus dem Flohfeuer und in die Eingangshalle von Grimmauldplatz 12. Er nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit, um seine Gewänder zu glätten; dann wendet er sich wieder der aufwändigen Verzierung auf dem Kamin zu, die das Familienwappen und -Motto der Blacks als Einlegearbeit zeigt, und streckt eine Hand aus, um seiner Frau und seinen Töchtern herauszuhelfen. 

„Cygnus!“ tönt eine Stimme, und als er sich umdreht, sieht er Alphard durch den Raum auf sich zu schreiten, der von einem Ohr zum anderen grinst.

Cygnus hält seinem Bruder eine Hand hin, die der kurz spöttisch betrachtet, bevor er sie beiseite schlägt und stattdessen Cygnus in eine ungestüme Umarmung zieht, die ihn beinahe umwirft. Er hört Druella hinter ihm ihrer Missbilligung mit einem „ts!“ Ausdruck verleihen und Narzissa und Andromeda kichern. 

„Hallo, Bruder“, sagt Cygnus, als Alphard ihn losgelassen hat. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Wunderbar!“ sagt Alphard und duckt sich an ihm vorbei, um Druella auf die Wange zu küssen, was sie mit einem frostigen Lächeln im blassen Gesicht geschehen lässt.  
Cygnus weiß, dass seine Gattin seinen Bruder nicht leiden kann, aber er ist ein Liebling seiner jüngeren Töchter, die vor Freude quietschen, als er sie nacheinander umarmt und je eine Galleone hinter ihren Ohren hervorzaubert. Bellatrix hingegen sieht ihren Onkel mit einem Ausdruck der Abscheu an.

„Das ist ein dummer Trick“, sagt sie in klagendem Ton. Andromeda tritt ihr auf den Fuß; Bellatrix stößt ihr den Ellbogen in die Rippen. 

„Na, na, Bellatrix“, ermahnt Druella sie, aber sie lächelt dabei. „Das ist unhöflich.“

„Ach, keine Sorge, Dru“, sagt Alphard und wedelt wegwerfend mit der Hand, ohne zu merken, wie sich Druellas Lippen bei dem Spitznamen verziehen. „Du wirst sicher mal Jahrgangsbeste, wenn du in Hogwarts anfängst, nicht wahr, Bellatrix?“

„Mutter und Vater lassen mich zu Hause schon ein paar Zaubersprüche üben“, sagt Bellatrix stolz.

„Wunderbar“, sagt Alphard wieder. Er zerzaust Bellatrix‘ dunkles Haar, ignoriert ihren Protestschrei und wendet sich wieder seinem Bruder zu. „Also, Cyg, was meinst du? Junge oder Mädchen? Stammhalter oder Platzhalter? Lust auf eine Wette?“

„Ganz bestimmt nicht“, sagt Cygnus steif. „Wirklich, Alphard, du gehst viel zu sorglos mit deinem Geld um. Und“, fügt er mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Töchter hinzu, „ich halte Glücksspiel nicht wirklich für ein geeignetes Gesprächsthema in unserer Runde, du etwa?“

Alphard starrt ihn einen Augenblick lang an, dann wirft er den Kopf zurück und lacht schallend. Cygnus fühlt sich nicht zum ersten Mal in Anwesenheit seines Bruders bieder und verklemmt. Seiner Ansicht nach nimmt Alphard manche Dinge viel zu leicht. Er mag damit zufrieden sein, sein ganzes Leben als Junggeselle zu verbringen, aber Cygnus nimmt seine Familie ernst und er hofft aufrichtig, dass Walburga oben, hinter den vielen Schweigezaubern, die man gewirkt hat, einen Sohn zur Welt bringt. Cygnus vergöttert seine Töchter, aber ein Stammhalter der Black-Linie wäre nun wirklich ein Grund zum Feiern.

Die schwere Tür zur Eingangshalle wird aufgestoßen und Cygnus senkt den Blick auf den Hauselfen seiner Schwester, der langsam ins Zimmer kommt. „Masters Cygnus und Alphard“, krächzt er und verbeugt sich tief hinunter zum Teppich. „Mistress ist jetzt bereit für Gesellschaft. Das Kind ist sicher und gesund zur Welt gekommen.“

„Na, Merlin sei Dank,“ sagt Alphard und zwinkert Cygnus zu. „Ich wäre ja vor Spannung fast umgekommen. Komm schon, Cyg. Zehn Galleonen darauf, dass es wieder ein Mädchen ist.“

::

Bellatrix freut sich, teils auch weil ihr dummer Onkel Alphard zehn Galleonen los ist, als sich das Baby als Junge entpuppt.

„Sein Name ist Sirius“, sagt Onkel Orion gerade, während Onkel Alphard und Vater ihm die Hand schütteln und sogar Mutter ein echtes Lächeln lächelt. „Sirius Orion Phineas Black.“

Es ist ein großer Name für so ein winziges Ding. Bellatrix und ihre Schwestern drängen sich näher zu Tante Walburga auf dem Bett und schubsen einander in ihrem Eifer, ihren Cousin zu sehen. Bellatrix ist die älteste und die größte, aber alles, was sie erkennen kann, ist ein Schopf dunkles Haar zwischen den Decken, in die Tante Walburga ihn gewickelt hat. 

„Ich will das Baby sehen“, verlangt Bellatrix, aber Tante Walburga scheint sie nicht zu hören, sie ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Bella bei ihr ganz sicher noch nie gesehen hat, auf ihren Sohn hinunter zu starren.

„Er ist perfekt“, flüstert Tante Walburga.

„Ich will ihn sehen“, sagt Bellatrix und stampft mit dem Fuß auf, wobei sie versehentlich Zissys Zehen einquetscht, sodass sie vor Schmerz aufschreit.

Mutters Hand liegt fest auf ihrer Schulter. „Gedulde dich, Bellatrix. Du wirst bald alle Zeit der Welt mit Sirius haben. Schließlich wirst du ihm beibringen müssen, was es heißt, ein Black zu sein.“

Bellatrix ertappt Andromeda dabei, wie sie die Augen rollt, aber es kümmert sie nicht. Bellatrix strafft die Schultern, steht etwas aufrechter mit dieser neuen Verantwortung. Sie versucht schon seit Jahren, Andromeda beizubringen, was es heißt, eine Black zu sein, aber Andromeda hört nicht auf sie, obwohl sie das sollte, weil Bellatrix die Älteste ist. Zissy ist zu klein für solche Dinge und noch zu beschäftigt mit ihren Puppen. Aber Sirius ist ein Junge und jetzt der Black-Erbe. Sirius wird anders sein.

Bellatrix lächelt und schaut ihrem Cousin dabei zu, wie er im Schlaf schnieft. Sie wird sich um ihn kümmern, schwört sich Bellatrix. Sie wird auf Sirius aufpassen.


	2. Nur ein Kind

_1965._

Lyall Lupin hat seit 41 Stunden nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, hat es geschafft wachzubleiben mithilfe endloser Mengen von Kaffee, schwarz und bitter auf seiner Zunge, und so vieler Energy-Zauber wie er nur wirken kann, wenn die Heiler nicht hinsehen. Ab und zu dämmert er hinüber in einen unruhigen, fiebrigen Schlaf und schreckt wieder hoch, wenn Heiler kommen, um nach Remus zu sehen. Sie schenken ihm ein trauriges Lächeln, aber Worte der Ermutigung und Beruhigung haben sie schon lange nicht mehr für ihn. Jetzt sagen sie nur noch Sätze wie „Vielleicht sollten Sie am besten nach Hause gehen und sich etwas ausruhen, Mr. Lupin. Wir benachrichtigen Sie, wenn es etwas Neues gibt.“

Lyall wird nicht gehen. Er wird sich keinen Zentimeter von seinem Platz neben dem Krankenbett seines Sohnes wegbewegen. Er wird ihn nicht verlassen. 

Hope kann sich nicht dazu überwinden, in St. Mungo zu bleiben, sagt, dass sie es nicht ertragen kann, Remus so zu sehen, aber Lyall weiß, dass sie damit meint, dass sie es nicht erträgt, _ihn_ anzusehen. Es ist seine Schuld, dass ihr gemeinsamer Sohn, immer klein in ihren Augen, jetzt aber unglaublich winzig und zerbrechlich, hier an diesem Ort dem Tod nahe ist, ausgerechnet auf dieser Station. 

Die Heiler nennen es Privatstation, aber Lyall weiß, dass es die Quarantänestation ist. Als könnte Lykanthropie durch bloßes Atmen von einem Menschen auf den nächsten übergehen, bei Merlin. Halb wünscht er sich, dass es wahr wäre, dass er das Leiden seines Sohnes einatmen könnte, seinen ganzen Schmerz von ihm weg- und in sich aufnehmen. 

Es ist nicht gerecht. Es ist allein seine Schuld. Lyall packt seinen Zauberstab fest und denkt, dass er beim nächsten Mal bereit sein wird, falls er dieses Monster jemals wiedersieht; wen scheren Schockzauber und der ganze Rest, er wird gleich einen Unverzeihlichen nehmen, wen kümmert es, wenn er in Askaban landet, das wird es ihm wert sein, es wird – 

„Dad?“

Lyall lässt vor Schreck fast seinen Zauberstab fallen. Remus ist wach, sein Blick ist benommen, sein Atem flach, aber er lebt, _er lebt_. Lyall stolpert vorwärts und nimmt seinen Sohn fest in den Arm, und er fühlt sich immer noch wie Remus an, filigrane Kinderknochen unter dem dünnen Stoff seines Pyjamaoberteils, winzige Schultern, noch ganz formlos, die unter Lyalls Armen zittern. Eine herrliche Sekunde lang atmet Lyall seinen Geruch ein und gestattet sich, zu vergessen, bis eine Heilerin zu ihnen stürmt, Remus mit viel mehr Kraft als nötig auf das Bett zurückstößt und ihm mit ihrem Zauberstab in die weit aufgerissenen, erschrockenen Augen leuchtet.

„He da“, sagt Lyall. „Seien Sie nicht so grob, er ist erst fünf, bei Merlin!“

„Mr. Lupin, bitte treten Sie zurück. Es ist zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit.“

„Nun hören Sie mal!“ begehrt Lyall auf und stellt sich breitbeinig hin. „Das ist lächerlich. Es ist nicht mal Vollmond!“

„Dad, was –“ Remus‘ Stimme ist sehr leise und sehr verängstigt und ganz Kind. 

Ein Kind. Er ist ein Kind. Lyall sieht, wie sich die Brust seines Sohnes schnell hebt und senkt; Lyall umklammert seinen Zauberstab, überlegt es sich aber anders. Er muss für Remus da sein. 

„Es ist gut, Remus. Alles wird gut.“

Die Heilerin sagt: „Hier, trink das, Remus – beruhigen Sie sich, Mr. Lupin, es ist ein Schlaftrunk. Hilft gegen Albträume.“

„Dad?“

Lyall wirft der Heilerin einen finsteren Blick zu und nickt dann kaum merklich. „Es ist in Ordnung, Sohn. Trink es aus.“

Remus schläft in Sekundenschnelle wieder ein, das bleiche Gesicht auf dem Kissen umrahmt von hellbraunem Haar. Das Gesicht der Heilerin ist düster, sie wendet sich Lyall zu und will etwas zu ihm sagen, aber er stürmt aus dem Zimmer, um Hope eine Eule zu schicken. Binnen einer Stunde ist Hope da; ihr braunes Haar löst sich aus den Haarnadeln und ihre Augen sind voller Furcht. Sie klammert sich an Lyalls Arm, sobald sie ihn sieht.

„Oh, Lyall. Was sollen wir jetzt nur tun?“

Sie hat nicht gedacht, dass Remus es schaffen würde, begreift Lyall unvermittelt und plötzlich ist ihm schwindlig. Es ist ein furchtbarer Gedanke, aber was von alldem hier ist nicht furchtbar? Er legt ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, erleichtert, als sie ihn nicht wegstößt, und sie schluchzt in die Schulter seiner Jacke. 

„Es wird gut“, murmelt er in ihr Haar. „Wir denken uns was aus. Wir schaffen das. Es wird gut.“

Das wiederholt er wieder und wieder – _es wird gut, es wird gut, es wird gut_ – bis ein Teil von ihm sogar anfängt, daran zu glauben. 

::

Sechs Jahre später, als während des Frühstücks ein Brief von Albus Dumbledore auf dem Küchentisch der Lupins landet, mit genauen Informationen über einen Baum und eine Hütte und voll der Zusicherungen, derer sein Sohn von allen anderen so oft beraubt wurde, sinkt Lyall Lupin vor Erleichterung in sich zusammen.

Er lächelt Remus an, der ihm still gegenüber sitzt und seinen Toast mit einer narbigen, aber ruhigen Hand bestreicht.

Vielleicht wird es nie gut werden, aber es ist zumindest ein Anfang.


	3. Erste Eindrücke

_01\. September 1971_

Peter Pettigrew windet sich aus der parfümierten Umarmung seiner Mutter und reibt an den Lippenstiftflecken, die jetzt seine Wange zieren. 

„Igitt“, sagt er heftig. „Mu-um! Du blamierst mich.“

„Unfug, Petey“, säuselt Philomena und gestikuliert in Richtung des restlichen Bahnsteigs, wo Dutzende andere Eltern ihre Kinder derselben Behandlung unterziehen. „Ist doch nichts dabei, wenn ich mich von meinem lieben kleinen Mann verabschiede!“

Peter weicht einem weiteren Kuss aus, sodass seine Mutter am Ende über seinem Kopf in die Leere küsst. Als er sich aufrichtet, fällt Peters Blick auf einen Jungen mit langem schwarzen Haar und einer ziemlich großen Nase, der aussieht, als sei er etwa in Peters Alter.

Peter lächelt ihn an und denkt, dass es gut wäre, sich mit einem anderen Erstklässler anzufreunden, bevor er in Hogwarts ankommt. Der Junge sieht ihn spöttisch an und dreht sich weg. Peter versucht, nicht allzu enttäuscht zu sein. Schließlich wird es genug andere Jungs geben, mit denen er sich in der Schule anfreunden kann. Vielleicht sogar auch ein paar Mädchen. 

Von diesem Gedanken aufgeheitert lässt Peter sich noch einmal von seiner Mutter umarmen, bevor der Zug warnend pfeift. Überall entlang der Plattform steigen Schüler ein, lehnen sich aus den Fenstern, um ihren Familien zu winken, rufen Abschiedsgrüße. Peter hüpft in den nächsten Waggon und versucht es zu vermeiden, seine Mutter anzusehen, die jetzt laut weint. _Merlin, man kann sie nirgendwohin mitnehmen_ , denkt Peter und spürt große Erleichterung, als er den Boden des Waggons unter seinen Füßen ruckeln spürt und Bahnsteig 9 ¾ langsam aus seinem Blickfeld verschwindet.

Pfeifend macht er sich daran, ein Abteil zu finden und schiebt zuerst seinen Koffer ins Gepäckfach. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er sich dem hakennasigen Jungen vom Bahnsteig gegenüber. 

„Hallo“, sagt Peter fröhlich. „Ich bin Peter.“

Die dunklen Augen des Jungen gleiten achtlos über ihn hinweg. „Wie schön für dich. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss eine Freundin suchen.“

„Oh, super, du kennst wohl schon jemanden?“ sagt Peter und folgt dem Jungen, der ihm immer noch nicht seinen Namen gesagt hat. Wirklich ein bisschen unhöflich, aber Peter hat nicht viele andere Möglichkeiten. „Ich kenne selber noch keinen“, verrät ihm Peter, während der Junge seinen Kopf in ein Abteil nach dem anderen steckt. „Aber Dad sagt, dass ich jede Menge Freunde finden werde. Das ist alles richtig aufregend, oder?“

„Faszinierend“, murmelt der Junge und dann öffnet er eine weitere Abteiltür und lächelt – es ist ein seltsames Zucken schmaler Lippen, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Lächeln. „Lily“, sagt der Junge herzlich und betritt das Abteil; Peter zögert einen Moment, dann denkt er _wer Butter sagt, muss auch Bier sagen_ , und schlüpft hinter ihm hinein. 

Ein rothaariges Mädchen sitzt am Fenster – offenbar Lily, denn sie schaut auf, als sie den Namen hört, und lächelt ebenfalls. Es sind noch zwei andere Schüler in dem Abteil, und sie sind ganz bestimmt keine Lilys; einer ist ein Junge mit extrem unordentlichem Haar und einer Brille, der andere ein bleicher Junge mit hellbraunem Haar, der mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß in der Ecke kauert. 

„Sev“, sagt das Mädchen, steht auf und umarmt den hakennasigen Jungen. 

Er hat einen Namen. Peter rutscht in einen Sitz neben dem lesenden Jungen, der kurz zu ihm herüberblickt und ihm ein schmales Lächeln schenkt. Der Junge mit der Brille schenkt ihm keine Beachtung; er ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die anderen beiden zu beobachten.

„Ich hab gestern an unserem Platz auf dich gewartet“, sagt Sev. „Du bist nicht gekommen.“

„Tut mir leid“, sagt Lily und verzieht das Gesicht. „Tunia war traurig. Sie wollte, dass ich bei ihr bleibe.“

Sev macht ein finsteres Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du dich so um sie kümmerst. Sie ist nicht besonders nett.“

„Sie ist meine Schwester.“

„Sie ist ein Muggel“, murmelt Sev. 

„Sev –“ setzt Lily an und runzelt die Stirn, aber der Junge in der Ecke blickt von seinem Buch auf. 

„Was ist so schlimm an Muggeln?“ fragt er; seine Stimme ist leise, aber fest. 

„Ich rede nicht mit dir“, sagt Sev abfällig und Peter sieht, wie er dabei die geflickten Gewänder des Jungen mustert. „Es ist unhöflich, die Privatgespräche anderer Leute zu unterbrechen.“

„Du führst dieses Privatgespräch _mitten im Abteil_ “, hält ihm der Junge mit der Brille entgegen. „Außerdem ist es auch unhöflich, gemein zu Muggeln zu sein.“ 

Sev wird rot. Er blickt schnell Lily an und sagt „Ich bin nicht – Muggel sind in Ordnung, aber, na ja, sie sind nicht – sie sind nicht –“

„Nicht was?“ fragt der Junge mit der Brille in leicht drohendem Ton und steht auf.

Peter schaut mit offenem Mund zu und fragt sich, ob es zu einer Prügelei kommen wird. Sie sind noch nicht einmal zehn Minuten im Zug, und das hier ist _genial_. 

„Nicht wie wir“, schließt Sev lahm, mit einem verzweifelten Blick zu Lily.

Der Junge mit der Brille krempelt die Ärmel seiner Gewänder hoch und greift nach seinem Zauberstab – Peter denkt, dass er sich wahrscheinlich demnächst den Unterkiefer ausrenkt – aber dann wirbelt Lily herum, stellt sich ihm gegenüber und stößt ihm den Zeigefinger vor die Brust. 

„Was glaubst du was du da tust?“ fragt sie schrill. „Lass ihn in Ruhe. Er hat es nicht so gemeint – oder, Sev?“ Bevor Sev antworten kann sagt Lily: „Komm, lass uns von hier verschwinden“ und zieht ihn am Handgelenk aus dem Abteil.

Der Junge mit der Brille dreht seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand hin und her, bevor er ihn einsteckt. „Was für ein Idiot“, sagt er und dreht sich dann zu den anderen beiden um. „Hey, das grade eben tut mir leid, aber ihr habt gehört, was er gesagt hat – konnte ich nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Ich bin übrigens James Potter.“

„Peter Pettigrew“, sagt Peter fast atemlos und streckt James seine Hand entgegen.

Der Junge in der Ecke sagt argwöhnisch: „Remus Lupin.“

„Bist du muggelstämmig?“ fragt James freundlich und setzt sich wieder hin. 

„Halbblütig“, antwortet Remus. „Meine Mutter ist ein Muggel.“

„Nicht, dass es wichtig wäre oder so“, sagt James mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Bist du muggelstämmig?“ fragt Peter, der vor Neugier fast umkommt. Er hat noch nie einen gleichaltrigen Muggelstämmigen getroffen. Er fragt sich, ob der Junge ein – wie hat sein Dad es genannt? – ein Fahrrad hat, oder ob er eins von diesen Dingern – Schallplatten – besitzt. Wow.

James rümpft die Nase als sei er beleidigt. „Ich hab gesagt ich heiße _Potter_ “, sagt er als wäre Peter dumm. „Ich bin reinblütig.“

„Ich dachte, es sei nicht wichtig?“ sagt Remus leise, ohne die Augen von den Seiten seines Buches zu heben. 

Zum ersten Mal scheint James zu stocken. „Äh, ja. Klar. Ist es auch nicht. Wollte das nur – klarstellen“, sagt er und fährt sich mit der Hand durch das ohnehin unordentliche Haar. Er hüstelt und fragt dann: „Was liest du?“

Remus dreht das Buch so, dass sie das Cover von _Hogwarts' Geschichte_ sehen können. Peter persönlich glaubt, dass man auch zu strebsam sein kann und dass Bücherlesen, bevor das Schuljahr überhaupt angefangen hat, definitiv darunter fällt, aber überraschenderweise wird James munter, fängt an, ausführlich davon zu plaudern , dass sein Vater ihm erzählt hat, dass Hogwarts jede Menge Geheimgänge hat und dass er es gar nicht erwarten kann, sie alle zu finden, und Remus beginnt, etwas entspannter auszusehen, je länger James quasselt. Schließlich führen sie ein tiefgründiges Gespräch ausgerechnet über Baupläne, und Peter beginnt, ziemlich genervt zu sein und starrt aus dem Fenster auf die vorüberziehende Landschaft. 

Die Abteiltür wird abermals aufgeschoben, während der Himmel draußen dunkler wird, und Peter schaut auf in der Hoffnung, den Wagen mit dem Essen zu sehen – er ist am _Verhungern_ – aber stattdessen ist es ein großes Mädchen mit dem blondesten Haar, das Peter je gesehen hat, und verengten eisblauen Augen; sie schweifen über das Abteil und bleiben dann der Reihe nach an jedem von ihnen hängen. Vorne auf ihren Gewändern glänzt ein silbernes V. Ihre Krawatte, gerade so zu sehen, ist silbern und grün. 

„Hat einer von euch einen Jungen herumlungern sehen? Erste Klasse wie ihr, schmollt wahrscheinlich irgendwo und versucht, die Toiletten zu verhexen.“

„Klingt nach genau meinem Typen“, sagt James.

Das Mädchen wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Wenn ihr einen Jungen namens Sirius trefft, sagt ihm, dass Narzissa ihn sucht. Das ist übrigens ein Befehl – ich bin _Vertrauensschülerin_.“ Sie hält inne, um ihnen allen einen Blick zuzuwerfen, der sagt, dass sie es herausfinden wird, wenn sie diesem Jungen, diesem scheinbaren Geflüchteten, Unterschlupf gewähren, und dass sie dafür bezahlen werden. Dann stolziert sie davon und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu. 

„Reizend“, kommentiert James, wühlt in seiner Tasche und zieht schließlich ein Deck Karten hervor. „Irgendjemand Lust auf Zauberschnippschnapp?“

::

Narzissa Black erlaubt es sich selten, gestresst zu sein – das verursacht viel zu viele Sorgenfalten – aber heute ist ein Sonderfall. Es war schon immer klar, dass Sirius' erster Tag in Hogwarts ereignisreich werden würde, sie ist seit Jahren auf das hier vorbereitet, aber sie hat nicht gedacht, dass es so früh anfangen würde.

Sie hat ganz sicher nicht gedacht, dass ihr eigener Cousin Lucius Malfoy ins Gesicht schlagen würde. 

Warum sie den kleinen Schuft überhaupt eingeladen hat, sich zu ihnen zu setzen, entzieht sich ihr mittlerweile. Sie hatte versucht, Sirius einen Gefallen zu tun, ihn mit respektablen Leuten bekannt zu machen, und so hat er es ihr gedankt: indem er dem Schülersprecher ein blaues Auge geschlagen hat, bevor das Schuljahr überhaupt angefangen hat. Grandios. Das ist Dankbarkeit.

Jetzt muss Narzissa ihn nur finden, bevor Lucius es tut, denn Sirius mag zwar geschickt mit seinen Fäusten sein, aber in einem Duell würde er unmöglich gewinnen, und Narzissa hat Sirius wirklich trotz all seiner Fehler ganz gern, und sie möchte all das wirklich, wirklich nicht seinen Eltern erklären müssen. Die Heuler – nicht auszudenken. Und der Skandal erst: _Black-Erbe von Hogwarts-Schülersprecher in Zug ermordet – Malfoy-Black Hochzeit wegen Mord an Familienmitglied durch Verlobten abgesagt._

Narzissa beschleunigt ihre Schritte und reißt die nächste Abteiltür auf. Das Gelächter im Inneren hört plötzlich auf, als alle sich abrupt nach ihr umdrehen. Da ist nicht nur Sirius, mittendrin, und badet in der Aufmerksamkeit, sondern auch Andromeda mit ihrer bunt zusammengewürfelten Entourage aus anderen Siebtklässlern.

„Zissy“, setzt Andromeda an und steht von ihrem Sitz auf.

„Nenn mich nicht Zissy!“ sagt Narzissa, den Zauberstab schon erhoben und auf Sirius gerichtet. „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was er diesmal gemacht hat?“

„Malfoy ein richtiges Veilchen verpasst, so wie es sich anhört“, lacht Ted Tonks neben Andromeda. 

Narzissa blickt ihn finster an. „Ruhe, Tonks, sonst ziehe ich Hufflepuff Punkte ab.“

„Weil ich denke, dass Malfoy es verdient hat? Da müsstest du der ganzen verdammten Schule Punkte abziehen“, sagt Tonks gelangweilt.

Der Waggon bricht wieder in Gelächter aus. Narzissa spürt, wie ihr Gesicht rot wird. Sie hasst es, ausgelacht zu werden. Andromeda tritt Tonks gegen das Scheinbein, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, und stellt sich vor ihre Schwester, sodass sie ihren Cousin verdeckt. 

„Zissy, so schlimm ist das nicht. Lucius' Ego wird ein bisschen angekratzt sein, das ist alles.“ 

„Er muss sich entschuldigen“, sagt Narzissa und deutet um ihre Schwester herum mit dem Finger auf Sirius. „Er macht alles kaputt!“

„Schwachsinn!“ meldet sich Sirius empört zu Wort. „Zis, er hat sich benommen wie ein richtiges A – richtiger Idiot. Wie er über dich geredet hat, wie er gesagt hat, dass du eines Tages sein Eigentum bist, das ist – das ist nicht richtig.“

„Er hat nur gescherzt. Getestet, was in dir steckt. So ist er nun mal. Und außerdem ist es wahr. Wir werden heiraten, wenn ich meinen Hogwarts-Abschluss habe.“

Sirius schüttelt sich, laut und sehr übertrieben. „Er hätte ja nicht so widerlich darüber reden müssen.“ Er schaut finster. „Ich seh nicht ein, warum alle meine Cousinen solche Spinner heiraten müssen.“

„Vielleicht werden sie das ja nicht alle“, wirft Tonks ein, und Andromeda tritt ihn wieder. 

„Also Sirius“, sagt Andromeda schnell. „An Rodolphus muss man sich nur ein bisschen gewöhnen. Er gehört jetzt zur Familie, wie Lucius demnächst auch, also gehst du dich vielleicht am besten wirklich entschuldigen.“

Sirius wird rot und dann praktisch violett vor Zorn. Narzissa lächelt selbstzufrieden, erfreut darüber, dass Andromeda zur Abwechslung auf ihrer Seite ist. Beide Black-Schwestern eskortieren einen fluchenden und beleidigten Sirius den Zug entlang zurück zu Lucius.

„Sirius möchte etwas sagen“, verkündet Narzissa und schiebt ihren Cousin nach vorne.

Sirius blickt erst sie finster an, dann Andromeda, die Wände, die Welt insgesamt und stößt schließlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen hab.“ 

Lucius' blasse Augen blitzen kurz auf und dann lacht er und schüttelt Sirius' Hand. „Entschuldigung angenommen. Du bist ein ganz schön starker kleiner Kerl, nicht wahr? Flieg doch nächstes Jahr Probe für das Quidditchteam, ja? Slytherin könnte einen anständigen Treiber gebrauchen.“

„Slytherin?“ wiederholt Sirius frech. 

Lucius runzelt die Stirn und öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Andromeda hat schon die Hände auf Sirius' Schultern gelegt und führt ihn weg von den beiden.  
„Gut, na dann stören wir euch beide besser nicht länger – ihr müsst sicher Tischdeko aussuchen und all sowas. Schön, dass das jetzt alles geklärt ist. Wir sehen uns beim Festessen!“ – und sie zerrt Sirius mehr oder minder durch die Tür. 

„Interessanter Junge, dein Cousin“, sagt Lucius langsam, als sie wieder alleine im Abteil sind. 

„Er ist eigentlich wirklich ein Schatz, wenn man ihn besser kennen lernt. Er ist nur in einem schwierigen Alter. Er sagt manchmal die drolligsten Sachen, und er ist klug für sein Alter.“

„Bella lobt ihn in den höchsten Tönen. Wir werden ihm nur beibringen müssen, dieses Temperament zu zügeln.“

„Nun, er wird sich natürlich beruhigen, vor allem mit dir als Schülersprecher“, sagt Narzissa, froh, dass offenbar kein bleibender Schaden entstanden ist. 

Das einzige, was sie wirklich will, ist, dass sich alle verstehen. Schließlich sind sie eine Familie. Egal, wie temperamentvoll Bella ist, wie sehr Drom einen in den Wahnsinn treiben kann, wie schüchtern der kleine Reggie ist und wie explosiv Sirius ist, eines ist Narzissa immer klar gewesen: Blut ist Blut, und Blut ist wichtig, in jedem Sinne.

Familie ist das einzige, was zählt. 

::

Am selben Abend, als der Hut Sirius' Kopf berührt, als er länger braucht als gewöhnlich – sie kann Sirius' bleiche, schlanke Finger den Rand des Schemels umklammern sehen, kann die Große Halle fast die Luft anhalten hören – als der Hut schließlich „GRYFFINDOR!“ schreit und Sirius benommen und verwirrt davonstolpert und sich an einen Tisch setzt, der am anderen Ende des Raums steht, weit weg vom Rest seiner Familie, kann Narzissa sich nicht überwinden, Lucius anzusehen; stattdessen blickt sie auf ihre Hände hinunter, auf den Diamantring an ihrem Finger, und konzentriert sich sehr angestrengt darauf, nicht zu weinen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung von Jennbob:
> 
> Ich weiß, dass das Alter aller Charaktere nicht ganz mit dem Kanon übereinstimmt – vor allem habe ich vergessen, dass Lucius eigentlich Vertrauensschüler ist, als die Rumtreiber et al in die Schule kommen, und hier ist er Schülersprecher. Mein Hirn wäre allerdings vermutlich explodiert, wenn ich meine Timeline nochmal verändert hätte, also bleiben die Daten so, wie sie sind. Entschuldigung an die Puristen.


	4. Neuanfänge

_Anfang September 1971._

Marlene McKinnon summt fröhlich vor sich hin, die Hände voll mit Essen aus der Küche, und manövriert fachmännisch durch das Porträtloch und in den Gryffindorturm, ohne etwas fallen zu lassen. Sie ist bester Laune – zurück in Hogwarts, beladen mit Süßigkeiten, die ihr die immer hilfsbereiten Hauselfen mitgegeben haben, morgen Quidditch-Auswahlspiele – aber ihre Stimmung trübt sich etwas, als sie die finsteren Mienen von Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin sieht, die auf dem Sofa zusammengekauert sind. 

Merlin, diese Erstis sind ein jämmerlicher Haufen. Worüber können denn Elfjährige derart Trübsal blasen? Es ist erst der dritte Schultag – haben die überhaupt schon Hausaufgaben aufgehabt? 

„Wie geht’s, wie steht’s, Jungs“, sagt sie und deponiert ihren Vorrat auf dem nächstbesten Tisch. „Oh, und Evans“, fügt sie hinzu, als sie den Rotschopf in der Ecke bemerkt, der ebenso mürrisch dreinblickt. „Wer hat euch denn den Kürbissaft verdorben?“

„Es ist Sirius“, sagt Pettigrew und wirft der Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal einen nervösen Blick zu. „Er hat sich wieder im Schlafsaal eingesperrt.“

„James ist vor zehn Minuten da hoch gegangen“, erzählt Lupin ihr, und fügt dann sehr ernst hinzu, „wir glauben, dass Sirius ihn vielleicht umgebracht hat.“

„Du liebe Güte. Reißt euch zusammen, Männer“, befiehlt Marlene. „Ihr seid jetzt Gryffindors. Sagt Tantchen Marlene, was los ist.“

„Was los ist“, sagt Evans und stolziert herüber, ganz Empörung und entsprechend rot im Gesicht, „ist, dass Black langsam unerträglich wird. Er benimmt sich wie ein Kind, verflucht ständig die Wände und versucht sich immer zu Nachsitzen verdonnern zu lassen. Dann muss Potter gehen und den Helden spielen, bloß hat er es jetzt wahrscheinlich nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Black hat den Schlafsaal mittlerweile wahrscheinlich in die Luft gejagt und hoffentlich Potter dabei mit erwischt. Dann hätten wir wenigstens Ruhe.“

Marlene legt den Kopf schief und mustert das jüngere Mädchen. Sie ist schwer einzuordnen, diese Lily Evans. In der ersten Nacht hier war Marlene in den frühen Morgenstunden in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinuntergestolpert, um ihrer Mutter einen Brief zu schreiben, und hatte Lily in Tränen aufgelöst vor dem Kamin vorgefunden. Auf die Frage hin, was denn los sei, hatte Lily gesagt, dass sie keine Gryffindor sein wolle – offenbar hatte ihr irgendein Erstklässler aus Slytherin erzählt, dass alle Gryffindors arrogante, aufmerksamkeitssuchende Idioten seien, die weniger gesunden Menschenverstand haben als eine Maurerkelle. Marlene hatte versucht, sie zu trösten und ihr erzählt, dass alle Slytherins gleich sind und man ihnen nicht trauen kann, aber seltsamerweise schien es nicht zu helfen.

Ein lauter Knall kommt aus dem Erstklässlerschlafsaal. Andererseits, denkt Marlene, hatte dieser Slytherin vielleicht gar nicht so unrecht. 

„Also gut, Rettung naht“, sagt Marlene, läuft Richtung Jungstreppe, nimmt immer zwei Stufen auf einmal und reißt die Tür auf, gerade als Sirius Black James Potter am Hals gegen die Wand drückt. „Hey – hey!“ sagt Marlene, stellt sich zwischen die beiden und reißt Black los.

Blacks Augen blitzen; Potter massiert seinen Hals und krächzt ein schwaches „Danke“ in Richtung Marlene. Als sie sicher ist, dass Potter nicht demnächst das Zeitliche segnet, nimmt sie sich Black vor.

„Du hast Glück, dass ich keine Vertrauensschülerin bin, Black.“

„Ach, fahr zur Hölle, McKinnon; du bist sowieso erst in der dritten.“

„Ich bin immer noch weiter oben in der Nahrungskette als du, Kleiner“, sagt Marlene und macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie überragt ihn – teils auch wegen der dicken Bikerstiefel, die sie im Sommer auf einem Muggelmarkt gefunden hat. „Was soll das alles?“

Keiner der beiden Jungen sagt ein Wort. 

„Was soll das?“ wiederholt Marlene geduldig. „Oder muss ich gehen und Kingsley aufwecken?“

Potter zuckt und wirft Black einen schnellen Blick zu. Blacks Schultern sind gestrafft, sein Kinn vorgeschoben, aber dann schüttelt er sich mit einer einzigen flüssigen, gereizten Bewegung das Haar aus den Augen und sagt: „Potter hat meine Familie beleidigt, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst.“

Marlene blinzelt. „Deine – deine Familie?“

„Ja, das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks. Vielleicht hast du mal von ihnen gehört“, sagt er sarkastisch.

Natürlich kennt jeder in der Zauberwelt die Blacks. Marlene hat die Schwestern auf den Fluren gesehen, bleich und unnahbar, aber sie hat noch nie zuvor mit einem Black gesprochen – nicht bis zu Sirius hier. Und war das nicht eine Überraschung, denkt sie, als der Sprechende Hut ihn nach Gryffindor statt nach Slytherin gesteckt hat. Der arme Kerl hatte ausgesehen, als würde er sich übergeben müssen, ganz zittrig und blass (sogar noch blasser als der übliche Black-Standard), und seitdem hat er sich ununterbrochen wie ein unerträglicher kleiner Scheißer benommen.

Am Tag nach der Zuordnung hatte ein Heuler seinen Weg zum jungen Sirius gefunden. Marlene hatte zugesehen – das hatte die ganze Schule, es war schwer zu vermeiden – wie Sirius angefahren wurde und der Heuler mit Walburga Blacks Stimme kreischte und von _SCHANDE!_ und _RUIN DER FAMILIE!_ zeterte. Es hatte endlos lang gedauert, so lang bis Sirius gezittert hatte und rot im Gesicht war vor Zorn, und Dumbledore selbst vom Lehrertisch gekommen war, um einen Schweigezauber auf das verdammte Ding zu legen.

„Ich habe _nur_ gesagt“, sagt Potter jetzt, und ein wenig von seinem üblichen coolen Gehabe kehrt schon zurück, jetzt, wo er nicht mehr erwürgt wird, „dass es klingt, als wären sie ein Haufen Verrückte und dass es mich nicht scheren würde, was sie denken, wenn ich du wäre.“

„Du bist nicht ich!“ knurrt Black.

„Ich will dich ja nur aufheitern“, sagt Potter und hebt die Hände.

„Mach dir keine Mühe.“

Potter nimmt seine Brille ab und wischt sie am Ärmel seines Umhangs ab, schiebt sie sich wieder auf die Nase und schaut Black direkt an. „Du bist besser als sie alle zusammen“, sagt er ruhig. „Ich dachte nur, dass dir das jemand sagen sollte, bevor du den Schlafsaal abfackelst und dabei umkommst.“

Marlene lächelt in sich hinein und genießt das Zucken, das durch Blacks Gesicht geht, während er versucht, sich zwischen finsteren Blicken und einem Lächeln zu entscheiden. Schließlich sagt er barsch „Gut. Okay. Tut mir leid, dass ich – dass ich versucht hab, dich zu erwürgen.“ 

„Du wärst sowieso nicht mit mir fertig geworden“, sagt Potter freundlich, und Black grinst zurück, zögerlich zuerst, bis sie beide anfangen zu lachen.

Unbemerkt schlüpft Marlene durch die Tür und zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Lupin ist als erster bei ihr. „Ist Sirius okay?“

„Es geht ihnen beiden gut“, sagt Marlene. „Ich denke mal, dass ihr beide jetzt wieder raufgehen könnt, ohne um euer Leben zu fürchten.“

Lupin lächelt dankbar, während er und Pettigrew an ihr vorbei- und die Treppe hoch schlurfen. Marlene schüttelt den Kopf. Gryffindor-Jungs. 

Sie lässt sich neben Evans auf das Sofa fallen. „Na“, sagt sie. „Willst du immer noch nicht zu uns gehören? Ich muss sagen, ich möchte mein Haus in letzter Zeit ständig in Schutz nehmen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es schon einmal zwei Schüler so gerne verlassen wollten.“

„Ich will es nicht verlassen“, sagt Evans und starrt ins Feuer, sodass die Flammen die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase beleuchten. „Ich möchte nur meinen Freund nicht verlieren.“

„Wenn er ein richtiger Freund ist, wirst du das auch nicht“, sagt Marlene und hofft, dass sie beruhigend klingt. 

Marlene hat noch nie eine Gryffindor-Slytherin Freundschaft gesehen, aber andererseits hätte sie bis vor drei Tagen auch nicht gedacht, dass sie je einen Black Rot und Gold tragen sehen würde. Sie schließt die Augen, lächelt und genießt die Wärme des Feuers auf ihren Wangen. Es liegen ein paar spaßige Jahre vor ihnen, das kann sie spüren.


	5. Familiensinn

_Februar 1972._

Andromeda ist schon halb durch die Kerkertür, als sie ein vertrautes Hüsteln hinter sich hört. Mit einem leisen Seufzen dreht sich Andromeda um und sieht ihre jüngere Schwester in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraums stehen. Sie trägt ein grünes Nachthemd und einen sehr missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck. 

„Wohin gehst du?“ fragt Narzissa und presst die Lippen fest zusammen, während ihre eisblauen Augen den dicken Umhang um Andromedas Schultern mustern. 

„Nur kurz an die Luft“, sagt Andromeda leichthin. „Nichts, worüber du dir Gedanken machen musst; geh wieder ins Bett.“

„Es ist nicht damenhaft, mitten in der Nacht durch die Schule zu schleichen. Ich ziehe dir Punkte ab, wenn ich muss.“

Andromeda lacht beinahe, hält sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück. Sie weiß, wie sehr ihre Schwester es verabscheut, ausgelacht zu werden, aber _ehrlich_. Manchmal ist Narzissa so naiv. Als ob sich Andromeda um eine Kleinigkeit wie Punkte schert.

„Geh wieder ins Bett, Zis“, wiederholt sie und macht noch einen Schritt Richtung Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums. 

„Hör auf!“ sagt Narzissa schrill. „Wenn du nicht auf deine eigene Schwester hören willst, dann – dann hole ich Lucius!“

Andromeda rollt die Augen. Seit sie mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen ist, wird Narzissa immer nerviger und nutzt seinen Status in der Schule aus, als wäre er ein Schild, mit dem sie sich schützen kann. Andromeda denkt unbarmherzig und nicht zum ersten Mal darüber nach, ihre kleine Schwester auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen, indem sie ihr erzählt, dass Mutter und Vater ursprünglich sie mit Malfoy verheiraten wollten. Aber dann sieht Andromeda den trotzigen, hochmütigen Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Schwester – den Gesichtsausdruck, der Andromeda an ihre Kindheit zurückdenken lässt, als sie und Bella Narzissa immer schrecklich aufgezogen haben, um sie zu provozieren (Narzissa war schon immer dramatisch) – und kann sich nicht dazu überwinden, ihrer Schwester zu sagen, dass sie die _zweite Wahl_ war, nachdem Andromeda ihren Eltern deutlich gesagt hatte, dass die Chancen besser stünden, dass sie Slughorn heiratet.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Lucius, Zissy. Ich denke, ich bin ein bisschen zu alt dafür, dass du mir damit drohen könntest, mich bei deinem Freund zu verpetzen.“

„Mein Freund oder nicht, er ist immer noch Schülersprecher“, sagt Narzissa stur. „Regeln sind Regeln. Ich lasse dich nicht aus diesem Zimmer.“

Andromeda seufzt traurig und zieht ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers. „Bitte, Zis, ich möchte nicht meine eigenen Familienmitglieder verfluchen müssen.“

„Versuch’s ruhig!“ sagt Narzissa ungewöhnlich forsch und zieht ihren eigenen Zauberstab heraus. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr.“

Andromeda blinzelt kühl. „Genauso wenig wie ich, und wo ich mitten in der Nacht hingehe ist nicht deine Sache.“

„Ich _weiß_ , wo du mitten in der Nacht hingehst“, zischt Narzissa. „Du bist weniger gerissen als du denkst, Schwester. Ich weiß alles über diesen Muggel, mit dem du dich immer triffst.“

Andromedas Griff um ihren Zauberstab lockert sich einen Sekundenbruchteil lang, während sie überrumpelt zögert; Narzissa ruft blitzschnell „ _Expelliarmus!_ “ und fängt Andromedas Zauberstab auf, der ihr mühelos aus der Hand geflogen ist. 

„Narzissa, mach keine Dummheiten“, sagt Andromeda leise. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier die Dumme bin. Du riskierst alles für – für ihn?“

Andromeda denkt an Ted, an sein sandfarbenes Haar, das golden aussieht, wenn das Licht gerade richtig darauf fällt; sein träges Lächeln und die ruhige Wärme, die von ihm ausgeht wie von einer ewigen Sonne. Das ist Teds Art, ein natürlich fröhlicher Charakter, er erwartet nichts von ihr. Er erwartet nicht, dass sie eine Black ist, oder eine Slytherin, und er beurteilt sie nicht nach ihrem Blut oder nach dem Tisch, an dem sie in der Großen Halle sitzt, nur weil ein dummer Hut es so gewollt hat. Ted lässt sie einfach _sein_ , und dafür liebt sie ihn, das tut sie wirklich. 

„Zissy, hör mir zu –“

„Nein“, sagt Narzissa, die klingt als wäre sie den Tränen nahe. „Ich glaube es nicht. Was werden Mutter und Vater sagen?“

„Sie werden es nicht erfahren“, sagt Andromeda schroff. „Jedenfalls noch nicht jetzt, und ganz bestimmt nicht von dir.“

Narzissa lacht ein barsches, grausames Lachen. „Sie werden außer sich vor Zorn sein, wenn sie herausfinden, dass du mit einem Schlammblüter geschlafen hast –“

Andromedas Ohrfeige trifft Narzissa direkt auf die Wange und färbt eine Hälfte ihres Gesichts leuchtend rot, ein scharfer Kontrast zu ihrem blassen Teint. Narzissa hebt eine sorgfältig manikürte Hand, um die Stelle zu berühren, wo ihre Schwester sie geschlagen hat, und sie zischt leise, wie eine Katze.

„Benutze dieses Wort ja nie wieder in meiner Anwesenheit“, sagt Andromeda ruhig, obwohl ihre Hände zittern. Sie hat ihre Schwester noch nie zuvor geschlagen. 

Narzissa schaut zu ihr auf, die blauen Augen verengt und vorwurfsvoll, aber Andromeda weigert sich, Mitleid mit ihr zu haben. Sie tritt einen Schritt näher an Narzissa heran, zieht ihren Zauberstab aus Narzissas Hand und verlässt endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne sich umzudrehen.

::

Teds braune Augen sind voller Sorge, als sie ihn endlich an ihrem Platz hinter den Gewächshäusern trifft. 

„Du bist spät dran“, sagt er, als sie sich ihm nähert. „Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, ich dachte, dass –“

„Zissy weiß es“, sagt Andromeda ohne Einleitung.

„Ah.“ Ted fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, wirft ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Tja, das ist – Scheiße. Könnte sein, dass sie nichts sagt, oder? Sie ist immerhin deine Schwester.“

So ein Optimist, denkt Andromeda liebevoll. So ein Hufflepuff. 

Sie zuckt die Schultern, sucht in ihren Gewändern herum, bis sie eine Packung Zigaretten findet und zündet hastig eine mit dem gelben Feuerzeug an, das Ted ihr in der fünften Klasse geschenkt hat, als sie gerade erst zusammengekommen waren. Sie hatte es zuerst für eine seltsame Spielerei gehalten, jede Menge Herumfummeln und Aufwand, wo man das dumme Ding doch einfach mit Zauberei anzünden könnte, aber jetzt hat sie es immer dabei. Sogar wenn sie mit dem Rauchen aufhören würde – und Andromeda sagt sich jedes Jahr, dass sie das tun wird – würde sie wahrscheinlich trotzdem das Feuerzeug behalten; Ted sagt, dass er es eines Tages in einem Muggel-Laden gefunden hat und es einfach kaufen musste, weil es die Hufflepuff-Farben hat. Andromeda muss lächeln, wenn sie daran denkt, dass sie ihren Eltern und ihrem ganzen Anti-Muggel- und Slytherin-Überlegenheits-Schwachsinn jedes Mal, wenn sie sich eine anzündet, stumm _fuck you_ sagt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie sagen wird“, sagt Andromeda wahrheitsgemäß. „Ja, sie ist meine Schwester – leider heißt das auch, dass sie eine Black ist.“

„Und wir wissen ja alle, wie unberechenbar ihr Black-Frauen seid“, sagt Ted ernst, stellt sich hinter sie und schlingt die Arme um ihre Taille.

Er beugt seinen Kopf zu ihrem Nacken hinunter und stupst mit der Nase ihren Umhang beiseite, um ihre Schulter zu küssen. Andromeda protestiert vage, aber sie schmiegt sich trotzdem an ihn. 

„Das ist eine sehr ernste Angelegenheit“, sagt sie schwach, während seine Lippen die empfindliche Haut ihres Halses berühren; er beißt sie zärtlich dort, wo er ihren Puls spüren kann, sodass sie nach Luft schnappt. Sie schließt unwillkürlich die Augen, aber sie spürt, dass er lächelt. 

„Sehr ernst“, stimmt er zu. „Weißt du, du könntest es dir auch furchtbar einfach machen.“

„Was schlägst du vor“, murmelt Andromeda; sie findet es schwierig, sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, so wie sich eine von Teds Händen gerade ihren Oberschenkel entlang schleicht, „dass ich einfach mit dir durchbrenne?“

Sie meint es als Scherz, aber Teds Hand hält inne; sie öffnet die Augen und er dreht sie in seinen Armen, sodass sie einander gegenüber stehen, sieht sie entschlossen an. Im Mondlicht sind seine Augen sehr dunkel und todernst. Er hat nichts gesagt, aber Andromeda versteht, dass sein Schweigen eine Frage ist. 

Sie muss nicht besonders lange darüber nachdenken: „Ja. Ja, in Ordnung.“


	6. Die Flucht der Andromeda Black

_Juli 1972._

Sogar in seinem Zimmer im dritten Stock kann Sirius seine Mutter kreischen hören. Dann und wann schreit sie einen Fluch und ein Gegenstand explodiert und lässt die Wände im Grimmauldplatz erzittern, aber größtenteils sind es nur die üblichen Tränenfluten und das Geheule und die Hysterie seiner liebsten Mutter.

Es ist eine Stunde her, dass Onkel Cygnus mit Bellatrix und ihrem Idioten von einem Ehemann gekommen ist, um ihnen die Neuigkeiten zu überbringen. Sie hatten am Morgen eine Eule von Andromeda bekommen; sie kommt nicht nach Hause, nie wieder.

Sirius wird jedes Mal schlecht, wenn er daran denkt. Er hatte versucht, seine Gefühle nicht zu offen zu zeigen, als Onkel Cygnus seine eigene Tochter mit Wörtern wie „Blutsverräterin“ und „Muggel-Liebhaberin“ beschrieb, die Kälte seiner Augen und die distanzierte Art, wie er es gesagt hatte, als redete er nicht über sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Bellatrix’ Augen sahen dunkel und hohl aus; sie hatte Sirius nicht einmal angesehen, und auch sonst niemanden, oder irgendein Zeichen gegeben, dass sie überhaupt zuhörte. Rodolphus hatte nur dagestanden, dämlich und sehr groß, und hatte zu allem genickt, was Onkel Cygnus gesagt hatte, und die Details bestätigt. Andromeda war mit Ted Tonks weggelaufen, einem muggelstämmigen Jungen, an den sich Sirius aus der Schule erinnert. Sirius hatte ihn gemocht. Sirius hatte sich nur nie vorgestellt, dass seine Lieblingscousine mit ihm davonlaufen würde. 

Sirius hatte nach Narzissa gefragt – er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte – und Onkel Cygnus hatte gesagt, dass sie sich zu Hause um Tante Druella kümmerte. Sirius hatte sich ausgemalt, wie Zissy eine Tasse Tee nach der anderen machte, während Tante Druella bei geschlossenen Vorhängen in ihrem Zimmer saß. 

Mutter hat die Neuigkeiten ebenfalls ziemlich schlecht aufgenommen. Der Boden bebt, als ein weiteres Krachen durch das Haus dröhnt. _Das war’s dann wohl mit dem Kronleuchter._

Die Tür öffnet sich und Regulus streckt den Kopf herein. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen; sein Gesichtsausdruck verängstigt; er blickt wortlos Sirius an, der nickt und Reg bedeutet, dass er sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzen soll. Regulus klettert hoch und lächelt schwach.

„Danke“, flüstert er. „Der letzte Spruch ist fast durch meine Wand gekommen.“

„Sie wird sich bald beruhigen“, sagt Sirius. „Tut sie doch immer.“

Es stimmt; in vielleicht einer halben Stunde wird Mutter genug davon haben, Sachen explodieren zu lassen, und Kreacher wird sie ins Bett bringen, und das wird hoffentlich für ein paar Tage das Letzte sein, was sie von ihr sehen. So laufen Mutters hysterische Anfälle für gewöhnlich ab. 

„Wo ist Vater?“ fragt Sirius, bemüht um ein ungezwungenes Gespräch. 

Regulus kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er zuckt die schmalen Schultern. „Musste dringend weg, hat er gesagt. Mit Rodolphus und Bella.“ Regulus zögert und fragt dann, „Glaubst du, sie wollen Dromeda zurückholen?“

Sirius spürt, wie ihn ein Schauer durchläuft. Er hofft, für Andromeda, dass sie das nicht wollen. Bella ist niemand, der Beleidigungen einfach hinnimmt, und das hier – sie alle verlassen, und das für einen Muggelstämmigen – wird sie als die größte Kränkung von allen betrachten. Bella ist sehr besitzergreifend, wenn es um ihre Familie geht. Sirius blickt zur Decke und wünscht, er wüsste, was Dromeda vorhat. _Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, Cousine._

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, Reggie“, sagt Sirius mit mehr Zuversicht als er fühlt. „Das kommt schon wieder in Ordnung.“

„Aber warum hat sie es getan?“ fragt Regulus. Er klingt so verwirrt, so – so verloren. Sirius kämpft gegen den plötzlichen Drang an, ihn zu umarmen. „Wir sind ihre Familie.“

„Manchmal muss man sich seine eigene Familie aussuchen“, sagt Sirius langsam und denkt an James’ schiefes Lächeln, Peters gackerndes Lachen und Remus’ gerunzelte Stirn. 

„Das ist dumm“, erklärt Regulus. „Du wirst immer die Familie sein, die ich mir aussuche.“

Sirius grinst und zerzaust das Haar seines kleinen Bruders. „Tja, natürlich. Ich bin der beste.“

„Auch wenn du ein Gryffindor bist“, fügt Regulus hinzu, und Sirius spürt, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzieht.

„Hey, du bist noch nicht mal zugeordnet worden.“

„Ich werde kein Gryffindor“, sagt Regulus hitzig. 

Sirius sieht seinen Bruder genau an und wundert sich nicht zum ersten Mal darüber, wie ähnlich sie einander sehen. Dasselbe dichte dunkle Haar, die Augen derselbe Grauton, die markanten Black-Wangenknochen. Es ist, als würde er in einem Spiegel sein etwas jüngeres Ich sehen.

Sirius denkt an den Heuler, den er bekommen hat, nachdem er zugeordnet wurde, an den kalten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter, als er vor zwei Wochen für die Sommerferien nach Hause gekommen ist, an Vaters kurzes Nicken. Er denkt daran, dass weder Mutter noch Vater nach seinen Freunden gefragt oder angeboten haben, sie über die Ferien einzuladen. Sirius hofft inständig, dass sein kleiner Bruder recht hat, dass das der Punkt ist, in dem sie sich unterscheiden werden, dass Regulus der perfekte Sohn sein wird, den sie sich wünschen.

„Vielleicht ein Hufflepuff“, sagt er neckend, und Regulus blickt finster drein und wirft ein Kissen nach ihm.

::

Zwei Wochen später kommt ein an Sirius adressierter Brief mit einer Eule an, die Sirius nicht kennt; er streckt gerade die Hand nach ihr aus, als Walburga mit dem Zauberstab auf den armen Vogel zielt und rote Funken auf ihn schießt. Er flattert empört davon, die Schwanzfedern leicht versengt, und Walburga schnappt sich den Brief vom Fußboden, bevor Sirius es dort hin schafft.

Seine Mutter liest den Brief und kräuselt die Lippen. Dann, ganz plötzlich, wirft sie ihn ins Feuer.

„Hey!“ ruft Sirius. „Das war meiner!“

Orion wirft ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Rede nicht in diesem Ton mit deiner Mutter, Sirius.“

Sirius sinkt auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und sieht zu, wie das Pergament von den Flammen verschluckt wird. 

Am nächsten Tag kommen seine Tante, sein Onkel und seine Cousinen zu Besuch. Während Druella und Walburga Tee trinken und Orion und Cygnus sich in den Salon zurückziehen, gefolgt von Regulus, der gebannt jedem Wort der beiden lauscht, packt Bellatrix Sirius am Ärmel und Narzissa murmelt: „Können wir kurz reden, Cousin?“

Sie gehen durch die Gärten; Narzissas Haar weht leicht im Wind und Bellatrix’ strömt hinter ihr her, während sie dahinschreitet. Narzissa dreht sich mit traurigem Gesicht zu ihm um und sagt: „Ich nehme an, du hast auch einen bekommen?“

„Einen was?“

„Einen Brief. Von Andromeda.“

„Der war von Andromeda?“ heult Sirius auf. „Ich hab ihn nicht mal gelesen – Mutter hat ihn ins Feuer geworfen.“

„Vater hat dasselbe mit unseren gemacht.“ Narzissa seufzt; sie sieht sehr müde aus und älter als ihre siebzehn Jahre. „Es war eine Hochzeitseinladung, Sirius. Andromeda soll heute Ted Tonks heiraten.“

„Heute?“ Sirius blickt zurück nach oben zum Haus, und dann zurück zu seinen Cousinen. „Und, habt ihr die Adresse – die sind alle beschäftigt – wir könnten den Kamin in meinem Zimmer nehmen –“

„Sei nicht dämlich, Sirius“, blafft Bella. „Wir gehen nicht hin. Wenn Andromeda die Familie entehren will, dann auf ihre eigene Verantwortung. Wir hingegen müssen vernünftig bleiben.“

„Denk an unsere Familie“, sagt Narzissa, obwohl Sirius bemerkt, dass sie hin- und hergerissen wirkt. „Unsere Pflicht.“

„Wenn ihr nicht hingehen wollt, warum erzählt ihr es mir dann überhaupt?“ fragt Sirius mit finsterem Blick. 

„Du hast ein Recht, es zu wissen“, sagt Bella. „Ich glaube nicht an Geheimnisse. Du solltest wissen, was Andromeda ist.“

„Und das wäre?“ fragt Sirius, die Stimme leise und zornig.

„Eine Blutsverräterin“, sagt Bella schlicht. „Sie hat uns alle verraten, Sirius; du solltest kein Mitgefühl mit ihr haben. Die Zeit naht, lieber Cousin, um eine Seite zu wählen, und ich hoffe, du wählst nicht die falsche.“

„Naja, hey, ich bin ein Gryffindor, schon vergessen?“ sagt Sirius mit einem rauen Lachen. „Denke, ich bin sowieso schon auf der falschen Seite, oder nicht?“

„Das hier ist mehr als eine alberne Schulrivalität“ sagt Bella mit glänzenden Augen. Sirius sieht Narzissa an, die die Hände ineinander verschränkt hat und fest drückt; sie sieht aus, als bete sie. „Deine Krawatte mag rot und golden sein, aber dein Herz, dein Blut – du bist ein Black, Sirius. Vergiss das nicht.“

::

Sirius spricht die Hochzeit am Abend an, als er sich gereizt und ungehalten fühlt und ihm die Ereignisse des Tages und das Gespräch im Garten durch den Kopf gehen. Er sagt zu seiner Mutter, dass er vielleicht gerne hingegangen wäre; „weißt du, vielleicht hätte ich ein reizendes Muggelmädchen getroffen, es lernen sich ja so viele auf Hochzeiten kennen.“

Walburga ohrfeigt ihn so heftig, dass er rückwärts gegen die Wand stolpert und gegen den Familienwandteppich knallt, der dort hängt. Seine Mutter sagt kein Wort mehr, gleitet nur mit raschelndem Kleid die Treppe hoch. Sirius spürt einen Tropfen Blut seine Wange hinunterlaufen, wo sie ihn mit ihrem Ring erwischt hat, direkt unter dem Auge; er wischt es grob ab und blickt finster auf den Wandteppich, dann hält er inne und schaut näher hin.

Zwischen Bellatrix und Narzissa ist ein kleines, rundes Loch, an den Rändern versengt, dort, wo früher Andromedas Name war.

Sirius ballt die Fäuste, bis es wehtut, und dann geht er nach oben ins Bett.


	7. Brüder

_September 1972._

Regulus Black fühlt sich, als müsste er sich gleich übergeben.

Er hat kaum geschlafen und konnte am Morgen nichts essen, obwohl Kreacher ihm zur Feier seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts sein Lieblingsfrühstück gemacht hat; sein Magen grummelt jedes Mal unangenehm, wenn er an die Zuordnung denkt, die ihm bevorsteht.

Jetzt steht er am Bahngleis; Mutter und Vater haben ihre besten Gewänder an und Sirius lehnt lässig an der Wand, das Haar fällt ihm in die Augen und er sieht aus wie irgendein schmutziger Muggel-Landstreicher. Er schaut immer wieder zu einer Gruppe von drei anderen Jungen hinüber und dann wieder ungeduldig zu Regulus, als wollte er ihn stumm anflehen, sich zu beeilen, aber Regulus weiß nicht, was er Sirius' Meinung nach tun soll. Mutter hat Regulus fest an beiden Schultern gepackt und hält ihm eine Predigt darüber, dass er die Familienehre hochhalten muss, dass sie keine weiteren Blamagen gebrauchen können (hier gähnt Sirius laut und auffällig), und Regulus weiß nicht, wie er sich loseisen könnte. 

Schließlich greift Sirius ein, indem er einen Arm um Regulus’ Hals schlingt und ihn von Mutter weg in Richtung Zug schleppt. „Keine Sorge, ich kümmer mich schon darum, dass euer kleinster Black mir nicht auf dem Weg der Schande und Entehrung folgt. Du liebe Güte, schon so spät? Müssen los. Lebt wohl, Mutter, Vater. Danke für eure Gastfreundschaft diesen Sommer. Es war ein Heidenspaß.“

Mutter macht einen Schritt nach vorn, aber Vaters Hand auf ihrer Schulter hält sie zurück und sie steht einfach da und starrt Sirius wütend an, während er Regulus die Waggontür aufhält und dann hinter ihm hineinklettert.

„Pass einfach nur auf Regulus auf,“ ruft Vater streng. „Und versuche bitte, dich zu benehmen.“

Sirius hält eine Hand hoch, entweder ein Abschiedsgruß oder ein Abwinken, Regulus ist nicht sicher. Bevor der Zug sich überhaupt in Bewegung gesetzt hat, sind Mutter und Vater schon disappariert. 

„Dass du sie immer so aufziehen musst“, sagt Regulus unglücklich, während Sirius ihre Koffer verstaut. 

Sirius grinst ihn nur an und öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber dann sieht er etwas hinter Regulus. Sein Lächeln wird wenn möglich noch breiter. Sirius ruft: „Hey, hier drüben!“ und Regulus dreht sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um einen Jungen mit Brille zu sehen, der sich mit einem Freudenschrei auf seinen Bruder stürzt.

„Na, Black!“ sagt der Junge und zerzaust Sirius’ Haar, und Regulus wird klar, dass das James Potter sein muss. „Ist es jetzt Mode in den gehobenen Kreisen, sich nicht die Haare zu schneiden?“

„Verpiss dich“, sagt Sirius liebevoll, und dann, als zwei weitere Jungen vortreten, „Holla, Pete – hey, Remus! Wie war euer Sommer?“

„Um einiges besser als deiner, würde ich sagen“, sagt der Junge, den Sirius Remus genannt hat, mit einem trockenen Lächeln, und dann sieht er Regulus, der knapp hinter Sirius steht. „Oh, entschuldige vielmals – du musst Sirius’ Bruder sein.“

Regulus hat seine unter normalen Umständen tadellosen Manieren noch nicht wiedergefunden; er starrt Remus‘ ausgestreckte Hand an, als wäre sie ein fremdartiges Artefakt. Natürlich hat er Sirius von seinen Freunden reden hören, aber sie in Person zu sehen ist seltsam unangenehm auf eine Art und Weise, die der elfjährige Regulus nicht verstehen kann. Remus zieht seine Hand mit einem Hüsteln wieder weg, als Regulus sie nicht nimmt; er wirft Sirius einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Jep, das ist Reggie“, sagt Sirius, immer noch grinsend. „Reg, das sind James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew.“

Die laute Stimme seines Bruder holt Regulus abrupt aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

„Wie schön, euch kennenzulernen“, sagt er automatisch. Und dann, bevor er sich zurückhalten kann, „Ihr seid also alle Gryffindors?“

Sirius lacht unbefangen. „Nehmt’s ihm nicht übel, Jungs. Er hat außer mir noch nie einen Löwen getroffen. Denkt wahrscheinlich, dass wir alle beißen, der Arme.“

„Du beißt ja wirklich, du Irrer“, sagt Potter und schubst Sirius mit dem Ellenbogen. 

Regulus mag das alles nicht: wie Sirius sich aufgeplustert hat wie ein Pfau, wie er sich ohne eine Spur von Scham als Löwen bezeichnet hat, wie Lupin Regulus anschaut, als sei er nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, wie Pettigrew ihm neugierige Blicke zuwirft, als sei er ein Ausstellungsstück, und wie James Potter Sirius auf eine fast _brüderliche_ Art anfasst – 

Regulus will etwas kaputtmachen. 

„Komm, Reg, du kannst dich zu uns setzen“, bietet Sirius an.

Regulus bleibt, wo er ist, während die anderen Jungen den Waggon entlanggehen, um ein Abteil zu finden.

„Nein, danke“, sagt er. Sirius runzelt die Stirn und er spricht weiter: „Ich gehöre nicht zu ihnen, Sirius.“ Er schluckt den Drang hinunter, hinzuzufügen _und du auch nicht_. „Sie sind – sie sind deine Freunde. Ich suche mir einen anderen Platz.“

Sirius zögert, aber nur für einen Augenblick. 

„Gut, wenn du dir sicher bist. Wir sehen uns heute Abend!“

Er rennt den Waggon entlang, um seine Freunde einzuholen. Regulus sieht zu, wie er sich zwischen sie quetscht und dabei seine Schulter die Lupins streift. Potter sagt etwas, und sie lachen alle. Sirius’ Lachen ist das lauteste der vier; als Regulus sich umdreht und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung geht, scheint es ihm die ganze Strecke zu folgen.

::

_Mein lieber Regulus,_

_Glückwunsch, dass du es nach Slytherin geschafft hast. Dolph und ich waren gestern zum Mittagessen im Grimmauld, und deine Eltern sind vor Stolz fast geplatzt, als sie es uns erzählt haben. Nicht dass wir je Grund gehabt hätten, an dir zu zweifeln, aber wir leben in beunruhigenden Zeiten, also war die Nachricht eine Erleichterung für mich und natürlich für deine liebe Mutter. Die arme hatte schon so viel zu verkraften, du bist ein Trost für sie._

_Ich habe gehört, dass der Wilkes- und der Rosier-Junge in deinem Jahrgang sind. Freunde dich mit ihnen an, Regulus, sie sind ein guter Umgang für dich. Ich hoffe, dass Zissy auf dich aufpasst, und dass unser Sirius nicht allzu Gryffindor ist._

_Schick mir oft Eulen. Ich möchte unbedingt von deinen Slytherin-Leistungen hören – oh, noch einmal so jung sein!_

_Deine Cousine  
Bella_


	8. Das Duell (Teil eins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius fühlt sich unruhig und reizbar, während Remus mal wieder verschwunden ist; dass er zufällig Severus Snape trifft, bessert seine Stimmung leider nicht.

_Oktober 1972._

„Glaubst du, Remus ist okay?“ fragt Sirius eines Abends, als nur er und James im Schlafsaal sind.

Peter hat sich Nachsitzen eingehandelt, weil McGonagall ihn dabei erwischt hat, wie er James’ Hausaufgaben auf der Suche nach Lösungen durchgelesen hat, und Remus ist – nun. Das ist der Punkt. Sie wissen nicht, wo Remus ist, nur, dass er beim Frühstück gesagt hat, dass es ihm nicht gut gehe, und den ganzen Tag über immer schlechter ausgesehen hat, bis er schließlich nach dem Abendessen einfach verschwunden ist. 

James und Sirius waren zuerst zum Krankenflügel gegangen. Eine abgespannt aussehende Madam Pomfrey hatte ihnen den Weg versperrt, gesagt, dass Remus’ Zustand es nicht zuließe, dass er Besucher empfange, es gehe ihm wirklich nicht gut. James hatte sich damit zufriedengegeben – dem armen Kerl muss es wirklich dreckig gehen, wenn sie ihn nicht einmal besuchen dürfen, und James hat bald Quidditch-Auswahlspiele, er kann es sich nicht leisten, sich irgendwas einzufangen – aber Sirius ist seitdem unruhig und will es einfach nicht auf sich beruhen lassen.

„Es ist bestimmt alles in Ordnung, Sirius“, sagt James wieder, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, die Vorhänge seines Bettes zurückzuziehen, um seinen besten Freund anzuschauen; er weiß ohne hinzusehen, dass Sirius diesen tiefbetrübten Ausdruck im Gesicht hat. „Remus ist doch irgendwie ständig krank. Vielleicht hat es was damit zu tun, dass er ein Halbblut ist“, sagt er nachdenklich. „Ich meine, wir beide werden nie so krank wie er, vielleicht haben sie ein schwaches Immunsystem. Ich kenne nicht viele, ich kann’s nicht ausschließen.“

„Peter ist auch kein Reinblüter, und er ist nie so krank wie Remus, und auch nicht so oft.“

„Naja, seine ganze Familie scheint mir ein bisschen kränklich zu sein! Er muss auch ständig seine Mutter besuchen.“

„Hm“, sagt Sirius.

Er klingt, als denke er darüber ernsthaft nach, was selten gut ist, es sei denn, es geht um Stinkbomben und darum, wie man dem alten Schniefelus einen Streich spielen kann. James setzt sich plötzlich auf, wirft den Vorhang zurück und sieht Sirius auf dem Bauch auf seinem eigenen Bett liegen und der Schlafsaaltür finstere Blicke zuwerfen, als würde er ihr gleich ernsthaften Schaden zufügen, wenn sie nicht sofort einen gewissen Remus Lupin einlässt. 

„Was denkst du denn?“ sagt James gereizt, unsicher, worauf Sirius hinauswill. Er würde viel lieber etwas anderes tun, zum Beispiel Pläne für Streiche aushecken oder Essen aus der Küche klauen, aber wenn Sirius in so einer Stimmung ist, ist es schwer, ihn zu irgendetwas zu überreden. 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich finde es einfach seltsam.“

„Na schön, warum fragst du ihn nicht einfach, was los ist?“ sagt James völlig entnervt. 

Sirius wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, und James muss zugeben, dass er ein gutes (wenn auch unausgesprochenes) Argument hat. Remus ist eher still und scheint keine Fragen zu mögen. 

Manchmal denkt James Potter, dass seine besten Freunde ihn wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Er sehnt sich plötzlich nach Peter. Der einfache, unkomplizierte Peter.

„Ich geh in die Küche“, sagt er, springt vom Bett und macht sich auf die Jagd nach seinem Morgenmantel. „Du kannst entweder mitkommen und dein Gesicht wieder in eine etwas erfreulichere Form bringen, oder du kannst allein hier oben bleiben und schmollen, weil Remus _krank ist_. Deine Entscheidung.“

James geht zur Tür und Sekunden später hört er, wie Sirius sich hastig aufrappelt in seiner Eile, mitzukommen. James grinst in sich hinein; er hat gewusst, dass Sirius mitkommen würde. Er mag zwar eine beleidigte Leberwurst sein, aber Sirius Black lässt selten eine Gelegenheit zum Essen aus. Tatsächlich hat sich seine Laune erheblich gebessert und er redet gerade fröhlich über Schinkensandwiches, als sie am Eingang zur Küche ankommen und abrupt stehenbleiben, weil sie etwas sehen, dass das Lächeln von ihren Gesichtern wischt.

Lily Evans und Severus Snape kommen aus der Küche, die Taschen prall gefüllt und lachend. Bis sie Sirius und James sehen.

Es folgt ein Augenblick, den James komisch gefunden hätte, wäre er nicht involviert gewesen, in dem alle vier Schüler belämmert dastehen und einander anschauen, James und Sirius auf der einen Seite, Lily und Snape auf der anderen. 

„Was macht ihr hier?“ platzt James schließlich heraus.

Er weiß, dass Lily und Snape einander irgendwie kennen – naja, er weiß, dass Snape ihr manchmal in Zaubertränke hilft, und scheinbar wohnen sie in derselben Muggelstadt, und Lily ist freundlich zu ihm – andererseits ist Lily zu jedem freundlich, und überhaupt sieht James so etwas nicht gerne, vor allem wenn er damit so plötzlich überrumpelt wird. Plötzlich ist James nicht mehr besonders hungrig. 

„Das gleiche, was ihr macht, möchte man meinen“, murmelt Lily, die eindeutig wenig erfreut darüber ist, dass sie beim Brechen der Schulregeln erwischt wurde, vor allem von James und Sirius. Unter seinem Ekel davor, Lily so nahe bei Snape sehen zu müssen, ist James eigentlich beeindruckt, dass Lily um diese Zeit nicht im Bett ist, sondern im Schloss umherwandert.

„Schau nicht so entsetzt, Potter“, sagt Snape lässig. „Was, hast du gedacht, dass du und Black die einzigen seid, die schlau genug sind, herauszufinden, wo die Küche ist? Also bitte, die hab ich am zweiten Tag gefunden.“

„Tja, du hast es ja auch nötig, wenn man bedenkt, dass du zu Hause wahrscheinlich nicht mal was zu Essen bekommst“, sagt Sirius böse.

„Und wir sind eher entsetzt darüber, dass sich eine respektable junge Gryffindor mit einer schlüpfrigen kleinen Schlange wie dir rumtreibt, Snape. Hast du einen Zauber benutzt, damit sie nicht sieht, wie schmierig du bist?“

„Sei nicht albern, James; sie hat einfach nur Mitleid mit ihm.“

Snape reißt seinen Zauberstab hoch und schreit „ _Stup-!_ “, aber Lily zerrt seinen Arm nach unten.

„Severus, nicht!“

Sirius grinst dreist. „Genau, sei ein braver Junge, Schniefelus. Hör auf Evans. Zum Glück ist sie da, damit du nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerätst.“  
Snape, die Wangen ein hässliches, fleckiges Rot, reißt seinen Arm aus Lilys Griff los und funkelt Sirius und James mit tödlichem Blick an. „Vor solchen wie dir hab ich keine Angst, Black.“

„Dann zeig uns doch, was in dir steckt“, sagt Sirius und schlendert näher an Snape heran, den Zauberstab lässig in der Hand drehend. „Ich fordere dich zu einem Duell heraus, Snape. Morgen Abend um neun – vielleicht auf dem Astronomieturm?“

„Mein Gott“, sagt Lily. „Du hältst dich für so cool, oder, Black – und du, Potter – ihr seid alle beide nichts anderes als riesige Fieslinge! Komm, Sev, wir gehen.“

Lily schiebt sich zwischen sie, und nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns folgt Snape ihr, bis Sirius ihm nachruft. 

„Ja, geh ruhig, _Sev_. Mach lieber mal was Evans sagt.“

„Sirius“, murmelt James ihm zu, weil Lily herumgewirbelt und fantastisch scharlachrot angelaufen ist, die grünen Augen gefährlich verengt, und James hat das Gefühl, dass das hier für keinen von ihnen gut ausgehen wird. Er schert sich keinen Deut um Schniefelus, aber Lily ist in Ordnung, und es macht James ganz verrückt, wie sie ihn gerade so ansieht, als wäre er eine Kröte.

Aber Sirius’ Augen glänzen, und James kennt diesen Blick, weiß, dass Sirius ihm nicht zuhören wird, wenn James versucht, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Snape dreht sich um und strafft die schmalen Schultern. Es trägt absolut nichts dazu bei, ihn in irgendeiner Weise einschüchternd aussehen zu lassen. „Na schön, Black, ganz wie du willst“, knurrt er. 

„Severus, das meinst du doch nicht ernst!“ sagt Lily. „Lass dich doch von denen nicht zu etwas so dummem überreden.“ Snape antwortet nicht und nach einem Moment wirft Lily die Hände in die Höhe und stolziert den Flur entlang davon, wobei sie etwas über _Jungs_ murmelt.

Snape blinzelt nicht einmal, sondern richtet nur seine dunklen Augen auf Sirius. „Ich nehme an, Potter ist dein Sekundant?“

„Natürlich“, sagt Sirius. „Wer ist deiner?“

Snape kräuselt die Lippen. „Regulus Black“, sagt er ruhig, und James hat einen Sekundenbruchteil Zeit, seinen Arm auszustrecken und seinen besten Freund an der Taille zurückzuhalten, bevor Sirius sich auf Snape stürzt. 

Snape tritt ein paar Schritte zurück, aber dieses schmierige, schmallippige Lächeln bleibt an Ort und Stelle. „Was ist los, Black?“ fragt er, die Pupillen geweitet; James wird klar, dass das hier wahrscheinlich eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten ist, bei denen er Severus Snape glücklich gesehen hat – ihm wird übel von dem Anblick. „Hast du’s dir anders überlegt?“

„Du schleimiger – verdammter – Wichser“, keucht Sirius und kämpft gegen James an, um an Snape heranzukommen. 

James nimmt seine ganze Kraft zusammen und schleift Sirius ein paar Schritte zurück; dann stellt er sich schnell vor ihn und breitet die Arme aus. „Sirius, Kumpel – er ist es nicht wert. Er ist erbärmlich. Lass es einfach, okay?“

„Bleib verdammt nochmal weg von meinem Bruder!“ schreit Sirius.  
James Potter ist müde. Er wollte nur ein bisschen Essen, und irgendwie ist sogar das schiefgelaufen; sein bester Freund ist ein Idiot, der sich viel zu leicht provozieren lässt, seine anderen besten Freunde sind nicht da, um ihm dabei zu helfen, ihn in Schach zu halten, Lily Evans hält ihn für einen Fiesling und Severus Snape ist möglicherweise die ekelhafteste Kreatur, die James je getroffen hat. James weiß, dass das alles, alle seine Probleme, irgendwie Snapes Schuld sind. Er hat gute Lust, Sirius den Idioten verhexen zu lassen, bis er nicht mehr laufen kann, aber er weiß, dass Sirius dann Nachsitzen bis ins nächste Jahr bekäme, und James würde ihn vermissen. Nein, die beste Lösung hier – die _Gryffindor_ -Lösung – wäre es, der Klügere zu sein und einfach zu gehen.

Dann lacht Snape.

James wirbelt herum und versetzt ihm einen Faustschlag, direkt auf seine blöde übergroße Nase. 

Snape geht mit übertrieben dramatischem Geheul zu Boden, die Hände über dem Gesicht, aber James kann trotzdem eine befriedigende Menge Blut zwischen seinen Fingern sehen. 

„Du hast ihn geschlagen!“ sagt Sirius und klingt hocherfreut. Er lacht, und dann nimmt er James bei der Schulter und zieht ihn nach hinten. „Komm, lass uns von hier verschwinden, bevor Filch uns findet. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihn _geschlagen_ hast!“ Er strahlt James mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Stolz und Neid im Gesicht an, dann beginnt er, zurück zum Gryffindorturm zu sprinten.

Als sie beide wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen, wobei sie die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen der fetten Dame ignorieren, und dann in ihren Schlafsaal, ist Peter wieder da und sitzt im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett. 

„Wo wart ihr beide denn?“ fragt er sofort.

„Oh, Potter hier war nur in eine ordinäre _Schlägerei_ verwickelt“, sagt Sirius glücklich, wirft sich auf sein Bett und hüpft zweimal auf der Matratze, bevor er sich hinsetzt. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass so ein ehrbarer Gryffindor so schmutzige Taktiken hat?“

Peters blaue Augen sind rund. „Oh“, wimmert er. „Ich verpasse _alles_!“

::

Die Sonne ist noch nicht aufgegangen, als James aufwacht, weil Sirius auf ihm sitzt. 

„Ah!“ jault James und versucht, sich aufzusetzen, während das Gewicht des anderen Jungen auf seine Beine drückt. „Geh runter – Sirius, was _machst_ du?“

„Denkst du, sie sind wirklich Freunde?“ fragt Sirius, während James nach seiner Brille tastet. Er setzt sie hastig auf und Sirius kommt ins Blickfeld, schattenhaft in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers, aber mit eindeutig hängenden Schultern. „Snape und mein Bruder“, führt er aus, als James keine Antwort gibt. „Du glaubst nicht, dass sie wirklich Kumpel sind, oder?“

„Ich glaube“, sagt James langsam, „dass Snape ein fieses kleines Unkraut ist, das alles sagen würde, um dich zu ärgern.“

„Ja“, sagt Sirius, aber er klingt nicht überzeugt. 

„Nur Idioten wären mit Schniefelus befreundet“, beharrt James und denkt einen Augenblick lang schuldbewusst an Lily. „Komm schon, Sirius, das macht dir doch nicht wirklich Sorgen, oder?“

„Doch. Nein. Ich meine – ich hab gesagt, dass ich auf ihn aufpasse. Er ist mein kleiner Bruder, und ich habe ihn noch nicht mal richtig gesehen, seit die Schule angefangen hat.“

„Naja, es ist schwierig, weil ihr in unterschiedlichen Häusern seid“, sagt James.

Sirius nickt. „Ja, daran muss es liegen.“

Irgendwas an seinem Tonfall gefällt James immer noch nicht, also fragt er: „Du willst dich also morgen immer noch duellieren?“, in der Hoffnung, dass der Gedanke daran, Snape zu verfluchen, Sirius’ Laune verbessert. 

„Klar“, sagt Sirius. „Wenn ich gewinne, sieht Reg hoffentlich, dass Snape Zeitverschwendung ist. Außerdem“, fügt er hinzu, „habe ich vor, mit echter Magie und Können gegen ihn zu kämpfen, und nicht nur mit roher Gewalt.“ Er grinst auf James herunter, schon etwas munterer, und kneift ihn in die Wangen. „Barbar“, sagt er liebevoll.

James rollt die Augen. „Du bist nur neidisch, weil du nicht zuerst zugeschlagen hast. Du hast ausgesehen, als würdest du dir gleich vor Aufregung in die Hose machen, als du das Blut gesehen hast.“

„Ah, das Blut“, sagt Sirius und schließt selig die Augen. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten daran gedacht, eine Kamera mitzunehmen, um die Schönheit des Moments einzufangen.“

James lacht. „Gern geschehen übrigens. Was würdest du nur machen, wenn ich nicht deine Ehre verteidigen würde?“

„Mein strahlender Ritter.“

„Trottel. Jetzt geh runter; ich kann meine Beine nicht mehr spüren.“

„Für meinen Helden tu ich alles.“

„Schwachkopf.“


	9. Das Duell (Teil zwei)

Am nächsten Morgen ist Sirius schon halb mit seinem Porridge fertig, als Remus am Gryffindortisch erscheint. Er setzt sich Sirius gegenüber, neben Peter, und vertieft sich in die Marmeladenauswahl, wobei er den Blicken, die seine drei Freunde ihm zuwerfen, sorgfältig ausweicht.

Schließlich tritt Sirius ihn unter dem Tisch, bis Remus mit der Andeutung eines zornigen Blicks aufschaut. Sirius ignoriert die Warnung im Gesicht seines Freundes und fragt: „Wo zur Hölle warst du?“

„Krankenflügel“, sagt Remus leise und lässt den Blick wieder auf seinen Toast sinken. 

Sirius öffnet den Mund, um mehr Details zu fordern, um zu verlangen, dass Remus genau erklärt, was mit ihm los war, weil das hier verrückt ist, aber James stößt ihn heftig in die Rippen und wirft ihm einen Blick zu, der ganz deutlich sagt, _lass es gut sein_. Sirius schnaubt beleidigt und rammt seinen Löffel mit unnötiger Gewalt in sein Porridge.

Sirius hasst es, etwas nicht zu wissen, und er weiß, dass irgendetwas im Gange ist. Remus lässt heute Morgen die Schultern hängen; er sieht angeschlagen aus, das Gesicht abgehärmt und angespannt, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Remus blickt wieder auf und schaut Sirius einen Sekundenbruchteil lang in die Augen, bevor er schnell wieder wegschaut, und Sirius spürt, wie seine Gereiztheit wächst. Sirius mag keine Geheimnisse, vor allem nicht zwischen Freunden, und unter diesem Ärger fühlt er noch etwas anderes, etwas Seltsames, Fürsorgliches; er fühlt, wie es ihn jedes Mal in die Magengrube zwickt, wenn er in Remus’ müde Augen schaut. 

Um sich von der Versuchung abzulenken, Remus sein Porridge über den Kopf zu kippen, schaut sich Sirius in der Großen Halle um, bis er Snape am Slytherintisch findet. Der schleimige Schwachkopf hat seine Nase (die jetzt leider wieder in Ordnung ist) im _Propheten_ vergraben. Sirius sieht mit Freude, dass Regulus weit weg von ihm sitzt, am anderen Ende des Tisches in Narzissas Nähe. Er beobachtet seinen Bruder eine Weile: Reg ist zwischen zwei anderen Jungs, die Sirius von den alljährlichen Reinblüter-Treffen seiner Eltern wiedererkennt, zu denen sie ihre Söhne immer mitgeschleift haben in der Hoffnung, dass sie „anständige Freunde“ finden würden. Rosier und Wilkes, erinnert Sirius sich plötzlich. Ekelhafte kleine Mistkerle.

„Du machst dir keine Sorgen wegen Snape, oder, Sirius?“ fragt Peter laut, als er bemerkt, dass Sirius in Richtung des Slytherintischs starrt. „Du kannst es mit ihm aufnehmen, weißt du.“ 

Peter sitzt in einem Winkel zu ihm, der es nicht zulässt, dass Sirius ihn tritt, also begnügt sich Sirius stattdessen damit, ihn finster anzuschauen. Peter schreckt zurück und seine Miene verfinstert sich, aber Remus sagt: „Snape? Was ist mit ihm?“

„Ist nicht wichtig“, murmelt Sirius.

„Was hat Peter mit ‚Du kannst es mit ihm aufnehmen‘ gemeint? Sirius, bitte sag mir, dass du keine Dummheiten gemacht hast.“ Remus’ Tonfall ist resigniert, als hätte er schon lang akzeptiert, dass Sirius natürlich Dummheiten gemacht hat. 

„James war derjenige, der ihn geschlagen hat!“ sagt Sirius, entschlossen, seinen besten Freund mitzuziehen, wenn er schon untergehen muss. 

„Na herzlichen Dank“, sagt James grimmig. Dann, zu Remus, „Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge, Remus. Sirius hat Snape zu einem Duell herausgefordert. Das ist alles.“

„Das ist alles?“ wiederholt Remus. „Ach, na dann, Gott sei Dank, einen Augenblick lang dachte ich schon, dass ihr euch auf etwas Gefährliches, Verbotenes eingelassen hättet. Du machst es doch nicht wirklich, oder, Sirius?“

„Natürlich wird er das“, sagt James sofort, und Sirius wirft ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Remus, du warst nicht dabei. Snape hat sich wie ein Vollidiot benommen. Es ist eigentlich wirklich nicht so gefährlich – was kann Snape schon machen? Er ist bloß ein Zweitklässler.“

„Sirius ist auch ein Zweitklässler“, sagt Remus und schaut ihn an, „und ich tippe mal, dass du ein oder zwei Sachen weißt, die nicht im _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche_ besprochen sind?“

„Äh, ja. Das gehört dazu, wenn man ein Mitglied meiner Familie ist, um ehrlich zu sein, aber komm schon, Remus – du überreagierst.“ 

„Es könnte einfach eine Falle sein“, sagt Peter und schiebt sich noch eine Scheibe Toast in den Mund. „Ich wette, Snape würde alles geben, um dir und James Ärger einzuhandeln, vor allem nach gestern Abend.“

„Genau!“ sagt Remus. „Danke, Peter.“ Er schaut Sirius an, als wäre die Sache damit erledigt. 

Sirius steht mit finsterem Gesicht vom Tisch auf. „Du musst ja nichts damit zu tun haben, wenn du nicht willst. Wenn dir Snapes Gefühle so wichtig sind.“

„Sirius, das ist nicht fair“, versucht es Remus.

„Schon gut. Tu so, als wüsstest du nichts darüber, wenn sich das besser mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren lässt; mach was du willst. Wir sehen uns in Zauberkunst.“

Sirius schaut erwartungsvoll James an, der daraus richtig schließt, dass er aufgefordert wird, mitzukommen, und hastig seinen Bacon aufisst, bevor er aufsteht und Peter und Remus einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwirft. Zusammen gehen James und Sirius durch die Große Halle, wobei Sirius versucht, die besorgten Blicke zu ignorieren, die James ihm ständig zuwirft. 

„Alles okay bei dir, Kumpel?“ fragt James. „Du wirkst ein bisschen… angespannt.“

„Es geht mir gut“, blafft Sirius. 

Er blickt zurück auf die Menge sitzender Schüler; zu Regulus, der mit gelangweilter Miene zu etwas nickt, was Narzissa gerade sagt; und dann zu Remus, der mit einem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Teller starrt, den Sirius als den Blick erkennt, den Remus immer dann aufhat, wenn ein Lehrer eine besonders schwierige Frage gestellt hat. Sogar aus dieser Entfernung kann Sirius erkennen, dass er nachdenklich die Stirn runzelt und seine Lippen zittern.

Sirius kann es _wirklich_ nicht erwarten, heute Nacht Snape zu verhexen. 

::

Sirius’ Tag wird nicht besser. In Zauberkunst verfehlt er sein Ziel völlig, als er versucht, seinen Kessel schweben zu lassen; James’ Brille fliegt mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit von seiner Nase, klatscht an die gegenüberliegende Wand und knallt zu allem Überfluss unterwegs noch an Professor Flitwicks Ohr. Bevor Sirius sich verteidigen und darauf bestehen kann, dass das kein Streich war, vielen Dank auch, starren ihn sowohl Flitwick als auch James böse an; ersterer zieht ihm drei Punkte ab und letzterer tritt ihm ans Schienbein. Die Ungerechtigkeit der ganzen Sache tut weh: warum halten ihn alle immer für _schuldig_?

Remus und James, die Verräter, sprechen in Kräuterkunde nicht mit ihm, sodass er mit Peter zusammenarbeiten muss, der in Kräuterkunde grundsätzlich furchtbar ist, aber sie nehmen Alraunen durch und Peter ist doppelt furchtbar, wenn es um Pflanzen mit Zähnen geht. Er kauert hinter Sirius und gibt ihm aus sicherer Entfernung Ratschläge. Sirius blickt auf und trifft Remus’ Blick und Remus wirft ihm einen seiner spitzen _Ich-rede-nicht-mit-dir-weil-du-meine-Gefühle-verletzt-hast_ -Blicke zu. Es ist kein Gesichtsausdruck, den Sirius besonders schätzt. Sirius, jetzt doppelt verärgert, vergisst, was er eigentlich machen soll, und seine Alraune nutzt die Gelegenheit, um ihre scharfen Zähne in sein Handgelenk zu versenken.

Das Gute daran ist, dass James es urkomisch findet, vor allem, als Sirius versucht, sich zu befreien, indem er die Alraune wiederholt gegen die Bank klatscht, und danach wieder mit ihm spricht. Remus’ Gesicht dagegen bleibt den ganzen Tag wie versteinert und er verschwindet nach dem Essen, ohne auf die Nachspeise zu warten.

„Was ist dem denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?“ will Sirius wissen, während er Remus hinterherschaut und sich Trifle nimmt.

„Du weißt doch, wie er ist, wenn es um Regeln geht“, sagt Peter weise. 

James nickt. „Es macht ihn innerlich ganz zerrissen, man kann es in seinen Augen sehen. Das arme Ding. Manchmal macht er mir Sorgen.“

Remus schläft entweder oder tut zumindest so, als Sirius und James sich für ihr Treffen mit Snape fertigmachen. Peter flüstert „viel Glück“, als sie gehen, aber Sirius findet, dass das Schnarchen aus Remus’ Bett entschieden vorgetäuscht klingt. Sie schleichen die Treppe hinunter; der Gemeinschaftsraum scheint überraschend leer zu sein, aber Sirius denkt sich nicht viel dabei, er findet, dass ihm nach allem, was heute passiert ist, ein bisschen Glück zusteht. 

„Guten Abend, meine Herren.“

Sirius spürt, wie James neben ihm erstarrt. Sie drehen sich gleichzeitig um und sehen Professor McGonagall im bequemsten Sessel sitzen, die Hände ordentlich im Schoß gefaltet, den durchdringenden Blick über den Rahmen ihrer Brille auf sie gerichtet.

 _Oh, verdammt._

„Professor“, sagt James in seinem freundlichsten Tonfall und fasst sich schnell. „Du liebe Güte, was für eine Überraschung, ich hatte nicht erwartet, Sie hier zu sehen.“

„Das geht uns beiden so, Potter, obwohl ich zu meinem Bedauern sagen muss, dass ich nicht völlig überrascht bin. Wären Sie so freundlich, mir zu sagen, wo Sie und Mr. Black zu dieser Stunde hingehen?“

Sie weiß es, denkt Sirius. Irgendwie scheint McGonagall es immer zu wissen. Er windet sich, wirft James einen Seitenblick zu. Neben ihm sieht James genauso schuldbewusst aus. Sie beide kennen mittlerweile McGonagall und ihre allsehenden Augen, und Sirius weiß, wann er in der Falle sitzt. Lügen und noch mehr Ärger riskieren oder die Wahrheit sagen und die unvermeidliche Woche Nachsitzen ertragen? Beide Optionen sind nicht besonders großartig. 

Sirius entscheidet sich dafür, der Frage einfach auszuweichen. „Wer hat es Ihnen gesagt? Ich wette, es war Remus, oder?“

McGonagall steht gemächlich auf, wie eine Katze, die sich ausstreckt. „Ich versichere Ihnen, Mr. Black, meine Spione sind Legion, aber Sie tun unrecht daran, Mr. Lupin die Schuld zu geben. Wer es mir gesagt hat spielt keine Rolle.“ Sie starrt unnachgiebig auf sie beide herunter. Sirius versucht, ihren Blick zu erwidern; James schaut schon auf seine Füße. „Nun denn, ich würde sagen je fünfzehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Ihr Verhalten. Duelle werden, wie Sie wissen, in Hogwarts nicht geduldet, ebenso wenig wie das Brechen der Nachtruhe.“ Sirius öffnet den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber McGonagall sagt: „Seien Sie dankbar, dass es nicht mehr ist, Mr. Black, und dass ich es rechtzeitig hierher geschafft habe. Wissen Sie, ich möchte dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnen. Nun, Mr. Potter, seien Sie so gut und begeben sich wieder ins Bett. Ich würde gerne einen Moment alleine mit Mr. Black sprechen.“

James zögert und schaut Sirius mit großen Augen an. Unter McGonagalls Augen hat er jedoch keine andere Wahl, als in den Schlafsaal zurückzukehren und Sirius mit McGonagall alleine zu lassen. Es wird still, während McGonagall ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick mustert, und Sirius versucht, nicht allzu viel herumzuzappeln. _Denk dran, zeig ihr keine Schwäche._

„Warum setzen Sie sich nicht?“ fragt McGonagall.

„Äh. Was?“

„Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Black“, sagt McGonagall brüsk. „Oder wollen Sie lieber stehen und nervös zucken?“

Misstrauisch lässt sich Sirius auf der Lehne des nächsten Sessels nieder. McGonagall setzt sich wieder in ihren Sessel und richtet ihren Zauberstab auf den leeren Kamin; sofort wird der Gemeinschaftsraum von Licht und Wärme durchflutet, als sich das Feuer entzündet.

„Schon besser“, sagt sie. „Nun, Mr. Black – “

„Ich weiß, ich weiß“, sagt er mit dramatischem Seufzen. „Nachsitzen, ja? Ich fürchte, Sie werden mich für Samstag einteilen müssen, Professor; bis dahin bin ich schon verplant, weil ich eine Brille auf Professor Flitwick gehetzt und einer Alraune eine Gehirnerschütterung verpasst habe.“

McGonagall zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich werde so tun, als hätte ich das nicht gehört, Mr. Black. Ich möchte nicht, nun – zu ihren außerschulischen Aktivitäten beitragen.“

„Wollen – wollen Sie nicht? Äh, ach so – dann vergessen Sie besser wieder, was ich über die Brille und die Alraune gesagt hab.“

„Mit Vergnügen“, sagt McGonagall, die plötzlich müde klingt und so, als wäre sie gerne im Bett. Sie nimmt ihre Brille ab, reibt sich die Nasenwurzel und atmet tief durch, bevor sie fortfährt. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Ihre Leistungen hier in Hogwarts sprechen. Sie sind sehr intelligent, Mr. Black, kein Zweifel – ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass Sie so viel mehr erreichen könnten, wenn Sie Ihre Fähigkeiten auf eher… akademische Betätigungen konzentrieren würden und weniger auf… nun, weniger auf Situationen wie die, die Sie eben beschrieben haben und die ich natürlich vergessen habe.“

Sirius rutscht auf der Sessellehne hin und her. McGonagall schiebt sich ihre Brille mit dem Zeigefinger wieder auf die Nase und schaut ihn durchdringend an. 

„Was ich damit sagen will, Mr. Black, ist, dass ich Ihnen raten würde, sich nicht in belanglose Streitereien verwickeln zu lassen, vor allem nicht in solche, die möglicherweise desaströse Konsequenzen haben. Hauskonkurrenz und gesunder Wettstreit sind schön und gut, aber nicht im Übermaß. Haben Sie je darüber nachgedacht, mit Quidditch anzufangen?“

Wortlos schüttelt Sirius den Kopf. Er weiß, dass James immer fast Schaum vorm Mund hat, wenn ein Spiel ansteht und seine ganze Freizeit auf dem Quidditch-Feld verbringt, um für ihr nächstes Spiel zu trainieren; Peter ist Fan einer Mannschaft und sogar Remus war schon bei Spielen, aber Sirius durfte es nie spielen, als er kleiner war. _Hinter Bällen herreiten ist nichts für Blacks_ , wurde ihm oft gesagt, wenn er die Kinder aus der Gegend im Park spielen sah, bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, an denen ihn seine Gouvernante überhaupt in den Park mitnahm. Reiten wurde gefördert, Fechten erwartet, aber Quidditch wurde von Walburga Black als etwas zu lustig für ihre Kinder betrachtet. 

Dann denkt Sirius an Mutters Reaktion, falls er es in die Mannschaft schaffen sollte. 

„Ich denke darüber nach“, sagt er ernst zu McGonagall. 

„Ausgezeichnet“, sagt sie brüsk. „Und denken Sir daran, Mr. Black, manchmal kann man mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern sogar befreundet sein, so seltsam diese Vorstellung auch scheinen mag. Schließlich ist Ihre Familie in Slytherin – Ihr jüngerer Bruder wurde erst Anfang des Jahres dorthin zugeordnet, oder nicht?“

„Ja“, sagt Sirius. „Reggie. Wissen Sie, er ist schon in Ordnung.“

„Für einen Slytherin?“ sagt Professor McGonagall schelmisch.

Sirius grinst. „Für einen kleinen Bruder.“ Er fragt sich plötzlich, ob Regulus für heute Nacht Ärger bekommen hat und fragt: „Wer hat Ihnen denn jetzt von heute Nacht erzählt?“

McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck ist undurchschaubar. „Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass ich es Ihnen nicht sagen werde, Mr. Black.“ Sie steht auf, glättet ihre Gewänder und löscht dann das Feuer. „Es ist spät. Sie sollten im Bett sein. Ich werden Vane sagen, dass er Sie bei den Auswahlspielen am Wochenende erwarten kann. Gute Nacht, Mr. Black.“

::

Sirius wartet am nächsten Morgen am Fuß der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen und ignoriert die verängstigten Blicke, die die Erstklässlerinnen ihm zuwerfen, während sie vorbeihuschen. Dann sieht er den vertrauten Rotton, auf den er gewartet hat, packt sein Opfer am Arm und sagt: „Morgen, Evans. Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?“

Evans macht ihren Arm los. „Was um alles in der Welt willst du, Black?“ fragt sie und schaut ihn angewidert an.

„Wollte nur wissen, ob du gut geschlafen hast, nachdem du den Abend damit verbracht hast, James und mich bei McGonagall zu verpfeifen“, erklärt Sirius.

„Willst du, dass ich ihn verhexe, Lils?“ fragt Mary MacDonald, die hinter ihr die Treppe runter kommt und Sirius böse anfunkelt. 

Evans schaut ihn stirnrunzelnd an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Schon in Ordnung, Mary; er quatscht nur Unsinn wie immer.“ Zu Sirius sagt sie mit einer Ruhe, die ihn fast in den Wahnsinn treibt: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, also könntest du mich vorbeilassen, damit ich zum Frühstück gehen kann – “

„Du hast McGonagall verraten, dass James und ich uns mit deinem liebsten Schniefelus duellieren wollten!“ sagt Sirius.

„Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan, du Blödmann. Warum sollte ich meinem besten Freund Nachsitzen einhandeln wollen? Aber wenn du rauskriegst, wer es war, dann sag ihm bitte von mir danke dafür, dass er so etwas Kindisches verhindert hat.“

Damit macht Evans geschickt einen Schritt an ihm vorbei, hakt sich bei MacDonald unter und gesellt sich zu der Menge von Gryffindors, die aus dem Porträtloch klettern.

::

Der Nächste auf Sirius’ Abschussliste ist Regulus, den er auf dem Weg in die Große Halle abpasst.

„Und, bist du zufrieden mit dir?“ will Sirius wissen und versperrt seinem kleinen Bruder den Weg. „Du hast wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass es ein Riesenspaß ist, Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen zu lassen, obwohl ich neugierig bin; wie viele Punkte hat euch deine kleine Aktion gekostet? Das arme Stundenglas von Slytherin scheint mir dieser Tage nicht besonders voll zu sein. Ich wette, dein kleiner Freund ist nicht allzu zufrieden mit dir, egal wie viel Ärger du mir eingehandelt hast.“

„Ich habe es nicht getan, um dir Ärger einzuhandeln“, widerspricht Regulus und rümpft beleidigt die Nase. „Und wenn du Severus meinst, er ist nicht mein Freund. Ich mag ihn nicht mal besonders. Er ist ein Halbblut, weißt du, und er treibt sich immer mit dieser Schlammblüterin aus deinem Haus herum.“

„Benutz dieses Wort nicht!“

„Mutter und Vater sagen es“, sagt Regulus, richtet sich etwas auf und schaut Sirius trotzig an.

„Ja, tja, Mutter und Vater sind nicht hier, oder, und es ist kein besonders nettes Wort, Reg. Sag doch einfach muggelstämmig, ja?“ Regulus zuckt nur die Schultern und Sirius seufzt, weil er weiß, dass er bei seinem Bruder eine verlorene Schlacht schlägt. Regulus geht gern den Weg des geringsten Widerstands; er richtet sich immer nach ihren Eltern. „Warum hast du es denn dann gemacht? Mich verpetzt? Wenn du nicht mit Snape befreundet bist, hätte ich gedacht, dass du es gern sehen würdest, wenn ich ihn mal ordentlich verfluche, wenn man bedenkt, was deine – ah – Meinung von ihm ist.“

Regulus runzelt die Stirn und schweigt lange Zeit. Gerade als es aussieht, als wollte er antworten, ruft eine Stimme: „Regulus, beeil dich!“ und Regulus springt schuldbewusst auf, als wäre er bei etwas erwischt worden, was er nicht tun soll. Er murmelt Sirius ein hastiges „Wir sehen uns“ zu und schiebt sich an ihm vorbei, um sich zu seinen Freunden an den Slytherintisch zu setzen.

::

„Was wollte er?“ fragt Evan Rosier und wirft Sirius einen misstrauischen Blick zu, bevor er sich neben Regulus setzt. Regulus schüttelt den Kopf und schenkt sich Kürbissaft ein. Neben ihm redet Aegir Wilkes über Severus. 

„Habt ihr sein Gesicht gesehen? Er ist völlig außer sich, sag ich euch. Er hat eine Woche Nachsitzen gekriegt, hab ich gehört. Ich möchte nicht derjenige sein, der ihn angeschwärzt hat, wenn Severus ihn erwischt.“

„Also hat Slughorn nicht gesagt, wer es ihm erzählt hat?“ fragt Evan. 

Aegir zuckt die Schultern. „War wahrscheinlich ein Gryffindor; du weißt ja, wie sie sind. Und die nennen sich mutig. Pah! Ich habe schon mutigere Knuddelmuffs gesehen. Ich wette, es war Potter, oder dieser Lupin; der kommt mir immer ein bisschen zwielichtig vor.“

„Eigentlich schade, wenn ihr mich fragt. Ich hab gehört, dass Severus einen neuen Zauberspruch ausprobieren wollte, den er erfunden haben will!“

„Erfunden? Ein Zweitklässler?“ Aegir sieht skeptisch aus. „Naja, ich glaube nicht, dass der allzu mächtig gewesen wäre. Was meinst du, Regulus?“

Regulus, der die Krakeleien auf Schmierpergament gesehen hat, die Severus mit sich herumträgt, und einen bösen Zauberspruch erkennt, wenn er einen sieht, zuckt nur die Schultern. Über den Rand der Zeitung, die er zu lesen vorgibt, beobachtet er seinen Bruder und dessen Freunde am Gryffindortisch, wo Sirius, wie er weiß, wahrscheinlich gerade darüber jammert, dass Regulus zu einem Lehrer gerannt ist und ihm den ganzen Spaß verdorben hat. Dann denkt er daran, wie Severus seinen Bruder anschaut, erinnert sich an die hingekritzelte Beschwörung und technischen Details von etwas, das Severus _Sectumsempra_ genannt hat, und sagt sich, dass er das Richtige getan hat.


	10. Die Kälte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily und Severus treffen sich in den Weihnachtsferien und unterhalten sich.

_1972, zweiter Weihnachtsfeiertag._

Ein kühler Nebel wirbelt um Lilys Knöchel, als sie nach Spinner’s End geht. Die gepflasterten Straßen sind glatt vor Eis, also läuft sie stattdessen am Straßenrand und unter ihren Stiefeln knistert das von Raureif überzogene Gras. Sie biegt links ab, geht ein schmales, zwischen zwei identische Backsteinhäuser geschmiegtes Gässchen entlang und kommt am anderen Ende gegenüber dem schäbigen Fleck Land wieder heraus, den die Kinder wie die Erwachsenen von Cokeworth nur den „alten Sportplatz“ nennen.

Der alte Sportplatz besteht aus einem kleinen Spielfeld, das spärlich von kahlen Bäumen umstanden und für gewöhnlich mit rauchenden, düster dreinblickenden Teenagern bevölkert ist und hat ansonsten nicht viel vorzuweisen. Eine heruntergekommene Rutsche, nur eine funktionierende Schaukel und ein schon lange verrostetes Karussell dominieren das Bild, aber als sie näher kommt, beginnt Lily zu lächeln – trotz des Ortes, trotz des Windes, der ihr ins Gesicht peitscht, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie ihre Zehen nicht spüren kann – als die einsame Gestalt von Severus in Sicht kommt, der neben der Rutsche steht, die Hände in den Taschen seines schwarzen Mantels vergraben.

Sie hat ihn seit dem letzten Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien nicht mehr gesehen und sie haben nicht gerade friedlich von einander Abschied genommen. Dieser unerträgliche Idiot Black hatte am Bahnsteig in Hogsmeade eine furchtbare Laune und hat Sev ein Bein gestellt, als er zu Lily laufen wollte. Sev ist hingefallen, seine Tinte und Federn haben sich aus seiner Tasche ergossen, und er ist unbeholfen zu Lilys Füßen gelandet. Während den ganzen Bahnsteig entlang Lachen erklungen ist und Lily versucht hat, Sev auf die Füße zu helfen, ist Sev vor Wut dunklerot angelaufen und hat sie weggeschubst und gemurmelt, dass er ihre Hilfe nicht brauche. Black wurde schon von Professor Flitwick ermahnt, der die Schüler zum Zug brachte, und Sev hat nicht zurückgeschlagen. Er ist nur von Lily weggegangen, hat sich zu seinen Slytherin-Freunden gestellt und ist im Zug nicht zu ihr gekommen. 

Aber jetzt hat er sie gesehen und hebt eine Hand zum Gruß, glücklicher als Lily ihn seit Wochen gesehen hat. Lily wünscht sich, dass er immer so sein könnte, so, wie er ist, wenn sie allein sind. So, wie es vor Hogwarts war, bevor sie zugeordnet wurden. Andererseits, denkt sie, hat Severus hier in Cokeworth auch nicht Potter und Black, die ihn ständig provozieren.

(Am Ende der ersten Klasse hat die Fette Dame sie auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum nach einem Streit mit Severus weinen sehen, weil Severus sie beschuldigt hat, „eine von denen“ zu sein, als sie Gryffindor verteidigt hat, nachdem Severus sie alle als einen Haufen Idioten bezeichnet hat. Zugegeben, am selben Morgen hatte Potter Seifenstücke so verzaubert, dass sie Severus verfolgt haben und ihm an den Kopf geklatscht sind, andererseits hatte er das nur getan, weil Sev scheinbar etwas über Blacks Mutter gesagt hatte, wenn man Alice Thorne Glauben schenken durfte. 

„Ich versteh nicht, warum er so gemein sein muss“, hat Lily gesagt.

„Männlicher Stolz, Schätzchen“, hat die Fette Dame wissend gesagt. „Darüber wird er nie hinauswachsen.“

Das befürchtete Lily.)

„Ist dir nicht kalt?“ fragt Lily jetzt, bleibt vor ihrem besten Freund stehen und mustert den dünnen Stoff seines Mantels, die Hose, die ein bisschen zu viel Knöchel zeigt. Lily selbst ist in einen brandneuen Mantel eingepackt, den ihre Mutter ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat, in dicke Handschuhe und ihren Gryffindor-Schal, und sie kann trotzdem die Kälte spüren. „Warum trägst du nicht deine Gewänder? Die müssen doch wärmer sein als das da.“

„Mein Vater mag es nicht, wenn ich Zauberkleidung anhabe. Sagt, ich muss mich anpassen“, sagt Severus, obwohl die bunt zusammengewürfelten Klamotten Lilys Meinung nach dabei nicht helfen, nicht mal im heruntergekommeneren Teil der Stadt. Aber sie weiß, wie Sevs Vater ist, also nickt sie nur und verzieht mitfühlend das Gesicht. „Ist schon in Ordnung“, sagt Severus hastig. „So kalt ist es nicht.“

Männlicher Stolz, in der Tat, denkt Lily.

Sie machen einen Spaziergang am Flussufer entlang. Eis und Müll schwimmen hier und da auf dem trüben Wasser; wie immer dominiert der Schornstein der alten Fabrik den Horizont und nicht zum ersten Mal spürt Lily heftiges Mitleid mit Sev, hütet sich aber, ihm Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sie sind erst in der zweiten Klasse, aber Lily denkt schon manchmal über das Leben nach Hogwarts nach, und darüber, wo er wohl landen wird. Sicher wird er nicht hier im düsteren Spinner’s End bleiben. Lily war noch nie in Sevs Haus, sondern hat es nur vom anderen Ende der Straße aus gesehen – er besteht darauf, dass sie nie weiter mitkommt. Es ist ein Reiheneckhaus mit schmuddeligen Stores vor den schmutzigen Fenstern; Lily kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass es ein Ort ist, an den Sev unbedingt zurückkehren will.

Sie hat seine Mutter erst zweimal gesehen, am Bahnsteig in King’s Cross, als sie Sev zum Zug gebracht hat; Lily hat den Eindruck, dass sie nicht besonders oft das Haus verlässt. Was Mr. Snape betrifft, würde Lily nicht glauben, dass es ihn überhaupt gibt, wenn Sev sich nicht ständig über ihn beschweren würde. Sie weiß, dass Sevs Vater in Cokeworth einen miesen Ruf hat; Lilys eigene Eltern haben besorgte Blicke getauscht, als Lily zu Hause zum ersten Mal den Namen „Snape“ erwähnt hat, und jetzt hütet sie sich, ihren Eltern zu erzählen, mit wem sie sich in den Schulferien trifft. 

Mit alldem im Kopf fragt Lily Sev nicht, wie sein Weihnachtsfest war. Weihnachten in Spinner’s End scheint nicht sehr fröhlich zu sein. 

Er fragt aber nach ihrem und sie zuckt die Schultern. „Es war okay. Vor allem Bücher, und Tunia hat mir Makeup geschenkt.“

„Dieses Zeug, das die ganzen Muggelmädchen tragen?“ sagt Sev verächtlich. „So einen Quatsch hast du nicht nötig.“

Sie machen eine Pause und setzen sich auf eine mit Graffiti besprühte Bank am Flussufer. Sev setzt sich nach vorn gebeugt hin und starrt auf das Wasser, die Hände einmal mehr in den Taschen verborgen. Lily denkt darüber nach, ihm ihren Schal anzubieten, weiß aber, dass er ihn aus schierer Sturheit ablehnen würde, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es ein Gryffindor-Schal ist. 

„Ich hab eine Idee“, sagt Lily fröhlich, setzt sich neben ihn und streckt die Beine vor sich aus. „Wie wär’s, wenn wir nächstes Jahr über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben?“

Sie erwartet, dass er sich über ihren Einfall freut. Stattdessen rümpft er die Nase und sagt: „In den Ferien in der Schule bleiben? Machen das nicht nur die hoffnungslosen Fälle, die, die sonst nirgends hinkönnen?“

„Ich dachte, es könnte lustig werden. Wir würden ein Festessen kriegen, und wir könnten den ganzen Tag miteinander verbringen, nicht nur eine Stunde oder so – “

„Wir könnten sowieso den ganzen Tag miteinander verbringen“, sagt er und sieht sie spitz an. „Wenn du nicht immer gleich wieder zu deiner Familie zurückrennen müsstest.“

„Sev, nicht“, sagt sie und wird rot. „Mach es nicht kaputt.“

„Entschuldigung“, sagt er barsch. „Ich kann einfach nicht über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts bleiben, oder in irgendwelchen anderen Ferien. Meine Mutter hat mich gerne in der Nähe. Ich mag den Gedanken nicht, sie allein zu lassen mit – naja, sie so lange allein zu lassen. Außerdem“, fügt er hinzu und schaut von ihr weg, „sehe ich dich gern außerhalb der Schule.“

„Warum?“ fragt sie mit einem leisen Lachen. „Ich glaube, ich wäre lieber in einem warmen Schloss als hier draußen – “

„Tja, ich nicht“, sagt er kurz und seine Miene verfinstert sich. „In Hogwarts ist es anders. _Du_ bist anders.“

Lily weiß, was als nächstes kommt, und sie spürt schon, wie sie anfängt, sich rechtfertigen zu wollen. Sie zupft an dem Gryffindor-Schal um ihren Hals herum. „Sev, das hatten wir doch schon… nur weil wir in unterschiedlichen Häusern sind, heißt das nicht, dass wir in der Schule nicht befreundet sein können! Du solltest nicht auf diese ganzen Idioten hören. Ich kümmere mich ja auch nicht darum, was Schwachköpfe wie Black und Potter sagen, oder?“

„In Slytherin ist es anders“, murmelt Sev. 

„Warum?“ fährt Lily hoch. „Weil ich muggelstämmig bin?“

„Lily…“

„Nein! Ich bin es langsam leid, Severus. Entweder bin ich deine Freundin oder nicht; du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich in den Ferien meine ganze Zeit mit dir verbringe – Zeit, in der ich eigentlich bei meiner Familie sein will – und dann versuchen, mich zu ignorieren, sobald wir wieder in der Schule sind! Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, was diese ganzen gruseligen Typen in deinem Haus über Menschen wie mich sagen? Es ist widerlich; _sie_ sind widerlich.“

„So schlimm sind sie nicht“, protestiert Sev.

Lily zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Mulciber ist furchtbar! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mit ihm herumhängst. Und Narzissa Black – Sev, sie ist dumm wie Bohnenstroh!“

Sevs Lippen zucken, als wäre er kurz davor zu lächeln, aber dann wird er ernst. „Du bist meine Freundin“, sagt er. 

„Dann benimm dich auch so“, sagt Lily mit einem müden Seufzen. „Ich meine, du bist ein Halbblut. Dein Vater ist ein Muggel – “

„Ich bin nicht stolz darauf!“ schnarrt Sev plötzlich und dann wird er plötzlich noch blasser als gewöhnlich, als er realisiert, was er gerade gesagt hat, und den Ausdruck auf Lilys Gesicht sieht. „Auf ihn“, stammelt er, „ich bin nicht – ich bin nicht stolz auf ihn, wollte ich sagen, Lily – Lily, bleib hier!“

Aber Lily ist schon aufgestanden und geht weg, so schnell sie auf dem vereisten Boden nur kann; einmal rutscht sie aus, fällt fast hin und knickt schmerzhaft mit dem Fuß um – ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, brennend und heiß, aber sie bleibt nicht stehen, bis sie Spinner’s End hinter sich gelassen hat. Sev ist ihr nicht gefolgt. Nicht überraschend, denkt sie traurig, lehnt sich an eine Wand und beugt sich herunter, um ihren Knöchel zu reiben. 

Sie ist noch ein paar Minuten von zu Hause entfernt, kann schon ihre Straße und die fröhlich glitzernde Weihnachtsbeleuchtung an allen Häusern sehen. Sie denkt an den Kuchen, den ihre Mutter am Morgen gebacken hat, als Lily gegangen ist, und an den süßen Zimtgeruch, der durch das Haus gewabert hat. Ihre Großeltern kommen heute Abend aus Leeds zu Besuch. Sie denkt nicht daran, was Sev wohl zu Hause vorfinden wird, versucht es zu verdrängen. 

Sie beginnt, nach Hause zu laufen, als sie ihre Schwester ihre Straße entlang auf sich zukommen sieht. „Da bist du!“ sagt Petunia und packt Lily am Arm. „Ich hab dich überall gesucht. Wo warst du? Du warst nicht – du warst nicht bei _ihm_ , oder?“ Petunia schaut Lily misstrauisch an. 

„Ich war nur spazieren.“

Petunia rollt die Augen. „Schon klar, dass du bei so einem Wetter spazieren gehen musst. Du weißt schon, dass es schneien soll, oder? Komm schon, Oma und Opa sind bestimmt gleich da!“

Lily lächelt und die beiden Schwestern haken sich unter und gehen nach Hause, gerade als die ersten Schneeflocken zu fallen beginnen.


	11. Geheimnisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius durchschaut Remus’ pelziges kleines Problem.

_Januar 1973._

Remus spürt den Mond lang bevor er zu sehen ist. Er hat noch drei Tage, und trotzdem spürt er schon das Ziehen in seinen Knochen, die Muskeln verkrampft wie zu fest gespannter Draht. 

Es gibt Tage, an denen Remus (fast) vergessen kann, was er ist, Tage, an denen ihm nicht alles wehtut und er keine schmerzhaften Krämpfe und Kopfschmerzen hat und zittert; Tage, an denen er mit seinen Freunden lachen und so tun kann, als wäre er normal, an denen er nicht lügen und seine Spuren verwischen muss. Remus ist gut darin, Geheimnisse zu wahren, schließlich ist ihm das von klein auf beigebracht worden, und er kann anderen gut vortäuschen, dass es ihm gut geht, dass er klarkommt. In Hogwarts, wo er sich nicht vor seinen Eltern verstellen muss, ist es leichter, obwohl er in Hogwarts seine Freunde anlügen muss, was ihm in letzter Zeit immer schwerer fällt.

Heute ist keiner der Tage, an denen Remus es vergessen kann. Seine Beine fühlen sich an wie Blei, als er die Steintreppe zur Eulerei hochgeht, und er ist erschöpft und sehnt sich nach seinem Bett, als er es in den runden Raum ganz oben im Turm geschafft hat. Trotzdem muss er seinen Eltern einen Brief schicken, sonst machen sie sich Sorgen, und das tun sie sowieso schon oft genug.

Remus streckt die Hand nach einem Schul-Waldkauz aus und befestigt das Pergament an seinem Bein – das dauert eine Weile, weil der Vogel nicht aufhört, mit den Flügeln zu schlagen und ständig versucht, wegzufliegen. Remus hat schon lange den Verdacht, dass die Eulen wissen, was er ist, und tatsächlich, als er nach oben ins Gebälk schaut, sieht er hunderte bernsteinfarbene Augen, die misstrauisch auf ihn herunterstarren, oder jedenfalls so misstrauisch, wie Eulen es eben können. 

_Reiß dich zusammen, Lupin_ , sagt er sich verärgert, während er den Vogel endlich zum Stillhalten bringt und es schafft, ihm den Brief umzubinden; er fliegt durch das Fenster davon, sobald er ihn loslässt. Remus stützt die Ellbogen auf das steinerne Fenster, wobei er darauf achtet, nicht die frischen Eulenkleckse zu berühren, und stützt das Gesicht in die Hände, während er nach draußen starrt. Von hier oben sieht er die Kronen der Bäume im Wald im Wind schwanken und eine Rauchwolke, die sich stetig über dem Schornstein von Hagrids Hütte kräuselt. Remus schließt die Augen, genießt die frische Luft des frühen Morgens auf seinem Gesicht und lauscht dem sanften Schuhu und dem Flügelschlagen hinter ihm. 

„Tief in Gedanken?“

Remus zuckt zusammen, reißt die Augen auf, wirbelt herum und sieht Sirius, der am oberen Ende der Treppe in der Tür lehnt, ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Wollte dich nicht erschrecken“, sagt er und spaziert ins Zimmer. Er hat eine Pergamentrolle in der Hand, und während er eine Schuleule auswählt, spricht er über die Schulter weiter mit Remus. „Du bist früh auf.“

„Du auch“, sagt Remus. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich am Wochenende jemals vor Mittag rührst.“

Sirius grinst ihn noch einmal an. Er hat seinen Brief sicher an der Eule befestigt, trägt sie jetzt auf seinem Arm zum Fenster und lässt sie losfliegen. „Brief an Andromeda“, erklärt Sirius, der Remus’ Stirnrunzeln bemerkt. „Sie erwartet ein Baby, und ich will auf dem Laufenden bleiben.“

Remus hat Sirius schon öfter über seine Cousine Andromeda reden hören, immer mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Neid in der Stimme. Remus kennt die Geschichte. Die Black, die davongekommen ist. Remus hat den Verdacht, dass Sirius manchmal ganz gern dasselbe tun würde – er hat sich hartnäckig über seine Weihnachtsferien ausgeschwiegen und scheint vor und nach Besuchen in seinem Elternhaus immer in einer furchtbaren Stimmung zu sein – aber Remus hat nicht den Mut, ihn darüber auszufragen. Er weiß besser als die meisten anderen Leute, dass man nicht im Leben anderer herumschnüffeln sollte.

„Wie schön“, sagt Remus, obwohl er bis auf die grundlegenden Dinge wenig Ahnung von Babys hat. Aber das scheint ihm die übliche Reaktion zu sein. 

„Ja, wenn das Baby geboren ist, kann ich sie hoffentlich besuchen. Sie hat mich schon eingeladen, sie und Ted zu besuchen wann immer ich will. Es ist nur, du weißt schon.“ Sirius verstummt und zuckt die Schultern. „Bisschen schwierig, so wie die Dinge im Moment stehen.“ Er hüstelt und sieht Remus dann fragend an, die grauen Augen neugierig. „Also, Mr. Lupin, du hast noch gar nicht erzählt – was machst du zu so früher Stunde hier oben?“ 

„Ich schicke meinen Eltern einen Brief. Du weißt ja, dass sie immer wissen wollen, was so los ist.“

Sirius lacht. „Was glauben deine Eltern denn, was du hier in Hogwarts machst? An den Wänden rumhüpfen und fast aus dem Fenster fallen? Sie scheinen sich ja echt ganz schön Sorgen um dich zu machen.“

„Sie wollen nur auf mich aufpassen“, sagt Remus verlegen, weil er Sirius nicht darauf aufmerksam machen will, dass es für Eltern ein natürlicher Instinkt ist, sich Sorgen zu machen. „Vor allem meine Mum, du weißt schon, sie ist ein Muggel, sie ist nicht – sie versteht nicht immer ganz, wie sicher hier alles ist.“

„Ja, wie geht es deiner Mutter?“ fragt Sirius, ohne den Blick von Remus abzuwenden. Remus findet es ein bisschen verstörend. „Fühlt sie sich besser?“

„Oh“, sagt Remus schwach und spürt, wie sich die gewohnte Wärme unter seinem Kragen ausbreitet. Er mag zwar gut darin sein, aber Remus hasst es zu lügen. „Ihre Krankheit, sie – sie kommt und geht.“

„Also so ähnlich wie der Mond“, sagt Sirius beiläufig und Remus fährt unwillkürlich hoch, seine rechte Hand ballt sich ohne sein Zutun zur Faust und einen qualvollen Moment lang fällt ihm überhaupt nichts ein, was er sagen könnte. Sirius beobachtet ihn genauso aufmerksam wie vorher, aber dann macht er zwei Schritte auf Remus zu und sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln. „Remus – Remus, es ist _okay_. Ich weiß es. Ich weiß, dass du ein Werwolf bist.“ 

Remus öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn dann wieder. Im Grunde weiß er, dass Sirius die Stimme gesenkt hat, aber das Wort kommt ihm trotzdem sehr laut vor, als es draußen ist. Er erwägt kurz, Unwissenheit vorzutäuschen, aber dann kommt ihm ein wunderbarer Gedanke: _Sirius weiß es, und er hat gesagt, dass es okay ist._

Er ringt um die richtigen Worte und bringt schließlich hervor: „Ich – wie?“

„Ich weiß, dass du mir immer zusetzen musst, damit ich meine Hausaufgaben mache, Remus, aber ich bin nicht blöd. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du immer bei Vollmond verschwindest. Deine Mutter ist nicht wirklich krank, oder?“

Remus wirft unwillkürlich einen Blick auf das Steinportal, dass sperrangelweit offen steht, und Sirius’ Gesichtsausdruck wird unerwartet freundlich. Es ist kein Ausdruck, den Remus dort sonst oft sieht, etwas weicher um Augen und Mund.

„Ich versteh schon“, sagt Sirius. „Komm, gehen wir zurück in den Schlafsaal. James und Pete sollten grade beim Frühstück sein. Wir können da drüber reden, wenn dir das lieber ist.“

Remus nickt, immer noch ein wenig benommen, und lässt sich von Sirius zurück zum Gryffindorturm führen.

:: 

Eine Stunde und eine riesige Tafel Honigtopf-Schokolade später starrt Sirius Remus mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. Remus hat ihm endlich alles erzählt – es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert und viele Nachfragen und Ermunterungen waren nötig, wenn Remus stockte – und jetzt bereitet er sich darauf vor, dass Sirius die Wahrheit klar wird, dass er seine Abscheu zeigt, aber Sirius fährt sich nur durchs Haar und pfeift leise durch die Zähne.

„Remus, Kumpel – Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das alles über ein Jahr vor uns geheim gehalten hast.“

Er klingt nicht verletzt, nur verblüfft, und Remus zuckt die Schultern. „Ich wollte niemanden anlügen. Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass es so sicherer wäre. Ich wollte es euch erzählen, euch allen, ich hab nur – ich konnte den Gedanken daran nicht ertragen, was ihr alle sagen würdet, wenn ihr wüsstet, dass ihr euch die ganze Zeit das Zimmer mit einem Monster geteilt habt.“

Sirius blickt abrupt auf. „Sag das nicht. Ich kenne Monster, und du bist ganz bestimmt keins.“

„Sirius, es ist sehr lieb, dass du das sagst, aber ehrlich –“

„Ich mein’s ernst, Remus. Nenn dich nie so.“

Remus rutscht auf dem Bett hin und her und starrt auf den rot und golden gemusterten Bezug hinunter. „Wissen James und Peter es auch?“

„Vielleicht“, sagt Sirius. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie es auch rausgekriegt haben. Ich wollte nicht mit ihnen darüber reden, bevor ich es mit dir besprochen hatte. Warum, du machst dir doch keine Sorgen, oder?“ Remus schweigt und Sirius lacht ein bisschen. „Remus, es wird sie nicht kümmern. Wir sind deine Freunde. Du wirst also einmal im Monat pelzig, na und – wir haben alle unsere schlechten Tage.“

„Sirius, bitte“, sagt Remus leise. „Das ist kein Witz.“

„Entschuldige, es ist nur – ich glaube, du bist zu streng mit dir. Du bist nicht schuld an dem, was passiert ist; es ist scheiße, aber du kannst nichts dafür. Du solltest dich nicht dafür bestrafen.“ Er beugt sich vor und legt Remus eine Hand auf die Schulter. Remus zuckt bei der Berührung zusammen, aber Sirius lässt seine Hand, wo sie ist und drückt nur einmal kurz Remus’ Schulter, bevor er den Arm sinken lässt. „Ich wünschte, du hättest es mir früher gesagt, aber ich verstehe, warum du es nicht getan hast. Willst du, dass wir zusammen mit James und Peter reden?“

Remus traut es sich nicht zu, zu sprechen, und nickt stattdessen. Er wusste, dass er hier in Hogwarts Freunde hat; er wusste nur bis jetzt noch nicht, wie stark Freundschaft sein kann, dass das mehr bedeuten könnte, als zusammen in die Küche schleichen und im Unterricht Notizen austauschen und einander auf dem Quidditchfeld anfeuern. Er wusste vorher nicht so recht, wie es sich _anfühlt_ , aber jetzt, als er Sirius anschaut, fühlt er es, und Remus schenkt ihm ein zittriges Lächeln.

„Danke, Sirius.“

Sirius grinst. „Gar kein Problem. Hey, was wollen wir wetten, dass dem alten Petey der Kopf platzt?“

::

Peters Kopf platzt nicht. Er wird allerdings sehr blass und Remus entgeht nicht, wie er sich in seinem Betttuch festkrallt, das Laken fest in der Hand, den Mund zu einem komischen kleinen „o“ der Überraschung geformt. James wird nur sehr still und schaut regelmäßig von Sirius zu Remus und wieder zurück, als würde er versuchen, herauszufinden, ob das hier ein Scherz ist. 

Remus ist dankbar, dass Sirius an seiner Seite ist und die beiden anderen anstarrt, bis sie wegschauen. Remus selbst fühlt sich für das hier alleine nicht ganz mutig genug. _Ich bin kein Gryffindor_ , denkt er. _Ich hätte mich mehr um Ravenclaw bemühen sollen._

„Du meinst es ernst“, sagt James schließlich und lässt seinen Blick auf Remus ruhen. „Du meinst es wirklich ernst. _You're actually serious_.“

Einen Moment lang herrscht Schweigen. Alle drei starren ihn an, und Remus weiß, dass das hier etwas ist, wovor ihn niemand retten kann, etwas, das er allein tun muss. Er richtet sich ein wenig auf. _Jetzt oder nie, Lupin._

„Eigentlich ist _er_ Sirius“, sagt Remus. „Ich bin ein Werwolf.“

Sirius wirft den Kopf zurück und lacht so heftig, dass er sich an den nächsten Bettpfosten lehnen muss. Sogar Peter fängt an zu kichern und nach einem Augenblick lächelt James reumütig und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Okay, den hab ich mir selber eingehandelt. Ich kann es nur einfach nicht – ich meine, ausgerechnet – Remus Lupin, ein Werwolf!“

„Man sagt, es sind immer die stillen“, flüstert Peter theatralisch und hat schon wieder mehr Farbe im Gesicht.

„Da hast du verdammt recht!“

James und Peter lächeln ihn jetzt beide an, und Sirius wischt sich echte Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln, immer noch an den Bettpfosten gelehnt.

Remus hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so sein würde, es jemandem zu erzählen (um die Wahrheit zu sagen hätte er nicht gedacht, dass er es jemals jemandem erzählen würde, Punkt). Noch unglaublicher als die Tatsache, dass seine Freunde sein Geheimnis so gut aufnehmen, dass sie tatsächlich darüber lachen, ist, wie schnell danach alles wieder beim Alten ist. Sie gehen zu viert runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es ist ziemlich voll, weil es dieses Wochenende draußen ziemlich kühl ist und kein Quidditchspiel ansteht, aber sie ergattern einen Platz neben dem Feuer. Peter holt sein Schachbrett hervor, um gegen James zu spielen, während Remus und Sirius sich neben Marlene McKinnon aufs Sofa setzen.

„Na, alles klar, Jungs?“ sagt sie und schaut von ihrem Buch auf. „Wo wart ihr vier denn? Habt ihr schon wieder Unfug ausgeheckt?“

„Weiß gar nicht, was du meinst“, sagt James unschuldig, schaut auf und blinzelt Marlene treuherzig an, bevor er schnell einen von Peters Bauern schlägt.

„Spar dir diese Nummer, James Potter. Ich bin dagegen immun.“ Sie legt ihr Buch weg und beugt sich zu ihnen. „Kommt schon, ihr Jungs seht aus, als hättet ihr was angestellt. Spuckt’s aus, sonst hetz ich euch Alice auf den Hals“, sagt sie und deutet auf die Vertrauensschülerin aus der fünften, die in der Nähe sitzt.

Sirius schnaubt. „Ja, versuch ruhig, sie von Frank loszureißen. Wir könnten hier drüben eine Stinkbombe loslassen und sie würde es nicht merken, wenn sie mit ihm redet.“

„Ich bin nicht taub, Black“, ruft Alice quer durchs Zimmer und zeigt ihm den Mittelfinger, ohne ihr Gespräch mit ihrem Freund zu unterbrechen.

Peter blickt konzentriert auf das Schachbrett, die Stirn in Falten, eine Hand zögerlich nach einem seiner Springer ausgestreckt. Er wirft Remus einen Blick zu, welcher den Kopf schüttelt, und Peter zieht seine Hand zurück und kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum. James lässt ihn machen und dreht sich zu Marlene um.

„Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber wir waren heute alle ziemlich untypisch unschuldig. Naja, außer Remus hier natürlich“, sagt er und blinzelt Remus übertrieben auffällig zu. 

„Ach was“, spottet Marlene. „Das kleine Lämmchen?“

„Wie bitte?“ sagt Remus leicht entrüstet.

„Du bist ein bisschen, du weißt schon, wie ein Lämmchen“, sagt Marlene, und zu Remus größter Verlegenheit beugt sie sich tatsächlich vor und kneift ihn in die Wange. 

„Flauschig“, murmelt Peter abwesend, immer noch das Schachbrett studierend. 

James und Sirius lachen laut, was durch Marlenes leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck noch verstärkt wird. Remus weiß, dass sein Ego von dieser Unterhaltung etwas angekratzt sein sollte, aber sein Körper fühlt sich zum ersten Mal heute entspannt an, die Sorgen, die der Mond mit sich bringt, sind vergessen, und ihm wird klar, wie gut es sich anfühlt, ein Geheimnis endlich zu teilen.


	12. Toujours Pur

_Liebste Zissy,_

_zuallererst hoffe ich, dass es dir gut geht. Ich weiß, dass bald die UTZ-Prüfungen anstehen; ich habe das als harte Zeit in Erinnerung, Kopf hoch und denk daran: Auch das geht vorbei!_

_Du hast nicht auf meine letzte Eule geantwortet, aber ich wollte dich auf dem Laufenden halten. Uns wurde gesagt, dass das Baby ein Mädchen wird; wir sind außer uns vor Freude, aber Ted ist nicht besonders angetan von den Namen, die ich ausgesucht habe, also sind Vorschläge willkommen. Sie soll Mitte Mai zur Welt kommen und mein Angebot steht noch: Ich würde dich gern sehen, Zis, und ich wünsche mir sehr, dass meine Tochter ihre Tante kennenlernt. Du wärst uns jederzeit mehr als willkommen._

_Wie laufen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen? Wie seltsam es mir vorkommt, dass meine kleine Schwester bald heiraten soll!_

_Ich denke oft an dich und hoffe, dass du vor allem glücklich bist._

_Bitte schreib mir._

_In Liebe,  
A._

Narzissa hat den Brief von ihrer Schwester schon den ganzen Tag in der Tasche ihrer Gewänder. Die Worte brennen sich wie Feuer durch den Stoff und prägen sich wie Brandzeichen in ihre Haut. Versteckt in der abgelegensten Ecke der Bibliothek, weit weg von Madam Pinces neugierigen Blicken, holt sie den Brief wieder heraus und starrt ihn an, obwohl sie die Worte mittlerweile schon auswendig kennt. 

Es ist zum Verzweifeln typisch für Andromeda, dass sie ihr schreibt, als wäre nichts passiert. Ihre Schwester ist so stur, wie es nur geht. Die ersten beiden Briefe, die sie bekommen hat, hat Narzissa verbrannt, ohne sie zu öffnen, als sie die Handschrift erkannt hat, und auf alle anderen hat sie nicht geantwortet, selbst nachdem ihre Neugier die Oberhand gewonnen und sie sie gelesen hat. Ihr Schweigen hat Andromeda keineswegs abgeschreckt und sie schreibt ihr immer noch mindestens einmal im Monat und informiert Narzissa über ihr Leben, als ob ein paar Wörter auf Pergament die Wunden heilen könnten, die sie geschlagen hat. Immer wenn Narzissa etwas Neues über das Leben ihrer älteren Schwester erfährt, fühlt es sich an, als stieße Andromeda das Messer noch ein Stück tiefer hinein und hielte Narzissa ihre Schande ins Gesicht, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wie unwohl Narzissa sich dabei fühlt. Durch und durch Andromeda, denkt Narzissa bitter, nicht in der Lage, zu verstehen, wie sich ihre Handlungen auf andere auswirken.

Als sie kleiner waren, vor allem nachdem Bella nach Hogwarts gegangen war, waren Andromeda und Narzissa einander sehr nahe. Sie haben sich gezankt und gestritten, wie es wohl alle Schwestern mit so geringem Altersunterschied tun, aber Andromeda hat Narzissa nachts in ihr Bett gelassen und ihr die Geschichten erzählt, die Narzissa am liebsten mochte; die über das in einen Turm gesperrte Mädchen mit dem goldenen Haar, das weiter wuchs, egal wie oft die böse Muggelfrau versuchte, es abzuschneiden, und wie das Mädchen schließlich sein Haar für einen schönen Zauberer herunterließ, der gekommen war, sie zu retten. Andromedas Geschichten waren immer besser als Bellas und sie gingen immer gut aus, wohingegen Bella die gruseligen Geschichten bevorzugte, die bei der kleinen Narzissa immer die Angst zurückließen, dass Muggelkinder ins Haus einbrechen, sie in den Ofen sperren und braten würden. 

Narzissa schaute zu Bellatrix auf und bewunderte sie sehr, aber es war Andromeda, nach der Narzissa am meisten weinte, als es für sie an der Zeit war, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, sodass Narzissa ganz alleine zu Hause zurückblieb und nur gelegentlich Sirius und Regulus zur Gesellschaft hatte, was schön und gut war, aber sie waren keine _Schwestern_ und sie wollten ganz sicher nie ihre Geschichten hören.

In diesem ersten Jahr ihrer Trennung schrieben sie einander oft; Andromeda erzählte ihr von ihrem Leben in Hogwarts und wie toll es war und Narzissa erzählte Andromeda von all den Partys, zu denen Mutter sie mitnahm, und all den furchtbaren, doofen Jungs, mit denen sie sich unterhalten musste. ( _Nächstes Jahr, wenn du nach Hogwarts kommst_ , schrieb Andromeda, _kannst du lernen, wie man sie alle in Frösche verwandelt. Dann kannst du einen küssen und ihn zu deinem Prinzen machen!_ )

Es hat Narzissa immer beruhigt, ihrer Schwester zu schreiben. Selbst jetzt juckt es sie in den Fingern, eine Feder zur Hand zu nehmen und zu antworten, aber sie weiß, dass das nicht geht.

Sie versteht nicht, warum Andromeda sie verlassen hat. Mutter und Vater hätten ihr eine gute Partie verschafft, jemanden, der einer Black würdig ist, und dann wären Narzissa und Bella ihre Brautjungfern gewesen, so wie sie es sich immer ausgemalt hatten, als sie klein waren und Hochzeit gespielt haben. 

Narzissa denkt an ihre eigene Hochzeit, an den Platz, der jetzt leer bleiben wird, wie die leere Stelle auf dem Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum im Grimmauldplatz. Und wenn Narzissa und Lucius Kinder haben, was dann? Seit sie mit Lucius verlobt ist, hat sie das Bild vor Augen, wie ihre blonden Kinder in den Gärten des Herrenhauses der Malfoys mit Andromedas und Bellatrix’ Söhnen und Töchtern spielen, während die Schwestern sich entspannen und wieder wie kleine Mädchen tratschen. Sie hat gedacht, dass ihre Kinder ihren Cousins und Cousinen so nahestehen würden wie sie Sirius und Regulus, und es tut ihr im Herzen weh, wenn sie sich vorstellt, dass ihre zukünftigen Kinder allein und ohne eine Kindheit wie die, die Narzissa genossen hat, aufwachsen werden, und alles, weil ihre Schwester so egoistisch ist.

Was Bellatrix betrifft, ist sich Narzissa nicht sicher, wann (wenn überhaupt) sie und Rodolphus Kinder haben wollen: sie scheinen beide viel zu sehr mit ihrer neuen Bewegung beschäftigt zu sein, und wenn sie an Bellas Gutenachtgeschichten denkt, denkt Narzissa, dass sie vielleicht nicht für das Muttersein gemacht ist. Bei Andromeda war sie sich aber immer sicher, hatte sie sich zusammen als schwangere Damen vorgestellt, die lachen und sich über Rückenschmerzen und seltsame Gelüste beschweren.

Andromeda wird eine gute Mutter sein, denkt sie, unterdrückt dann schnell den Gedanken und schaut sich verstohlen in der Bibliothek um, als erwarte sie, dass Mutter oder Vater auftauchen und sie für so eine Idee schelten. Es geht sie nichts mehr an, was für eine Mutter ihre Schwester sein wird, jetzt, wo sie sich dafür entschieden hat, Halbblüter und Abschaum in die Familie hinein zu gebären. 

Narzissa seufzt leise und richtet ihren Zauberstab auf den vor ihr ausgebreiteten Brief. „ _Lacero_ “, sagt sie und das Pergament reißt sich vor ihren Augen in Stücke. Sie lässt sie mit einem weiteren Tippen ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden und zieht das dicke Buch, das sie eigentlich lesen soll, zu sich. 

Es hilft nichts; egal wie sehr sie versucht, sich zur konzentrieren, sie kann es einfach nicht. Sie reibt sich die Augen; sie spürt, wie sich von ihren Schläfen aus Kopfschmerzen ausbreiten. Ich kann morgen immer noch lernen, sagt sie sich, und beschließt, zurück in den Kerkerraum der Slytherins zu gehen. Vielleicht schreibt sie Lucius; das heitert sie normalerweise auf. Oder vielleicht kriecht sie einfach ins Bett und vergisst, dass heute je passiert ist.

Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie keins von beiden tut. Sie hat erst zwei Schritte in den Gemeinschaftsraum gemacht, als sie einen vertrauten Schopf dunkles Haar entdeckt, der sich angestrengt über eine Pergamentrolle beugt.

„Guten Abend, Cousin“, sagt sie und Regulus zuckt zusammen. „Du solltest dich nicht so überrumpeln lassen“, fügt sie hinzu, geht um das dunkelgrüne Sofa herum, setzt sich neben ihn und schielt auf sein Papier. „Hausaufgaben?“

„Aufsatz für Verwandlung“, sagt Regulus und verzieht das Gesicht. „Drei Rollen Pergament. McGonagall ist bösartig.“

Narzissa lächelt. „Ich hatte schon lang meine Vermutungen. Brauchst du Hilfe?“

„Ich, äh, ist schon okay – es ist nicht besonders gut.“

„Ich bin deine Cousine, Reggie“, sagt Narzissa, zieht ihm das Papier weg und überfliegt es. „Es ist bestimmt – oh. Naja, nein, das ist nicht besonders gut.“

Regulus stöhnt. „Ich versteh einfach nicht mal die Hälfte von dem, was sie erzählt! Sie hat mir Nachhilfe von _Gryffindors_ angedroht.“

Er schaut kläglich zu ihr hoch und sie tätschelt sein Knie, während sie immer noch seinen Aufsatz durchliest.

„Welchen Teil verstehst du denn nicht?“

„Den Teil, wo der Fingerhut plötzlich ein Flaschendeckel werden muss“, sagt Regulus gereizt. „Wenn er als Fingerhut glücklich ist, warum soll man ihn dann zwingen, sich zu verändern? Vielleicht will er kein Flaschendeckel sein.“

„Du solltest eine Kampagne starten“, sagt Narzissa und lächelt über seinen Trotz. „Einen Einmannkreuzzug für die Rechte unbelebter Objekte.“ Er schaut sie finster an, rote Flecken tauchen auf seinen Wangenknochen auf und sie sagt, „Naja, da hast du schon dein erstes Problem: deine Einstellung zu der ganzen Sache. Du darfst nicht daran denken, was das Objekt _ist_ , nur daran, was es werden soll. Stell es dir vor als ein… Überschreiten von Grenzen, ein Erreichen seiner wahren Bestimmung, wenn man so will. Wenn du Probleme hast, die Theorie zu verstehen, ist ein bisschen Nachhilfe vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht.“

Regulus sieht skeptisch aus. „Von Gryffindors? Kannst du das nicht machen? Ich verstehe es besser, wenn du es machst.“

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte, mein Schatz, aber ich habe im Moment alle Hände voll zu tun. Warte, bis du in der Siebten bist, dann fängt die Arbeit richtig an. Sagen wir so: Ich sehne mich nach der Zeit, als ich nur drei Rollen Pergament schreiben musste.“

„Das ist ja ermutigend“, grummelt Regulus. 

„Bleib dran“, sagt Narzissa. „Du bist ein Black, natürlich bist du in allem brillant, und wenn nicht – tja. Versuch’s einfach und mogel dich durch, bis du brillant wirst, und zeig niemandem, dass du je an dir gezweifelt hast.“

„Machst du das so? Dich durchmogeln?“ fragt Regulus, nimmt sein Pergament und rollt es zusammen, während er Narzissa neugierig anschaut. 

Sie wirft ihr Haar zurück. „Das bleibt mein Geheimnis, kleiner Cousin.“

Sie lehnt sich an, überschlägt die Beine und beobachtet Regulus, der damit beschäftigt ist, seinen Aufsatz in seiner Tasche zu verstauen. Sie denkt kurz darüber nach, ihn zu fragen, ob er auch von Andromeda gehört hat – sie ist ziemlich sicher, dass sie Sirius schreibt, und völlig sicher, dass sie Bella _nicht_ kontaktiert hat, aber sie weiß, dass es nur zu Gefühlsausbrüchen führen wird, wenn sie einen von beiden darauf anspricht.

Regulus ist anders, in vielem ihr selbst ähnlicher. Sie sind beide die Stilleren, die Jüngeren, die, die im Schatten ihrer älteren Geschwister stehen. Sie sind diejenigen, die die Verantwortung für die Familie werden tragen müssen, während alle anderen mit Politik und Rebellion beschäftigt sind. So sehr Narzissa sich auch einredet, dass Sirius’ Benehmen nur jugendlicher Übermut ist, über den er bald hinwegkommen wird – sie weiß, dass er seine Familie nicht ernst nimmt. In ihrem tiefsten Inneren fürchtet sie, dass Sirius ein verlorener Fall ist; er wird Regulus’ Andromeda sein. Regulus wird derjenige sein, der zurückbleibt, genau wie sie.

Sie müssen zusammenhalten.

„Warum schaust du mich so an?“ fragt Regulus vorsichtig und fährt sich nervös durch das Haar, eine Geste, die sie so sehr an Sirius erinnert, dass sich Narzissa der Magen zusammenzieht. 

Geschwister sollten zusammen sein; zwei Hälften eines Ganzen sollten einfach nicht voneinander getrennt werden. 

„Es ist nichts, mein Schatz. Gar nichts.“

Sie lehnt sich über das Sofa, nimmt die Hand ihres Cousins und drückt sie fest. Regulus schaut sie verwirrt an, stellt aber keine Fragen. Sie wird ihn nicht nach Andromeda fragen: Er soll von so etwas nicht bedrückt werden. Fürs erste soll das Wichtigste in seinem Leben ruhig ein Essay sein. Außerhalb der Schlossmauern sind viel schlimmere Dinge und die Jahre vergehen zu schnell. Narzissa Black schwört sich, dass sie Regulus davor beschützen wird, solange sie kann.

Sie wird ihn nicht auch noch verlieren.


	13. Die Anfänge eines Plans

_Frühjahr 1972._

Sirius hat den Nachthimmel schon immer gehasst.

In London, wo die Luft voll von Smog ist, ist es nicht so schlimm, aber in Hogwarts ist der Himmel weit und unentrinnbar, die Heimat von tausend Sternen, und jeder blinkt auf ihn herab und erinnert ihn an sein Zuhause.

Manche Leute verbinden den Himmel mit einem Gefühl von Freiheit, von Grenzenlosigkeit; wenn Sirius aufschaut, fühlt er, wie das Gewicht von Erwartungen ihn bedrängt, ihn in die Enge treibt. Die Sterne werden zu den Augen seiner Vorfahren, die auf ihn herunterschauen wie Feuerbälle des Zorns. Sie sind schon lange tot, und doch hinterlassen sie einen Eindruck. 

Die Sternbilder wurden ihm von Kindheit an beigebracht. In klaren Nächten nahm Walburga ihn und Regulus mit nach draußen und sie mussten ihr die Namen aufsagen (die richtigen Namen natürlich, nicht so einen albernen Muggelunfug wie „Der große Wagen“), bis beide Jungen in der kalten Nachtluft in ihren Gewändern zitterten. 

Sirius ist schon seit der allerersten Stunde Klassenbester in Astronomie, was seiner Ansicht nach ein guter Grund ist, sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen, weil er es so oft schwänzt. 

Die Black-Brüder sind nach zwei der hellsten Sterne am Himmel benannt; Sirius ist der hellste, womit er vor Reggie angegeben hat, als sie klein waren und ihm solche Dinge noch wichtig erschienen. James findet die Black-Vornamen zum Schießen („Wie, hast du vielleicht einen Großonkel Ur-Anus?“ hatte er in der ersten Klasse gelacht und wollte nicht auf Remus hören, als der ihn darauf hinweisen wollte, dass Uranus ein Planet ist). Aber Sirius weiß, dass die Wahl seines Namens mehr war als nur Reinblüter-Großtuerei: seine Eltern hatten Pläne für ihn, Pläne, die des Black-Erben würdig waren. 

Der beste und hellste in ihrem Sternhaufen, das war es, was Sirius hätte sein sollen.

::

Über den Mond hatte er nie besonders viel nachgedacht. Sterne waren prachtvoll, Ehrfurcht gebietend. Der Mond war einfach nur… da. Er hatte sich nie die Zeit genommen, sich über seine Kraft Gedanken zu machen oder seine Phasen nachzuverfolgen. 

Und dann sagt Remus, dass er ein Werwolf ist, und der Mond kann hingehen, wo der Pfeffer wächst, genau wie alle anderen Himmelskörper auch. Sirius beginnt, in Astronomie aufzupassen, verfolgt die Bahn des Mondes, wartet auf jede neue Phase.

Der erste Vollmond, nachdem Remus es ihnen allen gesagt hat, ist der schlimmste. Sirius hat nicht viel Erfahrung damit, sich um andere Sorgen zu machen, und er ist sich sicher, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie diese quälende, panische Sorge gespürt hat. Er bleibt mit James und Peter auf; keiner von ihnen spricht seine Gedanken aus, aber das müssen sie auch nicht; Sirius sieht es auf Peters gerunzelter Stirn und in James’ zusammengepresstem Mund.

Am nächsten Morgen, als sie Remus im Krankenflügel besuchen, wirkt Remus recht amüsiert darüber, wie besorgt sie alle sind – so amüsiert man eben aussehen kann, wenn man gerade kreidebleich ist und sich übergibt.

„Ich hab das schon lange ohne euch gemacht“, sagt er matt, bevor er in den Schlaf sinkt, und Sirius verspricht, dass er es nie wieder ohne sie durchmachen wird. 

::

Es wird zum Ritual. Jeder von ihnen versucht auf seine eigene Art, damit zurecht zu kommen. Peter kaut wie besessen auf seinen Fingernägeln herum, James fährt sich so oft durchs Haar, dass es aussieht, als würde er es demnächst ausreißen, und Sirius geht im Schlafsaal auf und ab, bis James schwach scherzt, dass er noch Abdrücke im Fußboden hinterlassen wird. 

„Ich hasse es einfach, mich so hilflos zu fühlen“, vertraut Sirius James eines Morgens an, als sie ihre üblichen Plätze an Remus’ Bett eingenommen haben. 

Remus schläft und Peter auch; er hat den Kopf auf Remus’ Decke gelegt und der Mund trielt ihm ein wenig. Madam Pomfrey ist in der Nähe und behält die Uhr im Auge; sie hat seit dem ersten Mal nicht mehr versucht, ihre Besuche zu verhindern, aber sie achtet darauf, dass sie zum Unterricht gehen, wenn es Zeit ist.

„Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können“, sagt James niedergeschlagen. 

„Es ist scheiße“, sagt Sirius, mit leiser Stimme, damit Remus nicht aufwacht. „Was er durchmachen muss, James – hast du schon mal ein Buch über Werwolfverwandlungen gelesen?“

„Du solltest dich nicht mit diesem Zeug quälen, Sirius. Remus hat selber gesagt, dass das meiste davon von Verrückten erfunden worden ist, die wollen, dass sie alle ausgerottet werden, und nicht von Betroffenen selber geschrieben.“

Bei dem Wort „ausgerottet“ ist Sirius bleich geworden, sein besorgter Blick auf Remus gerichtet. Er fühlt sich sehr klein im Angesicht eines Problems, für das er keine Lösung hat. 

„Ich wünschte nur, wir könnten ihm helfen.“

„Es ist schon Hilfe genug, dass wir für ihn da sind“, sagt James und legt beruhigend eine Hand auf Sirius’ Rücken. 

Die Glocke läutet und es klingt, als wäre sie eine Million Meilen entfernt. Peter schreckt auf, aber Remus schläft zum Glück weiter.

„Zeit für den Unterricht, Kinder“, sagt Madam Pomfrey sanft.

„Sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass wir da waren?“

„Er weiß es immer, Mr. Black.“

::

An diesem Abend geht es Remus immer noch nicht gut und er muss noch eine Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen, und als Sirius ihn besuchen will, ist Madam Pomfrey so streng wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Black, aber er braucht wirklich Ruhe – schauen Sie mich nicht so an, morgen ist er wieder kerngesund, aber heute Abend müssen Sie ihn schlafen lassen. Gute Nacht.“

Im Gemeinschaftsraum starrt Sirius durch das Fenster mit finsterer Miene den Mond an. James und Peter beobachten ihn argwöhnisch vom Sofa aus.

„Davon, dass du ihn finster anschaust, wird er nicht weggehen“, sagt James, und Sirius widersteht dem Drang, ihm ein Buch an den Kopf zu werfen.

„Ich weiß. Ich denke nur nach. Es muss doch irgendwas geben, irgendwas, was jemand übersehen hat…“

„Sirius.“ James klingt müde, und zurecht. Ein Werwolf als Freund bringt den Schlafrhythmus völlig durcheinander. „Wenn ausgebildete Medimagier und Zaubertränkemeister und Astronomen und wer nicht noch alles kein Heilmittel gefunden haben, dann wird ein Zweitklässler, der die Schulbibliothek durchstöbert, auch nicht viel helfen.“

„Halt die Klappe, Potter.“

„Du bist nur sauer, weil du weißt, dass ich recht hab.“

„Nein, ich bin sauer, weil einer meiner Freunde ein Werwolf ist und es den anderen nicht wirklich einen Dreck zu scheren scheint –“

„Natürlich kümmert es mich, du Volltrottel, ich habe nur die Situation akzeptiert –“

„Na dann entschuldige bitte, dass wir nicht alle einfach akzeptieren wollen, dass jemand was für unseren Freund tun muss –“

„Ist schon schade, dass wir nicht wirklich bei ihm sein können, oder“, sagt Peter, größtenteils zu sich selbst; er ist es gewohnt, abzuschalten, wenn sie sich streiten. „Also, sowas wie die Nacht mit ihm verbringen, ihn beruhigen oder so.“

James rollt theatralisch die Augen. „Genau, Peter, lassen wir uns alle von dem verdammten großen Werwolf den Kopf abreißen, was für eine grandiose Idee!“

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, wenigstens versucht er nachzudenken, im Gegensatz zu anderen –“

„Ach um Merlins Willen, krieg dich wieder ein, Black –“

„Dann ist es eigentlich schade, dass wir nicht alle Wölfe sind – dann würde er uns nicht den Kopf abreißen wollen. Oder doch?“ Peter sieht nachdenklich aus. „Kümmern Werwölfe andere Werwölfe, weiß das wer?“

„Ist mir um ehrlich zu sein ziemlich egal – ich hab schon genug Stress mit einem Werwolf, ganz zu schweigen von einem ganzen Rudel“, murmelt James, aber Sirius wirbelt mit so viel Schwung herum, dass er bei dem Versuch, Peter anzuschauen, fast über seine Gewänder stolpert.

„Halt die Klappe, James. Halt einfach die Klappe. Peter, was hast du grade gesagt?“

Sirius’ Gesicht ist sehr nah an Peters, der nervös auf dem Sofa zurückweicht. „Äh. Dass ich mich nicht mit Werwolfbeziehungen auskenne?“

„Nein, nein, du riesengroßer genialer Idiot, nicht das – das andere“, sagt Sirius und ein Lächeln beginnt sich auf sein Gesicht zu schleichen, das Peter wenn überhaupt noch geschockter aussehen lässt.

„Dass wir Wölfe sein müssten? Das war nicht ernst gemeint“, stammelt Peter erschrocken. „Ich mag Remus und so, aber ich werde kein Werwolf, nur damit er einmal im Monat jemanden hat, mit dem er kuscheln kann –“

Sirius hebt die Hand und bringt Peter mitten im Stammeln zum Schweigen, und jetzt hat er eindeutig ein Glitzern in den Augen.

James schaut seinen besten Freund mit verengten Augen an. „Sirius, woran denkst du?“

„Ich denke, dass ich dich küssen könnte, Peter Pettigrew.“

Peter quietscht und duckt sich, als Sirius versucht, genau das zu tun, und sich auf den blonden Jungen auf dem Sofa wirft. Es folgt ein Gerangel aus Gliedmaßen und Kissen und schließlich ein nasses Schmatzgeräusch und Sirius springt auf, die Haare völlig durcheinander und wie ein Irrer grinsend, bevor er zum Porträtloch stürmt und ruft, dass er in die Bibliothek geht.

Peter schafft es, sich aufzurichten, rot im Gesicht und mit Spucke auf der Wange. „Was zur Hölle war das?“ will er wissen. „Er kann jetzt nicht in die Bibliothek schleichen, er wird noch erwischt!“

James schüttelt nur den Kopf. Er ist sich nicht sicher, was Sirius vorhat, aber er ist ziemlich sicher, dass es wahrscheinlich gegen die Regeln verstößt, und wenn Sirius einmal eine seiner berüchtigten Ideen hat, wird ihn so eine Kleinigkeit wie Erwischtwerden nicht aufhalten.


	14. Von Partys und Elfen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Ende der zweiten Klasse.

_Juni 1973._

Remus ist voller als je zuvor. Er fühlt sich, als wäre er halb Junge, halb Nachtisch; es ist das Festessen am Ende des Schuljahrs und er findet, dass er es nur ein bisschen übertrieben hat, wenn man bedenkt, dass er jetzt fast drei Monate lang nicht mehr so gutes Essen bekommen wird. Seine Mutter, die gute Seele, gibt sich Mühe, obwohl manche ihrer kulinarischen Experimente eher zweifelhaft sind und Remus glaubt, dass sich sein Dad, wenn man ihn ließe, nur von Tee und Gebäck ernähren würde.

„Hör auf, meinen Nachtisch so gierig anzuschauen, Lupin“, sagt James, der ihm gegenübersitzt.

„Hab ich doch gar nicht“, sagt Remus, obwohl er ganz genau weiß, dass das gelogen ist. 

James sieht ihn misstrauisch an, legt schützend eine Hand um seine Schüssel und murmelt etwas von unnatürlichen Stoffwechseln. 

„Lass noch ein bisschen Platz, Moony“, sagt Sirius gutgelaunt und Remus schafft es, bei dem Spitznamen nicht zusammenzuzucken. Es ist nicht so, dass er es nicht mag, einen Spitznamen zu haben (genau genommen mag er es wirklich; niemand hat sich bis jetzt je die Mühe gemacht, ihm einen zu geben), er findet nur, dass das alles ein bisschen offensichtlich es – aber das macht für Sirius natürlich den Reiz erst aus. „Denk dran, nachher ist Party im Gemeinschaftsraum!“

„Oh, Sirius, ich bin zu voll. Wenn du mich mit der Gabel piksen würdest, würde wahrscheinlich Vanillesauce aus mir raustropfen.“

„Das liegt daran, dass du dich nicht zurückhalten kannst“, sagt Sirius wissend. „Jedenfalls hast du da keine Wahl. Wir feiern.“ 

„Feiern was, bitte?“ fragt Peter und deutet mit der Gabel auf die blauen und bronzefarbenen Dekorationen in der Halle. „Ravenclaw hat den Pokal gewonnen. Wir sind letzter.“

„Dank manchen Leuten“, sagt Remus und versucht, sie alle streng anzuschauen, aber er ist zu voll und weiß, dass er wahrscheinlich am Ende nur aussieht, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. 

„Ihr seid beide Spaßbremsen“, erklärt Sirius und nimmt einen riesigen Schluck Kürbissaft. „Ich will euch ja fast ausladen, aber das wäre grausam.“

„Nein, wäre es nicht“, sagt Remus hoffnungsvoll. 

„Oh, Moony, du und deine _Witzchen_. Zu lustig. Jedenfalls haben wir die Punkte aus gutem Grund verloren, also will ich darüber nichts mehr hören, schönen Dank auch.“ 

„Aus gutem Grund? Ihr seid in die Verbotene Abteilung geschlichen, um euch die alten Bücher mit den Illustrationen von den nackten Frauen anzuschauen.“

Peter runzelt die Stirn und sieht Sirius an. „Wovon redet er? Wir waren doch nicht deswegen da, wir – aua!“ 

Sirius lächelt Peter an, wobei er etwas zu viel Zähne zeigt, und James sagt laut: „Ach Peter, das Spiel ist aus, es hat keinen Sinn mehr, es zu leugnen. Wir können unsere Hormone nicht kontrollieren. Am besten _sprechen wir nicht mehr darüber_.“

Peter, der um die Ohren herum rot angelaufen ist, nickt. „Ah. Hormone. Klaro.“

Remus setzt an: „Was um –“ aber dann ist ein klirrendes Geräusch vom Lehrertisch zu hören und die gesamte Große Halle dreht sich zu Dumbledore um, der aufsteht und die Arme in Richtung der Schülermenge ausstreckt. 

„Und so kommen wir wieder zu dieser Zeit des süßen Kummers, in der wir voneinander Abschied nehmen müssen. Für manche bedeutet das das Ende ihres letzten Schuljahrs hier bei uns in Hogwarts –“

„Merlin sei Dank“, murmelt Sirius mit einem Blick zum Slytherintisch, wo Narzissas blondes Haar zu sehen ist.

„– und ich wünsche euch nur das Beste, wenn ihr jetzt geht und die nächsten Kapitel eures Lebens aufschlagt. Ihr habt dieses Jahr alle hart gearbeitet – weiter so! Für diejenigen von euch, die nächstes Jahr zu uns zurückkehren: bitte versucht, euer Hirn in den nächsten Monaten nicht schmelzen zu lassen. Nun will ich euch nicht viel länger von euren Betten und den Partys, von denen ich nichts weiß, abhalten. Bevor wir auseinandergehen, möchte ich euch allen jedoch noch einen frohen – und vor allem _sicheren_ – Sommer wünschen. So, und jetzt weg mit euch! Adieu!“ 

Dumbledore klatscht einmal in die Hände und Sirius, James und Peter stehen mit fast allen anderen in der Großen Halle auf. 

„Kommst du, Remus?“ fragt Peter und schaut mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu ihm herunter, während der Rest des Gryffindortischs sich auf den Weg aus der Großen Halle macht. 

„Ja, nur – was denkst du hat Dumbledore gemeint, als er uns einen sicheren Sommer gewünscht hat? Er hat ziemlich ernst ausgesehen, und letztes Jahr hat er das nicht gesagt.“

„Keine Ahnung“, sagt Peter und zuckt die Schultern. „Soll wahrscheinlich heißen, dass wir versuchen sollen, uns aus jeglichem Wahnsinn rauszuhalten, den James und Sirius uns einreden wollen, wenn wir alle bei den Potters eingeladen sind.“

„Ha, versuch ruhig, dich rauszuhalten, Pettigrew“, lacht Sirius, der hinter Peter auftaucht und ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legt. Er lächelt zu Remus herunter. „Komm, Puddingjunge. Hoch mit dir. Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen dem alten Dumbles; es gehört zu seinem Job, dass er auf uns aufpassen will. Er ist sowas wie unser funkelnder Beschützer oder so. Komm schon!“ Er zieht an Remus’ Arm und Remus steht widerwillig auf. Sirius strahlt ihn an. „Schon besser. Also los, Jungs, auf zur Party!“

::

In einer abgelegenen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums seufzt Lily gereizt, als sie _schon wieder_ etwas zerbrechen hört. „Will ich es überhaupt wissen?“ fragt sie.

Mary und Dorcas, die das Geschehen verfolgen, schütteln einmütig die Köpfe. 

„Nur ein Stuhl“, sagt Mary, während jemand im Hintergrund vor Lachen brüllt und jemand anders hastig „ _Reparo_!“ ruft. 

„Ich bin fast froh, dass ich morgen wieder zu Hause bin“, sagt Lily und starrt entschlossen die Wand an. Sie weigert sich, nach hinten zu schauen, wo die Party in vollem Gange ist, und sie weiß, sie weiß einfach, welche beiden Idioten mittendrin sein werden. 

„Kein James Potter, der auf den Stühlen tanzt“, sagt Dorcas mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Lily rollt die Augen. „Er ist ein Trottel.“

„Ach, Lils, zu dir ist er schon immer nett gewesen.“

„Nett?“ sagt Lily ungläubig. „Mary, er verhext Severus bei jeder beliebigen Gelegenheit. Wenn er sich nicht wenigstens meinen Freunden gegenüber anständig verhalten kann, warum sollte ich mich dann mit ihm abgeben?“

„Severus’ Freunde sind nicht grade anständig zu uns. Wenigstens ist James Potter nicht, du weißt schon – _so_.“

„Streiten wir nicht“, sagt Dorcas hastig, als Lily den Mund aufmacht. „Die zweite Klasse ist vorbei, wir sollten feiern.“

Wider besseres Wissen dreht sich Lily um, um dem Chaos ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sogar die Vertrauensschüler machen mit; Alice sitzt auf Frank Longbottoms Schoß, beide im selben Lehnstuhl am Feuer zusammengerollt. Also keine Chance, dass heute irgendwer für Ordnung sorgt, denkt Lily.

Der einzige, der genauso wenig von dieser Party zu halten scheint, ist Remus, der auf dem Sofa sitzt und so tut, als läse er ein Buch, aber Lily merkt, dass er immer wieder kurz zu James und Sirius hochschaut, die in der Tat immer noch zusammen auf einem Stuhl tanzen, Gryffindorschals über ihren Köpfen schwenken und die Schulhymne grölen.

„Diese Freundschaft werd ich nie verstehen“, sinniert Dorcas, die Lilys Blick gefolgt ist. „Ihr wisst schon, er wirkt so anders als die anderen.“

„Wir müssen ja nicht alle gleich sein, oder?“ sagt Lily, die an Sev denkt.

„Nein“, sagt Mary mit einem Seitenblick zu ihr, „aber in den meisten Fällen _hilft es_.“

::

Sirius Black hat eine Mission. Er ist schließlich der selbsternannte Partyretter. Als er gegangen ist, hat die Party angefangen, ein bisschen einzuschlafen; Schüler aus anderen Häusern sind gegangen und Remus hat ausgesehen, als würde er gleich auf Peters Schoß einschlafen, aber Sirius hat eine Idee, die alle, vor allem Remus, wieder völlig munter machen wird.

Essen. Egal wie sehr Remus protestiert, er hat immer noch Platz für Essen. Muss etwas damit zu tun haben, dass er ein Werwolf ist; er nimmt nämlich nie zu, aber _Junge_ , kann der essen.

Sirius schlittert die Treppe runter und um die Ecke, die zur Küche führt und denkt an den herzlichen Empfang, den ihm die anderen bereiten werden, wenn er mit neuen Vorräten zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommt, als er plötzlich abrupt stehen bleibt, weil er jemand anderen aus der Tür kommen sieht.

„Reggie“, sagt er, bevor er sich zurückhalten kann.

Regulus’ Kopf schnellt hoch. Seine Miene ist fast schuldbewusst, verfinstert sich aber schnell, als er sieht, wer es ist. 

„Was machst du hier?“ sagen sie gleichzeitig.

Sirius grinst ein wenig. „Party. Brauch noch mehr Essen.“

„Du wolltest es einfach stehlen?“ fragt Regulus und rümpft die Nase.

„Das ist nicht Stehlen, die Hauselfen geben für ihr Leben gern Essen her!“

„Vielleicht weil sie Angst haben, einem Menschen etwas abzuschlagen, schonmal daran gedacht?“

„Ach, Unsinn, Reg – als würdest du nicht genau dasselbe machen!“ sagt Sirius, obwohl ihm ein schneller Blick an seinem Bruder hinunter zeigt, dass Regulus überraschend frei von Essen ist. Sirius runzelt die Stirn. „Warte mal – was machst du dann hier unten?“

„Nur einen Spaziergang“, sagt Regulus steif. 

„Ich hab dich grade aus der Küche kommen sehen, Dummkopf. Was hast du gemacht, wenn du kein Essen geklaut hast, mit den Hauselfen geplaudert?“

Regulus wird rot und schaut auf seine Füße, und Sirius kräht vor Lachen, als ihm die Wahrheit dämmert.

„Oh, wow – hast du wirklich, oder! Hast ein nettes kleines Pläuschchen mit ihnen abgehalten! Das ist wahnsinnig lustig, Regulus – vermisst du Kreacher so sehr?“

„Halt den Mund!“

„Hast du auch Tee mit ihnen getrunken und Kekse gegessen?“

„ _Petrificus To-_!“

„Ah ah ah!“ macht Sirius und wehrt den Zauberspruch mit einem beiläufigen Wink seines Zauberstabs ab. „Vorsicht, Reg, man könnte denken, du willst deinen eigenen Bruder verhexen.“

Regulus funkelt ihn an. „Ich hasse dich.“

„Nein, tust du nicht“, sagt Sirius ruhig. „Okay, beruhig dich. Ich sag’s keinem, wenn du dich deswegen so aufregst. Merlin bewahre, dass jemand weiß, dass du Hauselfen magst, oder?“

„ _Ich mag Hauselfen nicht_ “, sagt Regulus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und packt seinen Zauberstab fest.

Sirius seufzt. „Schon gut, schon gut. Du warst hier unten spazieren, okay?“ Für einen langen Moment herrscht Schweigen und dann sagt Sirius: „Seltsam. Mir ist grade eingefallen, dass wir morgen wieder zusammen zu Hause sind.“

„Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen“, murmelt Regulus, und Sirius fragt sich, ob er absichtlich schwierig ist oder ob es jetzt zwischen ihnen einfach immer so ist. 

„Oh, Reg, sei doch nicht immer so überempfindlich“, sagt Sirius brüsk. Unterbewusst ist ihm klar, dass das eine der längsten Interaktionen ist, die er in der Schule das ganze Jahr über mit seinem Bruder gehabt hat, und schon ist ein Zauberstab gezückt worden. Zeit für eine andere Taktik. „Wie waren überhaupt deine Prüfungen? Ich hab gehört, du hattest Probleme mit Verwandlung.“

Regulus blinzelt ihn an. Einen Augenblick lang denkt Sirius, dass er nicht antworten wird, und dann: „Wer hat dir das gesagt? Wenn es dieser Idiot Longbottom war, dann –“ 

„Hey, Frank ist in Ordnung“, sagt Sirius und lässt die Arme baumeln. „Und überhaupt war es eigentlich Narzissa.“

„Zissy hat es dir _erzählt_?“ fragt Regulus völlig schockiert.

Sirius zuckt die Schultern. „Sie ist auch meine Cousine, Reg. Sie nervt mich vielleicht manchmal, aber es wird dich überraschen zu hören, dass wir tatsächlich ab und zu miteinander reden.“

„Schon ein bisschen. Dachte, du hättest deine Familie völlig vergessen.“

_Schön wär’s_. Sirius denkt an die Briefe von Andromeda, die er das ganze Jahr über bekommen und in den Tiefen seines Koffers verstaut hat, und an den neuesten. Das Baby ist vor drei Wochen zur Welt gekommen. Ein Mädchen. Nymphadora. Ein Metamorphmagus. Er fragt sich, ob der familienorientierte Reggie das alles weiß. 

Laut sagt er nur: „Sei kein Idiot.“

„Es stimmt. Ich weiß, dass du diesen Sommer James Potter besuchen willst.“

Sirius macht sich nicht die Mühe, es zu leugnen. „Nach Narzissas Hochzeit, ja.“

Regulus Augen blitzen. „Als ob Mutter und Vater dich lassen.“

„Werden sie“, sagt Sirius mit kühler Sicherheit. „Achte mal auf den Nachnamen, Reggie. 'Potter' ist akzeptabel, wenn du dich erinnerst.“ 

„Ich weiß, was akzeptabel ist“, sagt Regulus mit finsterem Blick. 

Sirius erfreut sich kurz an der Vorstellung, seinem Bruder eins aufs Ohr zu geben, aber er widersteht der Versuchung, atmet tief durch. Dann sagt er mit gezwungener Leichtigkeit: „So, reizend, dass wir diesen kleinen Tratsch hatten. Muss jetzt los, ich hab richtige Freunde, die auf mich warten. Schätze, wir sehen uns morgen zu Hause.“

Er schiebt sich an seinem Bruder vorbei und erwartet halb, dass Regulus ihm hinterherruft.

Er ist ein bisschen enttäuscht, als er es nicht tut.

::

„Kein schlechter Fang“, sagt James anerkennend, als Sirius seine Taschen leert und eine Schachtel mit Süßigkeiten hinter seinem Rücken hervorzaubert. „Du musst dich bei den Elfen ganz schön eingeschmeichelt haben.“

Sirius denkt an das Dutzend großer eifriger Augen, die zu ihm aufgeschaut und ihm mit piepsenden Stimmchen versichert haben: „Mr. Regulus’ Bruder kann alles haben, was er will, Mr. Sirius, Sir!“

„Du weißt ja, wie Hauselfen sind. Freuen sich immer, wenn sie helfen können. Komm, bringen wir die zweite Klasse unter Dach und Fach. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, Remus’ Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er diesen Schokokuchen sieht.“

James lacht. „Es wird wahrscheinlich Gesabber geben, wenn du mich fragst.“

Sirius grinst und verdrängt den Gedanken an Reggie. Er will nicht an seine Familie denken und daran, dass sein Bruder sturer ist, als gut für ihn ist; er will nicht daran denken, dass er in einer Woche zu einer Hochzeit muss, bei der sie alle und dazu noch ein ganzes Heer von Reinblüter-Idioten da sein werden. Es ist das Ende des Schuljahrs, der Sommer erstreckt sich vor ihm und den wird er größtenteils mit seinen drei besten Freunden verbringen. Was könnte sich ein dreizehnjähriger Junge mehr wünschen?

„Ja“, sagt er glücklich und geht voran in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei er den Kuchen vor sich herschweben lässt. „Ich denke, das wird es.“


	15. Das Ereignis des Jahres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narzissas und Lucius' Hochzeit.

_Ende Juni 1973._

Regulus versucht, nicht allzu sehr zu stolpern, als ihn der Portschlüssel unsanft vor den hohen, schmiedeeisernen Toren absetzt. 

Vater und Sirius neben ihm stehen aufrecht und gerade, betont unerschüttert. Mutter streicht ihren dunkelgrünen Festumhang glatt und rückt ihre Onyxbrosche zurecht, als wäre sie nur von einer sanften Brise erfasst worden.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Reg?“ fragt Sirius mit einem schiefen, spöttischen Grinsen.

Regulus stellt beide Füße fest auf den Boden, Rücken gerade, Kopf hoch. „Alles bestens“, antwortet er knapp. 

Orions scharfe graue Augen mustern seine Familie; er nickt beifällig und zusammen betreten alle vier Blacks den Park des Herrenhauses der Malfoys. 

::

Die Zeremonie, die draußen im weitläufigen Garten mit Springbrunnen, Pfauen und einem selbstspielenden Streichquartett stattfindet, ist – selbstverständlich – im höchsten Grade extravagant.

Regulus ist nicht sicher, wer sich am meisten aufbläst, seine Cousine oder ihr Bräutigam, aber er muss unwillkürlich lächeln, als Narzissa in ihrem Kleid vorüberschwebt. Sie geht sittsam am Arm von Onkel Cygnus, der bedeutender denn je dreinblickt, während er seine jüngste Tochter zum Altar führt.

Regulus hört das anerkennende Gemurmel der Gäste um ihn herum; er sieht Großtante Cassiopeia ein paar Reihen weiter vorne in ihr Spitzentaschentuch weinen. Unter dem mit Blumen dekorierten Bogen steht Lucius Malfoy und seine Augen glänzen, als Narzissa ihren Platz neben ihm einnimmt; Regulus meint sogar, den Anflug eines Lächelns um Lucius’ Mund zu erkennen. 

Sie heiraten auf die Alte Weise, mit gekreuzten und mit einem weißen Band zusammengebundenen Zauberstäben, und sie blicken einander tief in die Augen, als sie einander Treue schwören. 

Mitten in der Zeremonie gähnt Sirius laut; ein paar Malfoy-Cousins werfen ihm missbilligende Blicke zu, aber davon nimmt Sirius natürlich keine Notiz. Respektlos, denkt Regulus; sein Bruder ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

Es wird schwieriger, ihn zu ignorieren, als Sirius anfängt, herumzuzappeln. Er zupft am Kragen seiner Gewänder herum, wackelt mit dem Bein und hört erst auf, als Großvater Pollux, der auf Sirius’ anderer Seite sitzt, ihm fest eine Hand auf die Schulter legt. 

„Das reicht“, sagt Großvater, die rauhe Stimme leise, aber fest, und Sirius hört sofort auf.

Während Narzissa und Lucius als Mann und Frau den Gang entlang zurücklaufen, stehen alle Gäste auf, richten ihre Zauberstäbe gen Himmel und lassen einen Schauer von Silberfunken auf das Brautpaar regnen. Regulus hebt seinen Zauberstab, aber seine Funken fliegen nur schlappe fünf Zentimeter hoch und sind eher grau als silbern und er läuft puterrot an, während sein Bruder lacht. 

Regulus wendet sich von seinem Bruder ab und schaut stattdessen seiner Cousine nach. Lucius’ Hand liegt auf Narzissas Rücken und führt sie, und Regulus beobachtet sie beide, bis sie wieder im Herrenhaus verschwinden, ein seltsames, trauriges Gefühl in der Brust. 

Er weiß, dass er sich für seine Cousine freuen sollte, weil sie endlich das bekommt, was sie sich immer gewünscht hat, aber Regulus denkt unwillkürlich: _wieder eine Black weniger_. 

::

Zu seiner Erleichterung sitzt Regulus beim Festessen größtenteils neben Leuten, die er schon kennt. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass er eine Horde Malfoys als Tischnachbarn bekommen würde, aber zu seiner Freude ist das nicht der Fall und er setzt sich an einen Tisch mit Evan Rosier und Aegir Wilkes. Er erkennt Jarvis Avery aus der Schule, er ist in der vierten Klasse, und Walden Macnair, einen breitschultrigen Achtzehnjährigen, hat er schon bei einigen Feiern getroffen; nur einen kennt er nicht, einen dunkelhäutigen Jungen, der sich als Jeremiah Shacklebolt vorstellt. Regulus, der den Nachnamen, wenn auch nicht die Person selbst erkennt, neigt den Kopf, so wie er es bei Vater gesehen hat, wenn er neue Leute kennenlernt, und schüttelt seine Hand. 

Onkel Cygnus und Tante Druella sitzen am Tisch von Lucius und Narzissa; auf der anderen Seite des Brautpaars sitzt Lucius’ Mutter, die Marquise Malfoy, und ein Mann mit spitzem Kinn und dem typischen Malfoy-Haar, der, denkt Regulus, wohl Lucius’ Onkel Sardonius sein muss; Regulus hat genug über die Familiengeschichte der Malfoys gelernt, um zu wissen, dass Lucius’ Vater vor ein paar Jahren gestorben ist.

Regulus reckt den Hals, um seinen Bruder zu suchen, aber die Festhalle ist so groß und die Gäste so zahlreich, dass es aussichtslos ist. Regulus hofft für sich, dass Sirius bei all den keifenden Malfoy-Cousinen sitzt, aber so wie er Sirius’ nervige Angewohnheit kennt, in egal welcher Situation immer das beste Los zu ziehen, sitzt Sirius wahrscheinlich direkt neben der Zaubereiministerin selbst. 

Ihre Teller werden von Hauselfen abgeräumt, die blütenweiße Tücher anhaben. „Danke“, sagt Regulus, als einer seinen Kelch auffüllt, und dann bemerkt er, dass Avery und Macnair ihn beide seltsam ansehen, während Shacklebolts Lippen ein wenig zucken. „Was?“ sagt Regulus. Er bedankt sich immer bei Kreacher, egal wie sehr ihn Sirius deswegen aufzieht; Regulus erinnert ihn dann einfach daran, dass Blacks schließlich Manieren haben.

„Du musst dich nicht bei ihnen bedanken“, sagt Macnair laut und deutlich hörbar. „Sie sind Diener, das ist ihr Job.“

„Das weiß ich“, verteidigt sich Regulus brüsk. „Ich wollte nur höflich sein.“

„Das ist ja mal was Neues“, sagt Macnair mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen; genau da zittert der Arm des Hauselfen, der Krug fällt um und dunkelrote Flüssigkeit ergießt sich über die weiße Tischdecke. „Mach das sauber, Elf! Wozu bist du gut, wenn du nicht mal Wein einschenken kannst?“ Er schickt den zitternden Elfen mit einer Kopfbewegung weg, ohne ihn auch nur anzuschauen. „Du kannst auch gleich deinen Kopf in den Ofen stecken.“ 

„Ja, Sir“, quietscht der Elf mit gesenktem Blick, während er mit einem Fingerschnipsen die Weinflecken verschwinden lässt. „Auf der Stelle, Sir.“

Regulus wird mit einem Anflug von Übelkeit klar, dass die Elfen die Anweisung haben müssen, allen Gästen zu gehorchen. Er ballt die Hand, mit der er seine Gabel hält, zur Faust, bis die Knöchel weiß werden. „Das musst du nicht machen“, sagt er und versucht, genau so viel Autorität in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen wie Macnair, aber aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie sich die Gäste an den anderen Tischen auf der Suche nach der Ursache des Tumults umdrehen, Vater unter ihnen. Seine Stimme zittert ein wenig und der Elf hält inne und schaut von ihm zu Macnair und wieder zurück, offensichtlich unsicher, wessen Befehl er befolgen soll. 

„Lass es gut sein, Regulus, um Merlins Willen“, murmelt Aegir neben ihm. 

Evan nimmt einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Kelch und weicht allen Blicken aus; der Shacklebolt-Junge wirkt überaus amüsiert über diese Ereignisse. Averys kleine dunkle Augen huschen hastig von einem Jungen zum anderen, als suche er krampfhaft einen Schnatz. 

„Gibt es ein Problem?“ fragt eine Stimme direkt hinter Regulus’ Stuhl, und Regulus spürt, wie er rot im Gesicht wird bei dem Gedanken, von Sirius gerettet zu werden. 

„Kein Problem“, sagt Regulus, ohne sich umzudrehen; er weiß, dass Sirius noch da ist, spürt, dass er sich an die Rückenlehne des Stuhls gelehnt hat. Natürlich geht Sirius nicht einfach weg; er denkt wahrscheinlich, dass er den Helden spielt und Regulus dankbar sein sollte. 

„Bist du sicher?“

„Hab ich doch gesagt, oder“, zischt Regulus, der sich schmerzlich bewusst ist, dass Vater sie direkt anstarrt. „Na meinetwegen“, sagt Sirius und aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Regulus, wie er den Arm ausstreckt und den Elfen an seinem Tuch packt. „Elf, komm und schenk mir nach. Ich würde meiner Cousine – übrigens die Braut – nur zu ungern sagen, dass du einem Befehl von einem Mitglied der Familie Black nicht gehorcht hast.“

„Ja, Sir, Razzy kommt“, sagt der Elf und trottet hinter Sirius her, der mit großen Schritten zu seinem eigenen Tisch zurückgeht. 

Macnair schnaubt, schüttelt den Kopf und trinkt einen Schluck Wein. Avery dreht sich um und fängt ein Gespräch mit Shacklebolt an, und einen Augenblick später beginnen Aegir und Evan, über die Quidditch-Saison zu reden, und die Festlichkeiten gehen weiter, als wäre nichts passiert.

::

Hochzeiten sind eine besondere Art Folter, wie Sirius mittlerweile klargeworden ist.

Er ist sich sicher, dass Narzissa sich mit dem Sitzplan für damals rächen will, als er ihr Salamanderaugen in die Tasche gesteckt hat. Er hat jetzt sicher schon hundert Jahre lang zugehört, wie Prunella Parkinson endlos (und noch länger) darüber redet, wie toll Narzissa ausgesehen habe, und ob das Kleid nicht einfach zum Sterben schön gewesen sei, und ob die Zeremonie nicht einfach göttlich gewesen sei?

Er weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist: Parkinsons speichelleckerisches Geschwafel oder Lucetta Malfoys hohes, schrilles Lachen bei jedem verdammten Wort, das er sagt. Sirius weiß ja, dass er ziemlich charmant ist (okay, sehr charmant) und er gibt gern zu, dass er einen tollen Sinn für Humor hat, aber Lucettas Angewohnheit, bei jeder kleinsten Anmerkung von ihm in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen, nutzt sich sehr schnell ab. 

Seine übrigen Tischgenossinnen sind nicht viel besser. Zwei entfernte Cousinen, Mira und Rubidea Black, Schwestern, die einander ständig anstupsen, flüstern und kichern, und Cressida Carrow, ein Mädchen, dessen Gesicht und Persönlichkeit Sirius alles in allem an eine Kartoffel erinnern.

Sirius schaut bitterböse zum Tisch des Brautpaars, aber Narzissa ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Torte aus Lucius’ Hand zu essen, um ihn oder seine Notlage zu bemerken.

Von dem Anblick seiner Cousine, die Malfoys Hand praktisch ableckt, wird ihm ganz übel. Er schiebt seinen Stuhl zurück, entschuldigt sich bei den Mädchen und versucht, nicht allzu sehr über ihre enttäuschten Gesichter und die Bedeutung dieser ganzen Sache nachzudenken, während er mit langen Schritten aus der Halle in die Gärten geht. 

Zehn Minuten später fühlt er sich viel besser. Er sitzt am Rand eines der Brunnen und lässt Kieselsteine schweben und sie dann ins Wasser fallen. Das einzig Gute an dieser Hochzeit bisher war die schiere Anzahl an Gästen, die es unmöglich macht, Magie von Minderjährigen nachzuweisen. 

„Blöde Hochzeit“, murmelt er, während jeder Kiesel mit einem Platschen ins Wasser fällt. „Blöder Sitzplan. Blöde Familie.“

„Ich hoffe, da bin ich nicht mit eingeschlossen“, sagt eine Stimme, und als Sirius aufschaut, sieht er Onkel Alphard vor ihm, Lachfältchen um die Augen, als er durch seinen Bart auf Sirius herunterlächelt. „Was ist los, Junge, gefallen dir die Feierlichkeiten nicht? Es ist das ‚Ereignis des Jahres‘, wenn man Rita Kimmkorn Glauben schenken darf.“

„Tja, sie kann herzlich gern mit mir tauschen, wenn sie eine Einladung will.“

„Oh, sie ist bestimmt irgendwo hier“, sagt Alphard heiter und setzt sich neben Sirius. „Die Ministerin selbst ist schließlich hier. Wir verkehren jetzt mit den wichtigen Leuten, mein Junge.“

„Ja, ich bin ja so froh“, sagt Sirius und sein Onkel lacht.

„‘ne Menge Schwachsinn, nicht wahr?“ sagt er wehmütig und blickt sich um. „All das hier – man könnte meinen, Zissa hat sich Merlin persönlich geangelt, so wie Cygnus von diesem Malfoy-Jungen geschwärmt hat. Wie ist er denn überhaupt so, mein neuer Schwiegerneffe?“

Sirius zuckt die Achseln. „Ziemlich aufgeblasener Vollidiot, um ehrlich zu sein; ich glaube, Narzissas Hauptrivale, was seine Zuneigung angeht, wird sein eigenes Spiegelbild sein.“

Alphard lacht wieder. „Tja, die glückliche Zissa.“

„Sie freut sich wie nochmal was“, sagt Sirius mürrisch. „In eine Familie wie die der Malfoys einzuheiraten – das wollte sie ja schon immer. Das wird von einem erwartet.“

Alphard nickt langsam. „Ja, nun ja – von manchen.“

Sirius sieht ihn neugierig an. Alphard ist, soweit er weiß, sein einziger volljähriger Verwandter, der nicht verheiratet ist; Sirius weiß, dass er viel reist, und nimmt an, dass er sich deshalb noch keine Frau gesucht hat. Plötzlich fällt ihm auf, wie lange er seinen Onkel schon nicht mehr gesehen hat und wie sehr er ihn vermisst hat. Es ist schon lange her, dass er offen mit jemandem sprechen und wirklich sagen konnte, was er über das alles denkt, nicht seit – nun, nicht seit –

„Hast du was von Andromeda gehört?“ platzt Sirius heraus, bevor er sich zurückhalten kann.

Alphard blickt ihn scharf an. „Halt den Mund, Junge, willst du ausgerechnet hier Ärger anzetteln?“

„Tut mir leid, es ist nur – sie hat früher immer erzählt, wie sehr sie es mochte, wenn du sie statt Tante Druella und Onkel Cygnus mit in die Winkelgasse genommen hast, und ich dachte –“

„Das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort“, sagt Alphard fest. „Wir werden reden, Sirius, aber nicht hier. Du musst aufpassen, weißt du.“

„Aufpassen worauf?“ will Sirius wissen, der denkt, dass Hochzeiten nicht gefährlich sind, sondern nur langweilig, aber sein Onkel schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Hör nicht auf einen alten Mann, der wahrscheinlich zu viel Wein getrunken hat, Sirius. Ich glaube, es ist sowieso Zeit, dass ich mich verabschiede.“ Alphard steht auf und klopft seinem Neffen auf die Schulter. „Hab ein Auge auf Regulus, ja?“

„Tu ich immer“, sagt Sirius. „Nicht, dass er es zu schätzen wüsste.“

Alphard lächelt trocken. „Familie, was?“

Das Geräusch von schnellen, entschlossenen Schritten, die den Weg heraufkommen, ist zu hören. Es ist zu dunkel, um zu erkennen, wer es ist, und Alphards Hand drückt einen Moment lang fest Sirius’ Schulter, bevor sich Bellatrix aus der Dunkelheit löst und mit langen Schritten auf sie zugeht und Alphards Griff sich lockert. 

„Da bist du, Sirius. Deine Mutter hat sich schon gefragt, wo du hinverschwunden bist.“ Bella schaut zu Alphard hinüber und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verwandelt sich in kühle Gleichgültigkeit. „Onkel“, sagt sie und neigt kurz den Kopf. 

Schon so lange Sirius denken kann ist das Verhältnis seiner ältesten Cousine zu seinem Lieblingsonkel seltsam angespannt. Einmal, vor vielen Jahren, hat ein Abendessen damit geendet, dass Bella herumgeschrien hat und Vater sehr still war und Andromeda und Narzissa geweint haben, als Onkel Alphard den Grimmauldplatz verlassen hat. Sirius war noch klein und verstand nicht, worum es in dem Streit ging; selbst jetzt erinnert er sich nicht mehr an die Details, er weiß nur, dass Bellas und Alphards Gespräche jetzt immer schroff und kurz sind. Einmal hat er seinen Vater danach gefragt, und Vater hat etwas von politischen Differenzen und dem Brechen mit Traditionen und dass Alphard schon immer ein wenig extrem gewesen sei erzählt, und Sirius hat das Interesse verloren. 

Alphard lässt sich von alldem nicht stören; er lächelt, beugt sich vor und küsst Bella auf die Wange. „Du bist eine richtige Augenweide, Bellatrix“, sagt er höflich. „Du hast deiner Schwester heute alle Ehre gemacht.“

Bella sieht heute wirklich gut aus; sie trägt ein Kleid in einem tiefen Purpurton; allerdings fragt sich Sirius, wie sie es in der Spätjunihitze mit ihren langen Ärmeln aushält. Er hatte sich dasselbe bei Lucius gedacht, der die Ärmel seiner Gewänder lang getragen hatte, nicht hochgekrempelt wie die meisten Männer bei diesem Wetter. Sie müssen die Hitze einfach gut vertragen. 

„Du kennst mich doch“, sagt Bella zuckersüß. „Ich tue für die Familie was ich kann. Wenn du uns entschuldigen würdest, Onkel, ich wollte eigentlich alleine mit Sirius sprechen.“

„Natürlich, natürlich. Ich wollte ohnehin gerade gehen. Grüße deine Mutter von mir, Bella, und sag Cyg, dass ich ihm bald eine Eule schicke.“ Alphard grinst, zwinkert Sirius zu, geht den Weg entlang davon und disappariert, noch bevor er außer Sichtweite ist. 

„Dieser Mann“, sagt Bella mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Sirius schweigt und hofft, dass Bella sagt, was sie sagen will und es kurz macht. Sie setzt sich neben ihn auf den Brunnenrand und mustert ihn. 

„Also, warum versteckst du dich hier draußen statt auf dem Fest? Deine Gefährtinnen vermissen dich und Tante Walburga musste wegen dieses Sitzplans endlos auf Zissy einreden. Wenn du nicht bald zurückkommst, platzt ihr wahrscheinlich vor Aufregung der Kopf.“

„Äh. Was meinst du?“ fragt Sirius, obwohl er das schreckliche Gefühl hat, dass er ganz genau weiß, was Bella meint.

Sie lacht. „Oh, Sirius, siehst du nicht, was sie vorhat? Deine Mutter, die gute Seele, will heute Abend eine Braut für dich finden.“ 

„Eine Braut?“ platzt Sirius heraus und packt seinen Zauberstab fester. „Was – wer glaubt sie – ich bin dreizehn!“ stottert er schließlich hilflos. 

Bellas Lächeln ist dämonisch. „Mein lieber Cousin, als würde das eine Rolle spielen. Wenigstens hat sie ein paar Monate gewartet. Vater hatte mich Rodolphus an meinem dreizehnten Geburtstag versprochen, stell dir vor.“

„Naja, ja, aber – du magst Rodolphus, oder?“ fragt Sirius, obwohl er nicht weiß, wie irgendjemand das könnte. 

„Rodolphus ist in Ordnung“, sagt Bella gleichgültig. „Er hat mich noch nie schlecht behandelt und unsere Familien kennen einander schon lange. Er ist eine gute Partie. Aber was ich für ihn empfinde – oder damals für ihn empfunden habe – ist irrelevant.“ Sirius sieht sie verständnislos an und sie seufzt, als verstehe er einen wichtigen Punkt nicht. „Ich bin die älteste, Sirius. Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte bei der Sache eine Wahl gehabt, bevor du geboren wurdest, als ältestes Kind des Hauses der Blacks? Ich tat, was man mir sagte, wie es jeder tun sollte, der solche Dinge auch nur im Geringsten versteht.“

„Solche Dinge?“

„Familienangelegenheiten, Sirius. Blutangelegenheiten. Ich verstand das; Zissy versteht das. Andromeda“, sagt sie und ihr Mund verzerrt sich zu einer Grimasse, als könnte sie es kaum ertragen, den Namen auszuspucken, „hat es nie verstanden. Sie war selbstsüchtig. Sie hat nicht an die Familie gedacht, nur an sich – und schau, wo sie das hingebracht hat. Allein mit einem Schlammblüter und einer halbblütigen Missgeburt von einem Kind, während wir anderen noch zusammen sind.“

Sirius ist trotz des Wetters kalt. Also weiß Bella tatsächlich von Nymphadora. Er fragt sich, wie sie es herausgefunden hat; ob es ihr jemand gesagt hat, oder ob sie andere Wege hat, Dinge über Dromedas Leben herauszufinden. Vielleicht ist es am besten, wenn er nicht weiß, woher Bella ihre Informationen nimmt. Er rutscht auf dem Rand des Brunnens hin und her; die harte Marmoroberfläche ist plötzlich unbequem. 

„Und das war’s dann, oder was?“ fragt er bitter. „Ich muss einfach zurück nach da oben gehen und Mutter eine Ehefrau für mich aussuchen lassen?“

Er hat ein Bild von sich am Arm von Prunella Parkinson vor Augen und ihm ist danach, sich in den Brunnen zu werfen.

„Du hast schon ein besseres Los“, sagt Bellatrix. „Du bist der Erbe; sie werden dir nicht einfach irgendjemanden aufzwingen. Deine Eltern werden wahrscheinlich einfach nur ein paar Treffen zwischen dir und ein paar Mädchen von ehrbarem Namen und Ruf arrangieren – natürlich unter Aufsicht – und sehen, wie ihr miteinander auskommt. Letztendlich wird die Wahl bei dir liegen.“

„Aber ich muss aus einem Haufen Mädchen wählen, die sie für gut befunden haben.“

Das scheint ihm eigentlich überhaupt keine Wahl zu sein.

„Die jeder für gut befindet, Cousin. Unsere Gesellschaft. Deine Eltern würden dich zum Beispiel nicht einfach weglaufen und eine Weasley heiraten lassen. Stell dir das nur vor.“ Bella schaudert ein wenig. „Schau jedenfalls nicht so gramgebeugt. Du musst nicht heiraten, bis du volljährig bist, also hast du noch jede Menge Zeit, jemanden zu finden, den du magst, oder dich zumindest an jemanden zu gewöhnen, den du nicht magst.“

Sirius fühlt sich, als wäre er in einem Tunnel, der sich um ihn herum verengt, ihm alles Licht abdrückt, ihn einschließt. „Ich nehme mal an, es ist eine dumme Frage: Was, wenn ich nicht heiraten will?“

Bellatrix sieht ihn plötzlich so eindringlich an, dass Sirius von ihr wegrutschen möchte, aber dann sagt er sich, dass das lächerlich ist. 

„Es gibt – sagen wir, gewisse Umstände, unter denen ein anderer Weg für dich annehmbar wäre. Du weißt zum Beispiel, dass ich mir keine Kinder wünsche, obwohl das von mir erwartet wird. Wenn Rodolphus und ich überhaupt irgendwann Kinder bekommen, möchten wir nicht, dass sie in eine Welt wie die unsere hineingeboren werden. Unsere Ziele sind eher – politischer Natur. Wir wollen die Welt ein wenig verändern. Ich habe Vater alles erklärt, und die Familie versteht und unterstützt meine Entscheidung voll und ganz.“

„Du willst ins Ministerium?“ fragt Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Bellatrix lacht und Sirius spürt, wie ein Schauer seinen Rücken herabläuft. Er schüttelt das Gefühl ab und ärgert sich über sich selbst. _Mach dich nicht lächerlich; es ist nur Bella, du liebe Güte_.

„Oh, mein süßer Sirius“, sagt sie. „Ich habe dich gern, trotz deiner eigensinnigen Art. Wenn du willst, kann ich versuchen, Tante Walburga ein bisschen abzuschrecken. Schließlich bist du, wie du ja richtig sagst, erst dreizehn. Du solltest dir deine Optionen… offenhalten. Eine Braut, oder eine zukünftige Braut, würde dich ziemlich einschränken.“

„Ja“, sagt Sirius eifrig. „Ja, sag ihr das, sag ihr irgendwas. Nur – keine Bräute.“

Bella lächelt. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, mein Schatz. Wir müssen auf einander aufpassen, nicht wahr?“

Sie haucht den Geist eines Kusses auf seine Wange und Sirius gibt sich alle Mühe, Erleichterung zu fühlen. 

::

Als die letzten Gläser Champagnersorbet abgeräumt und die Gäste zu dem großen weißen Zelt in den Gärten geleitet werden, seufzt Regulus vor Erleichterung darüber, dass das Hochzeitsessen vorbei ist und er vor seinen Tischgenossen fliehen kann. Sie bemerken sein Verschwinden entweder nicht oder sie kümmern sich nicht darum und er schleicht sich davon und drängt sich durch die Menge, bis er Mutter und Vater am Rand sieht, in ein Gespräch mit Tante Lucretia vertieft. 

„Regulus“, sagt Vater leicht überrascht. „Was tust du denn hier drüben?“

„Ich wollte nur mal bei euch vorbeischauen“, murmelt er und bemerkt zu spät, wie rührselig und un-Black das klingt. 

Mutter zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir hatten gehofft, dass du hier junge Menschen in deinem Alter finden würdest, mit denen du verkehren könntest“, sagt sie, und es geht nicht an Regulus vorbei, was sie damit eigentlich meint. 

„Ach, lass ihn, Wally“, sagt Tante Lucretia, die eindeutig schon mehr als ein bisschen angetrunken ist. Sie schwankt ein wenig vor und zurück, sodass die glitzernden Armreife an ihren Handgelenken klirrend aneinanderstoßen. „Solang er sich nicht mit dem Personal unterhält.“ Sie lacht wenig damenhaft und Regulus fühlt sich, als wäre er ungefähr fünf Jahre alt.

Mutter und Vater tauschen einen Blick aus. Vater hüstelt. „Regulus“, sagt er streng. „Geh und _misch dich unter die Leute_.“

„Schaut mal, da drüben“, sagt Tante Lucretia plötzlich und lehnt sich vor. Der Inhalt ihres Kelchs schwappt gefährlich herum, während sie mit dem Glas auf einen gebeugten alten Mann deutet. „Wie ich sehe, hat es der alte Caspar doch noch hergeschafft – dass der noch lebt, werde ich nie verstehen; wer hätte gedacht, dass er Charis überlebt. Ich war mir sicher, dass der alte Drachen niemals stirbt.“

Mutter sagt steif: „Ich finde es sehr unangebracht, so leichthin über erst so kürzlich Verschiedene zu sprechen.“

Tante Lucretia redet weiter, ohne sie auch nur im geringsten zu beachten: „Mein Onkel Regulus hat immer gesagt, dass das eine seltsame Ehe war. Ein Crouch und eine Black. Ich schätze, das sind seine Kinder?“

„Lyra und Lucida“, sagt Mutter sofort; ihre Kenntnis des Black-Stammbaums lässt sie nie im Stich. „Und das ist Bartemius, und sein Sohn, Bartemius Junior.“

Tante Lucretia schnaubt. „Ich hoffe doch, dass Narzissa und Lucius etwas mehr Einfallsreichtum beweisen, wenn sie Kinder bekommen. All diese Verwandten mit denselben Namen sind so verwirrend, vor allem in meinem fortgeschrittenen Alter. Schwierig, einen Sirius oder Phineas vom anderen zu unterscheiden.“ Sie richtet ein trübes Auge auf Regulus. „Ich nehme mal an, man ist es irgendwann leid, einer von tausend Regulus Blacks zu sein, was, Junge?“

„N-nein, Tante Lucretia“, stammelt Regulus. „Es ist eine Ehre, einen so stolzen Familiennamen zu tragen.“

Vater nickt zustimmend und sogar Mutter lächelt ein wenig. „Ich habe gehört, dass sie ihn Barty nennen“, sagt sie, den Blick immer noch auf die Familie Crouch gerichtet. 

Tante Lucretia rümpft die Nase. „Wie gewöhnlich.“

„Er ist ungefähr in deinem Alter, jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, Regulus“, sagt Mutter und ihre Augen beginnen zu leuchten. „Vielleicht ein Jahr jünger oder so etwas. Er sollte im September mit dir in Hogwarts sein.“

Regulus dreht sich um, um ihn sich anzuschauen. Barty Crouch ist schlaksig und dünn, sein Gesicht missmutig. Sein Vater wirkt auch nicht allzu glücklich; genau genommen sehen sie alle völlig fehl am Platz aus in der tanzenden, feiernden Menge; sie bleiben alle eng beieinander und lächeln nicht. Andererseits, denkt Regulus, wenn sie gerade erst einen Todesfall hinter sich haben, dann ist eine Hochzeit wahrscheinlich der letzt Ort, wo sie sein wollen. 

„Geh und sag Hallo zu ihm“, sagt Mutter und Regulus spürt ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken; ihre Fingernägel bohren sich in ihn hinein wie Klauen. 

Regulus weiß, wann er weggeschickt wird. Er denkt daran zurück, wie oft er, als er jünger war, in den Empfangsraum im Grimmauldplatz gelaufen kam, nur um von seinem Vater verscheucht zu werden. _Geh ins Bett, Sohn, die Erwachsenen unterhalten sich_.

Aber Regulus ist der pflichtbewusste Sohn, und Regulus tut immer, was man ihm sagt.

::

Als Narzissa zehn war, hatte sie ein Puppenhaus, das ihr Vater ihr gekauft hatte, eine Sonderanfertigung von einem Spielzeugmacher in Paris. Das Puppenhaus ging Narzissa im Stehen bis zur Schulter und wenn sie sich hinunterbeugte, um in seinen vielen kleinen Zimmern zu spielen, war das gewölbte Dach über ihrem Kopf. Es hatte funktionierende Uhren, die richtig gingen, Treppen, die sich bewegten, und versteckte Zimmer, von denen sich manche erst zeigten, als Narzissa schon sechs Monate damit gespielt hatte.

Andromeda und Bellatrix hatten sie ausgelacht, während sie verschiedene Einrichtungsgegenstände aus Elfenbein, Bronze und Gold gesammelt hatte, Kristallkronleuchter und Miniaturteppiche und üppige Samtvorhänge, aber das hatte Narzissa nicht gekümmert. Schon als kleines Mädchen liebte sie es, die Herrin des Herrenhauses zu sein. 

Jetzt ist es, als seien all ihre Kindheitsträume wahr geworden, als sie Clara Yaxley und Delphine Burke durch das Herrenhaus der Malfoys führt. Clara und sie waren in Hogwarts im selben Schlafsaal; die beiden Mädchen tauschten Geheimnisse aus und Clara gab immer mit ihrer Verlobung mit Henry Rowle an; Delphine ist irgendwie eine entfernte Cousine und soll scheinbar irgendwann _Borgin & Burke’s_ erben, worüber sie früher endlos geredet hat, als hätte sie das Geschäft selbst aufgebaut. 

An all das – das Prahlen, das Angeben – denkt Narzissa, als sie sie durch die Eingangshalle führt, deren holzvertäfelte Wände mit Gemälden der Malfoy-Vorfahren bedeckt sind; vorbei an der großen Treppe mit ihrem glänzenden Eichengeländer und dem tiefroten Teppich. Unterbewusst weiß sie, dass sie wahrscheinlich etwas zu viel Spaß an ihren neidischen, ehrfürchtigen Gesichtern hat, als angemessen ist, aber dann stellt sie fest, dass sie sich nicht dazu bringen kann, sich groß darum zu kümmern. 

„Ich platze einfach vor Neid“, ruft Clara; Narzissa versucht, ihr Grinsen zu verstecken, als sich die Tür zur Orangerie öffnet und ihr liebstes Zimmer im ganzen Herrenhaus mit seinen Glaswänden und -decken und dem Blick auf die Gärten freigibt. 

Die kühle Luft hier drinnen ist eine willkommene Abwechslung. Narzissa streckt sich so damenhaft auf der Chaiselongue aus, wie es ihr Kleid erlaubt; Clara und Delphine nehmen auf den gepolsterten Korbstühlen Platz und sehen sich anerkennend um. Claras Blick bleibt einen Augenblick lang an der kleinen Venemosa Tentacula in ihrem Topf in der Ecke hängen, die spielerisch versucht, ihre Knöchel zu erwischen. 

„Oh, achte gar nicht darauf, meine Liebe“, sagt Narzissa und genießt heimlich, wie hastig Clara und Delphine ihre Beine davon wegziehen. „Sie ist nur ein Baby. Könnte dich nicht umbringen; du würdest bestenfalls einen halben Tag oder so deine Beine nicht mehr spüren können. Sie war ein Geschenk von Bella und Dolph.“

„Wie… reizend.“

Delphine hüstelt höflich und leise, ohne ihre wachsamen Augen von der beißenden Pflanze abzuwenden. „Also, wie viele Schlafzimmer gibt es hier nochmal, hast du gesagt?“

„Zehn“, sagt Narzissa stolz. „Und natürlich möchte ich sie so schnell wie möglich füllen.“

„Ihr werdet so wundervolle Eltern sein“, schwärmt Clara und ergreift dramatisch Narzissas Hand. 

„Ich weiß“, seufzt Narzissa. „Lucius ist einfach ein Visionär. Ich finde, es ist furchtbar wichtig, Kinder richtig aufzuziehen; wenn man ihnen die richtigen Ansichten mit auf den Weg gibt, kann man nichts falschmachen.“

„Ihr werdet aber natürlich eine Gouvernante einstellen?“ 

„Oh, nein“, sagt Narzissa. Clara und Delphine ziehen gleichzeitig überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Lucius und ich glauben, dass es sehr wichtig ist, viel Kontakt mit den Kindern zu haben; wie kann man sich sonst sicher sein, dass sie lernen, was angemessen ist?“ Narzissa denkt an ihre eigene Gouvernante, eine stämmige Frau mit unerbittlichem Gesicht, die immer Narzissas Weinen ignorierte, wenn Bella die Köpfe ihrer Puppen so verzaubert hatte, dass sie herunterfielen, sobald sie sie in die Hand nahm. „Lucius sagt, dass Hogwarts in letzter Zeit sehr nachlässig geworden ist – ich meine, Dumbledore ist ein listiger alter Kauz; Lucius hat ihm noch nie vertraut. Er war einer der wichtigsten Gegner dieses Gesetzesentwurfs letzten Monat, in dem es darum ging, dass Muggelkunde unterrichtet werden soll. Er fördert einfach Mischlingsehen, es ist eine Schande; und deshalb ist es an uns als den Eltern der nächsten Generation, unseren Kindern beizubringen, was richtig ist. Lucius ist bei diesem Thema sehr leidenschaftlich.“

Clara und Delphine tauschen einen Blick, und dann rutscht Delphine in ihrem Stuhl nach vorne und beugt sich zu Narzissa.

„Ist es wahr“, sagt sie und senkt verschwörerisch die Stimme, „dass Lucius sich – Ihm – angeschlossen hat?“

Clara sieht aus, als hielte sie die Luft an und fiele gleich vor Aufregung in Ohnmacht. Offensichtlich haben sie das eigentliche Thema des Gesprächs nun erreicht; Narzissa hat den Verdacht, dass sie schon den ganzen Tag darauf warten, diese Frage stellen zu können.

Sie setzt sich auf und starrt geradeaus auf sie beide herunter. Plötzlich fällt ihr auf, wie jung sie ihr vorkommen; sie sind nur dumme kleine Mädchen, die darauf warten, dass Narzissa ihnen ein paar Informationen hinwirft. Narzissa genießt einen Augenblick lang das Gefühl der Macht, bevor sie ihnen den Gefallen tut. 

„Mein Mann“, sagt sie und freut sich an dem Wort, „ist einer der eifrigsten Anhänger unseres Lords.“

„Hast du Ihn schon einmal getroffen?“ Clara flüstert beinahe.

Narzissa denkt an die vielen Versammlungen und Treffen in der Nokturngasse, zu denen Lucius sie mitgeschleppt hat. Narzissa findet sie immer ein wenig langweilig, aber Bella und Lucius sind völlig begeistert davon, und als sie ihr erzählt hatten, dass Voldemort selbst nach einer seiner Reden verlangt hatte, sie zu treffen, hatten sie beide darüber geredet, als sei es die größte Ehre der Welt. Vielleicht war es das für sie auch; Narzissa weiß nicht viel über Politik, aber sie nimmt an, dass Lucius und Bella wissen, wovon sie sprechen, und wenn dieser eine Mann eine solche Menge von Leuten zu einer derartigen Raserei anstacheln und mit solchem Selbstbewusstsein einen Raum voller Menschen unter Kontrolle halten kann, dann muss eine Privataudienz bei ihm etwas ziemlich Gutes sein.

„Wir sind miteinander bekannt gemacht worden, ja“, sagt Narzissa lächelnd, obwohl sie sich damals gar nicht dazu überwinden konnte, zu lächeln.

Sie hatte sich wieder wie ein kleines Mädchen gefühlt und nervös vor diesem großen Mann mit dem schmalen Gesicht und den durchdringenden Augen geknickst. Er hatte leise über den Knicks gelacht, offenbar amüsiert; er hatte ihr mit seltsam kalten Lippen die Hand geküsst und gesagt, dass es ihm eine Freude sei, sie endlich kennenzulernen. Bella neben ihr hatte ausgesehen, als würde sie auf der Stelle sterben, und Lucius war seltsam förmlich und hatte diesen Mann ‚mein Lord‘ genannt, was Narzissa zunächst seltsam vorgekommen war; aber jetzt tut sie es auch, als sei es eine lästige Angewohnheit.

Sie sagt nicht mehr zu diesem Thema – nicht darüber, dass Lucius eins dieser schrecklichen Tattoos hat, oder dass sie denkt, dass die Masken ein bisschen übertrieben sind, oder dass sie sich jedes Mal Sorgen macht, wenn Lucius sich abends zu einer der Versammlungen schleicht und nicht vor dem nächsten Tag zurückkommt, die Augen fieberhell. Am besten alles etwas geheimnisvoll lassen, denkt sie, während sie einen Elfen ruft, damit er ihnen Champagner holt.

::

„Willkommen in der Welt der Verheirateten!“ brüllt Onkel Sardonius und knallt seinen Kelch gegen Lucius’, wobei er seinen Neffen fast mit Feuerwhisky übergießt. „Denk an mein Motto: Frau glücklich, Leben glücklich!“

Sie haben sich in den Salon zurückgezogen, jenseits des Lärms und Gedränges der Hochzeitsfeier, und erst jetzt, weg von alledem, realisiert Lucius es. Er ist verheiratet. Verheiratet mit einer der ältesten Zauberfamilien Großbritanniens. Lucius’ Blick fällt auf das Gemälde seines Vaters Abraxas, das über dem Kamin hängt, und Lucius spürt ein Stechen in der Brust bei dem Gedanken, wie stolz Vater gewesen wäre, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass die Malfoy-Linie so wundervoll gesichert ist.

Edmund Nott, Lucius’ Trauzeuge, hebt seinen Kelch. „Darauf trinke ich!“

„Wo ist deine Frau eigentlich, Lucius?“ fragt Rodolphus leichthin und schwenkt seinen Feuerwhisky im Kelch, bevor er ihn in einem Zug austrinkt. „Deiner Gesellschaft schon überdrüssig, mein lieber Junge?“

Lucius lässt die Spöttelei gutmütig über sich ergehen. „Ich habe sie nicht mit _Appare Vestigium_ belegt, Rodolphus; vielleicht kommst du deswegen beim schönen Geschlecht nicht weiter.“

Rabastan schnaubt in seinen Whisky. „Hör nicht auf ihn, Lucius; er nimmt es dir nur übel, dass du die schönste Black-Schwester erwischt hast.“

„Also bitte, Gentlemen“, sagt Augustus Rookwood, der in einem Lehnstuhl am Feuer sitzt, träge und öffnet ein Auge, als Rodolphus rot anläuft und nach seinem Zauberstab greift. „Es bringt Unglück, auf einer Hochzeit Zauberstäbe zu ziehen.“

„Es war nur ein Scherz, Roddy“, sagt Rabastan grinsend und hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich meine liebe Schwägerin bewundere.“

„In der Tat, Bella ist ein großer Gewinn für unser Anliegen“, sagt Edmund von Herzen, und es ertönt allgemein zustimmendes Gemurmel. Rodolphus lässt seinen Zauberstab sinken und beginnt zu lächeln.

„Was ist mit Narzissa, Lu?“ fragt er und schenkt sich und Sardonius nach. „Will sie eintreten?“

Lucius stockt ein wenig, als sich alle Blicke auf ihn richten. „Narzissa stimmt unseren Ansichten voll und ganz zu. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass ihr der… Enthusiasmus für Taten, den ihre Schwester hat, fehlt“, sagt er und neigt den Kopf zu Rodolphus, der grinst. „Narzissa hat ein sanftes Herz.“

„Naja, sie muss ja sehr weichherzig sein, immerhin hat sie zugestimmt, dich zu heiraten“, sagt Sardonius, und der ganze Raum ist einmal mehr von Gelächter erfüllt.

„Kommt schon“, sagt Edmund, ruft eine volle Flasche Feuerwhisky herbei und drückt Lucius ein frisches Glas in die Hand. „Genug von Politik, wenigsten für heute Abend. Dafür wird noch genug Zeit sein. Die Nacht ist noch jung, und Lucius ist nicht halb so betrunken, wie es ein frisch gebackener Ehemann sein sollte.“

„Hört, hört!“

::

Es ist schon fast Mitternacht, als das schrille Kreischen von Katzenjammer-Zaubern Regulus aufweckt, der an einem der Tische eingeschlafen ist. Er setzt sich verschlafen auf; Konfetti klebt an seinem Gesicht und er schaut sich verschreckt um. Er, Sirius und Barty sind im Zelt, aber sie scheinen die einzigen zu sein. Er erinnert sich düster daran, dass die meisten Gäste gegangen sind, bevor ihn die Müdigkeit überkommen hat. 

Plötzlich hört der Katzenjammer-Zauber auf. Barty setzt an, etwas zu sagen, aber Sirius hebt die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. 

„Still, alle beide – haltet den Mund“, befiehlt Sirius, was Regulus etwas unfair findet; schließlich hat er nichts gesagt. „Irgendwas ist los.“

„Ja, schon klar“, sagt Barty und dann hört Regulus einen dumpfen Schlag und einen Schmerzensschrei, der ihm sagt, dass Sirius ihn unter dem Tisch getreten hat. 

„Was ist los?“ fragt Regulus leise. 

Sirius schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf. „Weiß nicht. Fühlt sich an wie – als wäre eine Barriere durchbrochen worden.“

„Häh?“ hakt Barty nach, aber Regulus kennt seinen Bruder, weiß, dass Sirius Magie spüren kann, Dinge spüren kann, die Regulus nicht einmal ansatzweise erkennen kann. 

Es ist dunkel dort, wo sie sind, die Lampen sind gelöscht, und Rufe erfüllen die Luft. Regulus weiß nicht, wo Mutter und Vater sind, oder Bella, oder Zissy, und er wünschte, seine Beine zitterten nicht, aber irgendwas an alldem hier fühlt sich überhaupt nicht richtig an. 

„Ich geh mal nachsehen“, sagt Sirius und hält seinen Zauberstab vor sich. 

„Nein, mach das nicht“, sagt Regulus schnell. „Die Erwachsenen regeln das schon.“

Sirius wirft ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, aber bevor er etwas sagt, ruft eine vertraute Stimme: „Holla, ungeladene Gäste!“ und sie sehen Rabastan und Rodolphus, die je einen zappelnden Mann festhalten. Die Männer haben rotes Haar und schlagen mit ihren langen Gliedmaßen wild um sich bei dem Versuch, sich zu befreien, aber sie haben keine Zauberstäbe. Rabastan und Rodolphus grinsen, obwohl Rodolphus eine blutige Nase zu haben scheint. 

Regulus spürt eine Hand im Rücken seiner Gewänder, die ihn unter den Tisch zieht, wo sie außer Sicht sind, als das rangelnde Quartett sich nähert. 

„Sch“, haucht ihm Sirius ins Ohr; das lässt sich Regulus nicht zweimal sagen. 

„Und, irgendwas gesehen, was dir gefällt, Blutsverräter?“ sagt Rabastan und seine Stimme klingt wie ein Knurren. „Beleidigt, weil du keine Einladung bekommen hast?“

„Muss bei der Post verloren gegangen sein“, keucht einer der Männer; ein dumpfer Schlag ist zu hören und der andere Mann schreit: „Gid!“

Regulus spürt, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzieht; er kann sich nicht erinnern, ein Geräusch gemacht zu haben, aber das muss er wohl getan haben; Sirius drückt ihm nämlich eine Hand auf den Mund. Sie sind sehr nah aneinander zusammengekauert; er spürt Sirius’ Herz hämmern, hört Bartys unregelmäßiges Atmen, und das einzige, was er riechen kann, ist Sirius’ schweißnasse Hand, und er _will nach Hause_.

„Halt die Schnauze, du, sonst bekommst du dasselbe ab. Wisst ihr nicht, dass es unhöflich ist, ungebeten in anderer Leute Zuhause aufzutauchen?“

„Ich wette, ihr seid euch sehr schlau vorgekommen, wie ihr so rumgelungert habt in der Hoffnung, etwas Interessantes zu hören? Tja, tut mir leid, euch auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen, aber eine Hochzeit zu feiern ist kein Verbrechen, soviel ich weiß.“

„Um Merlins Willen, ihr zwei.“ Das sagt eine andere Stimme; Regulus kann sie nicht erkennen. Männlich, und mit einem gelangweilten Ton. „Schickt sie weg, bevor sie doch noch etwas zu melden haben. Hört auf, herumzualbern.“

„Was, sollen wir sie einfach – gehen lassen?“ Das sagt Rodolphus, der unsicher klingt. 

„Ganz genau“, sagt die dritte Stimme knapp. „Wir wollen keine Probleme, nicht hier.“

„Heute ist euer Glückstag, Blutsverräter“, sagt Rabastan. „Kommt schon, wir zeigen euch die Hintertür.“

Sie kauern zu dritt unter dem Tisch, verborgen von der Spitzentischdecke, bis die Rufe der Männer verklingen, und sogar dann kann Regulus sich irgendwie nicht aus seiner Haltung lösen, bis Sirius aufsteht und eine Hand ausstreckt, um ihm aufzuhelfen. 

Bartys Gesichtsausdruck ist seltsam, seine Augen groß. „Das war cool.“

„Das war nicht cool“, sagt Sirius und sieht Barty voller Abscheu an.

„Was – was _war_ das?“ fragt Regulus und sieht seinen großen Bruder an.

„Keine Ahnung“, sagt Sirius. Er packt Regulus am Arm und schaut über seine Schulter nach hinten, den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand. „Komm, suchen wir Mutter und Vater. Weiß nicht, wie’s dir geht, aber ich will nach Hause.“

Das sagt Regulus ganz genau, wie wichtig das, was er gerade gesehen hat, war, und er zittert unwillkürlich, während er seinem Bruder zurück in Richtung der drohenden Silhouette des Herrenhauses folgt.

Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Sirius schon jemals gesagt hätte, dass er nach Hause möchte.


	16. Die Briefe des Sommers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine Sammlung von Briefen aus dem Juli 1973.

Sirius Black an Remus Lupin  
10\. Juli 1973

_Moony,_

_Bei den Potters ist es der WAHNSINN. Mrs. P macht den besten Brombeerkuchen, den ich je gegessen habe – gestern waren wir Brombeeren pflücken und sie hat mir sogar angeboten, mir zu zeigen, wie man selber Marmelade macht, wie cool ist das bitte? Sie ist super, Moony, und James’ Dad ist auch toll; neulich hatte James einen Unfall mit der Toilette (frag nicht) und hat das Bad überflutet und musste durchs Badfenster gerettet werden, und sein Vater war einfach SO ENTSPANNT bei der ganzen Sache, so als würde es dauernd passieren, und ich glaube, wahrscheinlich tut es das auch._

_Es ist so anders als zu Hause; ich glaube, ich will nie wieder zurück. Glaubst du, die Potters hätten was dagegen, wenn ich einfach für immer in ihrem Garten campe? Ich könnte ein kleines Zelt aufstellen und für den Rest meines Lebens von Brombeeren leben. Und die Leute würden zu Besuch kommen und sagen: „Hallo, ich glaube, da ist jemand in eurem Garten, Althea“, und Mrs. P würde nur nachsichtig lächeln und sagen: „Das ist Sirius, er hält die Gnome im Zaum.“_

_Das ist jedenfalls mein Plan für die Zukunft._

_So toll es hier auch ist, wir vermissen dich wirklich! Peter kommt morgen am Bahnhof an (scheinbar erlaubt seine Mutter nicht, dass er mit Flohpulver reist, sie findet das schmutzig – sie klingt meschugge), aber das ist schon in Ordnung, weil wir ihn nämlich abholen dürfen! Ich habe noch nie einen Muggelbahnhof gesehen, also müssen wir alle inkognito sein; wir haben in den Geschäften hier Muggelklamotten gekauft, damit wir die Muggel nicht erschrecken. STELL DIR VOR, MOONY, DENK MAL DRAN, WIE MEINE MUTTER SCHAUEN WÜRDE, WENN SIE DAS WÜSSTE._

_Der Punkt ist jedenfalls: Peter kommt, also sind wir dann alle drei hier, aber leider nicht vier, und wir brauchen vier. Tut mir leid, dass der letzte Mond nicht leicht für dich war, willst du drüber reden? Ich weiß, dass du jetzt wahrscheinlich die Stirn runzelst und „Ts!“ machst und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen darauf bestehst, dass es dir gut geht und dass du nicht verhätschelt werden musst, aber du weißt, dass ich ehrlich immer da bin, falls du reden willst._

_Wann glaubst du kannst du kommen? Ich glaube, die Potters denken, wir haben dich erfunden._

_Hoffe, es geht dir bald gut genug zum Reisen._

_S._

—

Remus Lupin an Sirius Black  
11\. Juli 1973

_Sirius,_

_Ich habe ein höchst unterhaltsames Bild von dir im Kopf, wie du, mit Marmelade bedeckt, in der Wildnis des Gartens der Potters wohnst wie irgendein wildes Geschöpf. Du wirst mal ein modernes Märchen, vor dem sich die Kinder von Maidstone fürchten._

_Und du bist ja blöd; du weißt ganz genau, dass dich die Potters nicht im Garten übernachten lassen würden – du müsstest nur mit diesen lächerlich langen Wimpern klimpern und dann würden sie James wahrscheinlich rausschmeißen und dir sein Zimmer geben._

_Ich werde nicht nach der explodierten Toilette fragen. Ich kenne James’ Angewohnheit, Toiletten in die Luft zu jagen, sowieso schon viel zu gut. Das hier ist jetzt was, seine sechste? Psychologen hätten über dieses Verhaltensmuster wahrscheinlich einiges zu sagen._

_Ich hoffe, ihr drei benehmt euch, so gut ihr könnt; es ist wirklich wahnsinnig nett von den Potters, dass sie uns diesen Sommer alle eingeladen haben und ich bin genauso enttäuscht wie ihr, dass ich nicht da bin und den ganzen Spaß mit Marmeladen und Toiletten verpasse. Wie war deine Erfahrung mit dem Bahnhof? Ich will deinen Enthusiasmus ja nicht trüben, aber die Züge sind wirklich nicht so viel anders als der Hogwarts-Express, nur viel schmuddeliger und ziemlich oft verspätet – naja, zumindest ist es hier so._

_Danke für das Bild von euch in den Muggelklamotten übrigens – ich bin vor Lachen fast an meinem Tee erstickt. Du und James seht wirklich beunruhigend gut aus in diesen Schlaghosen. Mr. Potter sieht aus, als würde er an seiner knallroten auch sehr hängen – wie hat er nur einen passenden Blazer dazu gefunden? Jedenfalls hätte Peter euch nicht übersehen können._

_Ich bestehe tatsächlich, mit gerunzelter Stirn und ganz fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen, darauf, dass es mir gut geht. Habe eine neue Narbe in meiner Sammlung, aber was macht eine mehr schon aus, oder? Aber du kennst ja meine Mum, und sie sagt, dass ich mindestens noch zwei Tage zu Hause bleiben muss, und ich weiß, dass jetzt DU die Stirn runzelst und „Ts!“ machst, aber ich muss was das betrifft auf meine Eltern hören und dann komme ich nach, VERSPROCHEN. Mich schaudert es bei dem Gedanken, was ihr ohne mich alles anstellt._

_Heb mir ein Stück Kuchen auf._

_Remus._

—

Narzissa Malfoy an Bellatrix Lestrange  
13\. Juli 1973

_Bella,_

_Ich hinterlasse Dir das Herrenhaus und all meine weltlichen Besitztümer zu Hause – ich komme nie wieder nach London zurück! Schön wär’s. Warum können Flitterwochen nicht ewig dauern?_

_Das Chateau, in dem wir übernachten, ist wundervoll; die Aussicht ist zum Sterben schön, wir sind direkt am Meer und es scheint nie weniger als 25 Grad zu haben! Ich sag’s noch einmal: wun-der-schön. Nächster Halt: Florenz! Man könnte sich wirklich daran gewöhnen._

_Wie ist Eure Reise? Du und Rab und Dolph seid ja furchtbar kultiviert, dass ihr Nurmengard besichtigt! Lucius hat zwar nichts gesagt, aber ich glaube schon, dass er neidisch ist, weil er das verpasst. Der Arme, manchmal ist er wirklich engagierter als gut für ihn ist._

_Aber er ist wirklich ein Schatz; neulich hat er mich in die Oper ausgeführt und hat um meinetwillen so getan, als gefiele es ihm._

_Ich muss Dir noch einmal für den Hauselfen danken, den Du uns geschenkt hast, Bells; das war ein brillanter Einfall, es ist beruhigend zu wissen, dass unser Zuhause in guten Händen ist und für uns bereit ist, wenn wir zurückkommen (nur noch eine Woche – schluchz!)_

_Wir müssen uns unbedingt treffen, wenn wir beide wieder zu Hause sind, und bitte, meine Liebe, KEINE Kundgebung. Ich weiß, dass das jetzt Dein „Ding“ ist, aber da sind alle immer so überaufgeregt und machen so einen Radau mit ihrem Geschrei. Ich möchte ein richtiges, ruhiges Pläuschchen mit meiner Schwester, vielen Dank. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe Dich nicht mal bei der Hochzeit besonders viel zu sehen bekommen, weil ich ja mit allen reden und mich für ihr Kommen bedanken musste (und Esther Mulciber kann einem Hippogriff die Hinterbeine wegreden, habe ich Dir erzählt, dass ich mich fast eine Stunde mit ihr unterhalten musste? Was für ein Gräuel) und dann war da natürlich noch diese ganze Aufregung am Ende. Stell Dir mal vor, ungebetene Gäste auf meiner Hochzeit! Lucius wird immer noch ganz zornig, wenn er daran denkt; ein Glück für die dummen Tölpel, dass nicht er sie erwischt hat! Wirklich gut, dass Rab und Dolph sie so beherzt losgeworden sind. Haben sie je gesagt, wer es war? Lucius wollte mir die Einzelheiten nicht erzählen; hat gesagt, er will mir nicht den Tag verderben, die gute Seele._

_Hast Du in letzter Zeit etwas vom Grimmauldplatz gehört? Sirius ist in Maidstone bei den Potters – natürlich schrecklich Gryffindor, aber zumindest keine Spur Schlamm bei ihnen. Ich nehme an, Reg bläst Trübsal ohne ihn und geht Tante Walburga auf die Nerven. Vielleicht könntest Du Regulus mit zu einer Kundgebung nehmen, wenn er alt genug ist; dann wäre er beschäftigt und hätte ein Hobby. Das ist doch mal eine Idee!_

_Liebe Grüße,  
Deine Zissy_

—

Bellatrix Lestrange an Narzissa Malfoy  
15\. Juli 1973

_Liebste Zissy,_

_Ich freue mich sehr, dass Du Spaß hast, vermisse Dich aber natürlich schrecklich. Wir haben hier auch eine wunderbare Zeit verbracht._

_Du erinnerst Dich vielleicht nicht mehr aus der Schule an Antonin Dolohov – er war in der siebten Klasse, als Du in der zweiten warst – aber er ist ziemlich gut mit Rab und Dolph befreundet und hat uns freundlicherweise angeboten, uns in der Datscha seiner Großeltern aufzunehmen und uns Russland zu zeigen, solange wir hier sind. Seine Großeltern sind reizend – beide Alumni von Durmstrang, und so weise! Dolly ist in seinem Element, stolziert herum und gibt mit russischen Zaubersprüchen an und all sowas. Wir anderen halten uns natürlich einfach an Dolmetschzauber, um uns zu verständigen, aber es ist so faszinierend, ihnen zuzuhören – scheinbar greift ihre Regierung viel weniger ein, trotz des Statuts zur Geheimhaltung, und seine Babuschka ist praktisch in Tränen ausgebrochen, als ich ihr von den Plänen unseres Lords erzählt habe. Sie sagt, es scheint als hätte er endlich die richtige Einstellung und dass es Zeit ist, dass mal jemand kommt und das verstaubte alte Großbritannien ein bisschen aufrüttelt!_

_Ach ja, du hast nach Nurmengard gefragt – oh, Zissy, es war so interessant, dass ich gar nicht glaube, dass ich es in Worte fassen kann. Wirklich sehr lehrreich, obwohl die meisten Bereiche abgesperrt sind – wirklich schade. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe hier mehr über Geschichte gelernt als je in einem von Binns’ verstaubten alten Klassenzimmern. Hier liegt das wahre Wissen!_

_Irgendwann haben Dolph und ich uns von den anderen getrennt – ich wollte noch einmal den Ostturm anschauen, wo Grindelwald eingesperrt sein soll (die Mittarbeiter verraten niemandem, wo er wirklich ist, aber so geht das Gerücht) – und Rab und Dolly haben gesagt, dass sie da bleiben und auf uns warten würden. Jedenfalls, gerade als wir schon fast da waren, hat uns dieser Schlamm angesprochen, völlig schamlos und stolz darauf, und hat uns erzählt, dass sie sich verlaufen habe. Sie hat ewig darüber geredet, wie faszinierend das alles sei und dass sie noch nie so etwas gesehen habe und dass sie so viel lernen wolle wie sie nur könne – ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass der alte Grindy in der Nähe sich vor so viel Dreistigkeit gegen die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle werfen würde. Als sie erklärt hat, dass sie sich verlaufen hatte, hatte Dolph diesen Gesichtsausdruck auf – du weißt schon, wenn Blicke Schockzauber wären – und ich habe innerlich vor Lachen gebrüllt, aber sie war völlig ahnungslos und hat einfach weitergeschwatzt. Jedenfalls haben wir sie am Ende dahin geschickt, wo die Jungs gewartet haben, ich dachte mir, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich langweilen und sich über die Ablenkung freuen._

_Ach, es war ein Heidenspaß, ich wünschte, du wärst da gewesen. Du hättest so gelacht._

_Beim letzten Vollmond waren wir bei einem Werwolfkampf. Rab hat 200 Galleonen verloren, weil seinem Tier in der zweiten Runde der Hals aufgerissen wurde, also kannst du dir denken, dass der arme Rab sich geärgert hat, aber meine Geldbörse ist jetzt bedeutend schwerer!_

_Ja, wir müssen uns treffen! Wie wär’s, wenn wir beide zum Tee im Grimmauldplatz vorbeischauen, wenn wir wieder auf heimischem Boden sind? Wäre schön, wenn wir auch einmal wieder mit ihnen allen plaudern könnten, und es würde Reggie sicher aufheitern, wenn er in einer seiner Phasen ist. Ich habe eine Ewigkeit gelacht bei dem Gedanken an ihn bei einer Kundgebung – manchmal bist du wirklich zu komisch!_

_Liebe Grüße,  
Deine ergebene Schwester Bella._

—

Lily Evans an Dorcas Meadowes  
18\. Juli 1973

_Liebe Dorcas,_

_Danke nochmal für den Korb mit den Süßigkeiten! Hab meine Eltern dazu überredet, Bertie Botts zu probieren – Dad hatte Blumenkohl und Mum ist überzeugt, dass sie Fish and Chips mit Bohnenbrei hatte; sie hat gesagt, sie hat ihr Lieblingsessen bekommen, und das, ohne erst zu dem Fish and Chips-Laden in der Nähe zu gehen! Urkomisch. Petunia hat sich geweigert, sie zu probieren. Ehrlich, ich liebe sie, aber wenn es um irgendwas geht, was Spaß macht, ist sie so ein Snob – sie würde mich häuten, wenn sie es wüsste, aber gestern habe ich einen Schokofrosch in ihrem Zimmer losgelassen; bis zehn Uhr abends war alles ruhig und dann sind die hysterischsten Schreie, die du je gehört hast, im ganzen Haus erklungen; Mum und Dad haben sie natürlich nur angeschaut, als sei sie verrückt, als sie gesagt hat, dass ein nach Schokolade aussehender Frosch in ihrem Bett war, was es nur noch witziger gemacht hat. Ich sollte sie nicht aufziehen, ich weiß, aber manchmal verdient sie es._

_Neulich hatte sie morgens einen Schreikrampf, weil eine Eule den Tagespropheten gebracht hat – ich wünschte, sie würde sich an solche Sachen einfach gewöhnen, Mum und Dad zucken kaum noch mit der Wimper. Ich finde, es ist wichtig, auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, weil ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, dass ich in den Sommerferien so viel verpasse; obwohl die Nachrichten in letzter Zeit ein bisschen bedrückend waren wegen dieser Brände in Brixton und des vermissten Paars in Shropshire! Meine Schwester kümmert das alles natürlich gar nicht, und sie geht jetzt immer rum und macht alle Fenster zu, sodass die armen Eulen nicht reinkommen, und dann werfen sie sie natürlich einfach in den Schornstein, sodass die Post aus dem Kamin rausschießt und sie nur noch mehr kreischt. Wie du siehst ist das Leben hier momentan ein bisschen schwierig!_

_Als Dankeschön für das Naschzeug schicke ich dir jedenfalls ein bisschen Rock aus Blackpool – keine Sorge, es ist nicht wirklich aus Stein, so nennen wir es nur. Es schmeckt sehr gut, also lass mich wissen, was du davon hältst!_

_Hoffe, du hast einen schönen Sommer._

_Lily xx_

—

Severus Snape an Lily Evans  
20\. Juli 1973

_Lily,_

_Ich hoffe, dieser Brief kommt auch bei dir an. Mit der Muggelpost hab ich mich noch nie ausgekannt, also hoffe ich, dass ich die Briefmarken richtig draufgemacht habe. Mein Vater hasst es, wenn wir Eulen benutzen, das ist alles._

_Du verpasst hier zu Hause nicht viel. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du in Blackpool viel mehr Spaß hast. Ich zähle schon die Tage, bis die Schule wieder losgeht, mein Vater ist reizend wie immer und er und Mum haben schon siebenmal gestritten, Tendenz steigend. Gestern hat Mum ihren Zauberstab gezogen und mein Vater hatte einen Tobsuchtsanfall, aber danach hat er sich natürlich nicht mehr getraut, Hand an sie zu legen, der alte Feigling, also ist er davongestürmt und zwei Tage nicht heimgekommen. Es war wie im Paradies._

_Ich freu mich schon ziemlich auf die dritte Klasse. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mit meinen Wahlfächern anzufangen, und nach Hogsmeade zu gehen wird bestimmt super. Vielleicht können wir beim ersten Mal zusammen gehen?_

_Und wollen wir uns in der Winkelgasse treffen, damit wir unsere neuen Schulbücher kaufen können? Wenn du auf die Muggelart antworten könntest wäre es wahrscheinlich am besten._

_Es ist seltsam, dich nicht zu sehen, also hoffe ich, du hast Zeit!_

_Dein Severus_

—

Regulus Black an Sirius Black  
27\. Juli 1973

_Lieber Sirius,_

_Zuhause ist es sehr still ohne dich. ~~Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir das gefällt.~~_

_Gestern sind die Wilkes vorbeigekommen und Mrs. Wilkes hat angefangen, darüber zu reden, dass du ja in Gryffindor bist und ob es nicht wirklich bedauerlich sei, und Vater wurde praktisch weiß vor Zorn und ich dachte, Mutter würde sie durch die Wand fluchen. Dann hat Mutter so beherrscht, wie ich sie noch nie gehört habe, gesagt: „Genau genommen ist Sirius Klassenbester in Verwandlung“, und Mrs. Wilkes hat völlig verwirrt ausgesehen. Als sie weg war, hat Mutter vor Wut gekocht und gesagt, wie es jemand wagen könne, einen Black zu beleidigen, und was wüsste SIE schon darüber, sie sei ja nur eine Wilkes und jeder wisse doch, dass Elizabeth Wilkes einen Muggel-Urgroßvater hat etc. etc. Es ging stundenlang so. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie nochmal zum Tee kommen können._

_~~Ich wünschte wirklich, du wärst hier gewesen und hättest es gesehen, dann würdest du sehen, dass sie sich schon für dich interessieren. Sogar Kreacher scheint nicht zu wissen, was er mit sich anfangen soll, wenn er nicht deine schmutzigen Fußspuren in der Eingangshalle aufwischt.~~ _

_Bella ist mit Rabastan und Rodolphus im Urlaub, sie besichtigen Nurmengard und bleiben dann noch in Russland und Zissy ist im Moment in Florenz, ~~also ist es hier ziemlich einsam.~~_

– Nie abgeschickt; zusammengeknüllt und in eine Ecke des Schlafzimmers geworfen; später von Kreacher gefunden und aufbewahrt.


	17. Der Besuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius besucht Andromeda und Ted in ihrem neuen Zuhause.

_August 1973._

Ted hält mitten im Umblättern der Seite des Buchs, das er zu lesen versucht, inne und seufzt gereizt, als seine Frau zum vierten Mal in zwei Minuten vor ihm auf und ab geht und ihren Schatten auf die Seite wirft. 

„Schatz, Liebe meines Lebens“, sagt er mit gezwungener Geduld. Ein Muskel zuckt an seinem Kiefer. „Du stehst mir ständig im Licht.“

Andromeda funkelt ihn an und blafft: „Schön, dann kannst du ja jetzt vielleicht aufstehen und dich tatsächlich nützlich machen!“ Sie rückt die schlafende Nymphadora auf ihrem Arm zurecht und schaut einmal mehr verstohlen auf die stille Straße. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so ruhig bist.“

Ted bewegt sich nicht vom Sofa weg. Nur um sie zu ärgern, blättert er absichtlich laut um; das Knistern des Papiers durchschneidet die Luft und lässt Andromeda ihn nur noch finsterer anblicken. Ted lächelt sie unschuldig an. Gott, wie schön sie ist, wenn sie wütend ist.

Andromeda schaut auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Er kommt zu spät“, murmelt sie und zupft an Nymphadoras Decken herum. „Es muss etwas passiert sein.“

„Nichts ist passiert“, sagt Ted, ohne von seinem Buch aufzuschauen, und lehnt sich ein wenig nach links, um näher am Licht zu sein. „Wahrscheinlich hat ihn nur irgendwas aufgehalten.“

„Das macht mir ja gerade Sorgen“, sagt Andromeda düster.

Sie dreht ihm den Rücken zu, um ihren Posten am Fenster wieder einzunehmen. Ted, der aufblickt und ihre steife Haltung bemerkt, legt sein Buch auf den Sofatisch, stellt sich hinter sie und legt ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Andromeda zuckt bei der Berührung ein wenig – ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, wie nervös sie in letzter Zeit ist, wie angespannt – aber dann entspannt sie sich und ein tiefes Seufzen entringt sich ihren Lippen, als hätte sie schon eine Ewigkeit die Luft angehalten. Ted beginnt, ihr die Schultern zu massieren, und Andromeda murmelt: „Ah, das tut _gut_.“ 

Der Augenblick ist eigentlich wirklich schön. Wie seine Frau sich so an ihn lehnt und ihre Tochter in ihren Armen schläft, stellt Ted sich vor, dass es sich so anfühlen muss, ein normaler Typ mit einer normalen Familie zu sein. Einfach eine Familie, die nach draußen auf die verschlafene Straße schaut, während sich die Dämmerung über die Häuser senkt. Es ist ein guter Moment, eine Erinnerung daran, dass sie besser sind, als die schlaflosen Nächte und das ständige Gezanke der letzten Zeit sie glauben machen wollen. Mit einem kleinen Baby und dem Stress des Lebens als quasi Untergetauchte, dem ewigen Kreislauf aus Schutzzauber-an-Baby-gefüttert-Türen-verschlossen-Baby-gewickelt, sind gute Momente in letzter Zeit schwer zu haben, und Ted nimmt sie, wo er sie kriegen kann.

Ted hebt gerade mit zwei Fingerspitzen ihr Kinn an, als es draußen plötzlich knallt. Andromeda hat ihren Zauberstab so schnell in der Hand, dass Ted sich verblüfft fragt, ob sie ihn in Nymphadoras Decken versteckt hatte. Andromeda drückt ihm das Baby in die Hand, das auf dieses böse Erwachen mit lautem Geschrei reagiert, und dann ist seine Frau verschwunden und im Handumdrehen wieder da, sie appariert zurück, einen gewissen Sirius Black am Arm, der zusammengekrümmt auf ihren cremefarbenen Teppich würgt.

„Schön, dich zu sehen, Sirius“, sagt Ted mit einem breiten Grinsen und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. „Tut mir leid, dass wir keinen roten Teppich ausgerollt haben.“

Sirius richtet sich auf und blickt seine Cousine finster an. „Ein bisschen mehr Vorwarnung vor dem Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren könnte nicht schaden.“

Andromeda scheint ihm gar nicht zuzuhören; sie bewegt sich schnell durch den Raum, wobei sie ihren gezückten Zauberstab in komplexen Spiralen und Wirbeln bewegt, während sie die Schutzzauber murmelt. Ted, an all das gewöhnt, wiegt Nymphadora auf und ab und beruhigt sie, bis sie beginnt, wieder die Augen zu schließen. Sirius sieht Andromeda an, als sei sie verrückt geworden, und Ted nimmt an, dass es für jemanden, der nicht weiß, wie es in letzter Zeit gewesen ist, vermutlich auch so aussieht. Als sie fertig ist, blickt Andromeda noch einmal prüfend aus dem Fenster und hält ohne zu blinzeln nach einem Anzeichen von Bewegung in der dunklen Straße Ausschau. 

„Man kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein“, sagt sie über die Schulter. „Dieser verdammte Fahrende Ritter ist so laut, dass ich dich einfach so schnell wie möglich nach drinnen bringen musste.“ Als sie sich schließlich versichert zu haben scheint, dass keine große Gefahr sie gleich alle verschlingen wird, wendet sie sich endlich ihrem Cousin zu. „Geht es dir gut?“

„Ich glaub, ich hab ein paar lebenswichtige Organe da auf dem Bürgersteig zurückgelassen“, sagt Sirius, dessen Gesichtsausdruck immer noch ein wenig mitgenommen wirkt, „aber ja, ich werd’s überleben.“ Er beäugt Andromeda misstrauisch. „Geht es _dir_ gut?“ fragt er und es klingt aufrichtig besorgt. 

„Schon besser, jetzt wo ich dich sehe.“

Ein Lächeln erhellt ihr Gesicht und einen schönen Augenblick lang sieht sie aus, wie eine Frau, die gerade mal zwanzig ist, aussehen sollte; jung, und glücklich. Ihre dunklen Augen verlieren den gejagten Ausdruck, der sie normalerweise nie verlässt, und Ted ist lächerlich, schwindelerregend dankbar, dass Sirius da ist.

Es war nicht perfekt, als sie nur zu zweit waren und ihnen klar wurde, dass sie eine Weile untertauchen würden müssen, aber damals konnten sie wenigstens lachen und scherzen und die Lage als weniger ernst darstellen, als sie eigentlich war. Aber als Andromeda ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie schwanger war, wurde alles viel ernster und Andromeda verlor schneller die Geduld, wenn er versuchte, die Anspannung zu lösen. Einmal hatte er im Scherz gesagt, dass sie Bellatrix bitten sollten, Taufpatin zu werden, und Andromeda war noch in dieser Nacht gegangen; sie hatte ihm nicht verraten, wo sie hinging, aber Ted wachte mitten in der Nacht mit dem Zauberstab von Alphard Black an der Kehle auf, der knurrte, dass er aufrichtig hoffe, seine Nichte habe ihr Leben nicht für jemanden weggeworfen, der es nicht ernst nehme. 

Seitdem, und seit Nymphadora bei ihnen ist, lacht Andromeda kaum noch. Ted hat zugesehen, wie sie Narzissa eine Eule nach der anderen schickt und er weiß, dass sie keine Antwort bekommt und sieht, wie sehr das seine Frau von innen her auffrisst. Sie ist aber mehr Black, als sie zugibt, und weigert sich, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Stattdessen irrt sie durch das Haus, als habe sie etwas Unersetzliches verloren, und ein Teil von Ted kann nicht anders, als sich selbst zu hassen, weil er weiß, dass er der Grund dafür ist, dass seine Frau in Angst lebt, dass sie nicht besonders viel mit Nymphadora spielt oder ihm oft ihre Tochter in den Arm drückt und das Zimmer verlässt. Ted denkt darüber nach, wie seine Tochter in einem Haus aufwächst, in dem niemand lacht und mit Eltern, die Angst haben, einander noch zu berühren, und manchmal fragt er sich, ob es das alles wert war. 

Sirius zieht Andromeda in eine ungestüme Umarmung und sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Ted, der zusieht, glaubt, eine kleine Träne im Auge seiner Frau zu erkennen, aber als sie sich aufrichtet, hat sie sich wieder gefasst, auch wenn sie scheinbar immer noch nicht aufhören kann, zu lächeln. Ihre und Teds Blicke treffen sich über Sirius’ Schulter, und ihre Augen werden sanfter.

„Ted, komm her“, sagt sie. „Ich möchte, dass Sirius seine Cousine kennenlernt.“ 

Ted legt Nymphadora vorsichtig in Andromedas Arme, zögerlich zunächst, aber Andromeda hält sie zärtlich fest und wiegt sie hin und her.

Nymphadora seufzt zufrieden im Schlaf, als Sirius sie unterm Kinn kitzelt. „Sie ist eine Hübsche“, sagt er. „Gut gemacht, ihr beiden. Schätze, am Ende ist doch alles gut ausgegangen, was?“

Andromeda macht ein Geräusch, das fast ein Lachen ist. Ted beobachtet sie genau und fragt sich, was sie denkt, ob sie ihren Cousin wegen seiner rosaroten Sicht auf die Welt zurechtweisen wird. Sie schüttelt nur ein wenig den Kopf, immer noch lächelnd. Zwischen ihnen gluckst ihre Tochter. 

„Wir kommen klar“, sagt Andromeda leise und legt den Kopf auf Teds Schulter und er denkt, das ist gut genug. 

::

An jenem Abend weicht Andromeda zum ersten Mal seit Monaten im Bett nicht vor ihm zurück. Sie erwidert Kuss für Kuss und Berührung für Berührung und der Tag endet damit besser, als Ted je zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte er seine Ehefrau zurück und nicht die kalte, harte Frau, die die ganze Zeit ihr Gesicht aufhatte.

Danach liegen sie in angenehmem Schweigen da und sprechen erst, als Andromeda schnell einen Verhütungszauber wirkt. 

„Dachte, du sagst immer, das zerstört den Augenblick?“ neckt er sie und küsst sie auf den Kopf. 

„Naja, du weißt schon“, sagt sie, und er weiß selbst im Dunkeln, dass sie errötet. „Ich will nicht, dass Nymphadora gleich eine große Schwester wird, vielen Dank auch.“

„Ach, nicht gleich?“ fragt Ted und hofft, dass es beiläufig klingt. „Aber auch nicht… nie?“

„Nein, nicht nie. Aber lass uns ein bisschen warten. Schaffst du das?“

„Ich bin ein Hufflepuff“, sagt er und tut so, als wäre er beleidigt. „Geduld gehört bei uns zur Grundausstattung, Schatz.“

Sie bringt ihre Knie auf eine Höhe mit seinem Bauch und drückt ihre kalten Zehen an seine Haut und er quietscht auf höchst unmännliche Art und Weise und rutscht von ihr weg.

„Slytherins sind böse“, sagt er, und das Gelächter, dass er zur Antwort bekommt, trägt nicht dazu bei, ihn von dieser Meinung abzubringen.

::

Sirius bleibt eine Woche bei ihnen, und nach zwei Tagen gewöhnt sich Ted daran, dass Sirius immer schon wach ist, wenn er morgens runterkommt. Für gewöhnlich raubt er ihren Kühlschrank aus und sieht dabei aus, als habe er noch nie in seinem Leben etwas zu essen bekommen. Ein oder zwei Mal hat Ted ihn dabei erwischt, wie er misstrauisch den mitgenommenen Schwarzweißfernseher anstupst, der in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers steht und den sie kaum je benutzen. 

„Mach ihn an, wenn du Lust hast“, bietet Ted ihm beim ersten Mal an. „Da ist ein großer Knopf, drück einfach drauf.“

„Nee, mein Kumpel Remus hat mir von diesen Dingern erzählt“, sagt Sirius und tritt mit argwöhnischer Miene von dem Fernseher weg. „Die klingen verrückt.“

Ted lacht. „Meda mag ihn nicht besonders, aber ich schätze, das war einfach eine dieser Muggel-Annehmlichkeiten, von denen ich mich nicht trennen konnte. Manchmal beruhigt das Rauschen Nymphadora.“

Sirius starrt ihn nur verständnislos an. Ted vermutet, dass er noch nie die Wörter „Muggel“ und „Annehmlichkeiten“ nebeneinander in einem Satz gehört hat. Er macht sich im Geiste eine Notiz, Sirius später sein altes Kassettendeck zu zeigen, nur so zum Spaß.

::

Am dritten Tag betritt Ted das Wohnzimmer und findet Sirius auf dem scheußlichen geblümten Sessel ausgestreckt vor, den ihnen seine Tante Helen zum Einzug geschenkt hat – sie waren zu knapp bei Kasse, um ihn abzulehnen. Mit einem Bein auf dem Boden und einem über der Sessellehne hält Sirius vorsichtig Nymphadora im Arm und gibt ihr ein Fläschchen, scheinbar vollkommen zufrieden.

Ted blinzelt einen Augenblick bei dem Anblick, reibt sich die verschlafenen Augen und setzt sich dann ruckartig in Bewegung. „Sirius, Kumpel, das musst du doch nicht machen. Tut mir leid, falls sie dich aufgeweckt hat.“

Er streckt die Arme nach seiner Tochter aus, aber Sirius grinst nur und rückt Nymphadora in seiner Armbeuge zurecht. 

„Ich war sowieso wach; ich wollte euch nicht stören. Es ist echt lieb von euch beiden, dass ich bei euch übernachten darf, also ist das das Mindeste, was ich tun kann. Außerdem hat mir Drom gestern Abend gezeigt, wie man ihre Flaschen macht. Ich glaube, das war ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.“

„Wird auch Zeit, dass du dir deinen Unterhalt verdienst“, sagt Andromeda, die noch im Morgenmantel das Zimmer betritt, das dunkle Haar hinten abstehend und durch ihr Gähnen hindurch grinsend. „Außerdem mag sie dich“, fügt sie hinzu, als Nymphadoras wenige dünne Haarsträhnen anfangen, leuchtend gelb zu werden.

::

Am vierten Tag regnet es unablässig. 

Sirius beobachtet mit dem Gesicht an der Fensterscheibe einen Regentropfen, der das Glas hinunterrollt. „Mir ist lang-wei-lig“, sagt er.

„Geh und fang an, deine Sachen für die Schule zu lesen“, sagt Andromeda reflexartig, ohne ihn anzuschauen.

Sirius funkelt sie an, wirft sich dramatisch schwungvoll auf den Sessel und atmet so heftig aus, dass eine Strähne dunkles Haar in einer einzigen beleidigten Bewegung von seiner Stirn weggepustet wird. Andromeda ignoriert ihn weiterhin unbeeindruckt. 

„Ich geh mit Nym spielen“, verkündet Sirius.

„Untersteh dich“, sagen Ted und Andromeda im Chor. Andromeda spricht weiter: „Sie schläft erst zwanzig Minuten. Wenn du sie aufweckst, bringe ich dich um. Außerdem heißt sie Nymphadora.“

Ted grinst in sich hinein. Bei sich denkt er, dass der Kosename, den Sirius seiner Tochter gegeben hat, ziemlich süß ist, aber das würde er nie vor seiner Frau zugeben.

„Okay, kann ich später mit ihr spazieren gehen?“ fragt Sirius und Ted merkt, dass er dabei ihn und nicht Andromeda ansieht.

Dennoch ist Andromeda diejenige, die antwortet. „Nein.“

„Nur in den Park! Ich werd sie nicht verlieren oder sowas, um Merlins Willen! Sie muss sich doch auch langweilen, wenn sie die ganze verdammte Zeit in diesem Haus festsitzt.“

Ted sieht an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass Sirius merkt, dass er zu weit gegangen ist; er scheint im Sessel zurückzuweichen, aber seine Augen blitzen immer noch. Andromeda legt ihr Buch weg und starrt ihn schweigend eine ganze Minute lang an, sodass sogar Ted anfängt, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Er fragt sich, ob so Erziehung im Black-Haushalt funktioniert, einfach nur eiskaltes Schweigen und beeindruckendes Starren und Mengen von unausgesprochenen Schuldgefühlen, und er denkt, dass es kein Wunder ist, dass diese beiden so angespannt sind.

Sirius scheint sich auf eine Standpauke vorzubereiten, aber Andromeda sagt nur ganz ruhig, aber deshalb nicht weniger einschüchternd: „Bitte geh nach oben, Sirius“, und er schleicht sich mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Raum.

„Du wirst mal verdammt furchterregend, wenn Nymphadora älter ist“, sagt ihr Ted.

Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm sagt, dass sie nicht in der Stimmung für solche Spielchen ist. „Gestern war ich die Lieblingscousine, die wundervolle Drom.“ Sie seufzt tief. „Jetzt bin ich furchterregend und schrecke das einzige Familienmitglied ab, das noch mit mir redet.“

„Hey, nicht das einzige Familienmitglied“, sagt Ted sanft. „Und mach dir keine Vorwürfe – du hast völlig recht, er kann nicht einfach abhauen, wann immer er Lust hat.“

„Ja, aber er weiß nicht, warum. Es ist nicht gerade fair ihm gegenüber, ihn im Haus eingesperrt zu halten.“

„Du könntest… es ihm sagen?“

Andromeda runzelt die Stirn. „Er ist dreizehn, Ted.“

„Er ist ein wütender, gelangweilter, eingeengter Black. Ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass das keine gute Kombination ist.“

Andromeda seufzt wieder. „Warum hast du immer recht?“

::

Sirius’ Koffer ist schon halb gepackt und Klamotten und Schulbücher sind auf dem Bett verstreut, als er aufblickt und Andromeda im Türrahmen sieht, die ihn aufmerksam beobachtet.

„Wir wollen uns wohl aus dem Staub machen, was?“ fragt sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Du willst mich hier nicht haben“, murmelt Sirius und stopft ein paar Gewänder in den Koffer.

Andromeda setzt sich aufs Bett und macht den Kofferdeckel zu. „Sei nicht so dramatisch. Natürlich will ich dich hier haben. Es gibt nur – ein paar Dinge, die du verstehen musst.“ Sirius, der irgendetwas unter dem Bett sucht, hält inne, schaut argwöhnisch zu ihr auf und steht auf. Er sagt nichts und Andromeda stockt einen Augenblick lang, bevor sie fortfährt. „Du weißt ja, wie wütend alle waren, als ich Ted geheiratet habe und zu Hause ausgezogen bin. Das hat alles ein bisschen schwierig gemacht.“

„Weil er muggelstämmig ist“, sagt Sirius unverblümt.

„Ja“, sagt Andromeda. „Was völliger Schwachsinn ist; Ted ist nämlich ein unglaublicher Zauberer, und es spielt nicht die geringste Rolle, wer unsere Eltern sind oder woher wir kommen. Verstehst du das?“

Sirius hält die Hände hoch; Andromedas Blick ist durchdringend. „Hey, du musst mich nicht überzeugen“, sagt er mit einem unsicheren Lachen. „Ich weiß schon, dass die Ansichten unserer Familie ein bisschen verdreht sind, Drom.“

Ein plötzliches, unerwartetes Lächeln erhellt das Gesicht seiner Cousine und sie seufzt. „Gut“, sagt sie. „Das ist sehr gut. Aber – manche Leute sind immer noch wütend, Sirius, über das, was ich getan habe. Deshalb gehen wir nicht so oft raus, Ted und ich. Deshalb behalten wir Nymphadora meistens drinnen.“

„Also versteckt ihr euch einfach hier?“ fragt Sirius.

„Wir verstecken uns nicht. Wir – wollen nur eine Zeit lang von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Wir wollen unsere neue Adresse nicht unbedingt überall bekanntmachen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Und dass wir eine Tochter haben, die ihr Haar leuchtfarben machen kann, macht es etwas schwer, unbeobachtet zu bleiben, wenn wir unterwegs sind.“

„Das kommt mir nicht besonders mutig vor“, sagt Sirius und rümpft die Nase.

Etwas flackert in Andromedas Augen, etwas Düsteres, Quecksilbriges; einen Augenblick lang ist es leicht, sich daran zu erinnern, warum sie früher oft für Bella gehalten wurde. Andromeda streckt das Kinn vor und starrt ihn an, bis er wegschaut.

„Und du bist der Mut-Experte, nur weil du anders zugeordnet worden bist als wir alle?“

Sirius runzelt die Stirn. „Nein. Nein, Drom, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen –“

Andromeda wirkt, als tauche sie aus einem tiefen Gewässer wieder auf; sie schüttelt sich ein wenig. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich fürchte, ich bin in letzter Zeit nicht ich selbst. Ted sagt, dass das der Stress ist, und ich schätze, er muss wohl recht haben. Zurzeit sind die Dinge sehr angespannt.“

„Aber es ist vorbei“, sagt Sirius und er merkt, dass es mehr wie eine Frage als eine Aussage klingt. Andromeda sieht ihn so an, dass er sich unendlich viel jünger fühlt als sie, und er hasst es, er hasst, dass offensichtlich irgendetwas los ist und es trotzdem niemand für nötig befindet, ihm zu sagen, was genau es ist. „Du bist raus, du bist gegangen“, fährt er stur fort. „Du hast deinen Mann, dein Kind, ein ganz neues Leben!“

„Nicht aus völlig freien Stücken“, entgegnet sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Glaubst du, dass es mir Spaß gemacht hat, meine kleine Schwester zurückzulassen, dich, Reggie – Merlin, sogar Bella! Ich weiß ganz genau, was aus meinem Namen auf diesem Wandteppich geworden ist, den deine Mutter so liebt, Sirius. Weg, als wäre ich nie gewesen. Ich habe den Mann geheiratet, den ich liebe, ich habe meinen Eltern gesagt, dass ihre Ansichten krank sind, und jetzt kann ich nicht einmal mehr mit meiner Tochter spazieren gehen, ohne dass ich Angst haben muss, dass meine eigene Familie nur darauf wartet, uns etwas anzutun. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, Sirius. Also wage es nicht, dich hier hinzusetzen und mir etwas über _Mut_ zu erzählen.“

Sirius spürt die Wärme in seinem Gesicht, während er den Bettbezug anfunkelt. Er hat Narzissa früher immer aufgezogen, bis ihr der Geduldsfaden gerissen ist, und er und Bella sind mehrfach aneinandergeraten, als sie jünger waren, aber Andromeda ist nicht ein einziges Mal laut mit ihm geworden.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass unsere Familie euch etwas tun würde“, sagt er leise.

Er denkt an den Abend, als die Nachricht, dass Andromeda weggegangen war, sie im Grimmauldplatz erreicht hat; an Mutters Zorn, Onkel Cygnus’ kalte Gleichgültigkeit, Bellas furchteinflößende Stille und den kalten, toten Ausdruck in ihren Augen und plötzlich ist er sich selbst nicht mehr so sicher.

Andromeda ist einen Augenblick lang still, und dann: „Ich weiß nicht mehr, wozu sie fähig sind, Sirius. Meine Schwester ist nicht mehr die Person, die ich kannte“, und Sirius weiß sofort, dass sie nicht von Narzissa spricht.

„Ich hab sie letzten Monat gesehen“, sagt Sirius vorsichtig nach einer unangenehmen Pause. „Bei – bei der Hochzeit.“ Er hat es die letzten paar Tage vermieden, von Narzissas und Lucius’ Hochzeit zu sprechen, weil er Andromedas Gefühle damit nicht verletzen wollte. Er weiß jetzt, dass er damit recht hatte: Andromeda zuckt zusammen, als hätte er sie geschlagen, aber er redet weiter, weil ihm ein bohrendes Gefühl in seinem Inneren sagt, dass er sich jemandem anvertrauen muss. „Sie hat mir erzählt, dass Mutter vorhat, mich mit jemandem zu verloben, und dann hat sie angefangen, zu sagen, dass es Alternativen gibt, wenn ich das will. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie eher in eine politische Richtung gehen will, und irgendwas davon, dass sie die Welt verändern will. Sie hat damit nicht gemeint, dass sie ins Ministerium will, oder?“ 

Andromeda blickt ihn scharf an und da ist noch etwas anderes in ihrem Blick, etwas, das Angst sein könnte, und Sirius fühlt sich, als hätte er einen Knoten in der Brust, der sich immer enger zusammenzieht, bis er nicht mehr atmen kann.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass sie das gemeint hat“, antwortet Andromeda steif und sie klingt, als wäre jedes Wort eine Anstrengung. Sie steht auf, legt eine Hand auf Sirius’ Wange. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeblafft habe, Sirius. Es bringt nichts, wenn wir uns streiten. Wir müssen zusammenhalten.“ 

„Die schwarzen Black-Schafe?“ scherzt Sirius halbherzig. 

„Ganz genau“, sagt Andromeda und bringt ein Lächeln zustande, auch wenn es ihre Augen nicht ganz erreicht.

::

In dieser Nacht liegt Sirius in seinem schmalen Bett und beobachtet das Stückchen Mond, das er durch das Fenster hoch oben am Himmel sehen kann, und er fragt sich, wie es Remus geht. Er vermisst seine Freunde und er vermisst sie umso mehr, weil er weiß, dass sie jetzt alle zusammen bei den Potters sind. Sie hatten genau drei Tage zusammen, alle vier, bevor Andromedas Eule mit der Einladung zu dem Besuch gekommen ist.

Zwei Tage bei Andromeda noch und dann ist er wieder bei seinen Freunden. Er kann es gar nicht erwarten – Mrs. Potter hat sogar gesagt, dass sie sie am ersten September zum Zug zurück zur Schule bringen würden; ihm wird plötzlich schwindlig bei dem Gedanken, dass er es dann den ganzen Sommer erfolgreich vermieden haben wird, nach Hause zu gehen.

Er hört nebenan gedämpfte Stimmen, die immer lauter werden, und er weiß, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der nicht schlafen kann. Er steht vorsichtig aus dem Bett auf und stellt sich näher an die Wand, die sein Zimmer von Teds und Andromedas Schlafzimmer trennt.

„– das heißt es nicht, Meda, nicht unbedingt –“

„Sei realistisch, es heißt wohl kaum, dass sie als Ministerin kandidiert, oder.“ Andromedas Stimme klingt bitter, wütend. „Meine eigene Schwester! Ich wusste – ich wusste, dass sie damit einverstanden ist, aber wirklich beizutreten! Ted, das ist krank!“

Teds Stimme wird leiser; Sirius bemüht sich, ihn richtig zu hören, aber er versteht es nicht ganz. Etwas über – über Dumbledore; so klingt es zumindest, aber was der Schulleiter mit seinen Cousinen zu tun hat, kann sich Sirius nicht vorstellen.

„Werd ich ja wohl müssen, oder? Es ist kein sicherer Beweis, ein einzelnes Gespräch mit einem Dreizehnjährigen, der keine Ahnung hat, aber – er muss wissen, was ich vermute. Ich kann nicht –“

Was Andromeda nicht kann, findet Sirius nie heraus; Weinen ertönt aus der Richtung von Nymphadoras Kinderzimmer und Ted und Andromeda werden schlagartig still. Ihre Schlafzimmertür öffnet sich knarzend; Sirius sieht das Licht im Flur unter seiner Tür hindurchströmen und hört die schnellen Schritte, die in Richtung Kinderzimmer davongehen – Andromedas, glaubt er.

Sirius ist plötzlich kalt und er legt sich wieder ins Bett. Sein Kopf tut weh von dem Versuch, alles zu verstehen, was er heute gehört hat, eine Fundgrube von Informationen, die er nicht recht zusammensetzen kann. Mittlerweile ist er sich sicher, dass Andromeda ihm nicht alles erzählt und er ärgert sich unwillkürlich darüber, dass er im Dunkeln gelassen wird. Ein Dreizehnjähriger, der keine Ahnung hat. 

Er runzelt die Stirn über die Beleidigung und dreht sich auf die Seite, weg vom Mond und den Sternen. Er wird es mit Mr. und Mrs. Potter besprechen, wenn er wieder in Maidstone ist, beschließt er. Er hat gesehen, wie sie James’ Fragen alle ohne zu zögern beantworten und nie finden, dass er zu jung ist, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Das ist eine richtige Familie, denkt er mürrisch, eine Familie, die alle einbezieht, nicht wie seine eigene, weit verstreut in verschiedene Ecken des Landes, in Geheimnisse gehüllt. 

Schließlich fällt er in einen unruhigen Schlaf und als er früh am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, fühlt er sich, als hätte er gar nicht geschlafen. Er macht sich noch im Schlafanzug auf den Weg nach unten und bleibt plötzlich auf der vorletzten Stufe stehen. 

Andromeda ist schon auf; sie trägt ein tiefviolettes Kleid, ihr Haar ist hochgesteckt und ihr Zauberstab steckt wie zur Sicherheit darin. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigt, dass es ihr ernst ist.

„Wir gehen in die Winkelgasse“, sagt sie ihm. „Zieh dich schnell an; wir müssen in fünf Minuten gehen.“

„Ich dachte – ich dachte, ich nehme morgen den Fahrenden Ritter zur Winkelgasse“, sagt er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Planänderung. Ich hab deinen Koffer gepackt und den Potters eine Eule geschickt, damit sie dich um zehn treffen.“

„Du schmeißt mich raus?“ fragt Sirius ungläubig und Andromedas Gesichtsausdruck wird ein wenig sanfter.

„Natürlich nicht, mein Süßer“, sagt sie. „Es ist nur wichtig, dass wir so schnell wie möglich in der Winkelgasse sind, und es ist sinnvoller, wenn du jetzt mit uns gehst, statt zweimal reisen zu müssen – außerdem dachte ich, dass du wahrscheinlich lieber mit Flohpulver reist als mit diesem schrecklichen Bus.“

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass du einen Ausflug machen willst“, sagt Ted, der mit einem Stück Toast in der Hand und Nymphadora auf seinem freien Arm aus der Küche kommt. Er zwinkert Sirius zu und dann klickt etwas in Sirius’ Kopf; er sieht heute die Potters wieder! Er sieht James und Remus und Peter!

„Da hast du recht“, sagt er mit einem Grinsen und rennt sofort wieder die Treppe hoch.

Er braucht gar nicht lang, um hastig ein Paar Jeans und ein T-Shirt anzuziehen, dass er mit James in einem Muggelladen in Maidstone gekauft hat, und schnell noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick auf das Zimmer zu werfen, aber Andromeda hat tatsächlich schon all seine Sachen eingepackt. Er kommt wieder unten an, gerade als Andromeda eine Handvoll Pulver in den Kamin wirft, und dann macht sie einen Schritt in die smaragdgrünen Flammen, Nymphadora eng an sich gedrückt.

„Zum Tropfenden Kessel“, sagt Andromeda fest und verschwindet in den Flammen.

„Ist es nicht – gefährlich, mit einem Baby zu reisen?“ fragt Sirius mit einem nervösen Blick zu Ted.

Ted grinst. „Sie ist eine Tonks; wir sind ziemlich unzerstörbar.“ Er hält ihm die Dose mit dem Flohpulver hin und schüttelt sie ermutigend. „Du bist dran.“

Sirius wirft das Pulver in den Kamin und die Flammen schlagen sofort hoch und kitzeln ihn sanft, als er in sie hineinläuft. Er sagt laut: „Zum Tropfenden Kessel“ und sieht noch kurz Teds grinsendes Gesicht und den grellen geblümten Sessel, bevor das Wohnzimmer aus seinem Blickfeld verschwindet und von zahlreichen anderen Kaminen abgelöst wird, die vorübersausen, bis er schließlich an seinem Ziel ankommt.

Er hüstelt, schließt die Augen zum Schutz gegen den Ruß – der Kamin des Tropfenden Kessels ist nicht der sauberste – und spürt eine Hand, die seine ergreift. „Danke, Drom“, sagt er und hört ein amüsiertes Lachen, dass definitiv nicht von Andromeda kommt.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen“, sagt die Stimme, voll und tief, und Sirius wird klar, dass ihm gerade Albus Dumbledore aus dem Kamin hilft.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“ fragt Sirius, bevor er sich zurückhalten kann. Etwas ist ganz entschieden komisch und überhaupt nicht richtig daran, seinen Schulleiter außerhalb der Schule zu sehen, und ausgerechnet in einem Pub. 

„Sirius, Manieren“, sagt Andromeda hinter Dumbledore und macht ein missbilligendes Geräusch.

Dumbledore scheint sich nicht daran zu stören. „Mit den Jahren stelle ich fest, dass ich einem kleinen Erfrischungstrunk zur Wochenmitte hier und da nicht widerstehen kann. Wir haben alle unsere Schwächen, nicht wahr, und Tom serviert einen überaus unwiderstehlichen Gin Tonic mit Zitrone, dem ich besonders zugetan bin.“

Tom, der Wirt, der den Ansatz einer Glatze hat, lächelt leidgeprüft, während er mit dem Zauberstab auf eine Kiste Gläser zeigt und sie alle spült. Sirius sieht sich um und kommt nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass der restliche Pub leer ist. Er war hier vorher noch nie selber, weiß aber, dass Peter seinen Vater schon öfter hierher begleitet hat und dass es normalerweise nicht leer ist, vor allem so kurz vor Schulanfang.

Ein Rauschen ertönt im Kamin und Ted erscheint. Er wirkt überhaupt nicht überrascht, Dumbledore zu sehen, und schüttelt ihm herzlich mit einem Lächeln die Hand.

„Es ist wundervoll, dich wiederzusehen, Ted“, sagt Dumbledore. „Es ist schön, dass es euch beiden gut geht.“

„Es ist nicht leicht gewesen, Dumbledore“, sagt Andromeda streng. „Wir waren schon lange nicht mehr an so einem öffentlichen Ort.“

„Aber wir sind dankbar, dass du uns so kurzfristig treffen konntest“, mischt sich Ted schnell ein und sieht seine Frau an, aber Dumbledore scheint sich nicht an Andromedas schnippischem Ton gestört zu haben. „Und Tom – uns ist klar, dass das hier nicht gerade gut fürs Geschäft ist, also, ähm, danke.“

„Gar keine Ursache, mein Junge. Kann ich euch irgendwas bringen?“ fragt er hoffnungsvoll.

Dumbledore sieht aus, als wolle er gleich den Mund aufmachen, um zu bestellen, aber Andromeda schneidet ihm das Wort ab. „Um ehrlich zu sein wollen wir das hier so kurz wie möglich machen. Ted, wie wär’s, wenn du Sirius zum Bücherkaufen mitnimmst, und ich bleibe mit Nymphadora hier und wir –“ sie sieht Dumbledore spitz an, der den Mund zugemacht hat und scheinbar seinem Gin Tonic mit Zitrone nachtrauert, „– können besprechen, weswegen wir hier sind.“

„Geht in Ordnung“, sagt Ted gutgelaunt, aber Sirius runzelt die Stirn.

„Warte, warte – das war’s? Ich darf nicht hierbleiben und hören, was das alles soll? Ich weiß, dass irgendwas los ist“, sagt er hitzig und dann sieht er Dumbledore an; die Frustration macht ihn mutig. „Professor, Sie wissen, dass ich ein Geheimnis bewahren kann.“

Dumbledore richtet seinen klaren blauen Blick auf ihn. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass man Ihnen Informationen heikler Natur anvertrauen kann, Mr. Black“, sagt er ernst. „Allerdings ist es ein Unterschied, ob man manche Geheimnisse selbst herausfindet oder andere, vertrauliche Informationen geradeheraus gesagt bekommt, und ich bin sicher, dass Sie mein Urteil darüber, wann ich es für richtig halte, derartige Informationen mit Schülern zu teilen, die noch nicht in der dritten Klasse sind, nicht infrage stellen wollen.“

Sirius, der weiß, dass er zu weit gegangen ist, blickt seine Schnürsenkel an und murmelt: „Natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie, Sir.“

„Schon in Ordnung. Ach, und übrigens dachte ich, es wäre einfacher, Ihnen das hier heute persönlich zu geben, nachdem ich wusste, dass ich Sie treffen würde.“ Dumbledore überreicht ihm einen Brief und sagt mit glitzernden Augen: „Ihre Bücherliste für das nächste Schuljahr. Ich bekenne überraschtes Entzücken über Ihre Entscheidung, Muggelkunde zu wählen.“

Andromeda glotzt ihn an. „Du nimmst Muggelkunde?“ fragt sie ungläubig und Ted lacht laut.

„Ein faszinierendes Fach“, sagt Dumbledore heiter. „Professor Laughton wird sich sehr freuen, Sie als Schüler zu haben.“

Sirius grinst. „Danke, Professor.“ Er blickt zu Andromeda hinüber, die immer noch aussieht, als wisse sie nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen soll. „Tja, dann war’s das jetzt?“

„Wir sehen einander bald wieder“, sagt sie und macht einen Schritt nach vorn, um ihn zu umarmen. Ihre Umarmung ist fest und ihr Parfum raubt ihm fast die Sinne. „Hoffentlich eher früher als später. Wenn Nymphadora ein bisschen älter ist, kannst du ja vielleicht doch noch diesen Spaziergang mit ihr machen.“

Sirius lächelt auf Nym hinunter – ihr Haar ist jetzt himbeerfarben, ihre Augen genauso grau wie seine – und sie kichert und schwenkt eine rundliche Faust durch die Luft. Dumbledore winkt fröhlich und Sirius folgt Ted ein wenig widerstrebend durch die Tür in den Hof zu einer großen Backsteinmauer. Er schaut auf die Uhr – eine Muggeluhr, die ihm Ted geschenkt hat, der sich scheinbar darüber amüsiert hatte, wie fasziniert Sirius von all den Zeigern und Rädchen war – und sieht, dass es schon fast zehn ist. Die Potters werden auf ihn warten und James wird auch da sein. Er wird seit gestern ein Gefühl der Unruhe nicht los, aber jetzt schüttelt er es ab und beginnt, sich darüber zu freuen, dass er bald wieder bei seinen Freunden ist und dann wieder in Hogwarts. Er zappelt unruhig herum, sieht zu, wie Ted die Mauer mit seinem Zauberstab antippt, und zusammen gehen sie durch den Eingang zur Winkelgasse.


	18. Familiengeheimnisse der Potters

_August 1973._

Die Winkelgasse materialisiert sich vor ihnen und Sirius wird plötzlich von einer Flut an bunten Läden geblendet; manche haben leuchtende Poster und Banner im Fenster, die ihre neuesten Angebote verkünden; bei manchen stehen die Eigentümer im Eingang und rufen ihren potentiellen Kunden etwas zu, während die Einkäufer auf den gepflasterten Straßen vorübereilen.

Die Leere des Tropfenden Kessels war täuschend: Die Winkelgasse ist brechend voll. Die Schlange bei Flourish & Blotts reicht bis nach draußen und bei Qualität für Quidditch presst eine Menge junger Hexen und Zauberer ihre Gesichter an das Schaufenster; sie reden alle mit lauter, aufgeregter Stimme über das neue Sauberwisch-Modell. Sirius schaut kurz hin, als er und Ted vorbeigehen, aber er macht sich nicht die Mühe, anzuhalten – er und James haben beide das neueste Modell der Nimbus-Serie, mit Abstand die besten Besen im Gryffindor-Team und wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür, dass ihr Team letztes Jahr so viele Spiele gewonnen hat. 

„Hast du Quidditch gespielt, Ted?“ fragt Sirius, während sie die Straße entlanggehen, vorbei an dem Quaken und Kreischen, das aus Eeylops dringt. 

„War nichts für mich, fürchte ich“, antwortet Ted und zuckt ein wenig die Schultern. „Hab nie verstanden, warum da so viel Aufhebens drum gemacht wird. Da ist mir ein gutes altes Fußballspiel jederzeit lieber.“

Sirius versucht gerade, sich an das Wenige zu erinnern, was er in den letzten zwei Jahren von Remus über dieses unbegreifliche Spiel gelernt hat, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hört. Er schaut hastig auf, wobei er seinen schmerzhaft knacksenden Nacken ignoriert, und sieht James vor Gringotts stehen. Er ist zwischen seinen Eltern eingequetscht und winkt wie verrückt; Mrs. Potter winkt fast so eifrig wie ihr Sohn und steht auf den Zehenspitzen, um über das Meer von Passanten hinwegsehen zu können, und Mr. Potter, der groß ist und deshalb leicht über die Menschenmengen schauen kann, hebt eine Hand zum Gruß und lächelt sanft.

„Sirius, mein Junge“, sagt Mr. Potter, als Sirius sie erreicht und seine Hand ergreift. „Schön, dich zurückzuhaben.“

Mrs. Potter umarmt ihn und Sirius erwidert ihre Umarmung etwas steif und klopft ihr auf den Rücken. Seine eigene Mutter war noch nie besonders freigiebig mit ihren Umarmungen und als James’ Mutter ihn zum ersten Mal umarmt hat, wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte, und behielt seine Hände einfach fest an seiner Seite, aber er glaubt, dass er jetzt schon ein bisschen besser wird.

Mit James ist es leichter – mit James ist es immer leicht – und Sirius erwidert sein dusseliges breites Grinsen und klopft ihm auf die Schulter. Er hört ein Hüsteln hinter sich und Ted fällt ihm wieder ein. Er stellt ihn schnell den Potters vor.

„Ich erinnere mich an dich“, sagt Ted, als er James’ Hand schüttelt. „Als du in der ersten Klasse warst, bin ich aus dem Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen und hab dich dabei erwischt, wie du versucht hast, rauszukriegen, wie man in die Küche kommt.“

„Oh, ja“, sagt James mit verlegenem Grinsen und schaut verstohlen zu seinen Eltern herüber. Mrs. Potter macht halbherzig „Ts!“; Mr. Potter schaut demonstrativ weg, immer noch lächelnd. „Ja, du hast mir fünf Punkte abgezogen. Ich hab allerdings letztendlich doch noch rausgekriegt, wie man reinkommt.“

„Ich wäre auch enttäuscht wenn nicht“, antwortet Ted gutmütig. „Also, Sirius. Ich schätze, das war’s, Kumpel.“

„Bis gleich“, sagt James Sirius ins Ohr, bevor er und seine Eltern sich zurückziehen und Sirius und Ted alleinlassen. 

„Danke für alles, Ted“, sagt Sirius. „Ich mein’s ernst. Und tut mir leid, dass – du weißt schon, falls ich Drom irgendwie aufgeregt hab.“

Ted winkt ab. „Machst du Witze? Du warst das Highlight ihres Monats, Kumpel. Es war wundervoll, dass du bei uns warst. Und jedenfalls kommst du bei Nym super an.“

„Nym?“ Sirius versucht, nicht zu lachen, als er sich vorstellt, wie Andromeda dreinschauen würde, wenn sie ihren Mann jetzt hören könnte. 

Ted zwinkert. „Nimm das mit ins Grab, Sirius Black. Im Ernst, du bist uns jederzeit willkommen, okay? Naja“, verbessert er sich einen Augenblick später, „wenn sich alles ein bisschen beruhigt hat, du weißt schon.“

Sirius widersteht dem Drang, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er es eigentlich nicht weiß, nein, dass ihm niemand wirklich gesagt hat, was dieses „alles“ sein soll. Das hier scheint ihm kaum die Zeit zu sein, pedantisch und schnippisch zu sein, nicht, wenn er sich nicht sicher ist, wann sie einander wiedersehen werden, also lächelt er stattdessen und schüttelt Ted die Hand.

Ted grinst und sagt: „Ich wünsch dir eine schöne dritte Klasse, Sirius“, und dann verschwindet er mit einem „Plop“. 

::

Nach einem schnellen Besuch bei Gringotts treffen James und Sirius Peter und Remus dort wieder, wo sie sie vorher zurückgelassen hatten. Durch das Gedränge aus Schülern, die die mit Bücherstapeln beladenen Tische bei Flourish & Blotts umschwärmen, entdeckt James Remus, der an einem Bücherregal lehnt und beiläufig eine Ausgabe von Numerologie und Grammatika durchblättert, während Peter neben ihm wartet und die Augen rollt, weil Remus sich überhaupt nicht bewusst ist, wie überfüllt es um ihn herum ist.

„Hey, schaut mal, was ich gefunden hab“, sagt James über den Lärm aller anderen im Laden hinweg und zieht Sirius am Arm.

Peter winkt mit einem Arm, der nicht mit einem Korb Bücher beladen ist. „Erwartet von ihm keine Antwort“, sagt er, als Sirius und James vor ihnen zum Stehen kommen, und zeigt dabei auf Remus. „Ich glaube, er hat vor, die ganze Bücherliste zu lesen, bevor wir überhaupt in der Schule sind.“

„Bevor ich überhaupt im Hogwartsexpress bin, wenn ich es schaffe“, sagt Remus trocken und ein Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, obwohl er immer noch in sein Buch vertieft zu sein scheint. Er liest noch ein paar Sekunden, legt dann sorgfältig ein Lesezeichen in Rot und Gold zwischen die Seiten, schließt das Buch und schaut endlich zu Sirius und James auf. „Holla, Sirius. Wie war dein Besuch?“

Er erwähnt weder Andromeda noch Ted und auch nicht den genauen Ort und Sirius ist dankbar dafür, weil er weiß, dass jeder sie hier in diesem Gedränge belauschen könnte. „Es war schön, danke.“ Er will hier keine Details besprechen; besser warten, bis sie sicher zurück bei den Potters sind. „So. Du hast dich also letztendlich für Arithmantik entschieden?“ fragt er und deutet auf das Buch; Remus hatte die letzten paar Wochen des letzten Schuljahrs nach den Prüfungen damit verbracht, die Vor- und Nachteile jedes Wahlfachs gründlich abzuwägen.

„Du spinnst“, sagt James liebevoll und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ihr seid doch diejenigen, die bei dem Gedanken daran, diese beißenden Bücher zu haben, fast übergeschnappt sind“, kontert Remus und neigt den Kopf in Richtung des Käfigs, in dem die Angestellten die Exemplare von _Das Monsterbuch der Monster_ eingesperrt haben. 

Sirius lacht und wirft, einem Impuls folgend, Remus einen Arm um die Schultern, sodass ihre Köpfe sanft aneinanderstoßen. Es fühlt sich so gut an, wieder mit ihnen allen zusammen zu sein. „Das machen wir alles nur, damit wir lernen, wie wir uns besser um dich kümmern können, mein Schatz“, schnurrt er.

Remus macht sich los und rote Flecken erscheinen auf seinen Wangen, als er den anderen Jungen ein wenig schubst und „Pst!“ murmelt, obwohl er lächelt.

„Jungs!“ ruft Mrs. Potter und sie drehen sich alle vier nach ihr um. Sie steht neben dem Käfig mit den knurrenden Büchern und winkt sie heran. „Jungs, Zeit, eure Bücher zu holen!“

Der grimmige Angestellte wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und scheint sich darauf vorzubereiten, dass er vier Bücher herausholen muss; er hält einen langen spitzen Stab in einer Hand und seinen Zauberstab in der anderen.

Sirius tauscht einen aufgeregten Blick mit James, der von einem Ohr zum anderen grinst, und Sirius weiß, dass sie beide dasselbe denken.

_„Genial.“_

::

Am Abend bevor sie alle zurück nach Hogwarts fahren, quetschen sie sich alle in James’ Zimmer. Peter und Remus haben bisher im Gästezimmer geschlafen und James hat sein Zimmer mit Sirius geteilt, aber heute Abend haben sie alle ihre Decken und Schlafsäcke und Kissen auf dem Boden zusammengepackt. Der Regen trommelt stetig ans Fenster und es ist schön und vertraut, dass sie alle zusammen sind, so, als wären sie einen Tag früher wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm. 

Sirius hat es einmal mehr geschafft, sich über einen Großteil des Betts auszubreiten, sodass James mit angezogenen Knien am Kopfende angelehnt dasitzt. Remus hat sich James’ Schreibtischstuhl genommen, die Nase schon wieder in ein Buch gesteckt, und Peter sitzt im Schneidersitz auf einem Kissen auf dem Boden, faltet Socken und wirft sie in seinen Koffer. 

„Die Bilder bewegen sich nicht“, sagt Sirius beleidigt nach gut zehn Minuten, die er damit verbracht hat, sein Exemplar von _Einführung in die Muggel-Geschichte_ zu pieksen und zu stupsen. Er durchwühlt seine Tasche und zieht _Elektrizität erklärt_ und _Muggel: Wie machen sie es?_ heraus und unterzieht sie einer ähnlichen Untersuchung. Er hält die Bücher am Rücken fest und schüttelt sie gründlich, sodass die Seiten flattern; ein Nerv zuckt unwillkürlich im Auge von Remus, der immer noch auf dem Stuhl sitzt. 

„Was hast du erwartet, Sirius, es geht darin um Muggel“, sagt James, tauscht einen Blick mit Peter aus und grinst. 

Er kann es sich nicht verkneifen, fast zu lachen; er muss zugeben, nach der Aufregung um ihre Bücher für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe sehen die bewegungslosen Muggelkundebücher im Vergleich tatsächlich ein bisschen öde aus. Typisch Sirius, erst am Abend vor Schulbeginn seine Schulbücher überhaupt anzuschauen.

„Pff.“ Sirius schiebt die Bücher zur Seite und sieht ziemlich verstimmt aus. „Ich wollte Diagramme. Es gibt zum Beispiel ein Kapitel über ihre Transportmittel und dieses Ding, das sie Motorrad nennen, sieht brillant aus. Ich wollte sehen, wie es sich bewegt.“

„Du findest ja langsam richtig Gefallen an diesem ganzen Muggelding, was?“ merkt Peter an und rollt sein letztes Paar Socken zusammen. 

„Nur, weil es meine Mutter wahnsinnig machen wird, wenn sie’s rausfindet“, sagt Sirius achselzuckend. „Ich denke, ich frag zum Lernen einfach dich und Moony. Oder vielleicht Evans“, fügt er nachdenklich hinzu. 

„Lily hasst dich.“

„Also bitte“, sagt Sirius mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Hassen ist ein bisschen hart. Ich meine, wie hat sie mich letztes Jahr genannt –“

„Unerträglich?“ wirft Remus ein, der zum ersten Mal spricht, seit sie wieder zu Hause sind, bevor sie ihn an die Bücher verloren hatten. „Nervig, lästig, eingebildet – oh, ups, Entschuldigung, das letzte war James –“ Er hält sich dank blitzschneller Reflexe schützend sein Buch vors Gesicht, als James mit einem Schuh auf seinen Kopf zielt.

„Ich bin nicht eingebildet“, sagt James, funkelt ihn eingeschnappt an und sinkt am Kopfende des Bettes zusammen.

Sirius beugt sich vor, um ihm den Kopf zu tätscheln und wirft dabei Remus einen strengen Blick zu. „Oh, Moony, schau, wie er dahinwelkt. Er ist sensibel.“

„Bitte um Entschuldigung“, sagt Remus ohne jegliche Reue. „Obwohl, jetzt, wo du es so sagst, vielleicht würde Lily sich eher mit euch beiden abgeben, wenn ihr aufhören würdet, Snape immer mal wieder von den Kronleuchtern baumeln zu lassen oder die Ritterrüstungen zu verzaubern, damit sie Würgegeräusche machen, wenn er vorbeiläuft.“

Ein abwesender, nostalgischer Ausdruck erscheint auf Peters Gesicht. „Der war gut“, sagt er mit verträumtem Seufzen. 

Sirius grinst. „Und überhaupt, es kümmert und nicht, was Evans denkt. Oder, James?“

James zuckt vage die Achseln und fährt sich durch das Haar an seinem Hinterkopf. Er vermeidet es, auch nur in die Nähe von Remus zu schauen, weil er einfach weiß, dass er seinen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck aufhat.

„Ja“, sagt James träge. „Wie auch immer.“

Ein gemütliches Schweigen legt sich über das Zimmer; die einzigen Laute sind das gelegentliche Rascheln von Seiten, die umgeblättert werden, der Regen draußen und das rastlose Zucken von Sirius’ Bein, bis jemand fest an die Tür klopft und sie die Stimme von James’ Vater hören.

„James? Kann ich einen Augenblick mit dir reden, Sohn?“ Jasper Potter streckt mit ernstem Blick den Kopf durch die Tür.

Sirius sieht James an, als wollte er sagen: „Was hast du denn jetzt wieder gemacht?“ und James zuckt zur Antwort verwirrt die Schultern. Trotzdem steht er vom Bett auf und folgt seinem Vater über den Flur in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Das Zimmer ist von einer Wand zur anderen voll mit Bücherregalen, Muggel wie magisch; James hat hier als kleiner Junge viele Stunden verbracht und mit den Fingern über die wundersamen Titel gestrichen. _Die drei Musketiere. Herr der Fliegen. Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten._ Diese und viele andere, alle Seite an Seite mit den _Märchen von Beedle dem Barden, Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ und unzähligen anderen Büchern über Zaubersprüche, Zaubergeschichte und -genealogie.

Einmal hatte James seinen Vater gefragt, warum sie Muggelbücher hatten und was der Sinn davon sei – James Potter hatte gelächelt, seinem Sohn gesagt, er solle sich ein Buch aussuchen und es ausprobieren; er hatte das Zimmer verlassen und James sich selbst überlassen, und als er vier Stunden später zurückgekehrt war, hatte er seinen Sohn im Schneidersitz auf seinem Schreibtisch vorgefunden, schon ein gutes Stück durch _Die Abenteuer des Huckleberry Finn._ James hatte den Rest des Monats damit verbracht, sein eigenes Floß über den Fluss in der Nähe ihres Hauses zu bauen und nicht wenige Male fast zu ertrinken, und nicht lange nach seiner Entdeckung der Abenteuerbücher im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters und den Stunden, die er damit zugebracht hatte, über der winzigen Schrift und den seltsamen, reglosen Illustrationen zu brüten, hatte er seinen ersten Sehtest gebraucht.

Jasper setzt sich an den großen Holztisch und zeigt auf den Platz gegenüber, auf dem sich James vorsichtig niederlässt und seinen Vater erwartungsvoll beäugt. Eine lange Zeit sagt sein Vater nichts und schaut James einfach weiter mit diesem seltsamen, unergründlichen Lächeln an; James fängt schon an, zu zappeln, sich zu fragen, ob er vielleicht etwas angestellt hat und sich nicht daran erinnern kann. Er schaut gerade auf seine Hände und ist schon bereit, sich im Voraus zu entschuldigen, was auch immer er gemacht hat, als sein Vater sich räuspert. Als James aufschaut, ist das Lächeln seines Vaters breiter geworden und James denkt sich, dass er keinen Ärger bekommen kann, weil sein Vater überhaupt nicht streng aussieht; genau genommen sieht er aufgeregt aus und seine Augen glänzen hinter seiner runden Brille.

„Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?“

::

„Du alter Glückspilz“, haucht Sirius und boxt seinen Arm. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie selten die Dinger sind?“

James grinst zur Antwort und lässt den federleichten, transparenten Stoff des Tarnumhangs durch seine Hände gleiten.

„Es ist unglaublich“, sagt Peter mit hoher Stimme. „Zieh ihn nochmal an, James!“

James gibt dieser Bitte gern nach, schwingt den Umhang um seine Schultern und lacht entzückt, als alles von seinem Hals abwärts aus ihrer Sicht verschwindet. Sirius und Peter jauchzen vor Begeisterung, aber Remus starrt mit spitzen Lippen auf James’ schwebenden Kopf.

„Sirius hat Recht“, sagt er. „Tarnumhänge sind unbezahlbar. Woher hat dein Dad überhaupt so einen?“

James nimmt den Umhang ab und gibt ihn Sirius, der ihn eifrig anzieht. „Familienerbstück“, sagt er. „Ist schon seit Generationen in der Familie Potter. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mir nie davon erzählt hat!“

Aus der Ecke des Zimmers kommt Sirius’ Stimme, volltönend und tief. „Ich bin der Geist im Hause Potter. Muhahaha!“

Peter zuckt so plötzlich zusammen, als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen – was natürlich auch der Fall ist. „Lass es, Sirius“, sagt er und reibt sich eine Seite seines Gesichts. „Lass mich auch mal, hör auf ihn zu bunkern!“ 

„Entspann dich“, sagt Sirius und erscheint sehr nah an Remus wieder, der vor dieser plötzlichen Nähe einen hastigen Schritt zurück macht. Er wirft Peter den Umhang zu und sie sehen kurz etwas in der Luft schimmern, bevor der Umhang auf Peters Kopf landet und sie nur noch seinen Oberkörper und seine Beine sehen können.

„Das ist der Wahnsinn“, sagt Peters Stimme, während sich seine Füße so drehen, dass sie auf James’ Spiegel an der Wand zeigen.

„Hat er gesagt, warum er ihn dir jetzt gibt?“ fragt Remus und schaut Peters Körperteile skeptisch an, bevor er sich aufs Bett setzt und James anstarrt.

James zuckt die Schultern. „Nö. Hat nur gesagt, er denkt, es ist Zeit, dass ich ihn bekomme. Hat gesagt, ich soll ihn benutzen. Ihr wisst, was das heißt, Jungs, oder?“

„Ich habe das Gefühl, du willst nicht sagen ‚ihn sicher aufbewahren, bis deutlich wird, dass du ihn wirklich brauchst‘.“

„Merlins Hosen, Moony, bist du überhaupt ein Teenager?“ fragt Sirius grob. „Benutz dein Hirn. Das hier ist großartig. Wir werden die einzigen in der Schule sein, die sowas haben. Es bedeutet, dass wir nach der Bettruhe durch die Schule laufen können, ohne uns Sorgen zu machen, dass uns der alte Filch findet.“

Remus beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und eine Falte taucht zwischen seinen Augenbrauen auf. Peter gibt den Umhang James, der ihn faltet und ihn sich eng unter den Arm klemmt. Sein Vater hat durchaus einiges bezüglich Verantwortung gesagt, und dass er nicht achtlos mit dem Umhang umgehen solle, aber in diesem Augenblick hat James Sirius neben sich, dessen Augen vor Aufregung glänzen, und Peter, der ganz aufgeregt und ehrfürchtig ist, und es ist schwer, sich nicht all die neuen Möglichkeiten vorzustellen.

„Wir können so viele Stinkbomben loslassen, wie wir wollen, und keiner würde je wissen, dass wir es waren.“

„Wir können einem Slytherin zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum folgen und ihr Passwort rausfinden!“

„Wir können uns beim Training anderer Quidditchteams einschleichen und ihre Strategien rauskriegen!“

„Wir können in den Mädchenschlafsaal!“

Remus macht „Ts!“, nimmt sehr demonstrativ sein Buch und starrt auf die Seiten, als wäre er entschlossen, die Worte seiner Freunde auszublenden. Sirius stupst James mit dem Ellbogen an und senkt die Stimme. 

„Hey, James, weißt du, was jetzt auch einfacher wird?“ sagt er und seine grauen Augen sind auf Remus gerichtet. Er ist plötzlich ernst geworden, ganz bei der Sache.

James ist dankbar, dass er und Sirius einander so ähnlich sind, dass Sirius ihm nichts weiter erklären muss, weil er genau weiß, worauf sein bester Freund hinauswill. Und Sirius hat recht: Mit dem Tarnumhang wird es viel einfacher werden, in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek zu kommen und die Bücher über Animagi zu finden. Er grinst Sirius an und Sirius nickt; er weiß, dass sie einander verstanden haben.

„Abgefahren“, flüstert James, und Aufregung macht sich in seiner Magengrube breit.


	19. Zurück nach Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Jungs kommen in die dritte Klasse und es gibt Ärger, bevor sie überhaupt im Zug sind.

_1\. September 1973._

Peter wacht im Dunkeln auf und kann nicht atmen; sein Gesicht wird von etwas Schwerem verdeckt und überall um ihn herum ist ein Grummeln zu hören. Das verwirrt ihn zunächst ein bisschen, aber dann fällt ihm wieder ein, wo er ist, und ihm wird klar, dass das Grummeln James’ Schnarchen ist und das schwere Etwas James Potter selbst. Peter setzt sich auf und befreit sich aus James’ Arm, unter dessen Achsel er eingeklemmt war, was ihn wahrscheinlich verstören sollte, sich aber tatsächlich seltsam vertraut anfühlt, und er dreht sich zu der Ansammlung um ihn herum schlafender Jungenkörper um.

Die Fähigkeit, absolut überall einschlafen zu können, unabhängig von Logik und Bequemlichkeit, muss Voraussetzung dafür sein, in ihrer Gruppe zu sein, so ähnlich, wie sich geniale Streiche ausdenken zu können und ein Hass auf alles Fettige mit großer Nase. Ungestört davon, dass Peter sich befreit, schläft James mit offenem Mund tief und fest weiter. Da er der größte von allen vier ist, sind seine langen Beine ausgestreckt, die Füße gefährlich nah an Sirius’ Nase, und Sirius selber hat einen Arm über Remus’ Bauch geworfen. 

James und Sirius sind die einzigen beiden Menschen, die Peter kennt, die es schaffen, das Schlafen in einem Knäuel auf dem Boden genauso bequem aussehen zu lassen wie in einem Federbett. Sie schaffen es immer, einzuschlafen, egal an welchem Ort und zu welcher Zeit – nach Quidditchspielen, noch in ihrer Spielkleidung; nach Prüfungen, wobei sie es oft nicht einmal bis in den Schlafsaal schaffen, sondern einfach auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum einnicken; im Unterricht, vor allem nach Vollmond, die einzige Zeit, zu der die Lehrer nachsichtiger sind und für gewöhnlich ein Auge zudrücken, wenn sie die an ihren Tischen zusammengesunkenen, hingestreckten Körper in der letzten Reihe sehen. In der Tat sehen sie im Moment völlig entspannt und mit der Welt im Reinen aus. Remus ist zurückhaltender; er hat die Beine angezogen, ist zu einer schützenden Haltung zusammengerollt und bleibt an seinem Platz, während James und Sirius sich ausstrecken, wo sie wollen, obwohl Peter weiß, dass Remus wahrscheinlich von ihnen allen am besten darin ist, in unbequemen Lagen zu schlafen, und wahrscheinlich schon an Orten und in Situationen aufgewacht ist, die sich die anderen Jungs gar nicht vorstellen können.

Er riecht, dass unten Frühstück gemacht wird, und sein Magen gibt ein vorfreudiges Knurren von sich. Jemand – höchstwahrscheinlich Mrs. Potter – hat ihre vier Koffer alle neben die Tür gestellt, bereit zum Aufbruch. Peter rappelt sich hoch und versucht, auf dem Weg zum Fenster nicht auf seine Kumpel zu treten; er steigt versehentlich auf Sirius’ Bein und stolpert fast, aber Sirius dreht sich nur um und murmelt etwas von Klatschern.

Aus dem Fenster kann Peter in den Garten runterschauen, der noch vor Tau glitzert. Die Katze der Potters, Hekuba, sitzt auf der Steinmauer und beobachtet aufmerksam einen Gnom, der über einen Rosenbusch springt und in die Hecke verschwindet. Knapp außer Sicht am Ende des Gartens ist, wie Peter weiß, der Bach, und jenseits des Baches die weiten Felder, die sie schon seit Wochen erkunden. Von ihnen allen freut sich Peter am wenigsten darauf, heute nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, denkt er, und viel davon liegt daran, wie gut es ihm diesen Sommer bei den Potters gefallen hat. 

James und Sirius glänzen natürlich in der Schule – Klassenbeste, Quidditchspieler, ausnahmslos charmant und irgendwie in der Lage, mit viel mehr davonzukommen, als Peter je auch nur versuchen würde, wenn es darum geht, die Geduld ihrer Lehrer auf die Probe zu stellen – und Remus ist die Art Junge, für die die Schule erfunden worden sein muss. Für sie ist es nicht so ein Kampf wie für Peter. Er wäre völlig zufrieden damit, noch ein paar Wochen hierzubleiben, Marmelade zu kochen und im Bach Kaulquappen für Mrs. Potters Zaubertränke zu fangen. Peter bezweifelt, dass er sich überhaupt auf die Rückkehr ins Schloss freuen würde, wenn er seine Kumpel nicht hätte, die die Schule erträglich machen.

Hoffentlich kann er bald wieder zu Besuch kommen; bei den Potters herrscht eine gewisse Unbeschwertheit und Wärme, die Peters eigenem Zuhause fehlt. Vor allem, seit sein Vater sie letztes Jahr verlassen hat, um nach Ipswich zu ziehen, zusammen mit Maureen. _Maureen der Muggel_ , denkt Peter düster. Obwohl er nichts gegen Muggel hat – die ganze Familie seines Vaters ist nicht-magisch – kann er immer noch nicht ganz begreifen, warum irgendein Zauberer eine Hexe für ein gewöhnliches Leben stehen lassen würde. Aber verlassen hat er sie und jetzt ist Peters Mutter noch unerträglicher in ihrem Kontrollwahn und das einzige, was Peter noch je von seinem Vater bekommt, sind gelegentliche Briefe und halbherzige Einladungen, sie irgendwann zu besuchen. Verdammt unwahrscheinlich. Peter hat Maureen den Muggel und ihre Tochter auf einem Foto gesehen, das sein Dad geschickt hat, ein Foto von ihr und ihrer Tochter – Sharon oder Stacy oder sowas – und sie sehen beide langweiliger als trockenes Brot aus.

Peter macht sich im Geiste eine Notiz, sich noch eine Einladung für den nächsten Sommer zu sichern, bevor er geht, und mit einem letzten liebevollen, bösen Blick auf seine friedlich schlafenden Freunde reißt er die Vorhänge weit auf und lässt das Sonnenlicht hereinströmen. 

„Aah!“ jault Sirius auf und versucht, sich unter Remus zu vergraben, der eine Hand über seine Augen geworfen hat und leise flucht. „Das Licht – es brennt, es brennt!“

„Du bist ein böser Mann, Peter Pettigrew“, sagt James, das Haar völlig durcheinander und die Augen ohne seine Brille im plötzlichen grellen Licht der Morgensonne zusammengekniffen.

Peter grinst. „Morgen, ihr alle! Zeit, uns für die Schule fertigzumachen.“ 

::

Mr. und Mrs. Potter gehen zuerst durch den Durchgang in King’s Cross und James und Sirius folgen ihnen; sie lachen, schubsen einander und laufen um die Wette.

„Nicht gerade unauffällig, die beiden“, sagt Peter.

Remus neben ihm lächelt, sodass sich die schmale Narbe auf seiner Oberlippe in die Länge zieht – einer seiner jüngsten Neuzugänge. „Bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt wissen, was das bedeutet. Wollen wir?“

Peter blickt sich hastig um und nickt dann. Remus geht mit langen Schritten voran und verschwindet im Durchgang und Peter läuft in einem leichten Trab hindurch. Sobald er am Gleis ist, schiebt er seinen Gepäckwagen dahin, wo Mrs. Potter gerade versucht, James’ Haar zu glätten, während er ohne Erfolg versucht, sie wegzuscheuchen, bevor sie ihn in eine Umarmung zieht, die extrem schmerzhaft aussieht. 

„Komm schon“, murmelt Remus. „Laden wir unsere Koffer in den Zug, bevor sie sich uns auch noch schnappt.“

Unterwegs kommen sie an Lily Evans vorbei; sie steht bei ihren Eltern, die sich mit offensichtlichem Entzücken umschauen, und einem blonden Mädchen, dass Peters Ansicht nach entschieden desinteressiert aussieht.

„Frag mich, wer das ist“, sagt Peter und stupst Remus an, der der Familie einen beiläufigen Blick zuwirft und dann antwortet: „Petunia. Lilys ältere Schwester. Was? Kein Grund, so überrascht dreinzuschauen; ich rede tatsächlich mit Lily, weißt du.“

„Sie wirkt nicht besonders munter“, bemerkt Peter. Die Schwestern scheinen im Flüsterton zu streiten; Evans wird immer röter im Gesicht, während ihre Schwester immer weißer und schmallippiger wird. 

„Familien“, sagt Remus achselzuckend. „Komm schon, starr sie nicht so an.“

Sie hüpfen in den Zug und verstauen ihre Koffer im Gepäckfach; als sie zum Gleis zurückkehren, haben die Evans-Schwestern aufgehört, zu streiten, aber es gibt etwas Neues zu sehen, und es ist sehr schwer, nicht hinzustarren.

Die Blacks sind da.

Peter hat Sirius’ Eltern noch nie gesehen, aber er erkennt Regulus, den Rücken gerade und etwas steif wirkend, der zwischen einem großen, streng aussehenden Mann mit dichtem dunklen Haar und einer Frau geht, die hübsch wäre – nein, schön –, wären da nicht ihre zu eingefallenen Wangen und die Art, wie sie die Lippen kräuselt, mit kaum verhohlener Abscheu für fast alles, was sie ansieht. Die Menschenmenge teilt sich vor der Familie; manche hasten nervös davon, während sie fast majestätisch den Weg entlangschreiten, der sich für sie aufgetan hat.

„Oh-oh“, sagt Remus und Peter sieht, dass er nicht die Blacks anschaut – oder genauer gesagt nur einen von ihnen. „Sirius hat sie gesehen.“

Sirius’ Teint hat jegliche Farbe verloren; er zuckt offenbar unwillkürlich, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er zu ihnen gehen soll oder nicht. James’ Hand ist auf Sirius’ Arm und die von Mr. Potter liegt fest auf seiner Schulter.

Peter stöhnt und ihm dreht sich der Magen um, als er merkt, dass die Blacks ihn auch gesehen haben. Er fühlt sich wie versteinert, bis Remus ihn am Arm packt und ihn zu Sirius und den Potters zieht. Als sie ankommen, lässt James gerade Mr. Blacks Hand los, die er, nach der Art zu urteilen, wie er scheinbar versucht, sich nicht die Hand an der Hose abzuwischen, gerade schütteln musste. 

„Scheinbar muss ich Ihnen für die Gastfreundschaft danken, die Sie meinem Sohn diesen Sommer erwiesen haben,“, sagt Mrs. Black gerade zu James’ Eltern, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ihre Augen nicht erreicht. 

„Ach, das war wirklich gar kein Problem“, sagt Mrs. Potter, die ein wenig unsicher und nervös darüber aussieht, dass sie dieses Gespräch überhaupt führt, und das zurecht. Aus dem Wenigen, das Sirius über seine Familie erzählt, hat Peter geschlossen, dass sie nicht die Art Leute sind, die einfach so plaudern.

Neben Mrs. Potter in ihren leuchtend türkisen Gewändern, das ergrauende Haar zu einem unordentlichen Dutt hochgesteckt, und Mr. Potter in seiner Muggelschlaghose und seinem Pullover und mit seiner leicht schiefen Brille sehen die Blacks lächerlich formell und fehl am Platz aus.

Mr. Black zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sirius, kein Problem?“ sagt er. „Das ist in der Tat eine Überraschung.“

Regulus grinst selbstgefällig zwischen seinen Eltern. Peter neigt für gewöhnlich nicht zu Gewalt und ist nicht einmal besonders gut darin, aber jetzt gerade möchte er Regulus Black sehr hart ans Schienbein treten und sehen, ob der kleine Idiot dann immer noch lacht. Er vermutet, dass Remus und James wahrscheinlich etwas Ähnliches denken; sie funkeln Regulus beide ebenfalls an, aber Regulus, sicher zwischen seinen Eltern, wirkt völlig unbeeindruckt. 

„Nein, wirklich“, sagt Mrs. Potter fest und ihre Stimme wird härter. „Es war uns ein Vergnügen. Er kann liebend gern jederzeit wieder zu uns kommen.“

„Tatsächlich.“ Mrs. Black lässt ihre kalten Augen über Sirius schweifen, der Mrs. Potter dankbar angesehen hat, und dann fällt ihr Blick auf Remus und Peter, die neben der Gruppe stehen. „Ah. Dass müssen noch mehr von deinen… Freunden sein, Sirius.“

„Ja“, knurrt Sirius. „Das sind sie. Und bevor du fragst“, sagt er, hebt den Kopf und starrt seine Mutter trotzig an, „nein, du kennst ihre Eltern nicht.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagt Mrs. Black und Peter spürt, wie seine inneren Organe wieder auftauen, als sie von ihnen beiden wegschaut, offensichtlich desinteressiert. „Jasper“, sagt sie zu James’ Vater. „Haben Sie Kontakt mit Ihrem Cousin Magnus? Sein Vater hat meine Tante Dorea geheiratet, wissen Sie. Die Welt ist klein, nicht wahr?“

„In manchen Kreisen, ja“, sagt Mr. Potter mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck. „Und nein – Magnus ist eher ein Cousin zweiten Grades, und wir standen diesem Teil der Familie noch nie besonders nahe.“ 

„Wie schade“, sagt Mrs. Black leise. 

Mr. Potter legt den Kopf schief und Peter sieht zu seinem Erstaunen, dass er gutmütig lächelt, als plauderten sie einfach ganz normal miteinander. „Es ist komisch, ich habe es tatsächlich noch nie so gesehen.“

Mrs. Blacks Augen verengen sich. „Ich fürchte, Sirius wird nächsten Sommer nicht zu Besuch kommen können. Er muss Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen.“

„Ihr könnt doch nicht –“ setzt Sirius zornig an, aber Mr. Potter fällt ihm ins Wort: „Natürlich. Sie müssen ihn schrecklich vermisst haben“, obwohl Peter nicht entgeht, dass Mr. Potters Griff auf Sirius’ Schulter fester wird und dass seine Augen hinter seiner Brille stählern werden, jede Spur von Freundlichkeit, ob vorgetäuscht oder nicht, verschwunden. 

Ein Warnpfiff ertönt und Peter zuckt zusammen; er hatte fast vergessen, wo er ist. Mrs. Potter zieht Sirius ein letztes Mal an sich und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr, obwohl Peter bei all dem Lärm am Gleis keine Chance hat, es zu hören. Sirius nickt und macht sich auf den Weg in Richtung Zug, wobei er sich unterwegs an Regulus vorbeidrängt.

„Eine Schande, dass ihn ein Sommer, den er anderswo verbracht hat, jeglicher Manieren beraubt hat“, sagt Mrs. Black in verächtlichem Ton, während sie und ihr Mann Regulus zu den Türen geleiten; sogar, als sie sich wegbewegen, trägt ihre Stimme noch allen ihre Missbilligung zu. „Zeigt einmal mehr, dass ein guter Name ganz eindeutig nicht alles ist…“

James, weiß vor Zorn, will ihr nachgehen, aber Peter packt ihn an der Jacke. „Sei kein Dummkopf“, sagt er verzweifelt; James schüttelt ihn ab und schaut finster drein, aber er hat keine Zeit, zu widersprechen. Seine Eltern führen sie auch zum Zug, verabschieden sich, tragen ihnen auf, aufeinander aufzupassen – über dem Zuknallen der Türen hört Peter Remus versprechen, dass sie das immer tun, aber James bringt nur ein halbherziges Winken zustande, sobald sie im Zug sind, und geht dann mit langen Schritten in den nächsten Waggon und ist außer Sichtweite, bevor der Zug überhaupt den Bahnhof verlassen hat.

„Mist“, sagt Remus, als er sich umdreht und sieht, dass James nicht da ist. „Wo ist er hin?“

Peter zuckt hilflos die Schultern. „Versucht, ein bisschen Sirius-bedingte Schadensbegrenzung vorzunehmen, schätze ich.“ Er nimmt seinen Daumennagel in den Mund, eine nervöse Angewohnheit, die er nie loswird, egal wie oft seine Mutter ihm deswegen in den Ohren liegt. „Sie sind beide richtig sauer, oder?“

Remus sieht grimmig aus. „Hoffen wir einfach, dass wir sie vor den Vertrauensschülern finden, sonst sind wir im negativen Punktebereich, bevor wir überhaupt in Stevenage sind.“

Es dauert gar nicht lange; drei Waggons weiter entdeckt Peter eine Menschenmenge, und sobald er die mit Jubel gemischten Schreie hört, weiß er, dass seine Freunde da sind. Sie nutzen die Tatsache aus, dass er einer der kleinsten in ihrem Jahrgang ist, und setzen Remus’ knochige Ellenbogen ein, und kämpfen sich durch die sich drängelnde Masse der Zuschauer nach vorn, bis sie Regulus Black sehen, der am Boden liegt und mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht seine rechte Hand in der Linken hält. Sirius steht über ihm und James daneben. Einen Moment lang denkt Peter, dass Sirius und James Regulus geschlagen haben müssen, aber da ist kein Blut, und dann sieht Peter, wie Regulus’ Hand aussieht – mit großen, extrem schmerzhaft aussehenden Pusteln bedeckt – und jede Sekunde tauchen mehr auf, bis sie sein Handgelenk überziehen und im Ärmel seiner Gewänder verschwinden. 

Remus setzt an: „Sirius, was –“ aber dann wird die glotzende Menge auseinandergeschoben und eine laute, gebieterische Stimme ruft, „Es reicht, alle zurück in ihr Abteil! Los, bewegt euch! Ich hab gesagt _bewegt euch_!“

Ein großes Mädchen mit einem langen braunen Zopf über einer Schulter taucht auf und bellt den letzten widerspenstigen Nachzüglern Befehle zu. Zu Peters Überraschung sind Frank Longbottom und Alice Thorne direkt hinter ihr, zusammen mit einem blonden Mädchen, das Peter nicht kennt. Alice und das blonde Mädchen gehen zu Regulus und knien sich neben ihm hin. Alice richtet ihren Zauberstab auf seine Hand und murmelt einen Zauberspruch; scheinbar hilft es: Regulus zischt vor Erleichterung und zu Peters großer Erleichterung lässt der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch sofort nach. Frank wendet sich Sirius und James zu; James setzt seinen üblichen ‚Wer, ich?‘-Gesichtsausdruck auf und Sirius beißt die Zähne zusammen – er wird ganz sicher nicht nachgeben. Peter macht einen Schritt nach vorn zu seinen Freunden, aber das erste Mädchen versperrt ihm den Weg; sie steht mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen drohend vor Remus und Peter und Peter wird klar, dass sie darauf wartet, dass _sie_ auch weggehen.

„Die Show ist vorbei, ihr beiden. Zurück in euer Abteil.“

„Ah, Emmeline, diese vier gibt’s nur als Einheit“, sagt Frank entschuldigend.

„Wollen sie dann auch das Nachsitzen mit ihnen teilen?“ blafft das blonde Mädchen, hilft Regulus auf und funkelt Sirius und James an.

Alice hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wir kümmern uns um sie. Sie sind in unserem Haus; wir kümmern uns um ihre Bestrafung. Seht ihr nur zu, dass es ihm wieder gut geht“, sagt sie und deutet mit einem Nicken auf Regulus. 

„Natürlich wird der wieder“, spottet Sirius, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. 

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Black. Kommt mit, alle miteinander.“ Sie führt sie in ein leeres Abteil, Frank hinterdrein, und sobald die Tür zu ist, wirbelt sie zu ihnen herum; sie sieht wütender aus, als Peter sie je gesehen hat. Sie ist normalerweise ziemlich entspannt und lässt sie meistens mit einer leichten Schelte davonkommen, aber im Moment würde ihr Gesichtsausdruck McGonagall alle Ehre machen. „Seid ihr alle völlig verrückt? Sirius, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“

„Es war eine Familienangelegenheit. Hätte auf eure Einmischung verzichten können.“

„Ihr hattet euren kleinen Streit direkt beim Vertrauensschülerwaggon! Was hätten wir denn machen sollen, zuschauen, wie du deinen Bruder in einen großen Haufen Eiter verwandelst?“

„Wer war das?“ fragt James und rückt seine Brille gerade. „Die Alte, die alle rumkommandiert hat, mein ich.“

Frank sagt mit gerunzelter Stirn: „Das reicht, Potter. Emmeline Vance ist dieses Jahr Schülersprecherin. Sie ist eine Ravenclaw. Sie wird den Laden fest im Griff haben und auf euch ist sie jetzt schon schlecht zu sprechen.“

Sirius schnaubt und zeigt damit, wie sehr ihn das kümmert.

„Und das andere Mädchen? Eine Slytherin, oder?“ rät Peter.

„Hester Greengrass. Jap, Slytherin-Vertrauensschülerin.“ Alice seufzt, sinkt auf einem Sitz zusammen und starrt aus dem Fenster. „Emmeline hatte grade eine Rede darüber angefangen, dass sie die Anzahl der Patrouillen, die die Vertrauensschüler gehen, erhöhen will, und wie wichtig es ist, dass zwischen den Häusern alles friedlich abläuft, als wir euer kleines Späßchen gehört haben. Jetzt lässt sie uns bestimmt die ganze Nacht durchpatrouillieren.“

Sirius zuckt die Achseln und sieht immer noch fuchsteufelswild aus. Remus dagegen fragt: „Warum erhöht ihr die Anzahl der Patrouillen?“

„Ach, du weißt schon. Nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme“, sagt Frank beiläufig. 

James runzelt die Stirn. „Vorsichtsmaßnahme wofür?“

„Hört mal. Ihr müsst einfach aufhören, alle zu verfluchen, die euch nerven, okay? Keine Ahnung, redet verdammt nochmal erst drüber oder so, bevor ihr gleich eure Zauberstäbe rausholt. Dumbledore wird dieses Jahr keinen Blödsinn mitmachen, und Emmeline auch nicht. Hastings ist Schülersprecher – ein Hufflepuff, ich schätze, ihr kennt ihn von Quidditch – und er nimmt es mit Regeln auch sehr genau, also nehmt euch einfach in Acht.“

„Ja, Vertrauensschülerin Thorne“, sagt James und salutiert.

„Raus hier“, sagt Frank recht freundlich und hält ihnen die Tür auf. „Oh, und bevor ich’s vergesse – das macht zehn Punkte. Danke.“

„Das Schuljahr hat noch nicht mal angefangen!“

Alice massiert sich die Schläfen. „Ich weiß, Lupin. _Ich weiß_.“

::

Sie teilen sich ihren Waggon mit Marlene und einem kleinen Jungen mit runden Wangen, der nervös aufschaut, als sie eintreten. Sirius wirft sich hin, immer noch beleidigt, und legt die Beine auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz, sodass seine Schnürsenkel den Jungen am Ellbogen kitzeln. Der Junge blinzelt schnell und rutscht näher zum Fenster. Peter versucht, dem Jungen beruhigend zuzulächeln, aber es scheint ihn kein bisschen zu trösten.

„Hey, Manieren, Black“, sagt Marlene und schlägt mit einem zusammengerollten Exemplar des _Tagespropheten_ nach Sirius’ Schuhen. „Ich lass dich nicht meinen kleinen Bruder mit deiner rüpelhaften Art verderben. Jungs, das ist mein Bruder Alfie. Alfie“ – sie senkt verschwörerisch die Stimme und zwinkert übertrieben – „das sind die, von denen ich dir erzählt hab.“

Alfies Augenbrauen schießen nach oben. Er sieht aus, als wäre er auf seltsame Art und Weise gleichzeitig beeindruckt und nervös. Peter fühlt mit ihm; ihm ist es ähnlich ergangen, als er zum ersten Mal mit Sirius und James konfrontiert wurde.

„Erste Klasse?“ fragt Remus freundlich.

Alfie nickt.

„In welches Haus willst du?“ fragt James.

„G-Gryffindor“, sagt Alfie mit piepsiger Stimme. 

James grinst. „Guter Junge“, sagt er und sogar Sirius bringt ein grobes Lächeln in Alfies Richtung zustande.

Alfie entspannt sich sichtlich; er lässt die Schultern in seinen brandneuen, etwas zu großen Gewändern sinken. Danach wird er etwas mutiger und stellt Fragen über Hogwarts und die Zuordnung. Hinter ihrer Zeitung grinst Marlene und schüttelt den Kopf über James’ Beschreibung der Zuordnung als Hindernislauf, in dem man auf einem Besen fliegen, ein Nest Wichtel fangen und Dumbledores Bart in exakt dem richtigen Farbton lila färben müsse. 

„Wenn du so weiter machst, fallen ihm noch die Augen aus dem Kopf“, sagt Marlene. „Ich hab’s dir schon gesagt, Alf; es ist nur ein Hut.“

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass das zu einfach klingt“, sagt Alfie zweifelnd; er schaut wieder zu James hinüber, der mit den Lippen das Wort „ _Hindernislauf_ “ formt und dazu wissend nickt. 

Sirius deutet mit dem Kinn auf Marlenes Zeitung und runzelt die Stirn. „Kann ich das nachher mal lesen, Marls?“ fragt er nonchalant, aber Peter bemerkt, wie er sich plötzlich aufsetzt und seine Augen sich nicht in den Leitartikel, sondern einen kleineren Beitrag bohren. Peter kneift die Augen zusammen und versucht, ihn zu lesen, kann aber nur den Titel des Artikels ausmachen: _Ist unsere Zukunft sicher?_

„Klar. Derselbe alte Mist wie immer. Diese Kimmkorn ist eine richtige Kuh. Die Hochzeit deiner Cousine hatte ganze drei Seiten, hast du das gelesen?“

„Wohl kaum. Die Erfahrung selber hat gereicht.“

Marlene reicht ihm die Zeitung und Sirius blättert zur richtigen Seite. Peter reckt den Hals, um etwas zu sehen, aber er kann nur einzelne Phrasen lesen, während Sirius’ Hände beginnen, zu zittern.

_Nur eins von fünf Kindern, die im letzten Jahr im magischen Großbritannien geboren wurden, war vollkommen reinblütig… magische Gene werden rapide verwässert… stehen vor dem Ende unserer Gesellschaft, wie wir sie kennen… Risiko, unsere Welt zu offenbaren…_

„Wer hat das geschrieben?“ fragt James angewidert.

„A. Rookwood“, sagt Remus und deutet auf den Namen. „Wer auch immer das ist. Klingt reizend.“

Sirius’ Hände sind ruhig geworden und er hat einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er drückt Peter die Zeitung in die Hand und starrt wütend aus dem Fenster.

„Sirius, keiner glaubt diesen Mist“, sagt er. Ihm ist bewusst, dass Alfie die ganze Sache mit großen Augen beobachtet.

„Du weißt überhaupt nichts, oder, Peter? Die Leute glauben das sehr wohl. Darum geht es ja gerade. Merlin, du bist manchmal ein Idiot.“

„Hey“, sagt James, etwas scharf. „Du musst es nicht an ihm auslassen. Nur weil noch so ein reinblütiger Geisteskranker seinen Zauberstab in seinem –“

„Alfie“, sagt Marlene schnell, kramt in ihren Taschen und lässt ein paar Münzen in die Hand ihres Bruders fallen. „Sei ein Schatz und geh ein paar Süßigkeiten kaufen. Ich glaub, ich hab eben den Imbisswagen gehört.“

„Aber ich hab keinen –“

„Geh schon“, sagt Marlene mit etwas mehr Nachdruck und Alfie nimmt das Geld und springt auf, wobei er fast aus der Abteiltür stolpert. „Okay, was ist hier los? Sirius, du siehst aus, als wolltest du jemanden umbringen, und wenn es Pettigrew hier sein soll, dann wäre es mir lieber, wenn du es nicht vor den Augen meines kleinen Bruders tust, verstanden?“

 _Na vielen Dank_ , denkt Peter, etwas gekränkt, weil er langsam das Gefühl hat, dass Marlene McKinnon ihn noch nie besonders gut leiden konnte, und das stört ihn, weil er nicht weiß, was er je getan hat, um sie gegen sich aufzubringen. Aber andererseits denkt er manchmal, dass er Leute gegen sich aufbringt, weil er einfach nur da ist, so wie bei Sirius grade, jetzt hat er wieder etwas Falsches gesagt und es hat damit geendet, dass einer seiner besten Freunde ihn anschaut, als hätte er weniger Hirn als der Riesenkrake.

Sirius hat aber nicht völlig unrecht; Peter weiß tatsächlich nicht viel über solche Dinge. Politik und all sowas. Er liest nicht einmal den _Propheten_ , nur die Cartoons und manchmal den Sportteil, nur um auf dem Laufenden zu sein, wenn James anfängt, vom letzten Spiel zu schwärmen. Er weiß, weil seine Freunde darüber geredet haben, dass es den Sommer über ein paar seltsame Ereignisse gegeben hat, Brände in London und eine unaufgeklärte Vermisstmeldung. Er weiß, dass manche Leute Muggelstämmige nicht mögen – natürlich weiß er das, so wie Schniefelus und seine dämlichen Freunde ihn im Unterricht hänseln und sagen, dass er ein hoffnungsloser Fall ist, weil sein Vater Muggeleltern hat, und wie sie garstige Sachen über andere Muggelstämmige flüstern – aber andererseits sagt James, dass das alles sowieso Schwachsinn ist, und es kümmert ihn nicht, was die blöden Slytherins zu sagen haben. James und Sirius sind Reinblüter und sie mögen ihn und Remus und sie hassen die Leute, die solche Sachen sagen – also versteht Peter nicht, warum Sirius so wütend aussieht und Remus und James so besorgt. Weshalb die ganze Aufregung? Wie James sagt, es ist alles nur Schwachsinn.

„Irgendwas ist los“, sagt Sirius düster. „Bei der Hochzeit meiner Cousine gab es ungebetene Gäste. Es gab einen Streit, und irgendwas über ‚Blutsverräter‘. Ich weiß nicht, wer es war. Und dann, als ich bei Andromeda und Ted war, haben sie sich mit Dumbledore getroffen. Hatten irgendein geheimes Treffen oder so.“

„Und?“ fragt Marlene.

„Und“, sagt Sirius. „Es hängt alles zusammen.“

„Tut es das?“ fragt James und Peter ist froh, dass James es gesagt hat und nicht er, weil Sirius ihn wahrscheinlich schlagen würde, aber James glotzt er nur mit offenem Mund an. „Ich mein ja nur, Sirius – ein Streit auf einer Hochzeit und deine Cousine trifft sich mit Dumbledore. Wie hängt das zusammen, Kumpel?“

„Nein – ich weiß, dass es dumm klingt – aber es fühlt sich falsch an, alles. Und blöde Artikel wie _der hier_ tauchen auf. Ich glaube, irgendwas ist los, und Dumbledore weiß es, deshalb legt er so viel Wert auf Sicherheit.“

James und Remus sehen einander zweifelnd an. Peter denkt bei sich einfach nur, dass Sirius nach der Konfrontation mit seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder angespannt ist; er denkt, dass Sirius nach Jahren bei seiner durchgedrehten Familie Gefahr in jedem Schatten lauern sieht; er denkt, dass Sirius nur nach einem Grund zum Streiten sucht, aber natürlich sagt er nichts von alledem. Und überhaupt, überlegt er, selbst wenn in der Welt draußen irgendetwas Verdächtiges los ist – sie fahren nach Hogwarts; sie sind so sicher, wie es nur irgend geht.

„Ich weiß, dass das alles ziemlich hässlich ist“, setzt James an, „aber –“

„Ach, egal. Hör auf, mich zu bevormunden, James. Schön. Ich bilde mir das alles nur ein, oder?“

„Sirius –“ sagt Remus sanft, aber Sirius dreht sich wieder zum Fenster und sagt die ganze restliche Zugfahrt über kein Wort mehr.

::

Sie warten auf die pferdelosen Kutschen, als Peter hinter ihnen Schritte hört. Er wirbelt herum, aber es ist zu spät, um die anderen zu warnen, und es zeigen schon vier Zauberstäbe auf sie. Im Zwielicht der Dämmerung erkennt er Rosier und Wilkes aus Slytherin, die vor Regulus Black stehen, und einen größeren, älter aussehenden Jungen mit einem verzerrten Lächeln.

„Ist vier gegen einen also die Gryffindor-Definition von Mut?“ fragt der ältere Junge; seine dunklen Augen sind auf Sirius gerichtet. „Wir dachten, wir gleichen das ein bisschen aus.“

„Ach, geh und spring in den See, Avery“, sagt James gleichgültig, obwohl Peter bemerkt, dass er seinen eigenen Zauberstab herausgeholt hat.

„Stellst du seit neuestem Bodyguards an?“ fragt Sirius Regulus und verzieht den Mund. „Mutter wäre so stolz, wenn sie dich jetzt sehen könnte, wie du dich hinter diesen beiden versteckst.“

„Ich verstecke mich nicht“, zischt Regulus, obwohl er sich nicht die Mühe macht, näher an seinen Bruder heranzutreten.

„Besser als du; du hast Regulus im Zug verflucht, als er dir den Rücken zugekehrt hat“, sagt Rosier. „Du bist nichts als ein Feigling, Black.“

Peter blickt sich hastig um, aber der Weg ist verlassen, alle anderen sind in den Kutschen auf dem Weg ins Schloss. Sirius macht einen Schritt nach vorn auf die anderen Jungen zu, aber Remus legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Sirius, denk doch nach“, murmelt er. „Ignorier sie. Sie sind es nicht wert.“

Die Slytherins krähen vor Lachen. „Wie süß. Der Blutsverräter und der Schlamm!“

Plötzlich blitz es hell auf und Avery landet mit einem Schrei auf dem Boden. Peter dreht sich um, aber Sirius hat sich nicht bewegt – James steht schwer atmend da, Zorn im Gesicht. Rosier und Wilkes heben die Zauberstäbe, aber bevor sie reagieren können, schreit jemand hinter ihnen „ _Levicorpus!_ “ und James wird in die Luft geworfen, sich windend und fluchend.

„Sehr hübsche Unterhosen, Potter“, sagt Snape gelangweilt und taucht mit einem schleimigen Grinsen auf, gerade als noch zwei Kutschen vor ihnen erscheinen.

„War das einer von deinen, Snape? Sehr schön“, sagt Wilkes anerkennend und hält Remus mit seinem Zauberstab in Schach.

Sirius ist anderweitig beschäftigt; er richtet den Gegenfluch auf James, der in einem Haufen auf dem Boden landet, und er und Remus beeilen sich, ihm aufzuhelfen. Avery ist auch auf den Beinen und sieht Peter mit purem Abscheu an, so, als wäre er es nicht einmal wert, verflucht zu werden, bevor die Slytherins alle in die Kutsche steigen. Peter lauscht ihrem Gelächter, bis ihn Sirius’ Rufen wieder aus seinen Gedanken holt.

„Peter, warum hast du ihn nicht verhext!“

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld“, sagt James müde. „Tja, ich schätze, Schniefelus hat endlich eine Clique gefunden, die ihn aufnimmt. Schön für sie, wenn sie mit dem Geruch klarkommen.“ Er bringt ein leises Lachen zustande, aber dann zuckt er zusammen und betastet seine Rippen da, wo er auf dem Boden aufgekommen ist.

„Komm, bringen wir dich ins Schloss“, sagt Sirius und beäugt ihn nervös. 

Peter fühlt sich, als hätte er einen Klammerfluch abbekommen. Er schüttelt das Gefühl ab und hasst sich dafür, dass er so ein Feigling ist. Er ist einfach erstarrt, einfach dagestanden, während sein bester Freund angegriffen wurde. Er klettert in die Kutsche, vermeidet es, Sirius anzusehen, und setzt sich neben James, der immer noch vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzieht, die Hand auf den Rippen.

„Tut mir leid, James“, murmelt er. „Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht –“

„Hey, das ist schon in Ordnung“, sagt James. „Ich kann’s verstehen. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht mit ihnen aufnehmen hättest können.“

Peter weiß, dass James das nicht als Stichelei meint, dass er auf seine Art und Weise versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, und irgendwie macht es das nur noch unerträglicher.

::

Als Bartemius Crouch Junior bei der Zuordnung in Slytherin landet, schaut Sirius nicht einmal von seinem Teller mit Essen auf.

„Was für eine Überraschung.“

Peter sieht zu, wie der dünne Junge seinen Platz neben Regulus einnimmt. Mulciber und Wilkes klopfen ihm auf die Schulter und er beugt sich vor, um Snape die Hand zu schütteln, der scheinbar ganz und gar in ihre kleine Gang aufgenommen worden ist. Es gibt wohl kaum eine bessere Aufnahmeprüfung, als James Potter in aller Öffentlichkeit zu verhexen. Ihr eigener Tisch fühlt sich seltsam leer an ohne James, den Madam Pomfrey mit stark geprellten Rippen im Krankenflügel behalten hat, obwohl Peter den Verdacht hat, dass das eher dazu dient, James von Rache abzuhalten, zumindest für heute Abend. 

Als „McKinnon, Alfred“ aufgerufen wird, hält Marlene sich an ihrem Messer fest und scheint nicht zu atmen, bis Gryffindor ausgerufen wird.

„Hab nie an dir gezweifelt, Alf“, sagt sie zu ihm, als Alfie am Tisch willkommen geheißen wird.

Peter gratuliert ihm, aber Alfie merkt es gar nicht. Er ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, entlang der Reihen von Gryffindors auf und ab zu schauen, auf der Suche nach jemandem. Peter glaubt, erraten zu können, nach wem.

„Wo ist James?“

„Oh, super, genau das braucht Potter. Einen Fanklub, um sein Ego aufzublasen“, sagt Marlene und rollt die Augen. „Kümmer du dich mal nicht um James, Pimpf. Setz dich hin und iss ein bisschen Kuchen.“

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt Sirius und lächelt endlich. „Einen kleinen Handlanger zu haben, wird James wahrscheinlich wirklich aufheitern, wenn er aus dem Krankenflügel rauskommt.“

„Mein Bruder ist kein Handlanger, Black.“

Alfie strahlt entzückt und Lily Evans lehnt sich mit gerunzelter Stirn über Remus hinweg.

„Potter, jetzt schon im Krankenflügel? Was um alles in der Welt hat er denn jetzt wieder angestellt?“

Peter macht sich bereit, während Sirius’ Lächeln verschwindet. _Konzentrier dich einfach auf dein Dessert, Pettigrew. Du magst Desserts. Schau, Vanillepudding!_

„Ah, Lily“, sagt Remus, aber Sirius fällt ihm laut ins Wort: „Oh, nichts, worüber du dir den kleinen sommersprossigen Kopf zerbrechen müsstest, Evans – dein geliebter Severus hat ihn einfach nur grundlos angegriffen und war ein scheußliches Miststück wie immer.“

Lily blinzelt und Überraschung durchzuckt ihr Gesicht, aber sie hält Sirius’ Blick stand. „Das bezweifle ich stark.“

Sirius zuckt die Schultern. „Glaub, was du willst. Jedenfalls ist James wegen deines Freunds im Krankenflügel, während er damit durchkommt und sich da drüben bei meinem Bruder einschleimt.“

Lily sieht Remus an, der hilflos halb die Schultern zuckt, und dann sieht sie Peter an. Peter lässt seinen Blick nervös wieder auf den Tisch fallen. _Misch dich nicht ein. Vanillepudding. Nachtisch. Konzentrier dich auf den Nachtisch._

„Seltsam eigentlich, wenn man so drüber nachdenkt“, sagt Sirius gespielt nachdenklich, während Peter in seinem Kopf immer wieder _Nachtisch Nachtisch Nachtisch_ wiederholt, weil er schon weiß, was als nächstes kommt, und es ist kein James da, um es zu verhindern. „Dass Snape und Regulus da drüben offenbar so gut klarkommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon mal Zeit mit meinem Bruder verbracht hast, aber er ist eine ziemlich furchtbare Göre.“

„Muss wohl genetisch sein“, sagt Lily mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und roten Wangen.

„ _Au contraire!_ Neben dem alten Reggie bin ich süß wie Honig. Ich bin _entzückend_. Naja, kommt natürlich ganz drauf an, wen man fragt, aber mein Bruder, der neue Kumpel von deinem besten Freund da drüben? Bricht mir das Herz, es dir sagen zu müssen, Evans, aber er ist kein Fan von Muggelstämmigen. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Tja, ich frage mich, was sie da drüben wohl besprechen könnten. Gut, dass eure Freundschaft so fest ist, oder?“

Lily steht auf und leert ihren Kelch über Sirius’ Kopf. Um sie herum ertönt ein Raunen, als Lily davonstürmt, ohne auf McGonagall zu hören, die _„Miss Evans!“_ ruft.

Remus schüttelt seufzend den Kopf, aber Sirius wirkt recht zufrieden mit sich. Er schüttelt sein Haar wie ein Hund, sodass alle in der Nähe mit Kürbissaft bespritzt werden, und grinst derb.

„Frag mich, was ihr Problem ist. Gib mir mal den Vanillepudding, ja, Pete? Guter Junge.“


	20. Unheil angerichtet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus entpuppt sich als wahrer Rumtreiber, was Sirius gefällt.

_September 1973._

James Potter hatte eine sehr genaue Vorstellung von seiner dritten Klasse in Hogwarts. 

Bewaffnet mit dem Tarnumhang seines Vaters und einer Einverständniserklärung für Hogsmeade fühlte James sich unbesiegbar. Sie würden das Schloss und sogar das Dorf erkunden wie nie zuvor; sie würden etwas an ihren Streichen arbeiten, um sie unauffälliger zu machen, sodass Gryffindor eine Chance hätte, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen; sie würden Slytherin auf dem Quidditchfeld plattmachen; sie würden die Bücherei nach Büchern über Animagi durchforsten und alles Wissen sammeln, das sie nur aufnehmen konnten. James hatte sich sonnige Samstage in Hogsmeade mit seinen Freunden vorgestellt, an denen sie sich die Taschen mit jeder erdenklichen Nascherei aus dem Honigtopf füllen und endlich Zonkos besuchen würden, worauf er sich schon freut, seit er in der Schule ist. Wenn es nach James ging, würde die dritte Klasse sein bisher schönstes Jahr in Hogwarts werden. 

Als er am zweiten September im Krankenflügel aufwacht, muss James Potter zugeben, dass dieser Plan nicht den allerbesten Anfang genommen hat. 

„Guten Morgen, mein Hübscher“, gurrt eine Stimme in seinem Ohr, und James dreht sich erschrocken um, nur um Sirius sehr nah an seinem Gesicht zu sehen, der wie wahnsinnig grinst. 

„Aah!“ jault James. „Hast du überhaupt schon mal auch nur von Privatsphäre _gehört_?“

„Hab davon gehört“, antwortet Sirius gleichgültig. „Bin kein Fan des Konzepts. Na, da ist heute Morgen aber jemand ein Griesgram“, sagt er, als James weiter finster dreinschaut, während er nach seiner Brille greift und sie aufsetzt.

„Ja, naja, ich hab mir nicht grade vorgestellt, dass ich die erste Nacht in der Schule hier verbringen würde, weißt du?“

Sirius hält eine Serviette voll mit Toast hoch. „Hab dir Frühstück mitgebracht.“

„Danke“, sagt James widerwillig. „Wo sind die anderen?“ fragt er, nachdem er sich eine ganze Scheibe Toast in den Mund geschoben und mit einiger Schwierigkeit geschluckt hat. Er ist am Verhungern; die Erinnerung daran, dass er das Festessen gestern Abend verpasst hat, macht seine Laune nur noch schlechter.

„Holen unsere Stundenpläne. Peter hat gesagt, dass er deine Bücher alle herrichtet und so, also mach dir keine Sorgen.“

„Ich bin nicht invalide“, sagt James gereizt. „Ich hab beim Quidditch schon Schlimmeres abbekommen! Ich bin ja nicht weit gefallen. Die haben mich nur über Nacht hierbehalten, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich Schniefelus nicht seine besten Stücke abhexe, schätze ich.“

Sirius schaudert. „Bitte sprich nicht vor neun Uhr von Schniefelus’ besten Stücken. Oder, wenn ich es recht bedenke, überhaupt jemals.“

James hört nicht zu; Madam Pomfrey ist gerade geschäftig hereingekommen und er hat die Hand gehoben, um sie herzuwinken. „Kann ich gehen?“ fragt er, sobald sie in Hörweite ist. „Mir geht es gut. Ausgezeichnet sogar.“

Madam Pomfrey lächelt müde. „Ja, Mr. Potter, Sie können gehen.“

Bevor sie überhaupt aufgehört hat zu reden ist James schon aufgesprungen und zieht sich mit einer Hand seine Schulgewänder über, während er versucht, mit der anderen weiter sein Frühstück zu essen. Das Schloss ist still, als die beiden Jungen zurück in die Große Halle gehen; zweifellos sind alle anderen noch beim Frühstück. Unterwegs, setzt Sirius ihn über den gestrigen Abend ins Bild. James kann sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als er sich vorstellt, wie Evans seinem besten Freund ihren Kürbissaft über den Kopf kippt. 

„Aber du hattest schon recht“, sagt James, während sie über eine Trickstufe in der Treppe hüpfen. „Ihr muss klarwerden, dass ihr kostbarer Sevy ein Schleimkloß ist und dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten kann, wenn er mit deinem Bruder rumhängt – nichts für ungut.“

Sirius zuckt die Schultern. „Hab ich ihr auch gesagt. Wenn es alles in die Hose geht, kann sie sich nicht bei uns ausheulen. Wir haben nur versucht, sie zu warnen.“

Das Stimmengewirr wird lauter, als sie die Große Halle erreichen, aber sie gehen nicht hinein. James ist insgeheim froh darüber – der Gedanke, an einem Haufen Slytherins vorbeilaufen zu müssen, die alle auf ihn zeigen und ihn auslachen klingt nicht gerade verlockend, aber das erwähnt er Sirius gegenüber nicht. Sie warten ein paar Minuten vor der Tür, bis Remus und Peter kommen.

„Wie geht es dir?“ fragt Remus. 

„McGonagall ist noch drin“, sagt Peter und deutet mit dem Daumen auf die Tür. „Du kannst ihr erzählen, was Snape getan hat.“

„Nein“, sagt James energisch. Er hat Madam Pomfrey gegenüber nicht erwähnt, was gestern Abend passiert ist, trotz ihrer Fragen und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen; er will den Slytherins nicht die Genugtuung geben, zu denken, dass ihm das alles etwas ausgemacht hat. Er wird definitiv nicht zu McGonagall rennen. Er richtet sich auf und zeigt ihnen sein breitestes Grinsen. „Mir ist es noch nie besser gegangen. Vergessen wir’s einfach, ja? Also. Stundenpläne?“

„Da“, sagt Remus und gibt Sirius und James ihre. 

Es ist eigentlich gar kein schlechter erster Tag, denkt James, als er seinen schnell überfliegt. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde am Vormittag, und danach Wahrsagen gefolgt von einer Doppelstunde Zauberkunst am Nachmittag. 

„Könnte schlimmer sein“, sagt James und schielt auf die Stundenpläne seiner Freunde. Sirius hat Muggelkunde da, wo er Wahrsagen hat, und Remus hat Arithmantik. Peters und James’ Stundenpläne sind identisch. „Zumindest kein Geschichte der Zauberei.“

„Und außerdem am Vormittag die meiste Zeit draußen“, bemerkt Sirius gutgelaunt, schwingt sich seine Tasche über die Schulter und geht voran in ihre erste Stunde. „Ich frage mich, mit was für Geschöpfen wir es wohl zu tun haben werden, was, Jungs? Drachen ausbrüten, Chimären überwältigen und all sowas. Kann es gar nicht erwarten.“

„Hast du dir den Lehrplan für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe überhaupt durchgelesen?“ fragt Remus und ein kleines Lächeln spielt um seinen Mund. 

Peters Augen weiten sich; er ist so damit beschäftigt, Sirius anzuglotzen, dass er fast geradeaus gegen eine Steinsäule läuft. Sirius grinst zu Antwort nur und James’ Laune bessert sich erheblich, jetzt wo er wieder bei seinen Freunden ist. Er spürt, wie die Scham über den gestrigen Abend von ihm abprallt, als hätte jemand ihn mit einem Impervius-Zauber belegt. Als sie die Ländereien durchqueren, bricht die Sonne hinter den Wolken hervor und James fühlt sich endlich bereit, das Jahr in Angriff zu nehmen.

::

In ihren ersten beiden Jahren in Hogwarts war Professor Kesselbrand eine Quelle der Ehrfurcht und der Spekulation für James und Sirius. Sie sahen ihn manchmal beim Frühstück, das mausbraune Haar an den Spitzen versengt, ein paar Finger bandagiert und voller Brandblasen, an Krücken hinkend und ein paar Mal verbarg eine Augenklappe oder Wollkapuze sein Gesicht. Und deshalb hatte James ganz logisch angenommen, dass sie in ihrer allerersten Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe etwas Aufregendes machen würden. Etwas Lebensgefährliches sogar; er hatte seiner Fantasie freien Lauf gelassen, angespornt von dem gleichgesinnten Sirius, und sich vorgestellt, wie er die gefährlichsten Geschöpfe bekämpfen würde. Seine Mitschüler würden jubeln. Ein paar Mädchen würden selbstverständlich in Ohnmacht fallen. Schniefelus würde von einem Mantikor gefressen werden.

Wenn er bedenkt, wie sein Schuljahr bisher verlaufen ist, hätte er es also kommen sehen müssen, als Professor Kesselbrand Drachenlederhandschuhe und dicke Schutzbrillen austeilte und verkündete, dass sie den Waldrand nach Bundimun absuchen würden. 

„Das hier ist dämlich“, murrt James nach zwanzig Minuten, in denen sie Äste und Steine umgedreht haben, was weder aufregend noch im Geringsten lebensgefährlich ist. „Seit wann ist ein Pilz ein Geschöpf?“

„Naja, genau genommen“, fängt Peter an, wird aber mit einem Blick zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Ich glaub, ich hab welchen gefunden“, ruft Remus. Er kauert neben einem moosbedeckten Ast und leuchtet mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs etwas an, was sicher Bundimun ist. Der Pilz wabbelt unheilverheißend und blinzelt sie alle mit seinen Augen an, als sie sich um ihn herum versammeln. 

„Gut gemacht, Moony“, sagt Sirius, hockt sich neben Remus und zieht seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus seinen Gewändern. „Kesselbrand hat gesagt, er spuckt Säure aus – sollen wir damit nach Schniefelus zielen?“

Er wirft einen düsteren Blick dahin, wo Snape ein paar Meter weiter weg steht, teilweise von den Bäumen verdeckt, zusammen mit Mulciber. Seine große Nase steckt in _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ und Mulciber schaut sich im Wald um; Langeweile steht ihm groß ins Gesicht geschrieben, als wäre das ganze Konzept „Schule“ unter seiner Würde.

„Würde ich nicht machen“, sagt Remus leise. Er rückt seine Schutzbrille über seinen Augen zurecht und wirft Sirius einen strengen Blick zu. „Du musst deine Schutzbrille aufsetzen.“

Sirius lacht, die eigene Schutzbrille um den Hals gehängt. „Du siehst aus wie ein Käfer.“

„Na, danke für diesen hilfreichen Beitrag. Stecken wir ihn einfach in das Glas. Hier, geh aus dem Weg –“

„Hör auf mich zu schubsen, ich will nur mal gucken –“

„Sei nicht so dumm, hör auf ihn so zu pieksen –“

„AAAH!“

Sirius stolpert zurück und reißt seine Hände hoch, um sein Gesicht zu bedecken. Professor Kesselbrand hastet zu ihnen, überraschend schnell für einen Mann, der sich auf einen Stock stützt, und macht über das Gelächter der Slytherins hinweg missbilligend „Ts!“.

„Mr. Black, ich hatte doch gesagt Schutzbrille auf! Lassen Sie mich sehen – ach, es ist nicht so schlimm. Sie werden das Auge nicht verlieren. Potter, bringen Sie ihn bitteschön in den Krankenflügel.“

„Geschieht ihm recht, dem blöden Idioten“, hört James einen Slytherin sagen, als sie vorbeigehen, und er ballt eine Hand zur Faust, um nicht nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. Zum Glück ignoriert Sirius sie auch. Er hat die Hand jetzt von seinem Auge weggenommen und James sieht, dass die Haut um sein Auge herum eine hässliche violette Farbe angenommen hat und schon beginnt, abzugehen; das Weiße seiner Augen ist jetzt rot. 

Madam Pomfrey macht große Augen, als sie sieht, wer gerade hereingekommen ist. „Mr. Potter, was ist denn nun schon wieder!“

„Nicht ich“, sagt James knapp. „Sirius hat ein bisschen Bundimun geärgert.“

Madam Pomfreys Seufzen klingt, als wäre sie der Welt überdrüssig. „Natürlich hat er das. Nehmt die üblichen Plätze, Jungs.“

::

Am Ende kommen sie zehn Minuten zu spät zu Kräuterkunde, was ihnen einen tadelnden Blick von Professor Sprout einträgt, aber sie zieht keine Punkte ab, entweder wegen des Zustands von Sirius’ Auge oder weil die Paste, die Madam Pomfrey darauf aufgetragen hat, so stark nach verrottendem Fisch riecht, dass sie nicht nah genug herkommen will, um sie zu schimpfen. 

Remus wirft Sirius einen besorgten Blick zu, während sie die Blätter ihres Diptam stutzen, und schnippst ein Stück Pergament zu ihnen herüber, als Professor Sprout ihnen den Rücken zudreht.

_Tut es weh?_

Sirius wirft ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu und kritzelt zurück: _Ich hab Säure ins Auge bekommen, Moony. Natürlich tut es weh._

_Bist du sauer auf mich?_

Sirius zögert und sein Blick trifft Remus’ über das Gewächshaus hinweg. Er hat das Gesicht auf, dass Sirius sein „Wackelgesicht“ nennt, wenn seine Lippen ganz zittrig werden und er aussieht, als dächte er zu viel über Konsequenzen und Folgen und Gefühle nach. Altes Weichei. 

Schließlich schreibt er: Nee. Du hattest Recht. Ich hätte meine Schutzbrille aufsetzen sollen.

Remus liest es, seine Lippen zucken nach oben, und dann wendet er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. Sirius nimmt seine Gartenschere und will sich grade an seine eigene Pflanze machen, als noch ein Zettel vor ihm landet, der Peters unverkennbare Handschrift trägt, als hätte seine Feder Tinte über das ganze Pergament gekotzt und sich dann darin gewälzt. 

_Du stinkst echt!_

_Danke, Pete._

_Hab aber eine Überraschung für dich._

_Ich hoffe, es ist kein Kuss, ich fühle mich nämlich wirklich schon viel besser._

_In deinen Träumen, Fischgesicht. Schau!_

Sirius wirft Professor Sprout einen Blick zu, die gerade herumgeht und alle kontrolliert, und dann wirbelt er zu Peter herum, der zwei Bänke hinter ihm sitzt. Peter hält ein Glas hoch, das etwas Grünes enthält, das – wenn Sirius sich nicht sehr täuscht – mit seinen vielen Augen in seine Richtung funkelt. Ein Grinsen taucht auf Peters Gesicht auf; er formt mit den Lippen das Wort „Vergeltung“ und das Glas mit dem Bundimun verschwindet wieder in seinen Gewändern, als sich Professor Sprout nähert.

Sirius verkneift sich ein Lachen. Manchmal kann Peter unerwartet hinterhältig sein und er findet das einfach brillant.

::

„Was willst du überhaupt damit machen?“ fragt Remus beim Essen. Der Gegenstand ihrer Unterhaltung ist der Bundimun, der momentan in Sirius’ Koffer in ihrem Schlafsaal verstaut ist. „Ihn in Snapes Frühstück mogeln?“

„Das ist doch mal eine Idee“, sagt Sirius nachdenklich. „Allerdings fehlt es ihr an Finesse. Aber lasst die Ideen nur fließen.“

„Finesse? Du hast vor, jemanden mit Säure aus einem Pilz zu bespritzen. Ich glaube kaum, dass da von Finesse die Rede sein kann.“

„Und diese Einstellung ist genau der Grund, weshalb wir“ – Sirius deutet vage mit der Hand auf sich und James – „die Masterminds hinter diesen Operationen sind.“

„Hey!“ sagt Peter beleidigt. „Ich bin derjenige, der das Ding gestohlen hat!“

Sirius lehnt sich über den Tisch und tätschelt Peters Wange. „Natürlich, mein Schatz. Und das hast du gut gemacht. Jetzt müssen wir uns nur überlegen, was wir damit machen wollen. Denkt nach, Männer! Das hier soll nicht so werden wie der Streich mit den explodierenden Kesseln.“

„Ich mochte die explodierenden Kessel“, sagt James und schaut recht überrascht von seinem Kartoffelbrei auf. „Ich dachte, du auch.“

„Ja, schon, aber es war zu schnell vorbei. Wir haben uns viel zu sehr an sofortige Befriedigung gewöhnt –“

Peter kichert. „So nennst du das also?“

Sirius spricht in erhabenem Ton weiter, so als habe er gar nichts gehört. „Jetzt ist es Zeit, an die Langzeitfolgen zu denken. Explosionen und Slytherins mit abgebrannten Augenbrauen sind ja schön und gut für einen schnellen Spaß, aber wir sind jetzt in der dritten Klasse. Erfahrene Streichespieler. Wir müssen diejenigen sein, zu denen zukünftige Generationen aufschauen können. Wir müssen uns bemühen, besser zu sein, um ihretwillen.“

„Du bist verrückt“, murmelt Remus. „Absolut wahnsinnig.“

„Remus, es würde mir wehtun, dich aus der Gruppe ausschließen zu müssen, aber im Namen von allem, was heilig und streichig ist, werde ich es tun. Ehrlich, manchmal muss ich dein Engagement für unsere Sache infrage stellen.“

„Ich bin engagiert!“ sagt Peter, die Stirn vor Konzentration gerunzelt. „Äh. Wie wär’s, wenn wir’s ihm in die Hose stecken? Könnte ihm den Schwanz abbrennen.“

Sirius legt mit bleichem Gesicht sein Besteck weg. „Peter“, sagt er ernst. „Das ist heute das zweite Mal, dass mir jemand dieses grauenerregende Bild in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Wenn es das nächste Mal passiert, kann ich nicht mehr für mein Handeln verantwortlich gemacht werden. Also, können wir jetzt alle aufhören, über Snapes Weichteile nachzugrübeln und darüber nachdenken, was wir mit diesem verdammten Pilz machen, oder seid ihr alle so hoffnungslos wie Lupin hier?“

„Hey“, sagt Remus gereizt. „Du machst ja auch keine grandiosen Vorschläge.“

„Ich versuche, euch zu motivieren.“

„Du machst einen ziemlich gottserbärmlichen Job, Kumpel“, merkt James an.

„Es ist harte Arbeit“, murmelt Sirius und funkelt sie alle an. „Vor allem wenn meine Waffenbrüder so absolut hoffnungslos sind.“

„Du liebe Güte, tu das verdammte Ding einfach in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und warte, bis es sich vermehrt“, sagt Remus entnervt. „Das wird seine Zeit dauern und sie in Sicherheit wiegen und bald können sie sich dann nicht mehr hinsetzen, ohne an unangenehmen Stellen Säureverbrennungen zu bekommen.“ Es ist einen Moment lang still und Sirius, James und Peter blinzeln ihn alle an. Remus rutscht unbehaglich hin und her. „Was?“ fragt er, etwas defensiv, weil sie ihn alle anstarren. „Ihr wolltet doch Langzeit.“

Sirius grinst. „Ich liebe es, dass du strategisch wirst, wenn du wütend bist.“

„Ach, verpiss dich“, murmelt Remus und greift nach seinem Kelch, aber Sirius ist ziemlich sicher, dass er den Anflug eines Lächelns erhascht, bevor Remus trinkt.

::

Remus lässt sie fast drei ganze Wochen warten, weil Remus bei so etwas manchmal überraschend hingebungsvoll ist und einen Streich so gut planen kann wie seinen Hausaufgabenplan. Sirius bewundert die Hingabe, die Handwerkskunst daran, auf den perfekten Augenblick zu warten, obwohl Sirius und James es normalerweise gar nicht gewohnt sind, zu warten. Jeden Morgen sieht James das Glas Bundimun, wenn er nach einem Paar Socken, einer Feder, einem Schokofrosch gräbt – und dann schaut er hoffnungsvoll zu Remus hoch, aber bevor er den Mund öffnen kann, schüttelt Remus den Kopf, und Sirius schmollt und James seufzt und Peter runzelt die Stirn.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir darauf warten müssen, dass Remus es sagt“, brummt Peter eines Morgens, als Remus im Bad ist. „Schließlich bin ich derjenige, der –“

„Ja, Peter, du bist der, der ihn mitgenommen hat“, fällt ihm James ins Wort. „Wir wissen, dass du derjenige bist, der ihn mitgenommen hat, okay? Wenn du nur fünf Sekunden darüber den Mund halten könntest, würdest du vielleicht sehen, dass Remus offensichtlich mit gutem Grund wartet.“

Peters Ohrenspitzen werden rot, und er konzentriert sich darauf, seine Schuhe zu binden.

Es ist ein feuchtkalter Morgen, als Remus drei Tage später beim Frühstück beiläufig sagt: „Ich glaube, heute Abend ist der Abend.“

„Der Abend?“ fragt Sirius und versucht, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, obwohl er einen aufgeregten Blick mit James tauscht. „ _Der_ Abend?“ 

Remus nickt. „Ich hab gehört, dass Slughorn irgendeine Dinnerparty veranstaltet, also werden viele von den Älteren nicht da sein. Außerdem haben sie das Quidditchfeld zum Üben gebucht, also ist das Team weg. Und davon abgesehen könnte ich ehrlich gesagt selbst die Ablenkung brauchen.“

Er senkt den Blick auf sein Spiegelei und Sirius fällt ein, dass es vier Tage vor Vollmond ist, und er fühlt sich fast auf der Stelle wie ein mieser Freund. Es ist das erste Mal, seit sie wieder in der Schule sind, und über den Sommer hat er vergessen, den Mond im Blick zu behalten. Er wirft James wieder einen Blick zu, der einen ähnlich unbehaglichen Ausdruck im Gesicht hat, der Sirius sagt, dass er es auch vergessen hat.

„Remus“, sagt James. „Wir können warten –“

„Nein“, sagt Remus, die Stimme unerwartet rau. Er scheint sich zu schütteln, räuspert sich. „Heute Abend ist unsere beste Chance, dass ihr Gemeinschaftsraum mehr oder minder ruhig ist. Bereit, deinen Umhang rauszuholen, James?“

James Miene hellt sich ein wenig auf und er strafft die Schultern. Sirius sieht, dass er jetzt im Aktionsmodus ist; seine Augen glänzen hinter der Brille. „Du kennst mich, Moony. Bereit geboren.“

James hält Wort und verbringt den Großteil der Mittagspause damit, unter dem Umhang in den Kerkern rumzuhängen und auf einen Slytherin zu warten, dem er folgen kann. Sirius fängt schon an, zu glauben, dass er keinen Erfolg hatte – oder, noch schlimmer, erwischt worden ist – als James endlich an ihrem Tisch auftaucht, auf den Platz neben Remus gleitet und mit Abscheu in jeder Wort flüstert: „ _Reinheit_ , stellt euch mal vor. Was ist denn das für ein Passwort? Ich frage mich, ob Dumbledore das weiß.“

Sirius schaut durch die Große Halle zum Slytherintisch und sein Mund verzieht sich vor Abscheu. Er fühlt seine Entschlossenheit für ihr Vorhaben um einiges stärker werden.

In Kräuterkunde machen sie sich wieder Peter und seine erstaunlich langen Finger zunutze. Sirius stößt einen Alraunentopf von einem Regal, als er daran vorbeigeht, und unter all dem Schreien und Rufen („‘Tschuldigung, Professor, hab sie da nicht gesehen!“) hastet Peter zu Professor Sprouts Pult und reißt sich eine Packung Magi-Wachs Pflanzendünger unter den Nagel.

„Wirkt das bei Bundimun überhaupt?“ fragt Peter neugierig, als sie an diesem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum die Zeit totschlagen. „Ich meine, es ist keine Pflanze, oder – was, wenn es nicht klappt?“

„Pete, konzentrier dich weniger darauf, was passiert, wenn es nicht klappt“, rät ihm Sirius mit einem riesigen Grinsen. „Und stell dir vor, was passiert, wenn _doch_.“

Es ist fast zehn Uhr, als Remus nickt; James packt sein Koboldsteinset weg und nimmt den Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche und Sirius geht nach oben, um den Bundimun aus seinem Schub zu holen. Er funkelt ihn wie immer an, die vielen Augen beleidigt, und er spürt einen Anflug von Bedauern. Der Pilz ist ihm seltsam ans Herz gewachsen – er ist sich sicher, dass er ihn noch von damals erkennt, als er ihn mit Säure bespuckt hat. „Gute Zeiten“, murmelt Sirius, tätschelt geistesabwesend das Glas und verstaut es dann in den Tiefen seiner Taschen.

Sie schaffen es in die Kerker, ohne Filch oder Mrs. Norris zu treffen – die, da ist sich Sirius sicher, sie sogar dann spüren kann, wenn sie unter dem Umhang sind. 

„Hier lang“, flüstert James und sie gehen leise den dunklen Gang entlang vorwärts, vorbei am Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer. Die Wände hier unten sind aus Stein, kalt und unfreundlich, und sie halten abrupt direkt nach einer erloschenen Laterne an. „ _Lumos_ “, murmelt James und hebt seinen Zauberstab ein wenig, um Licht auf die steinerne Wand zu werfen. Es sieht aus wie der Rest der Wand auch, aber James runzelt vor Konzentration die Stirn, offenbar auf der Suche nach etwas Vertrautem.

Wie seltsam, denkt Sirius plötzlich, dass seine Familie hier seit Generationen zu Hause ist, und hier ist er, ein Fremder, der Probleme hat, den richtigen Eingang zu finden.

„Hier ist es“, sagt James da. „Okay, wer geht rein?“

Peter blinzelt ihn an. „Was meinst du?“

„Wir können nicht alle gehen, sagt James vernünftig. „Wir brauchen zwei, die Wache stehen; die anderen beiden gehen rein. Remus, das hier ist dein Baby, ich finde, du solltest die Ehre haben.“

Remus lächelt, die Augen schwarz im Halbdunkel. Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen kann, platzt Sirius heraus: „Ich! Ich will auch gehen. Ich meine, ich will einfach – ich will sehen, was da drin ist.“

James nickt verständnisvoll; Peter sieht aus, als wolle er gleich widersprechen, aber dann hat James auch schon den Umhang von ihnen beiden heruntergezogen, sodass nur noch Sirius und Remus darunter sind.

„Das Zeichen, dass ihr verdammt nochmal rauskommen müsst, ist ein Knallerkügelchen, okay? Ich sag – keine Ahnung – ich sag allen Slytherins, die wir sehen, dass wir versucht haben, bei Slughorns Party reinzukommen und uns verlaufen haben oder sowas. Dann hauen wir ab und treffen uns im Gryffindorturm.“

Sirius steht vor der Steinmauer, unsicher, wo genau er suchen soll, oder ob die Wand überhaupt merkt, wo er ist. Er atmet durch und sagt „Reinheit!“ mit so viel Überzeugung, wie er nur aufbringen kann. Ein Rumpeln ertönt und die Wand gleitet zur Seite und enthüllt einen Durchgang. Remus macht seinen eigenen Zauberstab an und dann sind sie drin.

„Ich halte nicht besonders viel vom Dekor“, murmelt Sirius und ihre Ellbogen stoßen aneinander; denn obwohl mehr Platz unter dem Umhang ist, wenn sie nur zu zweit sind, bleibt Sirius unwillkürlich nahe bei Remus, als sie den dunklen, verlassenen Gang entlanglaufen. 

„War offensichtlich nicht Salazars Stärke“, sagt Remus trocken. 

Der Gang mündet in einen Raum, der überwiegend grün gestaltet ist. Zwischen den halbgeschmolzenen Kerzen, von denen große Mengen Wachs tropfen, stehen unverkennbar hier und da Schädel auf den verschiedenen Regalen und Sirius schnaubt spöttisch und rollt unwillkürlich die Augen.

„ _Offensichtlich_ “, sagt er. „Jemand sollte ihnen sagen, dass Schädel dieses Jahr nicht in sind.“

„Wenigstens ist niemand da“, flüstert Remus.

„Arme kleine Slytherins, können nicht nach der Bettruhe aufbleiben. Muss ermüdend sein, sich den ganzen Tag bescheuert zu benehmen.“

Als sich seine Augen an die Düsternis gewöhnen, schaut Sirius sich um. Die Hälfte der Rückwand ist von einem Wandteppich bedeckt, der dem im Grimmauldplatz nicht unähnlich ist, nur dass er statt eines Stammbaums irgendeine blutige Schlachtszene abbildet. Irgendein armer Kerl wird eindeutig immer wieder geköpft – Sirius findet es seltsam faszinierend und löst seinen Blick endlich von der endlosen Schleife der Enthauptung, um das dunkle Holzmobiliar anzuschauen; den Couchtisch mit den kunstvoll in Schlangenform geschnitzten Beinen; die schwer aussehenden Schränke voll verstaubter Bücher und Phiolen mit verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten. Es gibt einen Zettel, der verkündet, wann das Quidditchtraining stattfindet und dass das Team einen neuen Sucher braucht, und über dem Kamin hängt ein Porträt von Salazar Slytherin selbst, in dunkelgrüne Gewänder mit einem hohen, bis zum Hals zugeknöpften Kragen gekleidet und einen herrischen Blick im Gesicht.

„Vielleicht sieht es bei Tag weniger düster aus“, sagt Remus, der Sirius Gedanken errät. „Du weißt schon, mit Leuten. Und einem Feuer.“

„Um die bösen Geister fernzuhalten?“ murmelt Sirius; seine Augen machen noch einen Gang am Ende des Zimmers ausfindig. „Hey, denkst du, das sind die Schlafsäle?“

Remus zuckt die Schultern. „Weiß nicht, kann sein. Ich bin nicht scharf drauf, rumschnüffeln zu gehen, um ehrlich zu sein.“

„Nein, ‘türlich nicht“, sagt Sirius, aber er macht sich unwillkürlich Gedanken. Ist dort gerade jetzt sein Bruder und schläft friedlich? Hat er die Anzeige für einen neuen Sucher gelesen und bei den Probespielen mitgemacht? Sirius schaut die Ledersofas an und fragt sich, an welchem Platz Regulus am liebsten sitzt, wo er sich nach einem langen Tag entspannt –

„Sirius? Ich hab gesagt, hast du den Bundimun?“

Sirius dreht sich mit einiger Schwierigkeit unter dem Umhang um und sieht, dass Remus ihn besorgt anschaut. 

„Alles okay bei dir?“

„Ja, klar.“ Sirius holt das Glas raus. „Okay – äh – wo tun wir ihn hin?“

Remus wirft einen schnellen Blick in den Raum. „Couchtisch?“ schlägt er vor. „Der ist ziemlich zentral; da kommen bestimmt viele Leute in die Nähe. Wenn wir ihn drunter tun, vielleicht mit einem Klebefluch, sehen sie ihn nicht mal, außer sie legen sich auf den Boden und suchen danach.“

„Gute Idee“, sagt Sirius heftig; er ist froh, sich an einer Idee festhalten zu können.

„Die Bedingungen hier drin sind eigentlich wirklich gut. Bundimun mag es dunkel; unter Ästen und Steinen und so weiter, du weißt schon. Er wird sich hier drin sogar ohne das Magi-Wachs ganz nett vermehren.“

Sirius schüttelt den Kopf. „Bei dir wird sogar ein Streich zu einer Gelegenheit zum Lernen. Du hast da ein echtes Talent, Moony, ehrlich.“ 

„Ich werde kommen, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest, Sirius Black, und ich werde dich zwingen, zu lernen“, sagt Remus feierlich.

Er kauert sich neben den Couchtisch und schielt darunter. Der Umhang rutscht ein wenig von Sirius’ Kopf; er beugt sich hastig auch herunter und richtet die Spitze seines Zauberstabs in das Glas, direkt auf den Bundimun. 

„ _Immobilus_ “, flüstert er und kippt den erstarrten Pilz sicher auf seine Handfläche. Remus wendet den Klebefluch an, Sirius verstreut das Magi-Wachs und es ist Remus’ Idee, plötzlich auch noch _Engorgio_ zu zaubern, sodass er auf die doppelte Größe anschwillt, obwohl er nicht so groß ist, dass man ihn im Stehen sehen kann. 

„Genial“, sagt Sirius, als sie fertig sind und der Bundimun, der seine Beweglichkeit wiedergewonnen hat, besorgniserregend unter dem Tisch hin und her wackelt. „In zwei Wochen sind die komplett verseucht.“

„Eher in einer“, sagt Remus, der überraschend spitzbübisch aussieht.

Sirius zerzaust ihm das Haar und grinst. „Ich denke darüber nach, James herabzustufen“, sagt er, einen Arm um Remus’ Hals, eine Hand leicht auf seiner Schulter. „Du kannst mein Stellvertreter sein. Ich glaube, wir sind ein ziemlich gutes Team, Moony.“

Ein unlesbarer Ausdruck flackert in Remus’ Augen auf, obwohl es vielleicht nur das Licht ist. Er lächelt, ein richtiges, echtes Lächeln, dass seine Narben ein wenig in die Länge zieht, aber nicht weniger wundervoll ist – oder vielleicht eher mehr – weil es so selten ist. Sirius wird klar, wie wenig er dieses Lächeln sieht, und wie schade das ist.

„Weißt du was“, sagt Remus. „Ich glaube, das sind wir tatsächlich.“

::

Es passiert nach und nach, und es ist wundervoll anzusehen. 

Am Morgen danach – nichts, und James und Peter tauschen skeptische Blicke, als seien sie sicher, dass Remus und Sirius sich darin irren, wie gut sie den Streich ausgeführt haben.

„Vertraut uns“, sagt Remus nur und als sie am nächsten Tag vor dem Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer anstehen, kommt ein Viertklässler aus Slytherin vorbei und brummt einem Freund zu: „Löcher in meinen brandneuen Gewändern, und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie sie da hingekommen sind – zehn Galleonen haben die mich gekostet, ich hab sie vom Schneider anfertigen lassen; ich wollte sie beim ersten Wochenende in Hogsmeade anziehen, und jetzt sind sie ruiniert!“

Sirius späht in den Krankenflügel; nicht wenige der Betten sind von Slytherins belegt, und Madam Pomfrey geht geschäftig herum und murmelt: „Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß ja, dass ihr eure Zaubertränke-Experimente mögt, aber ihr solltet wirklich wissen, dass man keine Zutaten mischt – was habt ihr denn alle getrieben; wenn ihr so weitermacht, zündet ihr euch noch alle an!“ und sie hört kein bisschen darauf, dass sie darauf bestehen, dass sie keinen Unfug mit Zaubertränken getrieben haben, dass sie nicht wissen, wie sie sich verbrannt haben.

Am nächsten Tag wird es noch besser: Mehr und mehr Slytherins tauchen mit verschiedenen Verbrennungen in der Großen Halle auf und manche sind mit derselben übelriechenden Paste bedeckt, die Sirius hatte. James hustet sich fast eine Lunge aus, weil er versucht, nicht zu lachen, als sich Snape beim Essen Lily Evans nähert, das halbe Gesicht und sein ganzer Arm mit dem Zeug eingeschmiert, und Evans sagt, entschuldigend, aber mit zugehaltener Nase: „Tut mir leid, Sev, aber können wir wann anders lernen, vielleicht, wenn du dir das Zeug da abgewaschen hast?“ und Dorcas Meadowes erstickt fast an ihrem Brathähnchen, bis Snape mit rotem Gesicht davonstürmt, sodass die Schüler praktisch vor ihm wegrennen.

Es dauert insgesamt vier Tage, bis Sirius von irgendjemandem hört, dass Slughorn endlich beschlossen habe, nachzuschauen, was genau dazu geführt hat, dass seine Schüler Pusteln bekommen und sich ihre Haut ablöst, und die größte Bundimun-Plage gefunden habe, die er je gesehen habe.

„Sie glauben, ein paar Viertklässler haben rumgeblödelt und versucht, seine Säure als Zaubertrankzutat zu benutzen oder so; du weißt schon, die machen ja immer ziemlich gefährliches Zeug“, sagt ein Ravenclaw in der Schlange für Zauberkunst; einen Tag später wird immer noch darüber geredet. Sirius tauscht einen schadenfrohen Blick mit Peter und James (es ist der Tag nach Vollmond und Remus ist noch im Krankenflügel), als sie hören, dass den Slytherins tatsächlich Punkte abgezogen wurden, denn, wie der Ravenclaw sagt, „es muss ja ein Slytherin gewesen sein, wer kommt sonst schon in den Gemeinschaftsraum?“

Sirius lässt das Mittagessen aus und rennt nach Zauberkunst in den Krankenflügel; er geht gutgelaunt an ein paar widerlich riechenden Slytherins vorbei (von denen einer, da ist er sicher, unter all der Paste und den Verbrennungen Walden Macnair ist) und zu Remus’ von Vorhängen verborgenem Bett nach hinten.

„Hey“, sagt er, als er sieht, dass Remus wach ist. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Diesmal nicht allzu schlimm“, sagt Remus, obwohl seine Stimme schwach ist. „Ich hab gehört, wie Madam Pomfrey denen da“ – er deutet mit dem Kinn unauffällig in Richtung der Slytherins – „vorhin eine Predigt gehalten hat, weil sie so dumm waren, und seitdem geht es mir um einiges besser.“

Sirius setzt sich an den Bettrand, neben Remus’ Beine. Es stimmt, Remus sieht diesmal nicht so schlimm aus wie sonst manchmal – ein paar Kratzer an den Armen, ein verbundenes Ohr, aber zumindest keine neuen Narben, und das ist schon etwas. Er weiß, dass Remus nicht über die Nacht reden wird, also erzählt Sirius stattdessen das ganze Gespräch nach, dass er gehört hat, wie viele neue Slytherins mit verbrannten Gewändern er gesehen hat, wie lang Slughorn gebraucht hat, um die Plage loszuwerden, dass ein Gerücht besagt, dass der Bundimun sogar in den Duschen gefunden wurde. 

„Deine Idee war grandios“, sagt Sirius ernst. „Hätte es selbst nicht besser planen können. Moony, ihnen sind Punkte abgezogen worden! Dafür, dass sie sich verbrannt haben und nach Fisch stinken müssen!“

Remus schließt die Augen und lächelt schwach. „Tja, ich denke, das heißt, Unheil ganz eindeutig angerichtet, oder nicht?“

Sirius lacht. „Ja. Ja, ich denke schon.“


	21. Ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade mit unerwünschten Folgen

_November 1973._

Über den Lärm von vierzehn blubbernden, zischenden und kochenden Kesseln hinweg ertönt Professor Slughorns Stimme: „Die Zeit ist um, meine Damen und Herren! Bitte bringen Sie ihren Wachsamkeitstrank zum Benoten zu mir!“

Lily streicht sich das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn. Als sie mit der anderen Hand die Dampfschwaden wegwedelt, die von ihrem eigenen Kessel aufsteigen, sieht sie erleichtert, dass ihr Trank die gewünschte orange Farbe angenommen hat, die Slughorn ihnen beim Vorbrauen am Anfang der Stunde gezeigt hat. Es ist ein langer Tag gewesen; sie schwitzt, ihr ist heiß und sie denkt schon sehnsüchtig darüber nach, vielleicht das Abendessen auszulassen und zurück in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen, um zu duschen und früh ins Bett zu gehen.

Um sie herum herrscht hektische Betriebsamkeit: all ihre Klassenkameraden füllen hastig ihre Tränke ab und gehen. Als die Gryffindors und Slytherins den Inhalt ihrer Kessel verschwinden lassen, werden nach und nach die Kerker sichtbar und Lily sieht, dass sich eine Person ganz hinten im Raum keinen Zentimeter bewegt hat, obwohl der Großteil ihrer Mitschüler eilig Slughorn die Phiolen in die Hand drückt und einen schnellen Abgang macht.

Severus ist tief über sein Zaubertränkebuch gebeugt und kritzelt in rasender Geschwindigkeit mit seiner Feder hinein; sein Kessel köchelt immer noch neben ihm. Im Gegensatz zu Lilys Arbeitsplatz, der mit überschüssigen zerstoßenen Käfern und einer umgefallenen Flasche Rizinusöl bedeckt ist, ist Severus’ Tisch völlig sauber und aufgeräumt. Er ist vertieft in was auch immer er aufschreibt und schaut nicht auf, bis sie direkt neben ihm steht und ihr Schatten auf die Notizen fällt, die er an den Rändern seines Buchs macht.

„Ich brauche wohl nicht zu raten, wie einfach du es dieses Mal fandest“, sagt sie und deutet mit dem Kopf auf seinen Kessel, der voll von einem Trank ist, der genau die Farbe und Konsistenz hat, auf die sie abgezielt haben.

Er richtet sich auf und seine dunklen Augen streifen ihre eigene Flasche Wachsamkeitstrank, die sie immer noch fest in der Hand hält. „Das könnte ich auch zu dir sagen.“

„Ja, allerdings hatte ich nicht den Luxus, dass ich Zeit übrig hatte, um mir Notizen zu machen“, sagt sie lachend und versucht, einen Blick auf sein Schulbuch zu erhaschen. „Was ist das, ‚Hilfreiche Tipps für Tränke von Severus Snape‘?“

„Sowas ähnliches“, sagt er, schließt das Buch und stopft es in seine Tasche.

Sie stellen sich in die immer kürzer werdende Schlange vor Slughorns Pult, wo Mulciber ihm seinen Trank gibt und, es sei denn Lilys Augen trügen sie, eine in Silberpapier verpackte Dose.

„Joseph“, sagt Slughorn und wedelt mahnend mit dem Zeigefinger, obwohl das erfreute Lächeln in seinem Gesicht den Effekt etwas trübt. „Du versuchst doch hoffentlich nicht, den Lehrer zu bestechen!“

„Natürlich nicht, Sir“, sagt Mulciber leichthin. „Mir ist nur eingefallen, dass mein Vater erwähnt hat, dass sie eine Schwäche für Karamell haben.“

„Oh, als ob“, murmelt Lily in Severus’ Ohr und sieht Mulciber mit großer Abscheu an. „Natürlich versucht er, Slughorn zu bestechen. Schau dir seinen Trank an – der ist nichtmal orange, das ist praktisch Pink! Und ich wette, Mulciber kommt trotzdem mindestens mit einem E davon.“

„Tja“, sagt Severus ein wenig schnippisch, „vielleicht sollte sich der alte Slug nicht so leicht kaufen lassen.“

Sie treten vor und Slughorn strahlt Lily an, als sie ihre Phiole vor ihm abstellt. „Ah, Miss Evans! Das sieht mal wieder nach einem perfekten Trank aus – und Mr. Snape natürlich auch! Ich sollte langsam nicht mehr überrascht sein. Sie beide beeindrucken mich alten Mann jedes Mal wieder.“

„Vielleicht sollten Sie den Trank testen, bevor wir unter der Last Ihres Lobes zusammenbrechen, Professor“, sagt Severus trocken. „Schließlich kann das Äußere trügen.“

„Sev“, sagt Lily, aber Slughorn lacht.

„Völlig richtig, mein Junge, wirklich völlig richtig! Bescheiden und talentiert – alle beide. Sie sind einander so ähnlich, Miss Evans, fragen Sie sich nie, ob Sie vielleicht in Slytherin besser aufgehoben gewesen wären, hm?“

„Nein, Sir“, antwortet Lily zuckersüß. „Eigentlich frage ich mich nur, ob Severus ein Gryffindor hätte sein sollen.“

Severus wird rot und wirft ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Slughorn lacht wieder und klopft Severus auf eine knochige Schulter, sodass er fast gegen das Pult fällt. „Ich wäre an Ihrer Stelle vorsichtig, Severus! Lassen Sie sie nur nicht meinen besten Tränkemacher wegstibitzen!“

Slughorn lacht immer noch, als sie ihre Sachen wegpacken und das Klassenzimmer verlassen. Sie sind kaum drei Schritte von der Tür entfernt, als plötzlich Mulciber um eine Ecke kommt, sodass Lily zusammenzuckt und Severus am Ellbogen packt. Es ist eine Angewohnheit von Mulciber, plötzlich aufzutauchen, und es trägt nicht dazu bei, dass Lily sich in seiner Gegenwart wohlfühlt, egal wie oft Severus ihr versichert, dass er ‚eigentlich schon in Ordnung‘ ist. Er wäre gutaussehend, denkt Lily, mit seinem dunkelblonden Haar, der geraden Nase und den vollen Lippen, wären seine blauen Augen nicht ein wenig zu kalt, und Lily hat das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er sie immer beobachtet.

„Da bist du“, sagt Mulciber zu Severus, obwohl sein Blick auf Lilys Hand ruht. „Kommst du zum Essen oder was?“

„Ich komme gleich nach“, sagt Severus gleichgültig.

Mulcibers Lippen kräuseln sich. Er sieht Lily direkt ins Auge und Lily denkt plötzlich mit einem eiskalten Gefühl im Magen: _Er hasst dich._

„Wie du willst“, sagt Mulciber und stolziert den düsteren Korridor entlang davon.

Lily spürt, wie angespannt Severus’ Arm unter ihren Fingern ist, als mache er sich auf ihren Kommentar gefasst, aber sie sagt nichts. In letzter Zeit scheint jeder Streit, den sie miteinander haben, von ihren Freunden herzurühren, davon, wer mit wem unterwegs ist, und sie ist das alles leid. Statt Severus loszulassen, hakt sie sich fester bei ihm unter und spürt, wie er sich entspannt.

Sie gehen zusammen zur Großen Halle und Lily genießt das Gefühl, ihren besten Freund fest neben sich zu haben, ohne dass er sie verletzt ansieht oder sie sich für irgendetwas verteidigen muss. So ist es leicht, wenn sie nur zu zweit sind, ohne irgendjemand anderen einzubeziehen. Lily wünscht sich, dass es immer so sein könnte, aber mit jedem Schritt, den sie der Großen Halle näherkommen, weiß Lily, dass sie bald getrennte Wege gehen werden, er zu seinen Freunden und sie zu ihren, und sie hasst es, dass es so ist, dass sie ihre Zeit mit ihm auf dem Flur zwischen Stunden oder vor dem Mittagessen verbringen muss, und die einzige Zeit, zu der er wirklich ihr Sev ist, die Sommerferien sind.

Manchmal wünscht sie sich, dass sie wieder neun Jahre alt wären.

In der Eingangshalle lösen sie sich voneinander. Severus wirkt seltsam unruhig und zieht an dem mitgenommenen Ärmel seiner Gewänder. „Morgen ist das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende“, sagt er zögerlich. „Also. Ich weiß, dass ich im Sommer in einem Brief gefragt hab, aber du hast nicht geantwortet, deshalb war ich nicht sicher, ob – naja, ob –“

„Ob wir zusammen gehen?“ fragt Lily. „Natürlich gehen wir zusammen, Sev!“

Da lächelt Severus und richtet sich ein wenig auf. „Super. Dann treffen wir uns hier. Wir können zusammen hinlaufen.“

„Sicher, dass du nicht willst, dass wir uns irgendwo im Dorf treffen?“

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn“, sagt Severus. „Ich warte hier auf dich.“

Lily denkt daran, was ihre Freunde dazu sagen werden, dass sie das erste Wochenende außerhalb der Schule ohne sie verbringt; sie stellt sich die Gesichter von Sevs Freunden vor, wenn sie herausfinden, auf wen er wartet. Sie hat schon ab und zu gewitzelt, dass sie wie Romeo und Julia seien, aus verfeindeten Häusern und all das, aber Severus hatte sie nur angeblinzelt und Lily war eingefallen, dass sein Zuhause wahrscheinlich nicht gerade voll von Shakespeare war. Außerdem, hatte sie später gedacht, war _Romeo und Julia_ vielleicht nicht die positivste Analogie zu ihrer Freundschaft. Sie zumindest hofft auf etwas mit einem etwas besseren Ende.

Sie verdrängt den Gedanken an Mary und Dorcas und den blöden verdammten Mulciber. Morgen wird ein Tag sein, an dem Sev und sie wirklich miteinander allein sind, und sie wird sich das ganz bestimmt von niemandem verderben lassen.

::

Severus steht an genau demselben Platz wie gestern, als Lily in der Eingangshalle ankommt, bereit für ihren Besuch in Hogsmeade. Er trägt seine Schulgewänder und einen öden grauen Schal, der lose um seinen Hals hängt, und winkt Lily zu sich herüber.

„Bist du sicher, dass du genug Lagen anhast?“ fragt er grinsend.

Lily sieht an sich herunter; sie trägt einen Mantel und darunter eine Weste, ein T-Shirt und einen Pullover, den ihre Großmutter ihr letztes Jahr gestrickt hat, ihren Gryffindorschal, Jeans und dicke Wanderstiefel.

„Es ist kalt draußen!“ sagt sie zu ihrer Verteidigung und er rollt die Augen, als sie beginnt, an seinem Schal herumzuzupfen und ihn so um seinen Hals wickelt, dass er vielleicht wirklich seine Aufgabe erfüllt, ihn vor Wind und Wetter zu schützen, statt nur wie eine schlaffe Schlinge da zu hängen. „Ehrlich, manchmal frage ich mich, was aus dir würde, wenn ich nicht da wäre, um mich um dich zu kümmern.“

Professor McGonagall steht an den Toren und überprüft die Einverständniserklärungen; Lily erhascht einen Blick auf die von Sev, als er sie McGonagall gibt; das krakelige Gekritzel seiner Mutter hält sich nicht einmal an die vorgegeben Linie, als wäre sie in Eile gewesen.

Ein leichtes Schneetreiben kommt auf, als sie das Dorf erreichen, und Lily ist froh über ihre Kleiderwahl, egal was Severus sagt. Trotz der Kälte ist der Schnee Lily willkommen: Hogsmeade sieht schön aus, fast klischeehaft pittoresk mit seinen spitzen Dächern und warm aussehenden, von Glanz erfüllten Fenstern.

Sie lassen Zonkos ohne Probleme links liegen, aber der Honigtopf zieht sie beide an und Lily gibt mehr, als sie vermutlich sollte, für Eismäuse und Minzpralinen aus. Bei Schreiberling, wo es um einiges weniger voll ist, starrt Severus sehnsüchtig eine Augurey-Feder an und streicht mit den Fingerspitzen über die grünlich-schwarzen Federspitzen, bis er das Preisschild bemerkt und seine Aufmerksamkeit hastig etwas anderem zuwendet. 

Severus’ Nase wird schon rot und Lily kann ihre Wangen nicht mehr spüren, als sie in den Drei Besen ankommen. Lily marschiert zu einem Platz am Feuer und kommt knapp einem Hufflepuff zuvor, der finster dreinblickend davonschleicht. 

„Du solltest für Quidditch probefliegen, so schnell wie du bist“, kommentiert Severus, der sich in weitaus gemächlicherem Tempo nähert. 

Lily grinst und antwortet: „Nein danke. Quidditch ist Zeitverschwendung, wenn du mich fragst, und die meisten Spieler sind Idioten“, was ein kleines Lächeln auf Severus’ Gesicht zaubert, während er sich ihr gegenüber an den kleinen Tisch setzt.

„Lass das mal Potter nicht hören; du würdest ihm das Herz brechen und zweifellos sein Ego ramponieren.“

„James Potters Herz geht mich nichts an und sein Ego ist ganz sicher groß genug, um ein paar Dellen zu überleben“, sagt Lily und rümpft die Nase und Severus Mundwinkel zucken wieder nach oben. „Na, egal“, sagt Lily mit einem Blick auf die Speisekarte. „Ich glaube, ich probier das Butterbier – es soll gut sein.“

Sie will aufstehen, aber Severus ist zuerst auf den Beinen und bedeutet ihr mit der Hand, dass sie sitzen bleiben soll. „Ich lade dich ein.“

„Sev, das ist echt nicht nötig –“

„Ich kann dich auf ein Bier einladen, Lily“, beharrt Sev und Lily schluckt ihre Einwände herunter. Sie weiß, dass Sev empfindlich sein kann, wenn es um Geld geht, also nickt sie nur und sieht zu, wie er sich der Theke nähert. 

Er ist noch keine Minute weg, als sich die Tür des Pubs öffnet und einen eisigen Windstoß und – noch weniger willkommen – Joseph Mulciber und Jarvis Avery mitbringt. Lily stöhnt hörbar, als sie fast sofort Severus an der Theke entdecken und direkt auf ihn zugehen. Mulciber klopft ihm auf den Rücken, Avery schüttelt ihm die Hand und Severus sieht plötzlich lächerlicherweise aus wie ein Hase im Scheinwerferlicht. Seine Schultern sind wieder hochgezogen, als versuche er, in sich selbst zu verschwinden, und als die Frau hinter der Theke ihm zwei Getränke gibt, scheint Mulciber zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen. Er lässt seinen Blick durch den gut besuchten Pub wandern und findet auf der Stelle, was er sucht; schließlich ist Lily mit ihren Muggelklamotten und den leuchtenden Haaren nicht gerade unauffällig.

Mulcibers Augen verengen sich, er sagt etwas zu Severus, was diesen die Stirn runzeln lässt. Sev erwidert etwas, wobei er den Mund kaum aufmacht und seine Finger um die Butterbierkrüge weiß an den Knöcheln sind, aber Mulciber lacht und zu Lilys Entsetzen begleiten er und Avery Severus zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

„Guten Tag“, sagt Avery. „Ich glaube, wir kennen uns nicht. Ich bin –“

„Avery, ja, ich weiß, wer du bist“, sagt Lily und reißt Severus den Krug quasi aus den Händen, ohne ihn anzuschauen. Sie legt ihre beiden Hände darum, nur damit sie nicht zittern; sie ist so wütend, dass er sie herkommen lassen hat, dass er nicht ein einziges Mal an _sie_ denken kann. Lily weiß, dass er sie ansieht, dass er wahrscheinlich diesen blöden entschuldigenden Ausdruck im Gesicht hat, aber sie kann ihn jetzt nicht ansehen, also bleibt ihr nur, Averys selbstgefälliges kleines Gesicht anzustarren. 

„Und du bist Lily Evans“, sagt er mit glänzenden Augen.

„Ich weiß.“

Avery lacht nur. „Ganz schön angriffslustig. Beruhige dich, Schätzchen, ich will nur höflich sein. Du bist in Slytherin ziemlich berühmt, musst du wissen. Slughorns Lieblingsgryffindor und eine Freundin von Severus hier. Es ist eine Kuriosität.“

„Ich dachte nicht, dass das Konzept Freundschaft so schwer zu verstehen ist“, sagt Lily kühl. 

„Sie hat Temperament, Severus, dass muss man dir lassen“, sagt Avery leise. „Ich dachte, du würdest dir etwas… geschmackvollere Bekanntschaften suchen, aber andererseits sehe ich, warum du die hier behältst.“

Severus murmelt: „Lass es, Jarvis“; seine Stimme zittert und er starrt auf den Tisch.

„Ich weiß nicht, sie ist ein bisschen hochnäsig für meinen Geschmack“, wirft Mulciber ein, der Sev ignoriert und Lily abschätzig mustert. „Hält sich für was Besseres, nur weil ihr Slughorn aus der Hand frisst, die kleine Schlampe.“

„Was?“ sagt Lily benommen; alles ist plötzlich aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Der Lärm im Pub scheint zu einem bedeutungslosen Summen zu schwinden, das ihre Ohren füllt, und sie fühlt, wie sie rot wird, während Avery lacht, sodass man seine Zähne sieht. Dann sieht sie Severus an und sieht, dass seine Lippen sehr schmal geworden sind. Er sieht sie immer noch nicht an, sondern wendet sich langsam seinen Freunden zu. _Seinen Freunden_. Lily ist übel.

„Das ist inakzeptabel“, sagt Severus. Für Lily klingt es, als wäre er sehr weit entfernt. „Lily ist ausgezeichnet in Zaubertränke. Slughorn ist ein alter Lustmolch, das weiß doch jeder.“

„Ganz recht“, sagt Avery, immer noch höflich lächelnd. „Joseph schlägt manchmal etwas über die Stränge. Bitte um Verzeihung, Miss Evans. Ich wollte nur nach so langer Zeit Ihre persönliche Bekanntschaft machen. Komm, Joseph. Ich denke irgendwie, dass unsere Anwesenheit hier unerwünscht ist.“

„Lily“, setzt Severus an, sobald sie außer Hörweite sind. 

Er greift unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand, aber sie zieht sie weg.

„Sie sind _widerlich_ “, flüstert sie mit heiserer Stimme und trockenem Hals. „Absolut – ekelhaft – ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mit ihnen befreundet bist, Sev!“

„Sie sind zu weit gegangen“, sagt Severus. „Ich weiß. Sie sind einfach Trottel. Sie wollten dich nur auf die Probe stellen.“

„Mich auf die Probe stellen?“ Lily lacht, ein kurzes, hysterisches Lachen, dass aus ihr herausbricht, sodass sich einige Leute in der Nähe umschauen. „Sev, sie haben mich Schlampe genannt, und du hast nichts gemacht!“

„Ich hab gesagt, dass sie zu weit gegangen sind“, sagt Severus steif. „Was wolltest du denn, dass ich mache, mich mit ihnen prügeln?“

„Ich will, dass du mich respektierst! Wenn du sie über mich sagen lässt, was sie wollen, und du willst mein bester Freund sein –“

„Ich bin dein Freund! Lily, ich respektiere dich sehr wohl. Sie sind nur neidisch; es liegt daran, dass du so gut in Zaubertränke bist, besser als Avery, und er ist jetzt in der Fünften, und das, obwohl du –“

„Sag es nicht“, sagt Lily mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dieses Bier hier über deinen Kopf kippen.“

„Wird langsam zur Gewohnheit“, sagt Severus missmutig, sinkt in seinem Stuhl zusammen und starrt finster an die Decke.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Sev.“

„Hab ich auch nicht gesagt.“

„Das, was sie gesagt haben, ist falsch.“

„Das weiß ich! Ich hab es ja nicht gesagt, oder? Ich habe ihnen nicht zugestimmt oder sie angefeuert oder irgend sowas! Ich hab dich sogar verteidigt. Ich bin kein Fiesling.“

Lily seufzt. „Das weiß ich. Okay. Ich – ich weiß, dass du es nicht warst. Ich bin nur ein bisschen erschüttert, das ist alles. Wir sind drei Stunden nicht in der Schule und schon werde ich beschimpft und – ich kann – Gott, ist es da draußen wirklich so?“

Lily kann nicht leugnen, dass sie die Artikel in der Zeitung gesehen hat, dass ihr klar geworden ist, dass die zufälligen Vermisstmeldungen vielleicht nicht ganz so zufällig sind. Sie schaut zu Sev hinüber, der unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutscht, und Lily weiß, dass er in sowas absolut mies ist.

„Du wärst in einer Prügelei sowieso zu nichts zu gebrauchen“, sagt Lily brüsk. „Sieh dir diese Arme an. Wie Spargel, alle beide.“

Severus blickt zu ihr auf und lächelt zögerlich. Dieses Mal ist Lily diejenige, die nach seiner Hand greift, weil sie etwas braucht, das sie festhalten kann, etwas Beruhigendes. 

Er beantwortet ihre Frage nicht, aber Lily glaubt, dass sie sowieso noch nicht bereit für die Antwort ist.


	22. Ein Streit, ein Spiel und eine Versöhnung

_November 1973._

Es ist kurz nach sechs an einem verregneten Sonntag am Tag nach ihrem ersten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, als Remus beschließt, dass seine Freunde gedankenlose Idioten sind. Es fängt damit an, dass James und Sirius streiten, zwei Tage vor Vollmond, eine Zeit, zu der Remus für gewöhnlich sowieso zu Anfällen von Gereiztheit neigt, und es hilft überhaupt nicht, so früh am Morgen von James Potters brüsker, gebieterischer Stimme geweckt zu werden.

„Sirius“, sagt James, den Besen über der Schulter und schon in seinem Quidditch-Trikot. „Wach auf! Wir haben in zwei Tagen ein Spiel, wir müssen trainieren!“

„Ich schlafe. Geh weg.“

„Du bist auch in diesem Team, weißt du! Die zusätzliche Übung wird dich nicht umbringen.“

„Könnte“, sagt Sirius und dreht sich um, sodass er zur Wand schaut, weg von James. „Wer will das schon riskieren?“

James starrt ihn düster an und knallt die Schlafsaaltür hinter sich zu, sodass das Zimmer bebt. Sirius gähnt und legt sich auf seinem Bett bequemer hin. Peter, vermutet Remus, tut nur so, als schliefe er, aber Remus ist jetzt hellwach, also hievt er sich aus dem Bett. Er spürt die Anspannung in seinen Muskeln, das Klappern in seinen Knochen, das ihm sagt, dass der Vollmond nie allzu weit weg ist, und auch er hält inne, um den schlafenden Sirius anzufunkeln, wütend darüber, dass er so fest schlafen kann, so ungestört von allem, so unberührt. 

Genervt von seinen Freunden – weil sie ihn aufgeweckt haben, weil sie es sich leisten können, dass Quidditch jetzt eines ihrer Hauptprobleme ist, weil sie ihre dummen kleinen Streitereien zu so gottlos früher Stunde abhalten müssen –, wickelt Remus sich in seinen Morgenmantel und geht nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hofft, dass er so früh am Morgen leer ist, aber als er sich in seinem besonders weichen Lieblingssessel niederlässt, sagt eine Stimme: „Oh. Morgen, Remus.“

Lily Evans, in einem türkis-weiß-gestreiften Pyjama, das dunkelrote Haar vom Schlaf zerzaust und ein Buch unter den Arm geklemmt, hatte eindeutig dieselbe Idee wie er. Remus beißt sich in die Wangeninnenseite, um nicht gereizt zu seufzen. Schließlich ist es nicht Lilys Schuld, dass fast Vollmond ist, dass es ein grauer, elender Tag ist und seine Freunde sich gestritten haben. Eigentlich mag Remus Lily sehr gern, obwohl die Gelegenheiten, sich mit ihr anzufreunden, wegen ihrer Intoleranz für alles, was die Namen Black und Potter trägt, für ihn dünn gesät sind.

„Darf ich?“ fragt Lily und deutet auf das freie Sofa Remus gegenüber.

„Gerne doch“, lügt Remus höflich.

Lily lächelt dankbar und setzt sich mit angezogenen Beinen hin. Sie beginnt zu lesen und als Remus so dasitzt, wird ihm bewusst, wie furchtbar unbeholfen er ist. Wenn er James wäre, oder Sirius, dann würde er nicht hier sitzen und sich fragen, was das hier für eine Stille ist, oder planen, wie er sich verabschieden kann, ohne dass es unhöflich wirkt. James und Sirius haben kein Problem damit, mit Leuten zu reden, sogar wenn die betreffende Person gar nicht unbedingt mit ihnen reden will, und sogar Peter platzt für gewöhnlich einfach mit dem heraus, was ihm gerade im Kopf herumgeht, was zwar nicht den Charme und die Finesse von James und Sirius hat, aber zumindest ist es ein Gespräch.

_Du denkst zu viel_ , sagt eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, eine Stimme, die bemerkenswert nach Sirius klingt. 

Als er jünger war, in der Grundschule, bevor seine Mutter anfing, ihn zu Hause zu unterrichten, hatte er nie viele Freunde. Vor dem Biss hat Remus immer seine Großmutter Howell in Gwent besucht. Seine Großmutter erzählte ihm Geschichten von König Artus und Bran dem Gesegneten, bevor sie ihn abends ins Bett brachte. Sie riet ihm, auf die _coblynau_ achtzugeben, wenn er sich in die Nähe der Steinbrüche und Minen begab, und warnte ihn davor, zu weit von den Hauptwegen wegzugehen, weil ihn sonst die _gwyllgi_ finden würden. Dennoch, oder vielleicht gerade wegen ihrer argwöhnischen Natur, fand Eilian Howell nie heraus, dass ihre Tochter einen Zauberer geheiratet hatte, dass ihr Enkel schon in frühem Alter seine Spielsachen durchs Zimmer tanzen und seinen Rosenkohl von seinem Teller verschwinden lassen konnte, ohne ihn essen zu müssen. 

„Sie würde es nicht verstehen“, sagte Hope eines Tages, als Remus sie fragte, warum sein Vater bei seiner Großmutter nie seinen Zauberstab benutzen durfte. Und so hatte Remus sein erstes Geheimnis zu hüten. 

So schlecht war es nicht. Remus war zufrieden damit, ein völlig normaler kleiner Junge zu sein, während seine Großmutter im Garten hinter dem Haus Wäsche aufhängte und mit ihrem singenden Akzent über die niedrige Backsteinmauer hinweg, die die Gärten trennte, mit ihrer Nachbarin plauderte. Manchmal spielte Remus mit der Nachbarstochter, einem Mädchen mit Zöpfen, dass Agatha hieß und über seine Versuche, Walisisch zu sprechen, lachte und mit ihm im Wald Lager baute, und Remus hatte seine erste Freundin.

Aber das war vor dem Biss.

Danach, nach dem Ereignis, das alles verändert hat, dass Remus’ Kindheit zerrissen hat wie die Zähne eines Monsters seine Haut, ist die Wahrheit über Lyall herausgekommen, und die schreckliche Wahrheit über das, was Remus passiert ist, folgte kurz darauf und die Besuche in Gwent hörten auf und er sah Agatha nie wieder.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, sagte Lyall wieder und wieder. Es wurde zum Refrain von Remus’ kleinem Leben.

_Es ist nicht deine Schuld_ beim ersten Weihnachtsfest, an dem er von seiner Großmutter nicht mal eine Karte bekommen hat. _Es ist nicht deine Schuld_ , als er seine Eltern streiten hörte und seine Mutter ihn am Treppenabsatz kauernd gefunden hat. _Es ist nicht deine Schuld_ , als die einzigen Gäste bei seinem achten Geburtstagsfest nur sie drei sind, weil Remus nie gut darin war, Freunde zu behalten; er war immer argwöhnisch, achtete darauf, seine Lügen richtig hinzubekommen, musste schnell sein mit Ausreden und Begründungen, musste den unvermeidlichen Fragen immer einen Schritt voraus sein und manchmal war er nicht schnell genug und es war ermüdend. 

Es war nie Remus’ Schuld, aber das machte es nicht besser.

Remus seufzt laut über die Flut von Erinnerungen, lauter als er beabsichtigt hatte, und spürt, wie sein Hals warm wird, als Lily neugierig zu ihm aufschaut.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Oh. Äh. Ja, Entschuldigung. Entschuldigung – nur müde, das ist alles. James und Sirius hatten einen kleinen – Krach heute Morgen. Haben mich aufgeweckt“, erklärt er.

„Ehekrise?“ fragt Lily mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und Remus lacht zögerlich.

„Sowas in der Art, könnte man sagen. James ist früh für das Spiel trainieren gegangen – gegen Ravenclaw, du weißt schon. Am Dienstag. Sirius wollte nicht gehen.“

Lily schnaubt und ihr Blick landet wieder auf ihrem Buch. „Überrascht mich nicht. Black wirkt auf mich nicht wie einer, der sich besonders viel Mühe geben muss.“

„Ja“, sagt Remus und fragt sich vage, ob er irgendeine Regel der Freundschaft bricht, mit der er nicht vertraut ist, wenn er mit einer Person über seine Freunde redet, die sie so wenig leiden kann. „Das trifft es tatsächlich ziemlich gut.“

„Also sie hatten diesen Krach, und trotzdem bist du derjenige, der hier draußen sitzt, bevor die Sonne überhaupt aufgegangen ist, und unglaublich mürrisch aussieht. Klingt für mich nicht richtig. Willst du drüber reden?“ bietet Lily an, legt ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten und legt ihr Buch beiseite. 

„Gibt nicht viel zu reden“, sagt Remus und rutscht unter ihren scharfen grünen Augen unbehaglich hin und her. Sie hat ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand gestützt, den Kopf schiefgelegt und Remus wünscht sich eine Sekunde lang, dass sie Freunde wären, dass er wirklich mit ihr darüber reden könnte, warum er in so einer schlechten Stimmung ist. „Ähm. Bin nur schlecht drauf.“

„Was machst du, wenn du schlecht drauf bist?“ fragt Lily mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Remus überlegt. _Ich geh in die Heulende Hütte, verwandle mich in ein schreckliches Monster und lass es an den Wänden aus_ scheint ihm hier keine passende Antwort zu sein.

„Vor allem lesen. Wo hingehen, wo es ruhig ist. Versuchen, meinen Freunden aus dem Weg zu gehen.“

Lily lacht lauthals darüber und Remus fühlt ein Stechen, das ein Schuldgefühl sein könnte. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er damit die Freundschaftsregel bricht, dass Sirius darüber einiges zu sagen hätte, aber andererseits, wie Sirius ihm so gerne sagt, denkt er über alles zu viel nach.

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen“, sagt Lily ihm, fast wehmütig.

Remus will wider besseres Wissen fragen, was sie meint, aber bevor er den Mut dazu gesammelt hat, fliegt die Tür zum Jungsschlafsaal auf und Sirius trampelt die Treppe herunter und hält beim Anblick von Lily und Remus abrupt an.

„Oho, was sehen wir kuschelig aus!“

Remus rollt so heftig die Augen, dass er denkt, dass seine Augäpfel wahrscheinlich gleich aus ihren Höhlen springen, weil Sirius manchmal das schlechteste Timing der Welt hat. Lily kräuselt die Lippen und wendet sich abrupt wieder ihrem Buch zu. Sirius schlendert unbeeindruckt näher heran und lässt sich vorsichtig auf der Lehne von Remus’ Stuhl nieder.

„Hab mich gefragt, wo du hin bist“, sagt er beiläufig. „Ich gehe runter zum Feld und suche James. Sollte wahrscheinlich echt ein bisschen trainieren. Willst du mitkommen?“

„Nein, danke“, sagt Remus.

Sirius runzelt die Stirn. „Ach, komm schon. James ist auch schon sauer auf mich – was ist mit dir los?“

„James wird mittlerweile drüber weg sein, das weißt du doch“, antwortet Remus. „Und mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich will nur alleine sein.“

„Allein mit Evans?“ sagt Sirius und wackelt lächerlich mit den Augenbrauen, wobei er das verächtliche Geräusch, das Lily macht, ignoriert.

„Sirius“, sagt Remus gezwungen ruhig.

„Remus“, sagt Sirius unschuldig, dann seufzt er und sieht Remus ins Gesicht. „Okay, es war nur ein Witz. Beruhig dich. Junge, man merkt echt, dass du deine Tage hast.“

Remus wird ganz still und sein Herz pocht in seiner Brust. Er traut sich nicht, zu Lily aufzuschauen, um zu sehen, wie sie reagiert, bis er aus dem Augenwinkel sieht, dass sie aufsteht. Sie nähert sich Sirius, der sich tatsächlich von ihr weg lehnt, näher an Remus heran.

„Du bist so ein taktloses Schwein!“ sagt sie und Sirius blinzelt, ehrlich überrascht. „Remus ist der einzig anständige von euch allen. Er ist der einzige, der tatsächlich Gefühle zu haben scheint. _Seine Tage._ Du bist lächerlich, weißt du das?“

„Äh“, sagt Sirius nur, offensichtlich völlig perplex. Er wirft Remus einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, aber Remus ist nicht zum Nettsein aufgelegt.

„Wir sehen uns wann anders, Remus“ sagt Lily zu ihm, bevor sie gebieterisch die Mädchentreppe hinaufrauscht. 

Als sie weg ist, atmet Sirius langsam aus. „Wow. Ich habe da grade tatsächlich mein Leben an mir vorüberziehen sehen. Moony, ich dachte, sie will mich umbringen!“ Als Remus nicht lacht, geht Sirius von seiner Stuhllehne runter und stellt sich mit gerunzelter Stirn vor ihn. „Komm schon, du bist nicht wirklich sauer, oder? Ich mache ständig Witze darüber, dass du deine Tage hast.“

„Tja, vielleicht solltest du das lieber lassen“, sagt Remus gereizt. „Was, wenn sie es rauskriegt, Sirius?“

„Wird sie nicht“, sagt Sirius unbesorgt. „Also. Quidditch?“

Remus seufzt und fragt sich, ob sich der Wolf in ihm rührt oder ob es normal ist, so oft wie er den Kopf seines besten Freundes gegen die Wand schlagen zu wollen.

::

„Okay. Wo ist mein Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei?“

Remus versucht, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, aber es ist die Nacht vor Vollmond und er fühlt seine Haut kribbeln, fühlt die Hitze und den Zorn in seinen Adern, und jetzt ist das Maß voll.

Peter schaut von seinem Bett aus zu Remus herüber und zuckt die Schultern. „Weiß nicht, Kumpel. Ich glaub, Sirius hat ihn sich ausgeliehen.“

Remus atmet tief durch und schließt fest die Augen. Langsam zählt er bis fünf, dann öffnet er sie wieder. Dann, leise: „Wo ist Sirius?“

Peter sieht verlegen aus. „Äh –“

„Versuch nicht, ihn zu decken, Peter. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung.“

„Ich hab ihn zuletzt unten bei McKinnon gesehen“, sagt Peter schuldbewusst.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum spielt Marlene mit Frank Longbottom Schach, während Alice Thorne zusieht und ab und zu Tipps gibt, für gewöhnlich Marlene.

„Ist das hier eine weibliche Verschwörung?“ grummelt Frank, als sein Läufer von einem unbarmherzigen Bauern vom Feld gezerrt wird. Alice lächelt und küsst ihn aufs Ohr; danach sieht er etwas glücklicher aus, trotz Marlenes Würgegeräuschen.

„Entschuldigt die Störung“, sagt Remus und kommt vorsichtig näher.

„Holla, Lupin“, sagt Marlene, ohne aufzuschauen. „Hast du was verloren? Mir scheint, dir fehlen deine drei Anhängsel.“

„Oh, die“, sagt Remus düster. „Die hab ich nicht verloren. Ich glaube, Sirius hat vielleicht meinen – also, das heißt, mir wurde gesagt, dass Sirius bei dir ist.“

„Sirius?“ sagt Marlene abwesend, immer noch auf das Spiel fokussiert. „Nein, den hab ich heute Abend noch nicht gesehen, tut mir leid. Jüngste Ereignisse lassen vermuten, dass du es mal im Krankenflügel probieren solltest.“

„Er war bei deinem Bruder, Marls“, sagt Alice und dann plötzlich: „Oh, schnell, pass auf deine Dame auf!“

„Das ist Betrug!“ sagt Frank finster. „Remus, willst du mir da mal helfen?“

Aber Remus hört schon nicht mehr zu. Bei McKinnon. Was könnte Sirius – wahrscheinlich zusammen mit James, nachdem von ihm auch keine Spur zu sehen ist – von einem Erstklässler wollen? Er hält vor dem Porträtloch inne, und dann wird es ihm plötzlich klar.

„Diese Idioten“, sagt er fast knurrend und klettert mit so viel Schwung durch das Porträtloch, dass die Fette Dame hinter ihm missbilligend „Ts!“ macht. 

Vor ein paar Wochen hatten die Jungen bei einem mitternächtlichen Spaziergang durchs Schloss unter James’ Umhang einen Geheimgang entdeckt – oder zumindest schien es einmal ein Geheimgang gewesen zu sein, war aber jetzt größtenteils versperrt und zu klein, als dass einer von ihnen hätte hineinklettern und ihn auskundschaften können. James und Sirius waren gnadenlos neugierig, was dahinter sein könnte, und Remus glaubt, dass er ganz genau weiß, was sie von einem kleinen, dünnen, übereifrigen Erstklässler wollen könnten.

Tatsächlich findet er sie in einem der Korridore im vierten Stock, bei dem Versuch, Alfred McKinnon hinter einem Wandteppich in ein Loch in der Wand zu stopfen.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass er reinpasst, Sirius“, sagt James gerade vernünftig.

„Natürlich passt er rein. Schau wie klein er ist! Dir geht’s doch gut, oder, Alfie?“

Für Remus ist offensichtlich, dass es Alfie nicht gut geht. Er sieht aus, als würde er von der Wand aufgefressen. Trotzdem hält er, immer noch gutgelaunt lächelnd, beide Daumen hoch.

„Braver Junge“, sagt Sirius und zerzaust ihm geistesabwesend das Haar, während er die Lage überdenkt. „Also, wenn wir einfach auf seinen Kopf drücken – “

„ – dann steckt er wahrscheinlich für immer da drin fest“, beendet Remus den Satz. Er steht jetzt direkt hinter ihnen.

James schreit auf und Sirius springt ungefähr einen Fuß hoch in die Luft. Alfie, immer noch größtenteils von der Wand verdeckt, lächelt immer noch.

„Hi, Remus!“

„Warum ist Alfie in der Wand?“ fragt Remus und wünscht, er hätte Freunde, bei denen solche Fragen nicht die Norm wären.

„Wo kommst du denn her?“ fragt Sirius mit finsterem Blick. „Ganz schön unfair, sich so anzuschleichen.“

„Und Erstklässler in die Wand zu stecken ist völlig akzeptabel, oder wie?“ murmelt Remus. „Hört mal, achtet gar nicht auf mich, ich bin nicht gekommen, um euch euer – euer was auch immer das hier ist zu verderben. Ich will nur meinen Aufsatz zurück.“

„Aufsatz?“

„Ja, Sirius. Meinen Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei. Peter sagt, du hast ihn dir ausgeliehen.“

„Die kleine Petze. Oh, na schön, ich hab ihn mir ausgeliehen, um mal drüber zu schauen – du weißt doch, dass ich in Binns Stunden nicht wachbleiben kann! Äh. Ich glaub, er ist in meiner Tasche. Bin mir nicht sicher.“

„Nicht sicher?“ Remus spürt eine Ader an seiner Schläfe pulsieren. „Sirius, ich brauche diesen Aufsatz!“

„Wir haben erst übermorgen wieder Geschichte der Zauberei, was regst du dich denn so auf?“ fragt Sirius.

James hüstelt ziemlich spitz und beugt sich zu Alfie hinunter, den er schnell in ein lautes Gespräch verwickelt. Sirius jedoch ist nichtsahnend.

Remus’ Augen verengen sich. „Weil ich in der Stunde nicht da sein werde, wenn du dich erinnerst. Ich muss ihn morgen bei Binns abgeben.“

„Oh – oh, stimmt. Ähm. Sieh mal, er ist fast sicher in meiner Tasche und fast sicher nicht mit Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf bedeckt.“

„Du bist ein Arsch“, sagt Remus.

Sirius hält sich dramatisch eine Hand vor den Mund, die Augen vor gespieltem Entsetzen geweitet. „Moony, ein Kind ist anwesend!“

„Das einzige Kind, das ich hier sehe, bist _du_ “, blafft Remus. „Lass von jetzt an einfach deine schokoladigen Pfoten von meiner Hausaufgabe und such dir einen anderen Depp, von dem du abschreiben kannst.“

Remus dreht sich um und will davonstürmen; das Blut pocht in seinen Ohren. Der Wunsch, einfach auszuholen und Sirius mitten ins Gesicht zu schlagen, ist so verführerisch, dass es ihm Angst macht, und er verkrampft, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürt. Er behält seine eigenen Arme fest an seiner Seite aus Angst davor, was er tun könnte. 

„Lass mich los, Sirius“, murmelt er.

„Remus – ich –“

Was auch immer Sirius sagen will wird von einem lauten Miauen zu ihren Füßen unterbrochen. Remus blickt nach unten und sieht Mrs. Norris, die für eine Katze sehr selbstzufrieden dreinschaut.

„Scheiße“, haucht Sirius, während Mrs. Norris davonrennt, bevor sie sie schnappen können.

James versucht schon, Alfie aus der Wand zu ziehen, als Sirius zu ihnen läuft, um ihnen zur Hand zu gehen. Remus sieht ihnen entnervt zu, fast versucht, sie sich selbst zu überlassen, sodass sie erwischt werden, aber wider besseres Wissen nähert er sich ihnen und schubst Sirius grob mit dem Ellbogen aus dem Weg.

„Hey!“ sagt Sirius empört und schafft es grade so, nicht umzufallen. „Remus – was –?“

„Aus dem Weg“, sagt Remus, seltsam ruhig, jetzt, wo er eine Aufgabe hat, auf die er sich konzentrieren kann. James macht ihm schnell Platz, während Remus mit seinem Zauberstab sorgfältig auf die Wand über Alfies Kopf zielt. „Alfie, mach die Augen zu. _Reducto!_ “

Alfie grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen, während er nach vorne fällt, Wandsplitter und Schutt im Haar. „Das hier ist genial!“ sagt er, halb lachend und halb hustend wegen all des Staubs, der um ihn herumwirbelt.

James und Sirius tauschen einen Blick und machen scheinbar wortlos einen Plan. James wirft abrupt den Tarnumhang über sich selbst und Alfie, gerade als Sirius Remus am Arm packt und anfängt, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu rennen. Nach ein paar Schritten versucht Remus, sich aus Sirius’ Griff zu lösen, aber Sirius ist ärgerlicherweise unnachgiebig stark.

„Lass – mich – Sirius, lass los!“

„Hör auf, so ein Idiot zu sein!“ zischt Sirius, der nicht stehenbleibt und Remus nicht im Geringsten loslässt. „Ich will wegen dieser Sache hier nicht nachsitzen und morgen verpassen!“

Natürlich, denkt Remus mit erneutem Zorn. Quidditch.

Trotzdem hat Remus eine Sache, die Sirius nicht hat, und Treiber-Kraft hin oder her, zu bestimmten Zeiten ist Remus immer noch stärker als Sirius. Mit aller Energie, die er aufbringen kann, während er noch rennt, schubst Remus Sirius von sich weg und schafft es, ein paar Schritte Vorsprung zu gewinnen. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe, nachzusehen, ob Sirius noch hinter ihm ist, und er hält gar nicht an, bis er wieder im Gryffindorturm ist.

„Entspannender Spaziergang bei Mondschein?“ fragt die fette Dame spitz.

„Sprechen wir nicht darüber“, knurrt Remus. „Stachelschweinstachel.“

Das Porträtloch ist eben aufgeschwungen, als Sirius um die Ecke schlittert, fast auf Remus fällt und ihn durch das Loch schubst. Sobald sie sicher drin sind, flucht Sirius leise und massiert sich die Seite, während sie beide auf dem Boden zusammensinken.

„Wer hätte gedacht – dass du so schnell – rennen kannst“, keucht er. „Diese blöde Katze hat mich fast zum Stolpern gebracht, als ich grade eine Treppe runtergerannt bin. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich erwischt werde.“

„Dann bin ich froh, dass ich mich von dir losgemacht hab“, sagt Remus brüsk und steht auf.

Sirius sieht ihn verletzt an und schaut sich dann im Gemeinschaftsraum um. „Kein James?“

„Er wird es schon schaffen“, sagt Remus. „Er hat den Umhang.“

„Er sollte es mal lieber schaffen, sonst häutet ihn Marlene bei lebendigem Leib.“

„Was wolltet ihr überhaupt von Alfie?“ fragt Remus, sinkt in einen Sessel und bedeckt seine Augen mit dem Handrücken.

„In diesen Gang reinkommen“, sagt Sirius wie erwartet. „James sagt, sein Dad hat acht Geheimgänge gefunden, als er hier war; James will das mindestens verdreifachen. Ich meine, jetzt wissen wir es natürlich besser – wir hätten einfach dich mitnehmen und ein riesiges Loch in die Wand sprengen lassen sollen. Problem gelöst.“

„Ich wollte Alfie rausholen“, sagt Remus knapp. „Nachdem du und James ja scheinbar manchmal vergesst, dass ihr zaubern könnt. Ehrlich, ihr seid so verantwortungslos – was, wenn er in das Loch gepasst hätte und nie wieder rausgekommen wäre? Was, wenn da irgendwas, ich weiß nicht, irgendwas Gefährliches gewesen wäre? Er wäre euretwegen fast erwischt worden, und ihr hättet ihn umbringen können!“

„Bisschen dramatisch“, sagt Sirius. „Ich bezweifle, dass in Hogwarts irgendwelche großen hässlichen Monster hinter den Wänden herumspuken.“

Remus schaut aus dem Fenster; hinter den ziehenden Wolken ist der Mond gerade so zu sehen, fast rund. Er spürt, wie der Zorn ihn verlässt wie einen Luftballon mit einem Loch. Er vermisst ihn fast sofort. Ohne den Zorn ist da nur das ruhelose Warten. Er seufzt, sinkt gegen die Kissen und spürt das wohlbekannte Pochen des dumpfen, hohlen Schmerzes in den Knochen.

Er sieht Sirius nicht an, aber er murmelt, gerade so zu hören: „Man weiß ja nie, oder?“

::

Der nächste Tag ist eine Qual für Remus. Er hasst es, wenn er sich unter der Woche verwandelt; er verpasst doppelt so viele Stunden und kann sich nie konzentrieren. Er hasst es auch, dass es Winter ist, wo die Nächte noch früher kommen und länger dauern. Das einzig Gute ist, dass heute auch der Vorabend des ersten Quidditchspiels des Jahres ist, sodass viele Schüler abgelenkt sind und es weniger wahrscheinlich ist, dass sie seinen blassen Teint bemerken oder seine Abwesenheit am Morgen kommentieren. Hoffentlich sind sie alle zu beschäftigt damit, über das Ergebnis des Spiels zu reden, um eine Person weniger beim Frühstück oder im Unterricht am Vormittag zu bemerken.

Als die letzte Stunde des Tages da ist – Verwandlung – hat er es ganz aufgegeben, zuzuhören, und als er die Hand hebt, um sich entschuldigen zu lassen, nickt ihm McGonagall fast unmerklich zu und lässt ihn seine Sachen zusammenpacken. Niemand schaut auch nur von seinen Notizen auf, außer Sirius, dessen Blick Remus auf sich spürt, bis er das Klassenzimmer verlassen hat.

Madam Pomfrey begrüßt ihn im Krankenflügel in ihrer kurz angebundenen, gutgelaunten Art, als wäre nichts Düsteres oder Ungewöhnliches an ihren monatlichen Treffen. Sie plaudert stetig, während sie ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab untersucht und ihre üblichen Tests durchführt. Sie reicht Remus einen großen Teller mit Abendessen und er zwingt sich, es zu essen, mechanisch, Bissen für Bissen, bis der Teller leer ist; er ist davor nie besonders hungrig, aber er weiß, dass der Wolf es sein wird – der Wolf ist es immer – und deshalb ist es besser, vorher genug zu essen.

Im Korridor draußen hört Remus die Schritte aller Schüler. Das Abendessen muss vorbei sein, denkt er dumpf. Durch das offene Fenster schnappt er Fetzen ihres Lachens auf. Er kann die Aufregung in der Luft praktisch riechen; jeder freut sich auf das bevorstehende Quidditchspiel. Ruhelos dreht er das weiße Bettlaken in seinen Händen hin und her und ballt eine Faust um den Stoff herum.

Viel zu früh, wie immer, sagt Madam Pomfrey: „Ich glaube, jetzt sind alle unten beim Feld, Remus. Es ist Zeit, mein Lieber.“

::

„Es ist Zeit!“ sagt Adric Vane, der Gryffindor-Kapitän, eifrig, während seine Teamkameraden sich um ihn drängen. James schiebt sich näher heran, das vertraute aufgeregte Gefühl im Bauch. Direkt vor der Tür hört er das Gebrüll von der Tribüne. „Okay, hört mal zu. Ravenclaw ist gut, ja, aber wir sind besser. Wir kriegen das hin. Erinnert euch einfach an das, was ich im Training gesagt hab – wartet mal.“ Adric richtet sich auf und blinzelt in die Runde. „Wo zur Hölle ist Black?“

::

Remus ist schon auf halbem Weg zur Weide, als Sirius ihn einholt. Remus hält an und starrt Sirius verwirrt an; er bemerkt die Quidditch-Ausrüstung, den Treiber-Schläger, den er sich über die Schulter gehängt hat.

„Was machst du hier?“ fragt er.

„Mr. Black“, sagt Madam Pomfrey tadelnd mit einem besorgten Blick zum Himmel. „Ihr Timing ist wirklich nicht das beste –“

„Ich brauch nur eine Sekunde“, sagt Sirius und macht einen Schritt an ihr vorbei, um an Remus zu kommen. Einen Moment lang brüllt wieder der Wolf in Remus’ Ohren; Zorn brodelt in seiner Brust, als er Sirius anschaut, aber dann lächelt Sirius ihn an und sagt: „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich heute Abend nicht verpassen würde.“

„Was? Sirius – das Spiel –“

„Scheiß drauf, die warten schon auf mich“, sagt Sirius gleichgültig. „Oder naja, vielleicht auch nicht, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber egal. Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen, für den Aufsatz und dass ich dir fast Ärger mit Filch eingehandelt hätte und in letzter Zeit generell ein Wichser war.“

„Mr. Black.“ Madam Pomfreys Stimme klingt warnend. Ihr Griff um Remus’ Arm verengt sich und sie beginnt, weiterzugehen. „Wir müssen gehen. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit.“

Sie drängt Remus vorwärts und er reckt den Hals, um Sirius anzusehen, während er weggeführt wird. Sirius hält seinen Schläger hoch und winkt ihm damit zu, und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen lächelt Remus.

„Wehe, du gewinnst heute Abend nicht!“ ruft Remus und gerade als sie sich der Weide nähern, hört er hinter sich über das Peitschen ihrer Zweige und das Knarren der Äste hinweg Sirius’ Lachen zur Antwort.

::

James schießt an Rachel, seiner Mit-Jägerin, vorbei, weicht dabei geschickt einem der Klatscher von Ravenclaw aus und schwebt eine Weile neben dem Spielfeld, auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Zeichen von Sirius.

_Blöder Idiot_ , denkt er zornig. _Wo ist er?_

„Und Lightfoot von Gryffindor hat jetzt den Quaffel – oh, sehr schön abgefangen von Ravenclaw-Jäger Fenwick. Er hat freie Bahn; Vane muss sich in Acht nehmen – und ja, Ravenclaw wirft das erste Tor des Jahres! 10-0 für Ravenclaw!“

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen verlässt James seinen Wachtposten und fliegt einmal mehr mitten ins Geschehen, während von der Tribüne der Ruf „Ra-ven-claw, Ra-ven-claw!“ empordringt. _Dieser verdammte blöde Sirius._ Er ist ihr bester Treiber und ihre beste Verteidigung, und dass sie einen Spieler zu wenig haben zeigt sich ganz deutlich, vor allem als Ravenclaw in den nächsten paar Minuten noch ein Tor schafft.

Etwas saust an seinem Ohr vorbei und wirft ihn fast vom Besen, dicht gefolgt von der anderen Gryffindor-Treiberin, Meredith Oliphaunt. „James, konzentrier dich!“ kreischt sie ihm zu, während sie auf der Jagd nach dem Klatscher, der ihre Sucherin, Cassie Wilson, in der Schusslinie hat, an ihm vorbeifliegt.

Rachel wirft ihm den Quaffel zu; er steckt ihn sicher unter seinen rechten Arm und schießt zum anderen Ende des Feldes davon. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkennt er zwei blau-gekleidete Flecke als Fenwick und Boot, Ravenclaw-Jäger, direkt hinter ihm; sie versuchen, ihn einzuholen, aber sein Nimbus legt noch etwas Tempo zu und James befreit sich von ihrer Verfolgung und ist im Torbereich.

::

Das dumpfe Knallen, das ertönt, als die schwere Holzplanke auf der anderen Seite der Tür an ihren Platz gleitet, dröhnt durch den ganzen Raum. Remus hört zu, wie Madam Pomfrey die üblichen Zauber aufsagt; er hört das Knarzen der Falltür, zählt die absteigenden Schritte, bis er nur noch seinen eigenen unregelmäßigen Atem hören kann.

::

Jubelschreie von der Tribüne begrüßen James, als er Gryffindors erstes Tor wirft. Er erlaubt sich ein kleines Lächeln und fühlt sich langsam etwas zuversichtlicher. Ravenclaws Hüter, ein schlaksiger Fünftklässler namens Midgen, hat die Angewohnheit, nicht auf seinen linken Torring zu achten, was sich James gerade noch einmal zunutze machen will; er hat schon ohne Probleme den Quaffel zurückerobert, als ein weiterer Aufschrei der Menge ihn innehalten lässt.

Die Gryffindor-Fans rufen und jubeln alle, und James fragt sich, ob Cassie den Schnatz gesehen hat, aber – 

„– und Treiber Black steigt endlich ins Spiel ein! Was für ein willkommener Anblick für das Gryffindor-Team!“

James nutzt seine Chance, als Midgen mit offenem Mund Sirius anstarrt, der mit einem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht und einem kessen Winken in Madam Hoochs Richtung nach oben schwebt. Der Quaffel segelt mühelos durch das Tor und über das Stampfen und Jubeln der Menge hinweg ruft Sirius: „Gut gemacht, James!“ und ob er will oder nicht, James kann sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, noch sauer zu sein: Sirius ist jetzt da und das ist das Einzige, was zählt.

::

Remus zieht seine Schulgewänder, sein Hemd und seine Hose aus, legt sie ordentlich gefaltet über die Lehne eines wackligen alten Stuhls und stellt seine Schuhe sorgfältig nebeneinander darunter.

Er atmet tief durch und wartet.

::

Weil es jetzt wirklich dunkel wird, sind die Tribüne und das Spielfeld von Laternen erleuchtet und James glaubt, dass er gerade so Peter erkennen kann, der bei den McKinnons steht und ihn anfeuert. Neben ihm wehrt Sirius lässig einen Klatscher ab, sodass er stattdessen in Richtung des Ravenclaw-Suchers davonsaust, der es gerade so schafft, nicht vom Besen zu fallen, und James lacht in den kühlen Nachtwind, während der Ruf „Gryffindor! Gryffindor!“ die Luft erfüllt.

::

Der Mond geht auf und Remus zerbricht.

::

In jenen schrecklichen ersten Augenblicken des Wachens, als sich der Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes mit der Galle in seiner Kehle vermengt, wagt Remus es nicht, sich von seiner Position auf dem harten Holzboden der Hütte wegzubewegen; er genießt das Gefühl seines eigenen Körpers. Seine Brust, an die staubigen Dielen gepresst, die sich hebt und senkt, während er die dicke, nasskalte Luft einatmet; das Pochen in seinem Kopf; die Schmerzen in seinem Oberkörper und in seinen Armen und das Schlagen seines Herzens, das in seinem ganzen Körper hämmert und einen hektischen Rhythmus klopft – aber es ist ein Rhythmus, der singt: _Ich bin ein Mensch. Ein Mensch ein Mensch ein Mensch._

Er streckt die Hand aus und betrachtet die blaugrünen Adern, die durch seine blasse Haut hindurch sichtbar sind. Er bewegt seine Finger, sehr zum Missfallen seiner geschundenen Muskeln, und zeichnet mit einem zittrigen Zeigefinger eine Linie in den Staub.

Seufzend schließt Remus die Augen und weiße Flecken tanzen hinter seinen Lidern. Er versucht, zu erraten, wie spät es ist. Madam Pomfrey kommt nie sofort – Teile des Wolfs bleiben zurück, warten am Morgen danach ungebeten mit gefletschten Zähnen in seinem Unterbewusstsein, und deshalb bleibt Remus für gewöhnlich nach Sonnenaufgang etwa eine gute Stunde lang allein.

Er kommt taumelnd auf die Füße. Ihm ist übel und er sucht sich schwankend einen Weg zu dem Spiegel an der Wand. Durch den Sprung in seiner Mitte starrt Remus sein verzerrtes Spiegelbild an und zuckt zusammen beim Anblick des großen blauen Flecks, der sich von seiner Hüfte bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein ausbreitet. Seine gesamte rechte Seite fühlt sich an, als hätte er die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, sich gegen die Wand zu werfen. Er blutet aus einer Schnittwunde unter seinem linken Auge, und an seinem Hals sieht er einen empfindlich aussehenden Schnitt, der ganz deutlich die Form von drei Klauen hat.

Remus legt sich vorsichtig auf das große Kingsize-Bett, starrt an die Decke und zählt Spinnen. Er wünscht sich, dass die Hütte Fenster hätte oder er seinen Zauberstab mitnehmen dürfte, aber beides ist ein gefährlicher Luxus, den man ihm nicht erlauben kann.

Nach einer Sekunde, oder einer Stunde, hört Remus Schritte, nicht die geduldigen, vorsichtigen Schritte von Madam Pomfrey, sondern schnelle, hastige Schritte, die vor der Tür stehenbleiben. „ _Alohomora!_ “ sagt eine Stimme und Remus denkt erschöpft: _Ich kenne diese Stimme_ und dann, ein wenig dringlicher, _Ich habe keine Hose an_ , und dann stürmt Sirius durch die Tür und Remus dreht sich prompt um und übergibt sich über den Bettrand.

::

Er wacht im Krankenflügel auf und Sirius sitzt an seinem Bett. Sirius beugt sich zu ihm herunter, während Remus langsam wach wird, die grauen Augen besorgt.

„Fühlst du dich besser?“

„Ich fühl mich, als wäre ich von Trollen verprügelt worden“, krächzt Remus.

Sirius reicht ihm ein Glas Wasser. „So siehst du auch aus, um ehrlich zu sein.“ Er schweigt, während Remus das Wasser in langen Zügen trinkt, und beobachtet Remus aufmerksam. „Du bist schwerer als du aussiehst, weißt du“, sagt er, sobald Remus fertig ist.

Remus stöhnt. Er will nicht wissen, woher Sirius das weiß, aber weil Sirius nun mal Sirius ist, liefert er einen detailgetreuen Bericht davon ab, wie er Remus zurück in die Schule tragen musste, nachdem Remus in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Remus starrt auf das leere Wasserglas und spürt die Hitze in seinem Nacken, besonders, als ihm klar wird, dass er immer noch keine Hose anhat.

„Du solltest nicht zu mir kommen, danach“, murmelt Remus. „Es ist gefährlich, das weißt du.“

„Ach, Unfug“, sagt Sirius in befehlendem Ton. „War ein Glück, dass ich es doch getan hab, was? Wer hätte dich – splitterfasernackt, möchte ich dazusagen – hierher zurückgetragen, wenn nicht ich?“

„Das wäre dann wohl ich“, sagt Madam Pomfrey knapp und rauscht zu ihnen herüber, als sie sieht, dass Remus wach ist. „Obwohl ich mir vielleicht die Zeit genommen hätte, ihn anzuziehen, Mr. Black, aber Ihre Heldentaten sind sehr löblich.“ Sie reicht Remus noch ein Glas Wasser, das von einem Heiltrank gelblich eingefärbt ist, und wirft Sirius einen strengen Blick zu. „Ich schlage vor, dass Sie ihn nächstes Mal meiner Fürsorge überlassen – oder sind Sie auf meinen Job aus, Mr. Black?“

Sirius grinst sie an und kippt seinen Stuhl zurück. „Mir würde die Uniform nicht halb so gut stehen, Madam Pomfrey.“

Madam Pomfrey beschäftigt sich damit, Remus’ Kissen aufzuschütteln, aber als sie sich wieder aufrichtet, bemerkt Remus definitiv einen Anflug von Röte in ihren Wangen. Sie hüstelt und sagt dann: „Also dann, Mr. Lupin braucht seine Ruhe. Jetzt, wo Sie dafür gesorgt haben, dass er sicher wieder auf dem Schulgelände ist, können wir ihn sich ja vielleicht anziehen lassen?“

„Ja, bitte“, sagt Remus matt und denkt sehnsüchtig an Klamotten.

Sirius steht auf und lässt die Arme baumeln. „Recht haben Sie, Madam Pomfrey. Remus, Kumpel – wir sehen uns später, ja?“

Remus nickt und freut sich darauf, in einem richtigen Bett zu schlafen, auch wenn der Schlaf größtenteils medikamentös herbeigeführt wird. Sirius verschwindet einen Moment lang hinter dem Vorhang, dann steckt er, immer noch grinsend, den Kopf wieder herein.

„Ach ja, ganz vergessen – wir haben gewonnen“, sagt er und duckt sich wieder weg, bevor Madam Pomfrey ihn erwischen kann.

Remus lächelt langsam, lehnt sich an die Kissen und schließt die Augen. _Gut_ , denkt er und lässt sich endlich vom Schlaf übermannen.


	23. Fünf Weihnachtsfeste

_1973._

_Heiligabend._

Während seine Mutter die letzten Geschenke unter den Baum legt, muss Remus den Effekt bewundern. Der Lupin-Weihnachtsbaum sieht dieses Jahr wirklich gut aus. Seine Eltern haben ein paar der mitgenommeneren Schmuckstücke ersetzt und der Baum ist eine entzückende Mischung aus Magie und Muggel. Da ist eine Weihnachtskugel mit einem sich bewegenden Bild des verschneiten Hogsmeade, die Remus vor kurzem gekauft hat, neben einer Weihnachtskugel, die er, wie er sich erinnert, mit vier Jahren mit einem schiefen, wackeligen Stern bemalt hat. Die Lichterkette sind von der normalen, elektrischen Sorte und der Engel auf der Baumspitze bricht in lauten Gesang und gelegentliche Pfiffe aus, wenn jemand vorbeigeht. 

„Perfekt“, sagt Hope, tritt einen Schritt zurück und bewundert den Anblick. „Findest du nicht, Remus?“

„Sehr schön“, stimmt Remus über seine Tasse heiße Schokolade zu. „Oder nicht, Dad?“ fügt er hinzu, als sein Vater ins Wohnzimmer spaziert, die Nase im _Abendproheten_ begraben. 

„Wie bitte?“ Lyall blickt geistesabwesend auf. Er starrt seine Frau und seinen Sohn einen langen Augenblick lang an, ein leerer Ausdruck in seinem gezeichneten Gesicht. Er runzelt die schweren Brauen, als Remus in Richtung des Baums nickt, und Lyall sagt: „Oh ja! Absolut. Ja, er ist reizend, Schatz.“ Er beugt sich zu Hope hinüber und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sie lächelt müde.

„Ich versuche, Weihnachten zu etwas Besonderem zu machen“, sagt sie. „Du könntest ein bisschen mehr Interesse zeigen.“

Lyalls Kopf zuckt wieder von der Zeitung nach oben. „Hm? Oh, das tu ich doch! Bin sehr interessiert. Ein reizender Baum, hab ich gesagt.“

„Was liest du da?“ Will Hope wissen und versucht, einen Blick auf die Zeitung zu erhaschen, aber Lyall faltet sie schnell zusammen.

„Oh, nichts wichtiges, Schatz“, sagt Lyall wenig überzeugend und mit einem Blick zu Remus, der Remus nicht entgeht. Trotzdem tut er so, als sei er völlig fasziniert davon, den Baum anzuschauen, bis er nicht mehr klar sehen kann und blinzeln muss. „Nur ein kleiner, äh, Artikel, der mich interessiert…“

Hope verengt die Augen und sie nimmt ihrem Mann die Zeitung ab. Sie überfliegt die Zeitung hastig, dann hält sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und ein leises Murmeln entringt sich ihr: „Oh nein.“

„Es wird nicht verabschiedet werden“, sagt Lyall leise und streichelt die Schulter seiner Frau. Remus merkt, dass er bewusst nicht einmal in die Nähe seines Sohnes schaut. „Es sind nur ein paar Radikale, die die Stimmen der Extremisten gewinnen wollen, das ist alles.“

„Also geht es um Werwölfe?“ fragt Remus und endlich sehen ihn seine beiden Eltern an. Sein Vater fährt sich unbehaglich durch das schüttere Haar und die Augen seiner Mutter sind feucht. Remus atmet durch. „Kann ich es lesen?“

Abrupt zieht sein Vater seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und lässt die Zeitung völlig verschwinden, indem er einmal geschickt darauf tippt. „Es ist nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste, Sohn. Nur ein dummer Nebenartikel. Hässliche Angelegenheit. Besser nicht drüber nachdenken.“

„Aber wenn es mich betrifft –“

Seine Mutter unterbricht Remus plötzlich mit bebender Stimme. „Willst du noch eine heiße Schokolade, Remus?“

Sie kommt zu ihm, stellt sich hinter seinen Stuhl und streicht ihm mit zittrigen Fingern das Haar aus der Stirn.

Remus seufzt. Er hasst es, seine Eltern so zu sehen, vor allem seine Mutter. Als sie ein Kind war, waren Werwölfe der Gegenstand ihrer Alpträume. Er bezweifelt stark, dass sie je gedacht hat, dass sie mit alldem hier fertig werden müsste.

„Das wär toll, Mum.“

„Und dann ab ins Bett!“ sagt Lyall mit einem heiteren Lächeln, während Hope in die Küche verschwindet. „Ich wette, du kanns es gar nicht erwarten, deine Geschenke aufzumachen, was, Sohn?“

Remus schaut unter den Baum, auf die zwei Pakete, deren Anhänger seinen Namen tragen; eins ist ein ordentliches Rechteck, das andere formlos. Eine Schachtel Schokolade und ein neuer Pullover wären schön, denkt er, auch wenn die Geschenke seiner Eltern nie so recht die Fantasie beflügeln. Trotzdem, sein blauer Lieblingspullover franst an den Ärmeln ein bisschen aus und ist am Saum ein wenig ausgeleiert, und er mag Schokolade ja wirklich, also kann er sich eigentlich nicht beschweren, denkt er.

„Absolut“, sagt Remus, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Er fragt sich kurz, was seine Freunde ihm dieses Jahr schenken (letztes Jahr war es ein in Leder gebundenes Notizbuch von Sirius und James und Peter hatten scheinbar zusammengelegt, um Zonkos halb aufzukaufen, sodass die Hälfte der Sachen immer noch oben unter seinem Bett liegt) und dann schiebt er den Gedanken von sich, ein schuldiges Gefühl im Bauch.

Sein Vater klopft ihm dankbar auf die Schulter. „Du bist ein guter Junge, Remus“, sagt er.

Remus nickt. Das weiß er.

::

_Der Morgen des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertags_

Peter kaut auf seinen Nägeln, wenn er nervös ist, und manchmal auch einfach aus Langeweile oder wenn er nicht weiß, was er mit seinen Händen anfangen soll. Eine Angewohnheit, die seine Mutter zur Verzweiflung bringt – als er kleiner war, hat sie versucht, ihn zum Aufhören zu bringen, indem sie ihm Doxyzid auf die Fingernägel gesprüht hat – und er blickt jetzt schnell über seine Schulter, falls seine Mum irgendwo lauert, bereit, auf ihn loszuspringen und ihm wieder eine Predigt zu halten.

Er steht auf der Veranda vor dem Haus seiner Mutter und das frühmorgendliche Sonnenlicht liegt blendend hell auf dem reinen Weiß des sie umgebenden Schnees. Peter lauscht angestrengt nach irgendeinem Geräusch, dass die schläfrige Stille ihrer Straße stört, und er kann es sich nicht verkneifen, auf einem Niednagel an seinem Daumen herumzukauen, während er blinzelnd die Straße entlangblickt, auf der Suche nach einer Spur von seinem Dad.

„Ich hoffe, er appariert“, sagt seine Mutter schroff hinter ihm, sodass Peter zusammenzuckt; er reißt versehentlich die empfindliche Haut an seinem Daumen ab und sofort bildet sich ein kleiner roter Fleck. „Ekelhafte Angewohnheit“, sagt Philomena Pettigrew, während Peter sich den Daumen in den Mund steckt. Sie reißt seinen Arm herunter und zielt mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Hände ihres Sohnes. „ _Episkey_!“

„Danke“, sagt Peter, ballt eine Faust um seinen Daumen und wirft erneut einen schnellen Blick die Straße entlang. „Und ich weiß nicht, wie er hier herkommt. Er hat’s nicht gesagt.“

„Typisch“, sagt Philomena mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Und er verspätet sich. Warum kommst du nicht einfach wieder rein, Petey, und wir feiern Weihnachten, nur wir beide?“

„Ich war letztes Jahr an Weihnachten hier“, sagt Peter unbehaglich und fummelt an den Gurten seines Rucksacks herum. „Du hast gesagt, dass es für dich in Ordnung ist.“

„In Ordnung!“ sagt Philomena schrill. „Natürlich ist es für mich in Ordnung, Peter. Um dich mache ich mir Sorgen – es ist nicht richtig von ihm, dir solche Hoffnungen zu machen, nur um dich dann zu enttäuschen. Und ausgerechnet an Weihnachten – was in Merlins Namen ist das denn?“ fragt sie plötzlich, als sich ein seltsames, tuckerndes und knatterndes Geräusch nähert und den Frieden der Straße stört. Dem Lärm folgt auf den Fersen ein schmutziges Auto, das langsam um die Ecke rollt, und Peter spürt, wie sich Aufregung in seinem Bauch breitmacht.

„Er ist mit einem Auto gekommen!“

Philomena starrt das Auto entsetzt an; sie streckt einen Arm aus, wahrscheinlich um ihn sich zu schnappen und ihn wieder zurück in vermeintliche Sicherheit zu ziehen, aber bevor ihr das gelingt, hat sich Peter schon seinen Rucksack über die Schulter geworfen und ist die Verandatreppe hinuntergerannt.

„Wir sehen uns in zwei Tagen, Mum!“ ruft er über die Schulter, dann lässt er sich freudig in den Beifahrersitz sinken.

Er hat seinen Vater seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Richard Pettigrews Gesicht ist voller und er hat mehr Farbe in den Wangen als Peter dort je gesehen hat. Tatsächlich sieht sein Dad generell um einiges gesünder aus, obwohl Peter nicht gerade begeistert von seinem neuen Schnurrbart ist.

„Wow, Dad, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du den ganzen Weg hierher gefahren bist!“ sagt Peter aufgeregt und schaut sich im Inneren des Autos um.

Er ist schon im Auto seines Opas mitgefahren, als er noch viel kleiner war, und Sirius hat Diagramme in seinem Muggelkunde-Buch, aber nichts davon lässt sich wirklich mit der Aussicht auf eine lange Reise mit seinem Vater vergleichen. Peter stellt sich die vor ihnen liegende Fahrt vor: ein Vater-Sohn-Roadtrip, gerade genug Zeit, um einander zu erzählen, wie sie das letzte Jahr verbracht haben. Peter kann seinem Dad alles berichten, was er verpasst hat; er kann ihm alles über Hogsmeade erzählen und was er und seine Freunde so gemacht haben und dass er auf seinen letzten Verwandlungs-Aufsatz eine ganz anständige Note bekommen hat, auch wenn er die ganze Nacht aufbleiben musste, um ihn fertigzuschreiben.

Richard schmunzelt. „Bin ich nicht. Ich wollte nur ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen“, sagt er und deutet mit dem Kinn auf Philomena, die immer noch mit großen Augen auf der Veranda steht. „Ich hab einen Schubkarren verwandelt. Pass auf, dass du nichts anfasst, nicht dass du den Spruch verpfuschst.“

„Oh – äh – wie kommen wir dann zu dir?“

„Portschlüssel“, sagt Richard, während sie um die Ecke fahren. Die Vision vom Roadtrip löst sich auf, als sie sich etwa zwei Meter weit fortbewegen und dann anhalten, sicher außer Sicht von Peters Haus, und sie steigen aus. Reise vorbei. „Hoffe, das ist okay. Ich weiß, dass dir vom Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren schlecht wird.“

„Es war nur das eine Mal“, murmelt Peter, aber Richard hört nicht zu, sondern schaut sich nach dem Portschlüssel um.

Sein Dad zeigt auf einen von einem Hund zerkauten Tennisball, der neben dem Gully liegt, und schaut auf die Uhr. „Da wären wir. So, bist du bereit?“ Peter nickt düster, legt einen Finger auf den Ball und macht sich auf das unvermeidliche Gefühl gefasst. Er hofft nur, dass er sich diesmal nicht auch übergibt. „Drei… zwei… eins.“

Peter wird nach vorn gerissen und sieht plötzlich unangenehm verschwommen und gerade, als er anfängt zu befürchten, dass ihm wirklich gleich sein Frühstück abhandenkommt, krachen sie zum Glück in einer Gasse auf den Boden. Peter rappelt sich zittrig auf und klopft sich den Staub von den Kleidern.

Sein Dad grinst ihn an. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir, mein Junge? Komm, wir sind gleich um die Ecke. Wenn Maz fragt, wir sind mit dem Zug gekommen, okay? Sie hasst den Gedanken an Portschlüssel, die Gute.“

Während sie die Gasse verlassen und in eine ordentliche kleine Stichstraße einbiegen, in der alle Häuser dieselbe Bauart und Größe teilen, fällt es Peter nicht schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass die Menschen hier den Gedanken an jegliche Art von Zauberei hassen. Es wirkt alles so normal. Sein Dad führt ihn einen Kiesweg entlang zu einem Haus mit einer blauen Tür und einem bronzenen Klopfer. In allen vier in der Front des Hauses sichtbaren Fenstern hängen Stores, ein Zwerg (kein echter, sondern einer von der gruseligen, angemalten Sorte) bewacht den Vorgarten und ein Korb mit widerlich süß riechenden Blumen hängt neben der Tür.

Richard geht voraus nach drinnen, streift sich auf der Fußmatte den Schnee von den Füßen ab und ruft gutgelaunt: „Wir sind da!“

Peter bleibt ein wenig zurück und merkt, wie er näher an seinen Vater heranrückt, als zwei Personen in den Flur kommen. Bevor er sich die zweite noch gründlich anschauen kann, umarmt ihn die erste schon und Peter erstickt fast an ihrem Parfüm.

„Du liebe Güte, siehst du nicht reizend aus! Peter, ich freue mich so, dich kennenzulernen.“

Sobald sie ihn losgelassen hat, beäugt Peter sie argwöhnisch und versucht, sich ein Lächeln abzuringen. Das ist also Maureen der Muggel. Maz. Sie hat eine aufwändige, aufgeplusterte Frisur, eine große Brille und sehr roten Lippenstift und Peters erster Eindruck ist, dass sie viel mehr lächelt, als nötig wäre, und auch mehr Zähen zu haben scheint als ein durchschnittlicher Mensch.

„Gott sein Dank bist du in normalen Klamotten gekommen, ich hab mich schon gefragt, in was für einem Aufzug du wohl auftauchen würdest!“ sagt sie mit einem klirrenden Lachen, das Peter schaudern lässt wie Nägel auf einer Kreidetafel. „Aber du liebe Güte, wie sehr du Dickie ähnelst!“

_Dickie?_ Peter wirft seinem Dad einen Blick zu, der gutmütig lächelt. Seine Mutter hat ihn nie Dickie genannt oder ihm irgendeinen anderen Spitznamen gegeben. Es hieß immer Richard. _Maz und Dickie._ Er hofft inständig, dass er keinen Spitznamen bekommt. Seine Mum und seine Freunde nennen ihn Pete, Petey, Petey-boy, aber das ist etwas anderes. Er stellt sich vor, dass diese Frau ihn bei einem dieser Namen ruft, mit dieser Stimme, und rümpft die Nase. In diesem Haus, glaubt er, wird ganz einfach „Peter“ reichen.

„Oh, und wie dumm von mir – Peter, das ist meine Tochter Sharon.“

Maureen deutet mit einem behängten Arm auf das Mädchen hinter ihr und Peter kämpft gegen den Drang an, zu lachen. Maureens Tochter sieht so anders aus als ihre Mutter wie es nur geht. Peter sieht ihren Minirock, ihr Halsband, ihren Ausdruck allgemeiner Abscheu, und fühlt sich, als wäre er wieder elf und würde Marlene McKinnon vorgestellt. Andererseits lächelt Marlene ziemlich oft – zwar nicht in seine Richtung, aber immerhin – und diese Sharon scheint das nicht zu beherrschen.

Er wünscht sich, Sirius wäre hier. Sirius weiß, wie man mit solchen Leuten umgeht. Er hat so eine Art, eine gewisse Art, den Kopf schiefzulegen und jemanden _anzusehen_ oder auf eine Art und Weise zu lachen, die sein Gegenüber glauben macht, dass er sie durchschaut habe, eine Art, die Leute wissen zu lassen, dass er sie sieht und sich nichts gefallen lässt.

Peter sinkt nur in sich zusammen und kaut auf seinen Fingernägeln, bis sein Vater ihm eine große Hand auf die Schulter legt und ihn einen Schritt nach vorn schiebt.

„Los, ihr Kids. Lernt einander kennen. Sharon, zeig Peter, wo das Gästezimmer ist.“

Sharon macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihr Augenrollen zu verbergen. „Na schön“, sagt sie gedehnt und geht ohne sich umzudrehen davon.

_Tja, dann mal frohe Weihnachten_ , denkt Peter elend und ihm bleibt keine andere Wahl, als ihr zu folgen.

::

_Der Abend des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertags_

Lily liegt auf dem Rücken auf ihrem Bett, die Beine an der Wand abgestützt, als ein Klingeln an der Haustür ihre neue David Bowie-Platte unterbricht. Sie ignoriert es und verzieht das Gesicht beim Gedanken an Weihnachtssänger (durch das jahrelange Hören der Sänger von Cokeworth ist sie auf der Hut), aber wer auch immer draußen ist gibt nicht auf.

„Ach, na schön“, sagt Lily, schwingt ihre Beine runter und tapst barfuß in den Flur. „Ich komm ja schon.“

Ihre Mum schafft es zuerst zur Tür und von der obersten Stufe aus sieht Lily Severus Snape in der Tür stehen. Er trägt den üblichen Mantel, der jedes Jahr mitgenommener aussieht, und sein schmales Gesicht wirkt vor dem Hintergrund der dunklen Straße noch blasser.

„Hallo Severus, mein Lieber“, sagt Angela Evans überrascht und Lily kann es ihr nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Das letzte Mal, als Severus sie besucht hat, war Lily in der Grundschule.

„Hallo, Mrs. Evans. Ist Lily da?” fragt er und versucht, an ihr vorbei ins Haus zu schauen. Die Frage ist nur eine Formsache und noch dazu nicht besonders überzeugend. Lily weiß, dass er nie kommen würde, wenn er nicht sicher wüsste, dass sie zu Hause ist, und fragt sich, wie lang er schon draußen herumgestanden, das Licht in ihrem Schlafzimmer beobachtet und den Mut gesammelt hat, an der Tür zu klingeln.

Nach einem Augenblick kommt Angela scheinbar wieder zu sich und sagt: „Oh! Ja, komm rein“, tritt zur Seite und öffnet die Tür weiter.

Sev schiebt sich vorsichtig ins Haus. Er sieht unsicher aus, die Hände vor sich eng verschränkt, und wirkt extrem erleichtert, als Lily zwei Stufen weiter runter kommt und sagt: „Hier bin ich. Hi, Sev.“

„Möchtest du etwas zu essen, Schatz?“ fragt Angela ihn und Lily erkennt den besorgten mütterlichen Tonfall, auch wenn er Sev fremd ist. „Du siehst aus, als wäre dir kalt. Ich hab grade Wasser heißgemacht, falls du eine Tasse Tee möchtest.“

„Nein danke, Mrs. Evans“, sagt er, immer noch mit derselben formellen Stimme. Er konzentriert sich nur auf Lily und verliert keine Zeit, als sie ihn die Treppe hinaufwinkt.

Angela runzelt hinter ihnen die Stirn. „In Ordnung. Okay, Lily, dein Vater und ich gehen gleich in den Club. Petunia sollte gegen zehn wiederkommen. Der Kühlschrank ist voll, falls ihr euch bedienen wollt“, fügt sie mit lauterer Stimme hinzu.

„Danke, Mum“, sagt Lily mit einem Lächeln und führt Sev in ihr Zimmer.

Als sie kleiner waren, haben sich Lily und Petunia ein Zimmer geteilt. Sie sind lang aufgeblieben und haben zusammen gescherzt und Lily hat gebannt Petunia gelauscht, die ihr den Tratsch der älteren Kinder aus ihrer Gegend erzählt hat. Lily erinnert sich an die Zeit, bevor sie ihren Hogwarts-Brief bekommen hat, als alle dachten, sie würde Lily an die Cokeworth Secondary Modern School folgen, und Petunia gesagt hat, dass sie auf Lily aufpassen und ihr alles zeigen würde und wie toll das alles werden würde. Und dann war Lily nach ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts heimgekommen und hatte festgestellt, dass ihre Sachen ins Gästezimmer gebracht worden waren. Es war das kleinere der beiden Zimmer, aber Lily hatte das Beste daraus gemacht.

Ihre Eltern hatten versucht, Petunias Benehmen zu entschuldigen und gesagt, dass Petunia als die älteste wirklich ihren eigenen Raum brauchte, jetzt, wo sie „zu einer Frau heranreifte“, und dass es doch sicher schön für Lily wäre, ihr eigenes Zimmer zu haben, mit dem sie machen konnte, was sie wollte, aber Lily kannte die Wahrheit. Lily wusste, dass es daran lag, dass Petunia den Froschlaich und das Glas mit den Fischaugen in der obersten Schublade nicht ertragen konnte, und die Gewänder, die neben ihren Jeans Platz im Kleiderschrank verbrauchten, und die Bilder von Mary und Dorcas, die gutgelaunt aus ihren Rahmen winkten.

Es gibt auch ein Bild von Lily und Sev, das sie zusammen mit ihrem rot-goldenen Banner und den alten Pfadfinderabzeichen an eine Pinnwand an der Wand gehängt hat. Dieses Bild bewegt sich nicht – sie haben es vor zwei Jahren mit der Kamera von Lilys Dad gemacht – und deshalb sieht der Sev auf dem Bild immer ein bisschen unbehaglich und unbeholfen aus und die Lily, einen Arm um seine hochgezogenen Schultern gelegt, bewegt sich nicht von ihrem Platz an seiner Seite weg.

Sev starrt das Bild lange an und dann sagt er: „Mein Vater. Er ist seit drei Tagen nicht mehr heimgekommen.“

Lily weiß nicht, was sie dazu sagen soll. David Bowie läuft immer noch im Hintergrund und sie denkt darüber nach, aufzustehen und die Platte auszuschalten, dass es vielleicht unhöflich ist, _The Jean Genie_ anzuhören, wenn ein Freund gerade so etwas gesagt hat.

„Oh, Sev, ich bin mir sicher, dass bei ihm alles in Ordnung ist“, sagt sie unsicher, immer noch auf der Bettkante.

Sev lacht spöttisch. „Natürlich ist bei ihm alles in Ordnung. Um ihn scher ich mich einen Dreck. Er liegt wahrscheinlich besoffen in irgendeinem Straßengraben und hat wunderschöne Weihnachten.“

Lily blinzelt erschrocken. „Sev –“

„Mum ist mit den Nerven am Ende“, sagt er, immer noch der Pinnwand zugewandt, obwohl sie bezweifelt, dass er tatsächlich noch hinsieht. „Die Fabrik hat zugemacht. Haben ihn rausgeworfen. Er ist seitdem unerträglich, sagt Mum. Als ich neulich heimgekommen bin, hab ich ihn gefragt, warum er nicht in der Arbeit ist. Ich hab dafür eins aufs Ohr bekommen, aber woher hätte ich das wissen sollen? Sie haben’s mir ja schließlich nicht geschrieben.“ Dann dreht er sich um und sieht sie endlich an, die Augen düster funkelnd. „Ich versteh einfach nicht, warum er das alles an uns auslassen muss. Er ist so ein Arsch.“

„Tut mir leid“, sagt sie, weil sie nicht weiß, was sie sonst sagen soll. „Aber deine Mum wird es überstehen, wenn du für sie da bist.“

Sevs Blick wird ein wenig weicher. „Im Moment schläft sie, also dachte ich, ich komm – ich komm dich besuchen. Hab dir was mitgebracht.“ Unter seinem Mantel holt er ein zerlesenes, gebraucht aussehendes Buch hervor und hält es ihr unbeholfen entgegen. Sie blickt überrascht darauf hinunter und liest: _Im eigenen Garten brauen – gemeine Tränkezutaten aus Lancashire und Yorkshire._

„Es hat meiner Mum gehört“, sagt Sev nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Lily die Seiten durchblättert. „Tut mir leid, dass es nicht neu ist oder so, aber ich dachte –“

„Es ist genial“, sagt Lily wahrheitsgemäß. „Danke.“ Er lächelt ein wenig und zuckt die Achseln. Sie grinst, hüpft vom Bett und kramt in ihrem Schulkoffer in der Ecke des Zimmers. „Ich hab auch was für dich. Bitteschön“, sagt sie und reicht ihm ein in Taschentücher verpacktes Päckchen.

Als er es aufgemacht hat, starrt Severus auf die Augurey-Feder hinunter, die blassen Wangen gerötet. „Lily, das war doch nicht nötig – das kostet zu viel“, murmelt er.

„Sei nicht albern. Ich hab gesehen, wie du sie angeschaut hast, als wir in Hogsmeade waren.“

„Ja, aber – nur weil ich geschaut hab –“

„Halt die Klappe“, sagt sie gutgelaunt. „Komm schon, erzähl mir nicht, dass du dich nicht freust. Denk dran, wie edel jetzt die ganzen Kritzeleien in all deinen Schulbüchern werden!“

Er starrt die Feder noch einen Augenblick an, ein seltsames Stirnrunzeln im Gesicht, und Lily hofft, dass das hier keinen Streit auslöst. Aber zu ihrer Erleichterung lächelt er endlich, murmelt ein verlegenes Dankeschön und die Stimmung im Raum hellt sich auf.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nichts essen willst?“ fragt Lily, und als er aussieht, als wolle er gleich wieder ablehnen, fügt sie hinzu: „Ich hol mir sowieso was.“

Sie essen Sandwiches mit übriggebliebenem Truthahn und Bratenfüllung, während sie nebeneinander auf Lilys Bett liegen und ihr Buch anschauen. Lily betrachtet interessiert alle Abbildungen und Diagramme, während Sev ihr erklärt, wo die besten Stellen zum Zutatensammeln sind und zu welchen Stellen ihn seine Mum früher immer mitgenommen hat. Er beschreibt grade einen Flecken im Wald, nicht weit weg von hier, wo sie nach einer bestimmten Art Baumwurzel suchen können, als das Licht auf der Veranda draußen angeht und Sev aufblickt und zum Fenster schaut.

„Das sind bestimmt Petunia und Der Langweilige Arnold“, sagt Lily, ohne den Blick von ihrem Buch abzuwenden.

Sev kichert. „Der Langweilige Arnold?“

„Ja, ihr neuer Freund. Gott, ist der öde. Ich hoffe, Tuney sucht sich jemand aufregenderen.“

Sie spürt seinen Blick auf ihr mehr, als dass sie ihn sieht, als er fragt: „Willst du das denn? Jemand aufregenden?“

Lily zieht eine Grimasse. „Äh. Weiß ich nicht so richtig. Nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht.“

„Was, nie? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“

Sie riskiert einen Seitenblick zu ihm und sieht, dass er sich auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt hat und sie eindringlich ansieht. 

„Warum?“ gibt sie zurück, plötzlich verlegen und in der Defensive. „Was willst du denn?“

Sie wird fast sofort rot, als sie es gesagt hat; sie ist sich bewusst, dass sie einander auf dem Bett wirklich sehr nahe sind, aber dann lacht Sev und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich hab keine Zeit, an sowas zu denken. Ich glaube, ich bin sowieso zu wählerisch.“

„Gott bewahre, dass ein Mädchen deinen _Ansprüchen_ nicht gerecht wird, Severus“, sagt Lily mit einem Augenrollen und er lächelt.

Von draußen hört Lily gedämpft die Stimmen von Petunia und Dem Langweiligen Arnold und sie steht vom Bett auf, um aus dem Fenster zu schauen. „Zum Glück sind Mum und Dad nicht da“, murmelt sie, weil es aussieht, als versuche Petunia, ihn bei lebendigem Leibe aufzufressen. Widerlich.

Sev stellt sich neben sie. „Wenn ich nur meinen Zauberstab dabeihätte. Ich könnte von hier oben so gut zielen. Ich könnte ihre Lippen für immer zusammenzaubern.“

„Sev!“ sagt Lily, aber sie kichert. „Statut zur Geheimhaltung, nicht vergessen!“

Sev seufzt. „Langweilig.“

Sie wenden ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch zu und nach einer Weile müssen Petunia und Der Langweilige Arnold sich voneinander gelöst haben, denn die Haustür wird geöffnet und wieder geschlossen und jemand rennt die Treppe hoch. Petunia taucht in der Tür auf, glücklich und mit geröteten Wangen, aber bei Severus’ Anblick hält sie plötzlich inne.

„Was macht er denn hier?“

„Hallo auch“, sagt Lily milde. „Hattest du einen schönen Abend?“

Sev grinst und Petunia bemerkt es wohl, denn sie blickt plötzlich finster drein, verschränkt die Arme und sagt in ihrem herrischsten Tonfall: „Es wird langsam spät, Lily. Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass er geht, meinst du nicht?“

„Sev ist mein Gast“, sagt Lily. „Ich entscheide, wann er gehen muss, schönen Dank auch.“

„Lily“, beharrt Petunia mit lauter Stimme. „Ich finde es wirklich unangemessen, dass du so spät einen Jungen in deinem Schlafzimmer hast!“

„Ach ja?“ wirft Sev ein. „Tja, ich finde es unangemessen, dass du eine halbe Stunde ans Gesicht deines Freundes geklebt verbringst, wo jeder vorbeikommen und euch sehen könnte, aber bitte.“

„Du hast uns nachspioniert?“ kreischt Petunia. „Du kleiner Perverser!“

Sev rollt die Augen, sagt aber nichts mehr. Lily jedoch spürt, wie Wut in ihr aufsteigt. Warum muss ihre Schwester immer so eine blöde _Kuh_ sein?

„Sev hatte recht, wir hätten eure Gesichter aneinanderhexen sollen. Ich wette, du hättest das toll gefunden.“

Es wirkt sofort. Petunia macht einen Schritt zurück, als hätten sie wirklich ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen, die Augen groß und voller Angst. „Willst du mir drohen?“ fragt sie und versucht erfolglos, ihren autoritären Tonfall beizubehalten. „Dein Freak von einem Freund macht sich besser sofort vom Acker, Lily, oder ich schwöre –“

„Nicht mein _Freund_ “, singt Lily und genießt den Effekt. Sie weiß, dass sie Petunia nicht so aufziehen sollte, aber manchmal macht ihre Schwester sie so _wütend_.

„Schön“, knurrt Petunia. „Was auch immer er ist. Dann eben dein komischer kleiner _Schoßhund_.“

Die Glühbirne in der Mitte des Zimmers zerbricht und Petunias Schrei erfüllt die plötzliche Dunkelheit. Lily spürt, wie sich Sev neben ihr anspannt, und er entspannt sich nicht einmal, als Petunias schattenhafte Gestalt mit dem verletzten Ausruf „Das erzähl ich Mama und Papa!“ das Zimmer verlässt.

„Das hättest du nicht machen sollen“, sagt Lily leise und macht die Lampe auf ihrem Nachtkästchen an.

„Es war keine Absicht“, blafft Sev. „Kein Zauberstab, schon vergessen? Außerdem warst du diejenige, die ihr mit Magie gedroht hat.“

„Du hast es aber als erster gemacht!“

„Nicht in ihrer Anwesenheit“, sagt Sev, als wäre Lily bescheuert, und das reizt sie noch mehr. Sev, der wahrscheinlich die Warnzeichen erkennt, steht müde auf. „Ich geh besser; deine Eltern werden nicht allzu glücklich sein, wenn sie zurückkommen.“

Lily erwidert nichts, verabschiedet sich nur vage, während er über das Glas auf dem Teppich steigt und alleine zur Tür geht.

Lily funkelt die Wand an, die ihr Zimmer von dem ihrer Schwester trennt. Sie hofft, dass sie ihre Eltern vor Petunia erwischt. So wie sie ihre Schwester kennt, wird Petunia wahrscheinlich dafür sorgen, dass es so klingt, als hätten sie sie angegriffen oder sowas, und dann wird Sev wahrscheinlich ganz und gar des Hauses verwiesen.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen holt Lily Schaufel und Besen von unten und macht sich daran, das Durcheinander auf ihrem Fußoden aufzuräumen.

::

_Der Morgen des zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertags_

Weihnachten scheint im Grimmauldplatz tagelang zu dauern. Sirius ist sich nicht sicher, ob es eine Tradition ist oder einfach daran liegt, dass seine Eltern pompöse Angeber sind, aber das beste Silberbesteckt ist schon seit Heiligabend im Einsatz, der Kamin ist voll von Besuchern, die kommen und gehen, und Vater hat zeitweise einen zusätzlichen Hauselfen eingestellt, weil Kreacher ausgesehen hat, als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen, und Regulus sich ohne Ende darüber beschwert hat, dass es unfair sei, dass er die ganze Arbeit machen müsse.

An Weihnachten waren sie nur zu viert gewesen; sie hatten an der großen Tafel gesessen, lächerlich weit auseinander, sodass Sirius wirklich laut sprechen musste, um die Fragen seines Vaters zu beantworten. Es war so gut gelaufen, wie solche Gelegenheiten nur je liefen. Er war persönlichen Fragen so mühelos ausgewichen, als wären sie Klatscher, sich an unproblematische Themen gehalten und versucht, niemanden zu provozieren. Bevor er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatte er einen Brief von James’ Eltern bekommen, in dem sie ihm rieten, sich ruhig zu verhalten, und obwohl er sich zunächst darüber lustig gemacht hatte, musste er zugeben, dass das Befolgen ihrer Ratschläge wenigstens dazu führte, dass er in Ruhe gelassen wurde.

Seine Eltern trugen ihre besten Gewänder, und Sirius und Regulus hatten beide neue bekommen, mit einer speziellen geheimen Innentasche, in der man einen Zauberstab verstecken konnte. Es waren nicht gerade die bequemsten Kleider; die Krägen waren zu steif und die Säume schienen es darauf abgesehen zu haben, sie zu Fall zu bringen. Heute, am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag, freut sich Sirius darauf, etwas weniger Formelles anzuziehen, aber seine Mutter hat andere Pläne.

„Sirius, zieh doch deinen neuen Festumhang an; du siehst so adrett darin aus“, sagt Walburga, die vor Sirius’ Zimmertür stehen geblieben ist.

Sirius zögert. Er mag es nicht, wenn seine Mutter so guter Stimmung ist – es ist schon allein deswegen verstörend, weil es so selten vorkommt, aber meistens heißt es, dass sie wahrscheinlich etwas im Schilde führt. Er wünscht sich, sie würde sich einfach eine Laune aussuchen und dabei bleiben; die ständigen Veränderungen und das Auf und Ab machen es schwierig, im Blick zu behalten, was sie als nächstes tun wird.

„Ist aber ein bisschen zu schick für Bella und Zissy, oder nicht?“ fragt er.

Walburga lächelt ein schmales Lächeln. „Es kommen noch ein paar andere Gäste. Denk daran, Sirius, du bist der Erbe des Hauses Black, und du wirst unsere Gäste entsprechend gekleidet empfangen.“

Tante Druella und Onkel Cygnus kommen am Nachmittag und wenig später auch seine Cousinen und ihre Ehemänner. Narzissa sieht in sich gekehrt und bleich aus neben Malfoy, der das übliche selbstzufriedene Grinsen im Gesicht hat, und Bellatrix entschuldigt Rabastan, der nicht kommen könne, weil er im Moment sehr hart arbeite und nicht wegkönne. Sirius wusste nicht, dass Rabastan Lestrange überhaupt einen Job hat, aber Lucius und Rodolphus scheinen das urkomisch zu finden, sodass Sirius den Eindruck hat, dass ihm etwas entgeht.

Sirius nimmt an, dass sie jetzt alle sind, aber dann kommt Kreacher herein und verbeugt sich. „Miss Carrow ist da, Herrin“, sagt er und Sirius spürt, wie ihm übel wird, als Cressida Carrow in einem grässlichen rosa Kleid erscheint und ihn widerlich anlächelt.

„Ach, wie reizend!“ sagt Walburga. „Meine Liebe, komm nur herein. Wie nett von dir, dich zu uns zu gesellen. Nun, Sirius, du erinnerst dich doch noch an Cressida, von der Hochzeit, ja? Warum zeigst du ihr nicht das Haus, während wir alle aufs Abendessen warten?“

Regulus kichert hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Sirius tritt ihn in die Kniekehle. Sein letztes Gespräch mit Bella klingt ihm noch in den Ohren und Sirius nickt steif und bietet Cressida seinen Arm. Er unterdrückt den wenig noblen Impuls, sie wegzustoßen, als sie ihn ergreift.

„Du siehst sehr gut aus“, sagt sie und blinzelt ihn an.

Sirius spürt den Blick seiner Mutter auf sich. „Danke“, murmelt er, ignoriert das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen und schleift sie aus dem Zimmer.

Er ist fest entschlossen, den Rundgang so kurz wie möglich zu halten, und hasst seine Mutter mit jedem Zimmer, das er herzeigt, mehr. Cressida stellt endlose Fragen, schnappt wegen der angeblichen Pracht des Hauses nach Luft und rattert allerlei Informationen über sich selbst herunter, für die sich Sirius beim besten Willen nicht interessieren kann. Als er ihr schon fast alle Zimmer gezeigt hat, kann er sich nur daran erinnern, dass sie in Slytherin ist, eine Fünftklässlerin, und scheinbar bei seinem letzten Quidditchspiel zugeschaut hat.

„Du fliegst unglaublich gut“, sagt sie ihm, als sie auf dem Weg nach unten an den aufgereihten ausgestopften Elfenköpfen vorbeikommen.

„Ja, ich weiß“, sagt er ohne Begeisterung. „Das hier ist jedenfalls das Arbeitszimmer –“ Er will die Tür öffnen, stellt aber fest, dass sie abgeschlossen ist. Als er sich näher zur Tür beugt, hört Sirius Stimmen und fragt sich, warum alle im Arbeitszimmer sind und nicht in einem der großen Empfangsräume, aber nach einer Weile wird ihm klar, dass nicht alle da drin sind, sondern nur ein paar. Er bedeutet Cressida mit erhobener Hand, zu schweigen, und legt ein Ohr an die Tür.

„… Lucius, du hättest da sein sollen“, sagt Bella. „Rab und Dolph waren grandios. Ich habe noch nie so eine schlaue Anwendung eines Brandzaubers gesehen.“

„Dieser dreckige Schlammblutliebhaber wird keine Politik mehr machen“, sagt Rodolphus mit einem groben Lachen.

„Habt ihr bei Vaynor was erreicht?“ fragt Lucius’ träge Stimme.

Wieder ist es unverkennbar Bella, die spricht. „Ach, das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sie ist schwach und leicht beeinflussbar. Ihre Tage als Ministerin sind gezählt.“

„Gut. Und es hat keinen Ärger bei dem Angriff gegeben?“

„Wir konnten entkommen, bevor die Auroren angefangen haben, herumzuschwärmen. Natürlich werden sie eine Zeit lang die Presse von der richtigen Spur abhalten, was gut ist –“

„Gut!“ kreischt Bella. „Die Leute sollten es wissen! Sie sollten den Preis ihrer idiotischen Ideologie kennen. Wir müssen die Botschaft unseres Lords verbreiten.“

„Noch ein paar Artikel wie der von Gus und die Botschaft wird sich von selbst verbreiten“, sagt Lucius. „Es ist besser so, Bella; lass die Menge denken, dass es von Anfang an ihre Idee war.“

„Ich muss sagen, für einen Unsäglichen kann Gus sehr gut mit Wörtern umgehen. Vielleicht sollte er über einen Nebenjob nachdenken.“

Der Raum ist von Gelächter erfüllt, aber Sirius auf der anderen Seite fühlt sich, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. Er hat Cressida ganz vergessen, bis sie plötzlich etwas sagt.

„Es ist alles furchtbar aufregend, nicht wahr?“ sagt sie hingerissen. „Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, beizutreten. Mein Onkel ist schon drin.“

Sirius’ Mund wird trocken. Er fährt sich mit der Zunge über seine ausgetrockneten Lippen und fragt: „Beizutreten? Was beizutreten?“

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sieht Cressida ihn an, als sei er nicht absolut perfekt. „ _Ihnen_ beizutreten natürlich! Den –“

Die Tür geht auf und Sirius fällt beinahe vornüber in das Zimmer. Rodolphus steht mit gezücktem Zauberstab da; Lucius, in einem Sessel, wirkt nur leidlich interessiert. Es ist Bella, die lächelnd über ihm steht, die ihm Angst macht.

„Sirius. Wie schön. Hast du was Interessantes gehört?“ fragt sie beiläufig.

Bevor er sich noch eine passende Antwort ausdenken kann, bedeutet Bella Lucius und Rodolphus mit einer Kopfbewegung, zu gehen, und sie verlassen das Zimmer, wobei Rodolphus sich die Zeit nimmt, Cressida anzubieten, sie zum Abendessen zu begleiten.

„Jetzt können wir reden“, sagt Bella. „Unter Cousins. Ich nehme an, du hast Fragen zu dem, was du heute Abend gehört hast, und ich versichere dir, dass ich dich nicht anlügen werde, Sirius. Dafür bist du zu alt und zu intelligent und ich weiß, dass du Lügen verabscheust.“

„Ihr habt darüber gesprochen, Menschen zu verletzen“, sagt Sirius. Es klingt undeutlich und kindisch und er hasst sich dafür. Bella schreckt nicht zurück, sieht nicht einmal so aus, als habe irgendwas von alldem hier sie auch nur im Entferntesten aus der Ruhe gebracht. „Bella, was – du hast Menschen verletzt, oder?“

„Es wird immer diejenigen geben, die sich einer neuen Lebensweise entgegenstellen, die gegen die Veränderungen auf dieser Welt ankämpfen. Meine Aufgabe, Sirius, ist es, für diese Welt und die Veränderungen zu kämpfen, die geschehen müssen. Es ist meine Aufgabe, den Feind auszulöschen.“

„Den Feind?“ wiederholt Sirius.

Er weiß, was sie sagen wird, bevor sie es sagt, also sollte es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Stich versetzen, wie es das tut. „Die Schlammblüter, Sirius. Den Schlammblut-Abschaum und die Muggelliebhaber und Deserteure. Alle Mischlinge und alles Ungeziefer. Jeden, der nicht von reiner Geburt ist, jeden, der unseren guten Namen befleckt oder versucht, die Zauberrasse zu unterjochen.“

Menschen wie Andromeda, denkt Sirius. Menschen wie Ted und die Potters. Und Remus.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass die Zeit kommt, eine Seite zu wählen. Ein Sturm zieht auf, Sirius, und du hast noch nie seinesgleichen gesehen. Es wird ein herrlicher Anblick sein.“

„Du meinst, dass es Krieg geben wird?“ fragt Sirius schnell und sein Herz hämmert schmerzhaft in seiner Brust.

Ein Lächeln breitet sich langsam auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Eine Revolution. Du wirst es sehen, Sirius, wenn du Ihn kennenlernst – wenn du unseren Lord kennenlernst. Sobald du mit Hogwarts fertig bist, wirst du sofort aufgenommen werden, wie könnte es anders sein? Du wirst einer Seiner besten Krieger sein.“

Später wird Sirius nicht mehr wissen, wie lang er seiner Cousine gegenüberstand; er in dem verdunkelten Flur und sie in der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer, die Züge von den Lampen erleuchtet, die Augen vor Erregung glänzend. Er wird sich nicht an all die Gedanken erinnern, die ihm durch den Kopf gehen, und er wird sich nicht eingestehen, dass ihn Furcht erfüllt. Später wird er auch versuchen zu vergessen, dass er, für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick, tatsächlich ein klein wenig versucht war.

„Was sagst du, Sirius?“ haucht Bella. „Werden wir zusammenstehen?“

Er denkt, überraschenderweise, zuerst an Ted, an seine warme Gastfreundschaft und seinen festen Händedruck; dann an Andromeda und ihre unnachgiebige Verteidigung ihrer Liebe, an das, was sie zusammen durchgemacht haben. Er denkt an die kleine Nymphadora, die hundert Farben ihres Haars, und er denkt an Jasper und Althea Potter, wie sie sich auf dem Bahnsteig für ihn eingesetzt haben. Er denkt an James und Peter und Remus, der jeden Monat gegen das Monster in ihm kämpft und es trotzdem fertigbringt, einer der anständigsten Menschen zu sein, die Sirius je begegnet sind.

Sirius richtet sich auf und schaut seiner Cousine in die Augen. „Verpiss dich, Bella.“

Zum allerersten Mal wirkt Bella überrascht, aber nur eine Sekunde lang, bis sie die Stirn runzelt. „Was hast du gesagt?“ fragt sie leise.

„Du spinnst“, sagt er mit einem Lachen, das er sich nicht verkneifen kann. „Wenn du das alles wirklich glaubst. Du bist verrückt.“

„Du machst einen großen Fehler.“

Sirius schüttelt den Kopf. „Das Risiko geh ich ein, danke. Also dann, wenn du mich bitte bei Mutter entschuldigen könntest, ich habe keinen Hunger mehr.“

Er wartet, bis er sicher außer Sicht ist, bevor er sein beiläufiges Schlendern in einen richtigen Sprint verwandelt; er rast die Treppe hoch, bis er sein Zimmer erreicht. Als er drinnen ist, geht er sofort zu seiner Kommode und zieht die oberste Schublade mit so viel Schwung auf, dass er sie fast ganz herausreißt. Da, begraben unter seinen Socken, ist ein Spiegel. James’ Weihnachtsgeschenk.

„James“, flüstert er hinein; seine Augen suchen verzweifelt das Glas ab und er flucht, als er nur sein eigenes besorgtes Gesicht zurückstarren sieht. Er schüttelt den Spiegel. „James Potter. Komm schon. James James _James_.“

James’ schmales Gesicht erscheint; er runzelt die Stirn und schiebt sich hastig seine Brille auf die Nase. „Sirius, was ist los? Ich hab geschlafen.“

„James, das hier ist wichtig“, sagt Sirius und plötzlich bricht alles aus ihm heraus, alles; Sirius redet, bis seine Stimme heiser klingt, aber er macht trotzdem weiter. Endlich sagt er atemlos: „Ich hab dir gesagt, das irgendwas los ist. Ich hab’s dir _gesagt_.“

James runzelt immer noch die Stirn. „Tja“, sagt er bedächtig. „Entschuldige, wenn ich dir nicht gratuliere, Kumpel.“

„Was machen wir jetzt?“ will Sirius wissen.

„Wir sagen es Dumbledore“, sagt James sofort. „Das hier klingt nach einer ziemlich großen Sache. Ich meine, es hängt alles zusammen, all die Vermisstmeldungen und Morde in letzter Zeit – ich meine, hast du das mit den Muggeln in Swansea gehört? Ihre, wie heißen sie, ihre Pilzei-Menschen, die sind völlig ratlos, sagt Dad. Da müssen Zauberer dahinterstecken.“

Sirius kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Dumbledore weiß es schon. Weißt du noch, im Sommer, als er sich mit Ted und Drom getroffen hat? Ich wusste, dass da was im Busch ist!“

„Ja, toll gemacht. Wenn Dumbledore es schon weiß und wenn es die Auroren wissen, dann – tja, dann kann man nicht viel machen, oder? Klingt, als wäre alles schon im Gange.“

„Ich will helfen. Ich will kämpfen.“

„Sirius, wir sind dreizehn.“

„Ich bin vierzehn“, sagt Sirius schnell.

James fährt sich gereizt durchs Haar. „Na dann, schnapp dir deinen Zauberstab und zieh los! Sorry, ich will nicht – nutzlos sein oder so, aber ich sehe nicht, was wir tun können.“

„Ich hasse sie, alle“, sagt Sirius böse. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten, von hier zu verschwinden. Ich wusste, dass sie Fanatiker sind, aber meine eigene Cousine – ich hab sie früher immer meine Haare flechten lassen!“

„Wirklich?“ James sieht kurzzeitig amüsiert aus.

„Sag es keinem“, murmelt Sirius. Er seufzt, wirft sich zurück aufs Bett und hält den Spiegel über sich. „Merlin, das hier ist so verkorkst. Ich werde von jetzt an mit einem offenen Auge schlafen müssen oder sowas.“

„Falls das hilft, ich glaube, du kannst es mit ihr aufnehmen“, sagt James ermutigend.

Sirius lächelt. Plötzlich ist vom Treppenabsatz vor der Tür her ein Knarren zu hören und er dreht sich um. „Ich muss aufhören“, wispert er James zu, der kurz winkt, bevor er aus dem Blickfeld verschwindet. Sirius lauscht angestrengt und fragt sich, ob Bella oder Cressida herumschleichen. Er weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist, eine verrückte Cousine oder eine anhängliche Möchtegern-Zukünftige. Nach einer Weile beschließt er, dass es einfach Kreacher sein muss, der nach Erbstücken zum Ablecken sucht oder was er eben so macht. Wahrscheinlich hat ihn jemand geschickt, um ihn auszuspionieren.

„Kreacher“, sagt er laut, und tatsächlich schiebt sich der Elf durch die Tür.

„Ja, Master Sirius?“

„Hol mir ein Sandwich, ja? Ich bin am Verhungern.“

„Wie Master befiehlt“, sagt Kreacher und wirft ihm einen Blick voller Abneigung zu, bevor er mit einem _Plop_ verschwindet und wenige Augenblicke später mit einem Teller wieder auftaucht, auf dem sich Sandwiches türmen.

„Jetzt geh und hör auf, vor meiner Tür rumzulungern“, ordnet Sirius an.

Kreacher murmelt leise vor sich hin, während er geht. Von unten hört Sirius, dass das Fest weiter seinen Lauf nimmt. Er weiß, dass er morgen Ärger kriegen wird, weil er Cressida stehen lassen hat, weil er das Abendessen ausgelassen hat, wahrscheinlich auch, weil er sich geweigert hat, ein wahnsinniger Meuchelmörder zu werden, aber plötzlich ist er zu müde, um sich darum zu kümmern. Er isst auf und lässt den Teller stehen, damit Kreacher ihn abräumt, und bevor er auch nur seinen scheußlichen Festumhang ausziehen kann, übermannt ihn der Schlaf.

::

_Der Abend des zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertags_

„Dad?“

Jasper Potter blickt von dem Pergament auf, auf das er schreibt, und sieht seinen Sohn in der Tür seines Arbeitszimmers stehen. Jasper legt seine Feder beiseite, winkt James herein und deutet auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

James setzt sich, erleichtert, dass sein Vater zu dieser späten Stunde noch wach ist. Er kommt direkt von seinem Gespräch mit Sirius und sein Gehirn will sich nicht beruhigen und ihn einschlafen lassen.

„Was ist los, mein Sohn?“ Jasper nimmt seine Brille ab und putzt sie mit einem Taschentuch. Die Initialen „JP“ stehen in Goldbuchstaben auf einer Seite und James starrt sie lange an, während er überlegt, was er sagen soll.

„Ich – ich glaube, Sirius ist in Schwierigkeiten“, sagt James, der sich nicht sicher ist, wo er anfangen soll. „Ich meine, er hat mir erzählt – er hatte heute einen kleinen Zoff mit seiner Cousine. Bellatrix Lestrange.“ Sein Dad nickt und eine Falte bildet sich auf seiner Stirn. James zögert nur einen Moment, bevor er herausplatzt: „Gibt es so eine Art dunklen Zauberer, der alle Muggelstämmigen umbringt?“

Jasper starrt seinen Sohn sehr lange an, die Hände unter dem Kinn verschränkt. Dann beschwört er eine Tasse frisch aufgekochten Tee und zwei Porzellantassen hervor, von denen er eine James reicht.

„Brauner oder weißer Zucker?“

„Äh – braun.“

„Kekse?“

„Was? Nein, Dad – sag mal, was ist los?“

Jasper seufzt. „James. Du bist mein Sohn und es gibt Dinge auf dieser Welt, vor denen ich dich noch beschützen möchte. Verstehst du das?“

„Ja“, sagt James ungeduldig. „Ja, natürlich, aber –“

„Deine Mutter und ich haben uns auf dem Höhepunkt des Kriegs getroffen, weißt du. Es war eine schreckliche Zeit. Ununterbrochenes Kämpfen, und dann haben die Muggel bekanntlich begonnen, selber auch zu kämpfen. Ich bin in dieser Zeit ein paar Mal in London gewesen und es war fürchterlich. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viel Schaden alle einander zugefügt haben. All die Gebäude, die zerstört wurden, die verlorenen Leben – wofür das alles? Die dummen Träume eines Mannes und die Idioten, die töricht genug oder verängstigt genug waren, ihm zu folgen. So viele junge Leute sind gestorben, James. So viele vergeudete Leben. Natürlich war ich nicht einmal damals sonderlich dynamisch, aber ich tat, was ich konnte, um unserer Seite zu helfen. Deine Mutter war der einzige Lichtblick, den ich hatte, und wir heirateten kurz bevor Grindelwald besiegt wurde.“

James sagt nichts; er weiß das alles, aber er ist sich sicher, dass sein Vater auf etwas Bestimmtes hinauswill. 

„Ich war kein Kind mehr, als der Krieg anfing, James. Ich weiß noch, wie es sich angefühlt hat. Die Unruhe, die Angespanntheit – man spürt das, weißt du? Man fühlt die Angst auf den Straßen, das Flüstern, die Gerüchte. Es fühlt sich ganz ähnlich an wie jetzt.“

„Also – du denkst, dass es wieder Krieg geben wird?“ fragt James.

Jasper starrt auf seine Pergamentstapel hinunter. „Ich denke, dass die Geschichte dazu verdammt ist, sich zu wiederholen. Ich denke, dass die Menschen nie dazulernen. Aber“, fügt er leise hinzu, „ich glaube auch an die Integrität und schlichte Freundlichkeit, die Menschen einander erweisen können, selbst in den dunkelsten Zeiten, und habe sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Ich will dir keine Angst machen, James, aber ich will auch nichts beschönigen – ich denke, ein Wind kommt auf; ich denke, viele Leute haben sich von einer weiteren dunklen Agenda eines Mannes anstacheln lassen, der charismatisch genug ist, das alles furchtbar edel und gerechtfertigt klingen zu lassen. Denk einfach daran, wenn die Zeit kommt, dir treu zu sein. Folge deinem Herzen und tue anderen Gutes und dann kannst auch du dein Licht finden. Es ist schließlich das Licht, dass das Dunkel aus dieser Welt vertreibt.“

James greift nach einer Tasse und trinkt einen Schluck Tee. Nach einem Augenblick nimmt er auch einen Keks. Er wünscht sich, dass Sirius da wäre, um das hier zu hören. Sein Vater hat die Fähigkeit, ruhig und unerschütterlich zu sein, selbst wenn James die Nerven verliert. 

„Habe ich dir Angst gemacht?“ fragt Jasper, die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen. 

„Nein“, sagt James wahrheitsgemäß. „Nein. Wenn sich die Geschichte wiederholt, dann werden wir es schließlich schaffen, oder? Wir werden durchkommen. Du hast nach dem Krieg dein Leben gelebt. Du hast Mum gefunden und mich bekommen und euer Leben war auf einen Schlag eine Million Mal besser –“

Jasper lacht. „Ich bin eine Million Mal grauer geworden, falls du das meinst. Das ist genetisch, also freu ich mich schon mal drauf, wenn dir dein eigener Sohn mit seinen Sperenzchen ein paar graue Haare in deinem berüchtigten Schopf verschafft und ich mich schön darüber amüsieren kann.“ 

„Ich werde nie grau werden“, sagt James mit einem Grinsen und schöpft neuen Mut.

Schließlich hat er seine Eltern und seine Freunde und bald sind sie wieder in Hogwarts. Was auch immer sie da draußen erwartet, sie werden ihm zusammen ins Auge sehen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich gebe mir Mühe, die richtigen Übersetzungen aller Eigennamen zu verwenden, die sich von denen im englischen Original unterscheiden. Bitte lasst es mich wissen, falls mir einer entgangen sein sollte (oder ich sonstige Fehler gemacht habe...)!


End file.
